Piedras Engarzadas
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: La vida nos da y nos quita pero yo luchare con toda mi alma para que nunca te vayas de mi lado, un AU de mi pareja favorita shizXnat
1. por que a mi

"_PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS"_

"de entre todas las personas de este mundo… por que tenia que ser yo la princesa?"

En un excelso palacio una niña de no mas de 10 años descansaba de su entrenamiento, era un cuarto grande en el que se encontraba la pequeña con una espada en la diestra y una bebida en la zurda, no quería seguir entrenando ni quería seguir haciendo lo que todos le ordenaban, a sus 10 años ya tenia una inquietud de rebeldía, algo en su interior le decía que debía salir de la zona permitida como si necesitara algo, algo que no encontraría si se quedaba ahí.

-princesa disculpe pero debemos reanudar el entrenamiento- comento el instructor de esgrima, era el segundo descanso que tomaban y ni media hora llevaban entrenando

-mayor no tenia usted una junta muy importante hoy?- dijo la princesa caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la puerta

-nada es mas importante que su educación princesa

-pues por hoy mi educación ha sido suficiente, puede retirarse- dijo abriendo la puerta, el mayor algo ofendido pero acostumbrado al comportamiento de la princesa salio de la habitación

La princesa dejo su florete en una esquina se fue del lugar antes de que su padre la encontrara y comenzara de nuevo el sermón de la vida en un castillo y la correcta forma en la que debía desenvolver una princesa. Ser una princesa no era tan malo, grandes y hermosos vestidos, tener lo que quieras cuando lo pidas y básicamente ser una princesa otorgaba grades beneficios… pero había algo que le desagradaba. La princesa se detuvo en seco, había llegado justo al limite, lo que le desagradaba eran los limites pero su vida estaba llena de ellos, el mas visible era ese. Una franja roja que cruzaba el piso, su padre el Rey la había mandado pintar para que ella supiera hasta que parte del castillo ella podía visitar, con un paso vacilante trato de pisar la línea roja pero…

-princesa!!- la niña volteo de inmediato, sabia que estaba en problemas- venga inmediatamente aquí

Suspiro, hace mas de media hora que Miss. Maria su joven pero estricta tutora no paraba de sermonearla sobre lo peligrosa que era la vida y lo precavido y sabio que era su padre por que muchos hombres malo deseaban usurpar su poder y destruir la magnifica y prestigiosa línea de sangre real, cosa que a la princesa le importaba muy poco… por el momento

-Miss. Maria el castillo nos pertenece? A mis padres y a mi- pregunto la princesa

.-esta en lo correcto princesa- respondió la mujer mientras abría las habitaciones de la princesa

-hmm gracias por la lección Miss. Maria – dijo la princesa dejando que se cerraran las puertas

Comenzó a pensar, si el castillo le pertenecía por que no podía caminar por el libremente? El lugar estaba lleno de guardias y agentes secretos que lo custodiaban las 24 horas, por que le temía tanto su padre a que ella pasara la línea roja?. Después de mucho pensar se decidió, con paso raudo y velos camino hacia una de las líneas rojas, la vio unos instantes que le parecieron décadas, sus piernas temblaron un poco pero de nuevo sintió ese extraño palpitar como si algo o alguien la esperara del otro lado… alguien especial. Con otro gran suspiro de un brinco paso la línea, tenia lo ojos cerrado fuertemente esperando que las paredes se cayeran u otro tipo de catástrofe pero nada ocurrió.

--

-mama, mama!!

-que pasa? Por que tanto alboroto

-se escapo de nuevo- dijo la pequeña a su madre quien estaba a mitad de su trabajo

-este tonto… pues ve a buscarlo, pero no tardes que dentro de poco vamos a comer- dijo la señora antes de centrarse nuevamente en su labor

La pequeña comenzó a caminar en busca de su mejor amigo… bueno de su único amigo si no contaba a su madre, pero como podría ella tener amigos si toda la vida se la pasaban en ese castillo, en el eran pocos los niños que lo habitaban y la mayoría no gustaban de ella sin contar que nunca fue una gran platicadora, pensaba que nunca entendería a la gente en especial a los de su edad

-disculpe señor guardia no ha visto por aquí a mi amigo?- pregunto la niña a un guardia con el que constantemente se topaba

-otra vez se perdió?? Deberías de tener mayor cuidado con el- dijo el guardia agachándose para quedar de frente a la pequeña

-es que le gusta explorar por eso siempre se va sin decirnos nada

-es todo un aventurero verdad jajajajaja…. déjame pensar, creo que vi algo moverse en el jardín del suroeste-la pequeña ladeo la cabeza en señal de que no conocía el lugar- ya sabes el que tiene ese gigantesco árbol y un pequeño estanque a lado

-a si ya se cual!!, gracias señor guardia

-de nada pequeña

Salio en dirección al jardín, ojala y el estuviera allí pues su madre se enojaba si ella no estaba a la hora de la comida, era algo así como un momento especial, un momento familiar según su madre "era aquel en el que la familia grande o chica se reúnen y comparten el calor de hogar" ella no entendía muy bien lo que significaba eso pero quien era ella para desobedecer o contradecir a su madre.

Llego al lugar solo para no encontrar a nadie en el, algo decepcionada trepo al árbol y comenzó a silbar, siempre que lo hacia el terminaba llegando a ella así que esperaba el la escuchara pronto para poder ir los dos a comer.

--

La princesa caminaba por entre los pasillos del gigantesco castillo, se asombraba a cada paso, todo era diferente a lo que conocía pues nunca había pasado la línea roja, 10 años y nunca se había atrevido pero ese día tenia algo de especial, sentía que por fin lo encontraría eso que la esperaba del otro lado.

Se detuvo al escuchar ese sonido, una canción que nunca había oído era como un trino de pájaro pero los pájaros no pueden hacer tonadas tan complejas con sus trinar entonces que o quien era?? Algo la impulso a seguir el canto hasta legar a un pequeño jardín, subió la vista apresuradamente por el árbol y por un momento creyó que lo que se posaba en el era una clase de pájaro gigante, el ser en el árbol volteo a verla y de un salto bajo a la tierra fue ahí donde la princesa vio que tenia forma humana, pero realmente era humano? Se acerco al ser y comenzó a tocarle la cara, luego los brazos…

-hey! Que estas haciendo?- pregunto el ser a la princesa

-eres humano?

-por supuesto que lo soy-dijo la chica a la princesa- de todas formas quien eres tu y por que me preguntas cosas tan raras?- la princesa se sorprendió, la chica no sabia quien era ella, su corazón latió mas acelerado que antes podría ser que esa chica o lo que sea no la conociera y por ende no la tratara como lo que era… una princesa

-soy… shizuru- dijo suavemente la princesa omitiendo todo su apellido y esperando que no la reconociera

-pues a mi me dicen natsuki- dijo la otra sacudiéndose la diestra con el pantalón y ofreciéndosela después en forma de saludo, la princesa lo vio y le dio la mano ignorante de lo que significaba, ella acostumbraba saludar con una ligera reverencia nunca había saludado de mano a las personas.

Al juntarse sus manos sintieron como una chispa invadía sus cuerpos, natsuki lo atribuyo a la electricidad estática, shizuru estaba muy entretenida viendo esos ojos esperadla como para ponerse a pensar en los por que.

Después de saludarse se sentaron a sombra del árbol y natsuki comenzó de nuevo a silbar, shizuru lo vio y no lo creía, que clase de canto tan extraño era ese? Por que si era tan bonito Miss Maria nunca se lo enseño?

-que es lo que haces?-pregunto shizuru haciendo que la ojiverde se detuviera

-estoy silbando- su tono era de extrañeza, ella creía que todo el mundo sabia lo que era un silbido

-y para que lo haces?

-para que mi amigo me encuentre- natsuki siguió silbando por otro rato, shizuru la observo detenida mente como si mirara el descubrimiento del año, la otra se dio cuenta y sintiéndose extrañamente alegre por que otra persona que no fuera su madre o su amigo estuviera voluntariamente con ella dijo- si quieres te enseño a silbar

-enserio puedes?!- dio shizuru y dio un pequeño brinco y junto las manos, si la viera Miss. Maria seguro que la regañaría, no era digno de una princesa el mostrarse demasiado feliz o demasiado triste… en general no debía mostrar emoción alguna.

-claro, mira solo tienes que enrollar un poco la lengua y exhalar el aire así- natsuki le mostró la forma en la que ella silbaba, y mientras le daba la clase shizuru intentaba e intentaba pero solo logro hacer los sonidos muy quedos, casi inaudibles desde lejos

-creo que nunca podré

-es cuestión de practica- dijo natsuki- pero si te desespera tanto el no poder, por que no intentas de esta otra forma- natsuki junto sus manos y de entre sus pulgares comenzó a soplar logrando el efecto de un flautín, shizuru se maravillo ante tal acto, no sabia que era posible usar las manos para crear música, la tonada era suave y hermosa shizuru se sintió desvanecer con ella, ahora creía que la pequeña a su lado era un ángel bajado del cielo, no solo por su hermosa mirada o su cabello sedoso, también por su excelsa música pero de repten una bestia llego corriendo y derrumbo al pequeño ángel

-Dhuran espera… espera!! Me haces cosquillas- un enorme schnauzer lengueteaba a todo lo que podía a la pequeña niña que ante tal bestia quedaba por mucho opacada

-el… es tu amigo?- pregunto shizuru algo asqueada ante las muestras de afecto pues natsuki también comenzó a lamer y besar al perro

-si, es mi mejor amigo y su nombre es Dhuran… un momento que hora es?

-pues…. Como mas de las 4 yo creo- natsuki comenzó a temblar se le había pasado la hora de comer y por mucho

-Durhan ya es tarde y mama se va a enojar con nosotros- comenzó a correr seguida por su perro- nos vemos otro día Shizuru-chan

-si… hasta luego

La princesa regreso al otro lado de la franja roja, seguida por una Miss. Maria enfadada casi roja de ira, shizuru no le hacia caso ella caminaba con seguridad hacia el trono, mas precisamente hacia su padre.

-shizuru? Que haces aquí?- pregunto la reina a su hija- si yo fuera tu no…

-shizuru!! Donde habías estado- la reina sintió pena por su hija, se había corrido la noticia de que la princesa no estaba en el perímetro asegurado del palacio

-he venido a habar con tigo padre… tengo un trato para ti

-no estas en condiciones de negociar nada shizuru, estoy muy enojado con tigo

-lo se y lo entiendo padre pero lo que he venido a proponerte es algo que estoy seguro tu consideraras muy tentador- los reyes se sorprenden por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de la princesa desde cuando era tan… imponente?

-habla- dijo el rey a quien se le olvido el enojo

-propongo cambiar mi comportamiento, tomare completas todas las clases incluso la de esgrima y la de modales, ya no me quejare mas, participare activamente en la política y en pocas palabras me convertiré en la princesa que siempre has querido –los reyes se impactaron ante tal propuesta pero el rey no era nada tonto y antes de aceptar pegunto

-a que costo?

-3 horas al día fuera de la franja roja… por supuesto siempre dentro del palacio- el rey lo pensó un poco, se veía tan decidida, tan segura de si…

-que sea 1

-3 con guardianes de sombra- los guardianes de sombra eran los guardias más sigilosos y peligrosos que tenía el reino, eran una especie de ninjas al servicio de la corona y de cualquiera que tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagarlos

-hecho!!- dijo la reina, conocía a su esposo y el era capas de regatear hasta la muerte, el trato no se le hacia nada injusto y ya que su hija estaba dando tanto por tan poco…. shizuru hizo una reverencia y salio del recinto con una sonrisa en la boca, por una parte sentía que se había condenado ella sola pero también sabia que ya tenia permiso para ver de nuevo a su ángel cantor, que tenia esa niña que la hizo tomar esa decisión tan drástica? Ni ella misa lo sabia pero creía fielmente que pronto lo descubriría.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, este es el primer fic largo que pienso hacer de mai hime… o mai otome?, la verdad no se, este es una historia fuera del contexto de las originales. No se si Dhuran sea o no un schauzer gigante pero a mi me gusta esta raza y como es mi fic, Dhuran va a ser un schauzer gigante XD

El principio es algo aburrido pero con el tiempo tendrá mas acción… recordemos q solo tienen 10 y 9 años, en el prox cap pienso mostrar mas de la vida familiar de natsuki pero eso ya será después. Nos vemos.


	2. dientes venenosos

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

"Dientes venenosos"

"_Mamá habla y habla de la familia y del honor… pero es acaso que ella, durhan y yo somos una familia?? Yo tengo honor??"_

Natsuki medio ponía atención a su madre quien le daba el sermón diario sobre la familia, ella hablaba sobre encontrar un buen marido casarse tener una casa en las campiñas junto con algunos niños. Eso la hacia dudar, si lo que su madre le describía era una familia entonces que eran ellos?

-mamá?

-si natsuki?

-si para hacer una familia necesitamos a un hombre que sea padre y esposo… que somos nosotros, tu, yo y Durhan

-nosotros…- la peliazul de mas edad se quedo pensando un momento, no tenia forma rápida de contestar y aprovechando el silencio tomo el cepillo para alisar el cabello de su pequeña, estuvo cepillándolo un rato hasta que por fin contesto- yo tuve un esposo, tu papá fue un gran hombre de ciencia pero…

-pero….

-la ciencia lo consumió a el- otro gran silencio impregno la casa que era la residencia de los Kruger, natsuki pudo sentir el dolor que le provocaban esos recuerdos a su madre por lo que nunca mas volvió a preguntar sobre aquel gran hombre de ciencia que fue su progenitor, como decía su madre "si Dios lo quiere ya llegara" y si era necesario de alguna manera sabría la historia de su padre.

El silencio se extendió durante todo el día, a la hora de llegar al trabajo su madre se dedico como siempre a reparar los intrincados mecanismos de las puertas de palacio, algunas personas creían que las puertas eran mágicas por que se habrían solas pero la verdad era el invento de los Kruger, hace como 2 o 3 generaciones antes de su madre su familia le presento la iniciativa al rey y fue aceptada desde entonces los Kruger han sido los encargados del mantenimiento de todas las puertas desde las 4 gigantes de las entradas hasta las puertas ocultas, natsuki siendo una Kruger a su corta edad ya conocía el palacio como la palma de su mano, su conocimiento del lugar podría superar incluso a la del mismísimo rey.

Natsuki vio con atención como su madre aceitaba, calibraba y presionaba cada las tuercas, péndulos y de mas mecanismos de una de las puerta que daba a la sala de baile norte, la puerta era alta y delgada, roble forrado de laminas de oro con un estilo barroco churrigueresco, una obra de arte tanto fuera como dentro, natsuki ya conocía la forma de abrir lo que su madre llama "la caja de controles" donde se desarrolla la mayor parte del mantenimiento, solo una vez ha visto una de esas puerta que parecen de macizo roble y ver adentro un montón de engranajes mas.

-natsuki- dijo su madre en voz alta para que la oyera- donde esta la de ¾

-mamá la tienes en tu mano izquierda- la mujer volteo y dejo salir una sonrisa tonta al igual que su hija y poco a poco la densa atmósfera que se había creado en la mañana fue desapareciendo, al necesitar mantenimiento interior la puerta natsuki aprendió algo nuevo.

La caja de controles era simplemente un hoyo en la pared con algunos botones y muchos engranajes y péndulos enmarañados que por lo general estaba cerrado, solo con la llave maestra podía ser abierto, llave que solo el rey y el curador en turno Saeko Kruger tenían .Las grandes losetas de mármol parecieran extremadamente pesadas pero con un simple botón que se encontraba en la caja de controles dos de ellas se levantaron y quedaron en los costados

-natsuki quieres hacer algo divertido??- pregunto Saeko a su pequeña hija que ya se estaba aburriendo de ver a su madre

-si, que necesitas madre?

-que entres a la maquinaria y me traigas el péndulo que se callo- natsuki se acerco al hoyo en el piso, estaba oscuro, olía mal y muy posiblemente habría ratas ahí adentro

-claro!! Préstame la luz por favor o puedo ir a ciegas?

-preferiría que no fueras a ciegas podrías descalibrar algo en el camino, toma- le extendió el casco con una lámpara en la frene del mismo, el casco le quedaba grande y simplemente lo agarro con la mano y se lanzo al hoyo, su madre suspiro

-bien dicen que cuanto eres niño nunca miras al saltar

Natsuki andaba agachada por el lugar, solo una vez había entrado al uno de estos túneles y fue con su madre, se sentía bien al saber que le estaba dando mas responsabilidades, lo que no sabia natsuki es que a su madre le molestaba ensuciarse cosa que no se podía evitar en esos túneles por eso mejor mandaba a su pequeña que le encantaba la mugre y las aventuras

-ya llegaste?- pregunto saeko, hacia 3 minutos que estaba adentro mas que suficiente para tomar el péndulo

-el péndulo no es el problema ma, los estabilizadores izquierdos están mas bajos que los derechos

-esos idiotas!! Si se les dice que no pasen cosas pesadas por estas puertas por que son maquinaria de precisión, pero escuchan…

-no!!- dijo natsuki sin entender bien por que del enojo, si no fuera por que los mozos y de mas trabajadores que desobedecían las indicaciones su madre no tendría trabajo así que a la forma de ver de natsuki deberían de estar felices por que se descompusieran las puertas.

-genial… voy a tener que bajar

-no te preocupes ma, solo dame algo de tiempo y estabilizadores nuevos- saeko se preguntó si natsuki sabia como cambiar un estabilizador, ella no recordaba haberle enseñado a cambiarlos

-sabes cambiarlos??- pregunto incrédula, solo tenia 9 años ella a los 9 años apenas y sabia cambiar los péndulos y aceitar uniones lo mas fácil en cuanto a mantenimiento de las puertas se refería le costaba creer que su pequeña supiera algo de nivel avanzado

-estuve leyendo los manuscritos de taki kruger según el no es demasiado difícil cambiarlos de manera optima

-realmente leíste eso?- los manuscritos de la familia eran 9 polvorientos libros de unas 12 000 paginas cada uno escritos a mano con letra muy pequeña, ella nunca los leyó solo veía los dibujitos y por lo que le enseño su padre, eran todos los conocimientos que tenia.

-apenas voy en el 4 pero los cambios de repuesto están expilados en el tomo 2 y con mas detalle en el 3

-pues si tu lo dices… acércate para que te pase losl estabilizadores- si su pequeña tenia confianza en sus conocimientos por que no alentarla después de todo arreglar puertas era el destino de todos los kruger que mejor que le gustara su trabajo

La mujer fue a su caja de herramientas, una gran caja roja con diferentes compartimientos de uno de los de abajo saco un tubo largo y dos pequeños negros, parecía que tenían tornillos como puntas saliendo del tubo en si, con cuidado se los fue pasando y a cambio natsuki le dio tubos exactamente iguales solo que cuarteados y grasosos

-con razón ya no quería funcionar, no cabe duda que el sistema de seguridad de mi padre funciona a la perfección- dijo saeko, su padre no solo mantenía las puertas funcionando, con su invento del "sistema de seguridad" había reducido los accidentes con las puertas en un 90, antes del sistema de seguridad las puertas se forzaban hasta llegar al punto critico donde todo fallaba y se producía el fenómeno de la puertas locas, se abrían y cerraban a una gran velocidad nunca daban signos de estar mal hasta que se sabia que otro mozo había sido cercenado por las puertas, el sistema de seguridad solo evitaba que las puertas se sobre esforzaran y se volvieran locas dándole indicios al de mantenimiento sobre el lugar que necesitaba arreglo.

-pruébala!!- grito natsuki desde el túnel, su madre se poso enfrente de la puerta y esta se abrió sin ningún chirrido o traba señales de que funcionaba correctamente

-esta bien, ya pedes salir- saeko espero a que natsuki saliera ya polvorienta y con aceite manchando su cuerpo- eres un pequeño puerquito, por que te ensuciaste de aceite hasta las mejillas

-al sacar los estabilizadores chorrearon aceite- dijo natsuki pasándose la mano por la mejilla derecha solo embarrándose mas el aceite

-hiciste un gran trabajo natsuki- dijo sonriéndole y poniendo su mano en el cuero cabelludo de su hija- algún día serás un gran mecánico de puertas- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron de sobremanera

-gracias ma pero mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor mecánica de motos- eso tomo por sorpresa a saeko, motos?, desde cuando le gustaban las motos a su pequeña natsuki

-por que motos?

-en el ultimo festival del pueblo mostraron un espectáculo de motocicletas, lo recuerdas- la madre hizo un poco de memoria y asintió- pues cuando hicieron esos trucos a esa velocidad quede impactada, por eso yo también quiero conducir motos

-je, si tu lo quieres por que no…- era tan lindo verla emocionada por algo, ahora entendía esa fascinación por los engranajes y mecánica en general, su pequeña niña quería ser mecánico de motos, le hacia recordar cuando ella también tenia sueños- si no mal recuerdo cierta pequeña quedo de verse con una amiga suya en uno de los jardines

-es verdad!!- natsuki se quito el casco y hecho a correr- nos vemos en la comida mamá- su madre vio con orgullo a su hija correr y alejarse por el pasillo inconscientemente sabia que su niña llegaría hacer grandes cosas

-pero no llegara lejos si sigue siendo así de impuntual… un día de estos le regalare un reloj- recogió sus cosas y se fue con la siguiente puerta que estaba dando problemas.

--

Natsuki corría por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa, cada día estaba mas cerca de su sueños, estaba tan feliz que no se percato que a uno de los costados del pasillo se habría una puerta por donde salieron 3 sirvientas con las cuales choco y callo al suelo

-por que no te fijas aceita puertas- natsuki estaba en el piso robándose la rodilla cuanto oyó ese apodo seguido por las risas de las otras sirvientas

-como me llamaste?

-aceita puer…- no pudo terminar, natsuki se le fue encima para comenzar a golpearla, las otras dos se metieron para auxiliar a su compañera pero no escaparon a la furia que era natsuki lamentablemente para la peliazul 3 a 1 no fue bueno para ella y al final fue la que termino apaleada. Con paso mas lento y sin su sonrisa que había perdido después de la segunda patada en el estomago que le dieran esas sirvientas montoneras llego al jardín donde la esperaba shizuru.

Shizuru llevaba una media hora en el jardín donde conociera a su ángel, sabia que siempre llegaba tarde por eso ella misma llegaba 30 minutos mas tarde de lo acordado, era extraño que llegara una hora tarde, shizuru seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando vio acercarse a paso lento la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas, al notar su estado shizuru se alarmo y corrió para verla mejor

-que paso?- pregunto la princesa preocupada, natsuki tenia manchas de aceite y sangre por todo su cuerpo, con las dos manos se abrazaba el vientre

-nada

-como que nada, mírate!!- natsuki siguió sin responder, shizuru saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo de seda blanco y comenzó a limpiar las mejillas de natsuki con sumo cuidado, de sus ojos verdes pequeñas gotas de rabia salieron en contra de su voluntad, shizuru de inmediato la abrazo dándole una calidez indescriptible. En los brazos de la princesa mas lagrimas salieron sin control descargando toda su importancia – que te hicieron?

-… me llamaron… aceita puertas- mas lagrimas de rabia salieron y de un movimiento se zafo del calido abrazo, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar- pero esto no se quedara asi, nadie insulta a mi familia y se queda tan tranquilo

-quien fue- pregunto shizuru evidentemente molesta, quien era el que se atrevía a hacer llorar a su ángel y peor aun golpearlo

-no se sus nombres pero solo tengo que buscar a las sirvientas que les falten los dientes delanteros- natsuki abrió su mano izquierda en la que tenia 6 dientes ensangrentados

-tu… se los sacaste- pregunto algo extrañada, no se suponía que los Ángeles fueran buenos en combate o al menos eso era lo que creía ella.

-y hubieran sido mas si no fueran unas montoneras pero ya veras que las are tragarse sus palabras… mi familia es… orgullosa de lo que hace… somos… somos mecánicos no aceita puertas… no aceita puertas- natsuki tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados, con los dientes en la mano por lo que empezó a sangrar ahora lagrimas y sangre caían en el pasto mezclándose con la tierra haciendo un lodo de dolor e impotencia.

Shizuru veía en silencio, podía sentir la tristeza de la pequeña que tenia enfrente, por alguna razón verla así le partía el corazón pero no tenia idea de que hacer o que decir todo con ella era tan diferente, noto como escurría la sangre de su pequeña mano, shizuru tomo la mano ensangrentada entre las suyas se sentía caliente, natsuki volteo a verla abriendo los ojos no creyendo lo que veía, esa joven de ojos como la sangre besaba su mano la cual como arte de magia se aflojo de hecho todo en ella se aflojo cayendo al suelo.

-vamos a lavarte un poco- shizuru la guió hasta el pequeño estanque en donde sumergió las manos de natsuki- déjalos ir- y con la orden los dientes cayeron al fondo del estanque, se sentía mejor al tirarlos eran como veneno que la ponía furiosa ahora sin ellos se sentía mejor.

El de mas rato paso lento y ligero shizuru siguió limpiando las heridas lo mas delicado que podía, natsuki solo la dejaba con cada movimiento sentía como si no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma se limpiara.

-por que….- susurro natsuki- por que haces esto?- shizuru sonrió

-por que a nuestra edad…no- corrigió- a cualquier edad el odio es una mancha que ennegrece al alma, no quisiera ver manchado el corazón de natsuki- y con esa frase deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la ojiverde la cual se sonrojo y al no saber como regresar la muestra de afecto simplemente se abrazo a la mayor, para shizuru ese abrazo pareció mas bien una tecleada por que hasta el aire le saco pero entendía que a su ángel no se le daba bien el medir su fuerza

Quedaron se abrazadas lo que les quedo de tiempo, llegada la hora shizuru tenia que regresar con su entrenamiento de princesa y natsuki tenia que ir a comer sin olvidar las preguntas de su madre con su asegurado regaño, no era la primera ni la ultima vez que natsuki se pelaba por el "honor de la familia"

-y por eso te peleaste…-dijo seriamente la mayor de los kruger terminado de vendar el abdomen de su hija

-si

-no importa cuantas veces te diga que los ignores nuca lo harás verdad…. Que buscas? Que un día de estos te maten?- no sabia si estar enojada, preocupada u orgullosa de que su hija amara su apellido- no eres la única a quien molestan sabes, a toda nuestra familia siempre se han burlado de ella pero es solo envidia

-y como le haces ma… para que no te moleste- pregunto la pequeña viendo su mano mas lastimada, tenia costras en la palma a causa de estrujar los malditos dientes

-trato de no escucharlos… aunque lo reconozco es casi imposible

-pero por que!! Por que tenemos que aguantar sus insultos y burlas, nuestro trabajos es honrado y no hacemos mal a nadie… por que se burlan de nosotros- la discusión se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

-visitas??- saeko fue abrir dejando a su pequeña tratando de calmarse- natsuki será mejor que vengas a ver esto- natsuki fue de mala gana pero casi se le cae la boca de la impresión, ahí estaban las chicas con las que se había peleado junto con sus padres y la de mas servidumbre del palacio, ocupaban todo el espacio del jardín y afuera de el rodeando la colina

-mis mas sinceras disculpas- se oyó a coro y todos ellos hicieron una reverencia como si se trataran de nobles a los que le ofrecieron las disculpas- juramos no volver a repetir el mismo error familia Kruger

Hija y madre se quedaron asombradas, saeko reconocía a la mayoría de ahí, todos ellos la molestaron de niña y lo seguían haciendo aun pero ni es sus mas locos sueños creyó que podría ser posible, mas de 500 personas pidiéndole perdón por una vida de insultos y calumnias… quien podría tener la autoridad suficiente para obligarlos hacer algo así.

-Natsuki… como dijiste que se llama tu amiga.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien el segundo capitulo terminado, estuve pensando un rato que habría sido el sueño de natsuki cuando era niña y lo uní con que le gusta andar en moto, eso dará pie a otras cosas en la historia mas adelante. En el siguiente cap. Veremos que tal le va a shizuru con su nueva vida como "princesa perfecta" pero ya lo escribiré otro día. Nos vemos.

Ha y dejen reviews!! Para que sepa que si agrada la historia, comentarios y sugerencias las tomare en cuenta.


	3. entre chismes, llaves y sonrisas

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

"_Una princesa siempre muestra una brillante sonrisa, que deslumbra hasta el propio sol… una sonrisa falsa"_

_._

En la mesa real grandes y generosos manjares posan, la familia de 3 integrantes comen silenciosamente, el rey ha tenido un mal día por tener que lidiar con los problemas de tecnología armamentista que propone el Ministro de Defensa y que su Majestad conocido como "Satoshi el pacifico" no desea aprobar. La reina por su parte tampoco esta contenta, odia el trabajo de velar por su pueblo, el día de hoy fue de visita al juzgado capital y se ha encontrado cara a cara con seres abominables y nefastos.

-he oído hablar muy bien de tu desempeño actual shizuru- dijo la reina, tal vez no esta contenta pero esta acostumbrada a llenar el vació que deja el silencio

-es verdad Miss. Maria me comento de tu casi milagroso mejoramiento en todas tus clases inclusive en la de esgrima y política- dijo el rey volteando a ver a su pequeña hija- pero me asalta la duda, quien es la pequeña con la que pasas tus horas libres?

-Su nombre es Natsuki Kruger padre- shizuru no soltó mas información, los reyes se quedaron pensando, el apellido se les hacia conocido

-que no son los Kruger encargados del mantenimiento de las puertas de palacio?- dijo la reina quien siempre ha tenido mejor memoria que su esposo, el chasqueo los dedos en

afirmación- que tiene de interesante esa pequeña?

-es un cambio refrescante a la constante opulencia de las niñas nobles con las que me reúno a tomar el te- una de las clases de shizuru era la de "tomar el te" era el entrenamiento para socializar con la nobleza. Las niñas con las que shizuru tomaba la clase se le hacían excelsamente vanas, con dos neuronas y sin chiste, su ángel las superaba por mucho, su ángel no era intrigoso, no le importaba la apariencia ni esperaba con ansias el momento de que alguien se equivocara y por sobre todas las cosas, su ángel no la juzgaba.

-te comprendo- dijo su madre recordando lo molesto que llegaban a ser las viejas guacamayas con sus chismes e intrigas

-me imagino que esa niña a de ser toda una rareza como para mandar a todos nuestros sirvientes a pedirle disculpas

-no se de que me hablas padre- dijo shizuru con una cara sin emoción alguna, lo miro a los ojos, ojos sangre iguales a los suyos, se miraron desafiantes chocando y midiendo el poder del otro, unos segundos después el rey hecho a reír

- no se que tenga esa niña, pero mientras te aliente a seguir mejorando en tu educación por mi esta bien- el rey estaba contento que su hija se comportara como una princesa, no dio su brazo a torcer, mintió muy bien y hasta de cierta forma lo desafió, hace unos meses ni la mirada le podía soportar ahora le sacaba provecho a los ojos sangre que caracterizaba a la familia real.

-con su permiso me retiro- shizuru efectuó la graciosa huida ahora consiente de que las paredes escuchan mas de lo que esperaba, su padre se entero de las ordenes que le dio al jefe de los sirvientes y eso que sus movimientos los efectuó con la mayor de las discreciones, de ahora en adelante seria mas cuidadosa quien sabe que mas cosas sus padres sabrían de los encuentros con su ángel.

-no se satoshi, es bueno que shizuru mejore pero… y si su amistad pasara a algo mas con esa niña?- ya al estar solos la reina hablo sobres las inquietantes que le provocaban los informes de los guardianes de sombra, limpiar heridas y abrazar a las personas no eran actitudes de una simple amistad a su parecer

-te preocupas demasiado Artemisa, son solo niñas y recuerda que shizuru nunca ha tenido una amiga esta bien que tenga alguien que quiera proteger- satoshi el pacifico era un hombre relajado y para nada fatalista, muy contrastante con su esposa quien siempre pensaba en lo peor, a su parecer shizuru había encontrado algo asi como una hermana y si cambiaba y la protegía era un amor fraternal nada mas.

--

-jijiji no me van a creer chicas, ayer por la noche vi a Sir. Thomas el embajador de Reino medio hablando con Miss. Maritza la tutora de Josefina- shizuru estaba en su hora del te junto con 5 niñas mas, lo único bueno que tenia el lugar era el te, todo lo de mas era un asco

-princesa shizuru la notamos muy callada es acaso que algo la perturba

-sabe que puede contarnos lo que sea, somos unas tumbas

-no es nada, por favor sigan con la charla- shizuru pensaba "malditas harpías si por ustedes fuera me clavarían una tumba en la cabeza" nunca les contaría ni la mitad de lo que pasaba por su mente, en la hora del te shizuru se dedicaba a sonreír, opinar en algunos temas y tomaba te con galletitas, esa hora se le hacia tan larga, pero sin embargo después de esa hora venia lo mejor del día. Sonaron las campanas haciendo saber que se había acabado la hora

-con su permiso nos vemos mañana princesa shizuru, fue todo un places contar con su presencia- dijeron las nobles pasado a retirarse al igual que la princesa a quien ya se le hacia insoportable el ambiente, con una reverencia las chicas se fueron cuchicheando un poco mas sobre nada en particular, shizuru solo se fue a la cita con su ángel

-a donde creen que vaya siempre tan deprisa la princesa en estos días?

-he escuchado que ha hecho un pacto con sus padres y por eso siempre esta atareada

-yo escuche que se la pasa criando perros del infierno

-y yo que tiene un juramento de sangre con una buja que chifla canciones para atraer animales y luego comérselos

Shizuru se fue caminando mas lento para hacer algo de tiempo, el jardín no quedaba lejos de ahí, al llegar noto que su ángel estaba sentado en el árbol viendo el pañuelo con el que la había limpiado el día anterior, su ángel tenia vendas y parches por todo su cuerpo lo que le reconfortaba, al menos su familia si se preocupaba por ella.

- natsuki- dijo la princesa mientras entraba al jardín, la aludida de un salto bajo haciendo una mueca de dolor, todo su cuerpo dolía mas de lo que esperaba- natsuki no hagas eso, tus heridas apenas están sanando y…

-disculpe las molestias que le he causado… shizuru-sama- dijo natsuki haciendo una reverencia completa quedando en una L invertida tomando nota de que esa posición también le dolía mucho

-… de que …. De que hablas- shizuru temía lo peor, natsuki aun sin levantar la cabeza extendió el pañuelo de seda lavado lo mejor que pudo. Después de la grata sorpresa que se llevaran ella y su madre, saeko le pregunto mas acerca de su amiga lo normal natsuki le contó todo acerca de ella, como se bestia, como se peinaba y lo que mas atención le puso saeko, los extraños ojos sangre que poseía su amiga. Al terminar saeko le explico a natsuki que su amiga no era nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa del reino Shizuru Viola de Axelhood y que por ende no podía tratarla como a cualquiera, que tenia que mostrarle respeto y eso era lo que hacia justamente ahora.

-fue una falta de mi parte no darme cuenta de quien era usted por eso…- natsuki se detuvo al oír los sollozos

-no… de entre todos tu… por que tu….- shizuru sintió su corazón romperse, su ángel comenzaba a tratarla como todos de una forma cortes y vacía, no lo podría soportar, no quería que pasara

-princesa yo

-no me llames princesa!!- grito shizuru al borde de las lagrimas

-… gome ne shizuru-chan- shizuru sintió la tecleada que deja sin aliento característica de los abrazos de natsuki- gome ne… pero ma dice que tengo que tratarte como se debe

-natsuki me trata justo que quiero que me traten- dijo shizuru en un susurro justo alado de la oreja de natsuki, la peliazul sintió estremecerse al contacto del aliento con su oreja

-gome ne shizuru-chan lo menos que quiero es hacerte llorar, no quiero lastimarte pero solo soy una mecánica mi familia no tiene títulos… no somos iguales- susurraba natsuki en medio del abrazo, era la verdad, lo que menos quería en este mundo era lastimar a las personas que apreciaba pero en este mundo a la nobleza se le trata de otro modo mas si eres un simple mecánico

-no somos iguales?- esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, no eran iguales?- natsuki tiene dos ojos como yo, dos manos como yo, puede hablar como yo y lo mas importante- shizuru se abrazo mas fuerte a ella- tienes un corazón igual que yo

-el corazón de shizuru hace tum tum- dijo natsuki algo conmovida, no sabia si quería llorar por las palabras de shizuru o por el abrazo que le apretaba todas las heridas

-jajaja- shizuru sonrió de verdad por primera vez en meses, desde que hizo el trato con su padre sonreía todos los días, pero eran sonrisas vanas y huecas

-shizuru llámame loca pero siento que alguien nos vigila- shizuru se aparto rápidamente de ella, se le había olvidado los guardianes de sombra, mientras ellos las vigilaran no podía hablar libremente con natsuki

-… acompáñame- natsuki tomo de la muñeca a la princesa y la jaloneo por algunos pasillos haciendo que la princesa corriera, de repente natsuki paro en seco y saco de entre sus ropas algo parecido a un tubo cromado el cual inserto en una ranura en la pared haciendo que esta se abriera un poco, jalo a la princesa dentro y comenzado a caminar por un túnel que al sentir la presión de los paso se ilumino con una tenue luz verde.

-donde estamos?- pregunto extrañada shizuru, no sabia de la existencia de ese pasadizo

-en uno de los tantos túneles del palacio- contesto natsuki muy tranquila, cuando se le hacia tarde para llegar a algún lugar usaba la llave de repuesto que le había dado su madre que era "solo para emergencia o trabajo" después de todo cuando andaba por los túneles también los chiscaba y al usar las puertas de emergencia de los pasadizos ocultos revisaba que funcionaran correctamente… estaba haciendo su trabajo- así no nos podrán seguir mas shizuru.

-me alegro pero… a donde vamos exactamente- esos túneles le daban algo de miedo pero tenia algo de bueno, natsuki le agarraba la mano fuertemente entonces estar en los tuenes no le parecía tan mala idea si quería natsuki podían vagar por ellos las 3 horas

-hmm no lo había pensado… ha que lugar quieres ir tu?- pegunto natsuki deteniéndose en una intersección, había 4 salidas distintas, una por donde habían llegado y otras 3 que las llevarían a cualquier parte de palacio

-llevaren a un lugar donde podamos platicar tranquilamente- pido shizuru, natsuki cerro los ojos tratando de recordar algún lugar bonito y de nuevo retomo la marcha agarrando fuertemente de la mano a la princesa.

Caminaron unos 10 minutos, bajando y subiendo escaleras en un intrincado laberinto, shizuru comenzó a pensar que natsuki no sabia a donde la llevaba pero después de subir unas escaleras se pararon a topar con pared, natsuki volvió a insertar el tubo cromado en una ranura de la pared haciendo que se abriera

-este lugar no lo conoce nadie mas que yo- dijo natsuki atravesando la pared, shizuru casi se cae de lo hermoso del lugar, se encontraban en el techo de una de las torres mas altas de palacio- se supone que el lugar era usado por los francotiradores pero creo que después de las guerras este lugar fue abandonado, así que lo arregle un poco y lo convertí en mi lugar secreto.

-tu lo hiciste sola?- pregunto shizuru, era otro jardín con matorrales, pasto y un pequeño árbol, el diámetro del lugar era de unos 40m mas o menos todo tapizado de plantas y escondido por la cresta de la torre que tenían una altura de unos 3m en la parte mas alta y de 2m en la baja

-fue algo difícil traer la tierra pero creo que valió la pena, desde aquí puedo ver mi casa- sonrió natsuki corriendo a la pared que daba al reino, se subió en un montón de chatarra que dejaran los francotiradores para poder asomarse- mira ven, te mostrare mi casa

-si- shizuru también se subió a la chatarra

-esa casita con un huerto y el granero azul arriba del cerito es mi hogar- dijo natsuki con orgullo, no estaba muy lejos de palacio, el mismo rey les había otorgado el lugar a los Kruger para que no se les complicara el ir y venir, ese terreno había visto pasar generación tras generación de kurger, natsuki quería mucho ese lugar

-es muy bonita- dijo shizuru- es la primera vez que veo el reino

-en serio?

-si- suspiro shizuru, tanto se esforzaban por protegerla que la tenían cautiva se sentía como un pájaro en su jaula de oro

-no te preocupes, cuado seas reina estoy segura que podrás salir y hacer lo que quieras- natsuki se estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que su amiga era la princesa, no le importaba mucho, para ella shizuru seguía siendo shizuru se apellidara como se apellidara, fue su mamá la que la obligo a tratarla como princesa

Pasaron el tiempo practicando sus silbidos y jugando con una pelota que natsuki tenia, no le contó que era con la que jugaba con durhan, shizuru se asqueaba mucho con la forma en que se llevaba ella con su perro, natsuki no le veía nada de malo besar, lamer y arrastrase por el suelo como lo hacia durhan. Al escuchar las campanadas natsuki la llevo a una de las entradas que estaba cerca de la franja roja, se ofreció a dejarla en el mismismo trono si gustaba pero shizuru quiso ser mas precavida, se despidieron y shizuru fue a su habitación por algo antes de ir a la comida con sus padres.

-donde andaba jovencita- dijo el rey muy serio

-disfrutando de mis horas libres- contesto secamente shizuru, ya lo veía venir el regaño por irse sin los guardias de sombra

-teníamos un trato- dijo el rey mas enojado, estaba preocupado por el informe de los guardianes- esa niña tiene prohibido usar la llave maestra hasta que se convierta en la curadora oficial

-te refieres a esta llave- shizuru mostró un tubo cromado igual que el de natsuki- si no mal recuerdo tu me lo regalaste hace algunos años, no lo use hasta que lo creí apropiado.

-vaya, con que tu fuiste la que uso la llave…. Shizuru- iba a comenzar el sermón la reina, su hija no podía andar usando los pasadizos secretos, ni ella los usaba por que tenia miedo de perderse en esos túneles tan lúgubres- puedes perderte ahí adentro

-claro que no- dijo shizuru

-como ya tienes a tu guía particular verdad…. Es solo por eso que estas con ella? Para que te enseñe los pasadizos?- shizuru se sintió ofendía ante la pregunta, estar con su ángel solo por conveniencia? Ella nunca aria eso, ni sabia que natsuki conocía tan bien lo túneles.

-he demostrado ser bastante responsable de mis actos padre y tener a los guardia de sombra me resulta molesto y desagradable

-eso no significa que puedas andar por los túneles

-tu dijiste que podía estar en cualquier parte de palacio

-vigilada por guardianes de sombra!

-esto no va llegar a ningún lado- dijo la reina viendo discutir a los ojos de sangre que tenia por familia, shizuru comenzaba a ser tan terca como su padre y el padre nunca aceptaba una derrota-si la chica conoce los pasadizos secretos puede mantener a shizuru a salvo de cualquiera que le quiera hacer daño y shizuru ha demostrado ser responsable cumpliendo con sus lecciones y siempre llega a tiempo, no le veo nada de malo que tenga algo de privacidad

-… si tu lo dices- el rey no estaba muy contento pero su mujer tenia un punto, el no acostumbraba a ser el fatalista en las discusiones por eso cedió esta vez, por que no sabia si lo que hacia su hija era correcto o no, estaba confundido

-gracias- dijo shizuru sonriendo ampliamente, se dispenso y salio del comedor en dirección a su clase de modales con Miss. Maria ahora con mas ánimos que de costumbre

-crees que este bien que ande por los túneles con esa niña?- preguntó satoshi a su esposa

-tu lo dijiste… que tan malo puede ser.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Tercer cap. Terminado. Pensé en como se llamaría el reino de shizuru y no se me ocurrió nada mejor… no soy buena para ponerle nombre a las cosas jejeje, pero si alguien tiene un mejor nombre para los reinos que me avise por que los que yo pongo dan risa. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser darle a shizuru y natsuki la libertad de andar por donde les plazca del palacio? Jejejeje eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. cumpleaños

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

_"¿Qué tienen de bueno los cumpleaños? Pues los regalos claro esta"_

.

.

.

15 de agosto en la mañana, natsuki kruger duerme placidamente en su habitación mientras sigilosamente entran saeko y durhan, natsuki ronca un poco mas, saeko ve a su pequeña dormir holgadamente perdida en sus sueños se siente feliz de verla y notar que es una buena persona, sonríe y acaricia una de sus mejillas, la bella durmiente solo se mueve un poco murmurando incoherencias, saeko se acerco a la cara de su hija tomando aire.

-buenos días cumpleañera!!- grito a todo pulmón provocando que natsuki se levantara de golpe y se mareara cayendo de la cama

- que… como…no durhan espera me haces cosquillas- durhan también quiso cooperar en despertar a la cumpleañera y comenzó a lamerla justo como lo hacia todos los días.

-cuéntame natsuki que se siente cumplir 10 añotes- dijo saeko ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla, natsuki estaba algo mareada todavía por la efusiva bienvenida a los 10 años

-pues… me siento igual que ayer ma

-bueno apuesto que con esto ya no te sentirás igual

-una llave?- dijo natsuki tomando la llave entre sus manos- que tiene de genial una llave?... es acaso la llave de alguna puerta de palacio a la que todavía no he entrado?

-pues… no de hecho es la llave de algo mucho mejor- dijo saeko guiñándole un ojo a su pequeña, la aludida parpadeo un par de veces aun intrigada de para que serbia la llave que tenia en su mano- pero por que no mejor me acompañas, ten ponte esto- Natsuki sonrió y se puso la venda en los ojos que le diera su madre, saeko la saco de la casa y le dio un par de vueltas en el patio luego la condujo hacia el granero

-que hacemos en el granero ma?

-como sabes que es el granero natsuki?

-pues por que huele a granero jajajaja- el granero era usado como bodega y garaje, en el saeko trabajaba en sus propios experimentos e investigaciones pero también reparaba piezas de las puertas y guardaban toda clase de chuchearías, natsuki reconocía el olor a la perfección era aceite de las maquinas, acero quemado y cosas viejas, un olor característico del granero kruger.

-ha y yo que quería sorprenderte pues veamos que te parece esto- saeko le quito la venda, natsuki se tallo lo ojos y trato de enfocar de nuevo no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos

-estoy soñando todavía?- saeko le dio un golpe en el antebrazo- au! Eso me dolió… entonces no es un sueño!!

-feliz cumpleaños natsuki-chan- saeko la abrazo fuertemente, como una tackleada sacándole el aire a natsuki, la cual no paraba de gritar lo genial que era su madre y de cómo adoraba su regalo. Una pequeña motocicleta tipo

-ES UNA HONDA F4!!

-jajaja por supuesto que no…no hacen Hondas tan pequeñas- recordó saeko la larga búsqueda de la honda, infructuosa por cierto, todas las motocicletas que encontró eran para gente adulta, no había del tamaño de natsuki así que tomo una decisión

-si no es una honda entonces de que marca es?- pegunto natsuki examinando la moto

-pues es una kruger- natsuki volteo a ver a su madre quien mostraba su sonrisa de "yo lo se y lo puedo hacer todo"

-tu… me hiciste una motocicleta… pero como?- natsuki estaba desconcentrada, su madre nunca pareció llamarle la atención las motos

-hey recuerda que tu madre también es una mecánica y a de mas tus notas, planos y modelos de motocicletas me ayudaron mucho

-así que no perdí mis notas en palacio!!- natsuki recordó aquel día hace como un año precisamente que busco sus planos de la honda F4 y no los encontró, su madre le dijo que lo mas seguro es que los hubiera perdido

-como ibas a perder algo así natsuki si las cuidas como a tu vida… de hecho los cuidas mas que a tu vida

-ma pero no tiene pintura, se podría oxidar fácilmente- dijo natsuki tocando la moto

-pues quería que tu misma la decoraras- dijo saeko acercándose a la moto- encontré una tienda que por algo de dinero nos dejara pintarla a tu criterio o ellos la pueden pintar si gustas

-no… la pintaremos las dos, juntas- natsuki abrazo a su madre esta vez fue ella la que le saco el aire, párese que tacklear es una costumbre kruger.

-ho se me olvidaba este es el regalo de durhan- dijo saeko limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes, de su mano extendió un rejo de bolsillo plateado, natsuki al abrirlo vio en la tapa interior la foto de todos, saeko abrazando a natsuki y natsuki abrazando a durhan, solo se veían las caras pues fue una foto tomada de cerca

-con que para eso fue la foto- dijo natsuki- gracias durhan- durhan ladro y movió la cola- gracias ma… esto, es muy especial para mi- natsuki comenzó a llorar, su sueños se hacían realidad y lo mejor era que su madre la apoyaba en ellos

-hey para eso esta la familia natsuki, nos apoyamos en lo que podemos- la familia kruger se abrazo de nuevo, luego fueron a la casa a comer pastel comprado, saeko era pésima para cocinar, terminando salieron en dirección al trabajo.

.

.

--

En la cocina real muy aparte de la cocina de los sirvientes donde se preparaba la mayoría de los alimentos shizuru le daba los últimos toques al reglo para su ángel

-muy bien, ahora solo falta dejar que se seque y listo- shizuru abrió la puerta secreta de la cocina real y se dirigió a la fiesta de cumpleaños que organizo, el pastel era lo único que faltaba y ya lo llevaba en manos.

Ya en el jardín particular de natsuki y shizuru la ojiverde jugaba a las atrapadas con durhan, no muchos lo saben pero natsuki es una experta en caminar en cuatro patas podía correr casi tan bien como un perro, su madre la comparaba con trazan el rey de lo monos solo que natsuki era la reina de los perros. Al llegar shizuru y ver a su ángel corriendo en cuatro patas siendo perseguida por su perro, ensuciando su ropa sin mencionar sus manos y de mas partes de su cuerpo se sintió aliviada de haber llevado también jarras llenas de agua suficientes para darle a su ángel salvaje un buen baño

-natsuki- la ojiverde paro en seco provocando que durhan chocara con ella haciendolos caer a los dos en el lodo, shizuru solo suspiro- no voy a dejarte comer nada antes de que te limpies a profundidad

-heee pero por que si hoy es mi cumpleaños

-nada de peros, mejor ve a lavarte

-pero… me bañe ayer- natsuki comenzó hacer mohines de cachorrito de esos que su madre y shizuru no podían soportar

-… bueno solo lávate las manos y la cara yo empezare a poner la mesa

-si!! - natsuki se fue corriendo

-por Dios usa solo los pies para correr!!- dijo shizuru, natsuki fue a la sombra del pequeño árbol, no tenia ida de a que hora shizuru trajo tantas cosas al jardín secreto, ahora este tenia una banca de madera pintada con hermosos motivos florales, mesas a juego con la banca, escalones de madera para ver hacia el reino y ahora también jaras con agua que se podían basear en un pequeño lavabo… vaya que los nobles no podían vivir sin comodidades, al gusto de natsuki tantas cosas solo quitaban espacio para lo esencial, corretear por ahí, ahora con tanto no podía jugar con durhan sin perder de vista las cosas por miedo a romperlas, natsuki no era experta en cosas valiosas pero notaba a simple vista que los objetos ante sus ojos eran caros.

-ya termine- dijo natsuki sacudiéndose violentamente, se hecho agua hasta en el cabello quedando húmeda y oliendo a perro mojado

-bueno, al menos ya no tienes lodo en la cara- a shizuru le desagradaba ese lado salvaje de su ángel, no comprendía como una dama se comportaba de tal manera, de hecho ni entendía como podía andar en cuatro patas e incluso juraría que entendía el idioma perro por como se comunicaba con durhan pero secretamente shizuru tenia planes para ir corrigiendo esas conductas salvajes

-comida!!- grito natsuki lanzando las manos a unos sándwiches de jamón que tenia enfrente de ella

-espera- dijo shizuru poniendo un dedo en la frente de natsuki evitando que siguiera su ataque contra los sándwiches- primero hay que hacer la oración

-oración? así claro… señor gracias por darnos algo decente que comer- dijo natsuki rápidamente y devorando todo lo que tenia enfrente de ella, durhan se sentó alado de ella y la peliazul le ofreció un plato también a el

-espero que les gusten- dijo shizuru viendo asqueada la escena

-están deliciosos shizuru… gracias- natsuki sonrió, mas bien dicho le sonrió a shizuru, una sonrisa hermosa y pura, como deberían ser siempre las sonrisas, esta derritió a la princesa haciendo que recordara que tal vez era sucia, salvaje y algo distraída pero aun así por sobre todas las cosas, natsuki seguía siendo su ángel silbador.

-es la primera vez que cocino un pastel espero no te enfermes

-ha! Durhan y yo tenemos estómagos de acero shizuru

-en serio eres tan resistente?

-créeme después de probar la comida de mi madre y sobrevivir tu estomago se hace extremadamente resistente- saeko llevaba ser pésima cocinera al extremo, cuando preparaba arroz este tenia pequeñas piedras, tornillos y abecés tuercas, por que? Es algo que ni la misma saeko se explica pero sucede, también el aceite de maquina es muy común en todos los guisos , un pequeño problema por tener su casa llena de botellas para aceite de motor, y liquido para pistones, natsuki quien creció con esa clase de comida y durhan que comía las sobras han desarrollado un estomago resistente y también han perdido en parte el sentido del gusto

- y cuéntame que te dieron de regalo natsuki- shizuru quería saber contra que rivalizaba su regalo antes de entregarlo

-fue genial shizuru mi ma me regalo una motocicleta hecha por ella misma y durhan me regalo este reloj- dijo natsuki sacando su reloj de bolsillo, shizuru se alegro de haber elegido otra cosa para regalarle en lugar del reloj de oro

-… te regalo una motocicleta?

-si!! No es genial, al regresar a casa me va enseñar a montarla… hay tantos trucos que quiero aprender- shizuru se sintió preocupada por su intrépido ángel, ya sin moto hacia "trucos" no quería pensar que haría en 2 ruedas

-natsuki no es algo joven para conducir?- pregunto shizuru lo mas normal que pudo

-… no en tu reino, las leyes son muy abiertas- shizuru hizo una nota mental de leer el apartado de leyes de transito y todas las que estipularan restricciones a los jóvenes… si es que había alguna, su padre era muy relajado en cuanto reglas para el pueblo

-bueno, cierra los ojos- natsuki cerro los ojos y espero su regalo, lentamente shizuru saco un enorme libro que mando comprar sobre mecánica y cosas que no entendía ni la media palabra pero sabia que su ángel si lo comprendería.

-wow un libro de autómatas, gracias shizuru- otra enorme sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la princesa, esta se acerco y beso la mejilla de su ángel el cual se sonrojo como tomate

-de nada natsuki-chan

.

.

--

Ya era de noche y solo la luna alumbraba el enorme patio de los kruger donde madre e hija seguían con la nueva adquisición de la familia, natsuki antes de tener una motocicleta tuvo una bicicleta también hecha por su madre por lo que no le fue muy difícil empezar a manejar la moto, saeko estuvo todo el rato con su hija cuidando de que no se lastimara… mucho

-creo que es suficiente por hoy natsuki- dijo saeko dando un gran bostezo, estaba cansada

-solo 5 minutos mas

-esta bien… cuando termines de jugar déjala en el granero ok

-ok- natsuki vio a su madre subir a la casa y una idea loca cruzo por su mente, por que no intentar una pirueta sencilla, andar en una rueda. Natsuki tomo impulso y trato de imitar a los motociclistas experimentados que tenían años en el negocio, se preparo, arranco y en menos de 15 segundos se encontraba en el suelo con raspaduras y moretones a 3 metros de la moto- eso dolió…..

Saeko salio a ver lo que había pasado, no le sorprendió ver a su hija en el suelo y con sangre cayendo de su frente a las mejillas y terminando en su ropa rasgada, fue un golpe algo fuerte.

-ya te habías tardado – suspiro saeko, conocía a su hija, era una temeraria, vio como su pequeña se levantaba y se agarraba la cabeza tratando de evitar que siguiera sangrando- vamos natsuki ahora tenemos que limpiar esas heridas

-… estoy en problemas?- pregunto con miedo, era normal que natsuki se lastimara y que su madre se enojara con ella por irresponsable

-después de ver esas heridas lo decidiré- natsuki se sentó en la sala y saeko saco el botiquín de debajo del sofá, siempre lo tenían a la mano. Con cuidado fue limpiando las heridas, raspones en los brazos una cortada menor en la pierna izquierda y para terminar una contusión en la cabeza tampoco grave

Saeko termino de curarla y la mando a la cama, la pequeña obedeció y salio de la sala con durhan dejando sola a la mayor de los kruger quien fue a su lugar secreto por un poco de coñac, era hasta ahora que se ponía a pensar en los peligros que conllevaba una moto y mas para una pequeña hiperactiva de 10 años

-soy un desastre….- susurro para si mientras le daba otro tarado a su bebida, pero ¿Quién dijo que criar sola a una hija seria fácil?

.

.

--

Natsuki caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, no quería llegar con shizuru pues sabia que la princesa se preocupaba por ella y aunque no lo dijo ella no estaba de acuerdo con que le regalaran la motocicleta… y talvez tenia razón, fue una irresponsable y engreída creyendo que solo por poder manejarla ya podría hacer todas las peripecias que tenia pensado efectuar en un futuro cercano

-después de todo esos tipos tienen años haciendo esos trucos…. Yo solo llevo 2 días- natsuki siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, al final decidió no ir a ver a shizuru por algún tiempo talvez hasta que curaran sus heridas por completo, ella deducía que no tardaría mucho, tenia muy buena cicatrización

Mientras natsuki huía de sus problemas cierta princesa comenzaba a preocuparse, su ángel aun no llegaba y parecía que no llegaría pues pasaron las horas y nada, shizuru salio del jardín secreto y fue a buscarla, temía que le pasara algo a su ángel pero mientras la buscaba escucho las campanadas, tenia que regresar a sus lecciones.

Y así pasaron 3 semanas, shizuru se deprimió mucho pensando que su ángel ya no quería verla y natsuki se sentía una cobarde de primera evitando a su amiga pero es que no quería preocuparla pero seguía entrenando todos los días con su moto y todos los días terminaba lastimada a causa de sus frecuentes caídas, no podía mostrarse a la princesa en esas condiciones, de hecho no había ido a palacio en esas 3 semanas, resulta que por el 5 día con la moto cayo mal y se lastimo la muñeca, su madre pensó que seria mejor que se quedara en casa y así lo hizo pero aun con la muñeca lastimada natsuki seguía practicando tratando de no pensar en shizuru

-la han encontrado…

-si mi señora, se encuentra en la residencia de los kruger al parecer esta lastimada pero….- shizuru no dejo terminar al guardia de sombra que mando a buscar a su ángel, natsuki lastimada, fue en lo único en que pensaba, corrió a su habitación y entro en el gran armario que poseía, con la llave maestra abrió una puerta y se fue corriendo por entre los túneles esperando recordar bien por donde ir.

Natsuki estaba tumbada en su cama, fueron suficientes caídas por ese día, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida vio una luz parpadear, con sigilo tomo un tubo que tenia por ahí arrumbado y salio de su recamara con dirección a las escaleras, la luz roja parpadeando significaba que alguien había entrado por el túnel, su madre nunca usaba el túnel de palacio a su casa entonces debía ser un ladrón o algo así. Natsuki diviso una melena larga y ocre

-shizu… haaaa- al ir por las escaleras natsuki no noto el hueso con el que jugaba durhan, tropezó y termino de bruces al final de las escaleras

-natsuki!!- corrió shizuru para tomarla entre sus brazos- pero que te ha pasado!!-natsuki no hablo, estaba avergonzada por la forma tan tonta en la que había caído-…. Juro que quien te haya lastimado lo va a lamentar

-…ya lo lamento shizuru- dijo natsuki apenas en un susurro

-la moto verdad- natsuki asintió ligeramente- lo sabia, todavía eres muy joven para conducir!!- grito y sitio como natsuki se hizo mas pequeña como un cachorrito regañado, la princesa respiro profundo no era la forma de arreglar las cosas-… natsuki quiere morir?- la aludida abrió los ojos de sobremanera

-por que lo dices?

-por que siempre arriesgas tu vida de una forma irresponsable…

-irresponsable irresponsable!! Es lo único que saben decir tu y mamá- natsuki se separo empezando a caminar torpemente hacia la salida seguida por shizuru

-no te has puesto a pensar que talvez lo eres?

-soy una persona que le gusta la velocidad y la aventura, es eso tan malo?- gruño natsuki camino al granero y abriendo las puertas de golpe teniendo cero educación, nota que tomo shizuru

-es malo cuando puedes morir

-noticias princesa…. Todos vamos a morir- natsuki monto la moto decidida abandonar el lugar, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre evadir las discusiones pero justo cuando ponía las manos en el manubrio sintió las calidas manos de la princesa en las suyas que al contacto se relajaron

- no quiero... No quiero perder a natsuki- cruzaron miradas, esos ojos sangre le hicieron saber sin palabras que en el mundo había gente que la necesitaba, que si ella moría su familia y shizuru se pondrían tristes por que ella…. Era necesaria

-…de acuerdo- la ojiverde suspiro, su madre decía que "solo un idiota sigue terco cuando se le muestra la razón" y shizuru le hizo ver una muy grande, desmonto y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa- ya no seré tan "irresponsable"

-me alegro de oírte decir eso- shizuru camino junto de ella notando un ligero carmesí en las mejillas de la ojiverde, sonrió para si. Al entrar a la casa natsuki le dio un rápido recorrido por el lugar mostrando como vivía un plebeyo, a shizuru le pareció cómodo, pequeño pero cómodo.

-y esta es mi habitación!!- dijo natsuki abriendo la puerta de golpe para darle un toque mas de dramatismo, shizuru se horrorizo de solo verlo, ropa, revistas y de mas cosas tirada en el piso si es que había piso pues ella no lo podía ver, las paredes llenas de postres de motocicletas, algunos hombres vestidos con trajes ajustados que seguramente eran corredores famosos, la cama sin tender con sabanas grises de tanta mugre, y manchas de comida y de aceite.

-y no has visto la mejor parte

-hay mas?- natsuki la llevo a dentro del lugar, shizuru tenia miedo de pisar una rata o tropezar con tantas cosas que estaban ahí

-míralas, apoco no son una preciosura- shizuru volteo a ver al librero que estaba junto al restirador de natsuki, que apenas y los noto por que el restirador también fungía de tendedero y el librero estaba atascado de libros a excepción de un espacio el cual tenia miniaturas de motocicletas, como si fueran de jugante

-que bonitas, donde las compraste?- se le ocurrió que seria buena idea un día de estos regalarle una colección entera de esas motos

-compararlas… para nada, las hice yo

-en serio, están muy bien hechas… oye esta es igual a la que te regalo tu mama no?- dijo shizuru tomando la pequeña moto roja con franjas negras

-si lo es, de ella fue donde se inspiro mi madre…- dijo natsuki quitándole la moto a shizuru, la vio por un momento pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese año, conocer a shizuru, tener la motocicleta, aprender tantas cosas y se dio cuenta de que todavía le faltaba mucho mas, quería seguir conocer mas a shizuru y no solo a ella quería conocer el mundo entero, mejorar en todos los aspectos de su vida, quería llegar a ser alguien importante pero si seguía siendo irresponsable no podría hacer todo lo que quería y luego de pensarlo dijo- tómala, para que siempre me recuerdes

-pero es tu moto natsuki

-es el sello de mi promesa

-… tu promesa??- shizuru no entendía de que hablaba natsuki

-cuando un kruger hace una posesa siempre entrega algo como señal de la misma, yo ante esta moto te prometo tomar la responsabilidad… de mi vida- shizuru se quedo sin palabras, su ángel sonaba tan sincero y honesto algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, los nobles no eran conocidos por su rectitud y sinceridad

Shizuru tomo la miniatura y la acerco a su corazón, esa miniatura representaba la promesa de natsuki para con ella, era el mejor regalo que tenia en años y estaba segura que lo atesoraría para todo lo que le restaba de vida

-la acepto con gusto.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin pude subir el capitulo….. estos exámenes semestrales me consumen, disculpen pero con los exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, espero que cuando terminen tenga algo mas de tiempo.

Pasando a otras cosas, si quieren saber como es la moto de natsuki pues vean en Internet el modelo Honda F4, a mi gusto le queda bien a natsuki. Por que natsuki sabe caminar en cuatro patas?? Pues bien, recordemos que nunca había tenido amigos hasta que conoció a shizuru, la única compañía que había tenido era su madre y su perro, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo con el perro, aunque ahora que esta con shizuru tendrá que cambiar o mas bien la van a cambiar… shizuru puede ser algo persuasiva si se lo propone.

Bueno… ya tengo sueño así que luego continuare con el fic, nos vemos.


	5. la Academia

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

"_La academia jardín de la juventud… ja tremenda tontería mas bien es el jardín del aburrimiento"_

_._

_._

_._

-hoy Miss. Maria no nos dio tregua!!

-ni me lo recuerdes… si tan solo no fueras tan respondona natsuki

-pero que se supone que hiciera, esa vieja se la trae con migo mai!!- dijo una enojada y muy cansada natsuki, limpiar los pasillos con un sepillo de dientes y recitar el código de modales al mismo tiempo era un trabajo agotador

-tal vez si fueras mas diplomática…

-Diablos!! ni se por que lo intento, nunca llegare a ser una otome- natsuki se paro en seco, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a pensar "tanto esfuerzo vale la pena?" ella nunca fue una niña refinada, no podía estarse quieta mas de 5 minutos y recientemente descubrió que ODIABA tomar el te, entonces por que se molestaba en intentar ser una mujer refinada de la alta sociedad? Por que tratar ser algo…. Algo que no era ella?

-pero si no te esfuerzas Shizuru-sama se pondrá muy triste, ella quiere que seas su otome- natsuki levanto la cabeza, ahora lo recordaba, shizuru fue quien prácticamente la obligo a entrar a la Academia Garderobe… si ella no se esforzaba o al menos lo intentaba shizuru tendía que elegir a otra chica para que fuera su otome, no lo podía permitir!!

Natsuki suspiro y trono sus hombros tratando de aliviar el dolor- esta bien… intentare no ser tan respondona

-asi me gusta, bueno nos vemos en el "centro de estudios" natsuki

-nos vemos!!- natsuki se fue a donde aparcaba su moto, tomaría la ruta mas rápida a su casa que por cierto estaba hasta el otro lado del reino, si, la Academia Garderobe y su casa quedaban en polos opuestos de la ciudad lo que representaba un fastidio mas en la vida de la joven kruger- genial ahora ya voy retrasada para la comida… ma me va a matar- natsuki se coloco su casco y se fue hacia su casa

--

.

-ya llegue!!- grito natsuki quitándose el delantal del uniforme, como odiaba esa cosa, a su parecer parecía payaso con esos colores tan llamativos, claros y fácilmente ensuciadles. Para alguien que se la vive ensacándose era un martirio estar lavando el uniforme, por suerte tenia 3 mudas pero siempre llegaba a lavar y planchar ese uniforme del demonio.

Natsuki se fue desvistiendo camino a su habitación, dejando los zapatos y el delantal en la entrada pasando con las medias en las escaleras y terminando con el vestido afuera de su habitación, al entrar en la misma la peliazul tomo las prendas que encontrase en su ya no tan desordenada habitación, se vistió rápidamente con una playera blanca, sudadera azul, pantalones negros y unos tenis azul marino, terminando corrió hacia la cocina para encontrar una pequeña nota en la mesa que decía:

"_natsuki, nunca llegas a comer __así que para que me molesto, cómprate algo rico y nutritivo por el camino que duran y yo haremos lo mismo, por cierto vamos a estar algo ocupados en palacio así que no nos esperes. Te quiere tu ma."_

-ha siempre tan sincera- natsuki salio de la cocina para tirarse en el sofá, como siempre Miss. Maria terminaba castigándola por cualquier tontería natsuki no llegaba a tiempo a la comida, casi 1 o 2 horas tarde por eso saeko se canso de esperarla-… bueno entonces mejor me voy al "centro de estudios" a comer algo y esperar a mai. Natsuki se levanto, tomo algo de dinero para dirigirse al centro de estudios

Andando por la ciudad natsuki no pudo evitar dejar volar sus pensamientos hacia su princesa, shizuru había hecho mella en su vida, quien diría que ya llevaban 7 años de conocerse. Natsuki de 15 años era alumna de la Academia Garderobe, mecánico suplente de Palacio y un cliente recurrente del "centro de estudios" donde pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde y noche, tenia una vida atareada pero en su mayoría no le molestaba al contrario le encantaba siempre tener algo que hacer y no aburrase, ya era suficiente aburrición las clases de te con miss. Maria y todas las de mas víboras y arpías con las que convivía en la escuela, si no fuera por mai probablemente tendía un coma de tercer grado por aburrición aguda.

Al llegar natsuki aparco en su lugar de siempre y noto las otras 2 motocicletas que estaban a los lados de su lugar, sus amigos ya habían llegado. Entro azotando la puerta, mal vivientes, hombres rudos y algunos borrachos voltearon pero al ver quien era siguieron con lo suyo, natsuki inhalo el olor del lugar, cigarrillos, cerveza y salsa borracha de solo oler le daba hambre

-hey viejo, lo de siempre

-a la orden natsuki- comento un hombre blanco caucásico, de melena obscura, lentes negros y barba de candado, todo un motociclista

-que bueno que llegas, el bar no es lo mismo sin ti

-ya vez, una que tiene cosas que hacer- natsuki se sentó frente a la barra esperando su orden, un joven aproximadamente de la misma edad se sentó a lado suyo, alto, rubio y ojos miel, vestía con traje verde oscuro liso y botas negras, su camisa abierta mostrando una camiseta negra y un colgante rectangular con su ficha de datos.

-como no, tomar el te ha de ser una actividad extenuante- el chico rió un poco

-no tienes ni idea sergay

-hey mai, tu también estas cansada de tomar el te?- mai se sentó al otro lado de natsuki

-el te no es el problema, es esa vieja loca que me persigue todo el tiempo- desde el primer día que natsuki entrara a Garderobe Miss. Maria se convirtió en su asesora personal o como natsuki le gustaba decir su carcelero personal.

-… tomando en cuenta tu personalidad no me sorprende que choques tanto con esa vieja tan refinada- dijo sergay mientras veía a natsuki comer lo de siempre, dos hamburguesas con extra mayonesa, papas fritas y una malteada tamaño gigante, aunque estuvieran en un bar para motociclistas ni natsuki ni sus amigos tomaban alcohol, tal vez saeko era una madre muy relajada pero hasta ella sabia poner limites a la vida de natsuki y uno de ellos era el no fumar y el no tomar-a de mas si como comes tomas el te no me sorprende que te castigue a cada rato

-dfe quee baleeas- traducción: de que hablas.

-natsuki no hables con la boca llena… y usa las servilletas, por dios es que tu nunca aprendes?- mai se lamentaba de que a pesar de tantos regaños y castigos no dejaba sus malos hábitos

-por que no en lugar de regañarme mejor entrenamos un rato- dijo natsuki, ya había terminado de comer, y tenia suficiente con los sermones de miss. Maria como para dejar que sus amigos también la sermonearan.

Salieron del bar por la puerta trasera al patio del establecimiento, el lugar era una pista de asfalto en su mayor parte plana pero con algunos baches, partes cóncavas y por supuesto rampas de distintas alturas. Desde que natsuki prometiese tomar responsabilidad de su vida dejo de practicar ella sola para buscar a alguien que le enseñara fue así que encontró el bar y conoció a sus amigos sergay y mai quienes también son motociclistas. 6 años de práctica constante han hecho mucho por estos jóvenes, mai ha ganado algunas competencias en la que ha entrado, al igual que sergay pero la invicta en todas las competencias desde que entro fue natsuki, ella tenía un talento natural para conducir.

Ya entrada la noche cada quien se fue a su casa, el entrar a "las 8 de la madrugada" como decía natsuki era todo un fastidio, fastidio que compartían los 3. No solo existía Garderobe para entrenar a guaruras para los nobles, también existía la escuela militar donde tenían una sub división la cual también hacia un trabajo similar, solo que ellos cuidaban el perímetro alrededor del noble y por lo general un noble tenia una pequeña flota de militares, pero solo podía tener una otome. Sergay estudiaba en la escuela militar que curiosamente se encontraba enfrente de Garderobe, en los descansos, festivales y demostraciones las dos academias se juntan y por lo general rivalizan.

--

.

-buenos días jovencitas

-buenos días profesora

-chicas espero y recuerden que estamos próximas a las demostraciones de verano así que espero y den lo mejor de ustedes para mantener en alto el nombre de nuestra escuela

-si!!- se oyó al unísono

-muy bien, entonces por causa de las próximas demostraciones tomaremos las horas del te para tener otras actividades- natsuki no puedo mas que sentirse feliz al escuchar que no habría clase de te ese día- en lugar de ello tendremos clases de historia y ciencias exactas- ahora mai lloraba… ella nunca fue buena en retener datos en la cabeza a diferencia de natsuki que era un cerebrito andando, tal vez no lo parecía por su actitud rebelde y falta de paciencia para con la gente pero natsuki era todo un genio para las ciencias exactas, ya fuese matemáticas, física o cualquier otra no había problema o formula que la peliazul no pudiera resolver, ella lo atribuya a ser una kruger y estar relacionada con la practica de las ciencias, después de todo su familia era de científicos especializados en la ingeniería moto-hidráulica… en otras palabras mecánicos de puertas y carros

Mientras las alumnas festejaban o se lamentaban por la situación, en la oficina de miss. Maria se desarrollaba una batalla ancestral que era tan vieja como los dos contrincantes.

-entonces miss. Maria como le iba diciendo esta generación de futuros militares esta creciendo satisfactoria mente dudo mucho que unas cuantas niñas puedan contra mis valientes soldados- dijo un viejo conocido de miss. Maria

-ja, pero general rossel aunque aprecio su opinión se que no hay competencia entre mis jóvenes doncellas y sus mugrientos niños y estoy dispuesta a demostrárselo en…. Como lo llaman ustedes?... "el campo de batalla"- el general rossel es un hombre fornido, alto de ojos azules y piel lechosa, los años han hecho mella en el y se aprecia en su ya marcada calvicie y cicatrices en brazos y piernas, viste como todo un militar, con traje verde oscuro y algunas medallas, el es el subdirector de la Academia Militar y desde joven ha competido con miss. Maria, se podría decir que ellos tienen un "pasado juntos"

-es acaso que existe alguna niña mimada que pueda competir en las extenuantes pruebas que día a día soportan mis chicos?- los dos viejos se quedaron viendo por un momento, calculando su siguiente movimiento. La mujer de pelo algo cano repasaba mentalmente las habilidades de sus estudiantes buscando alguna que tuviera la residencia física para el reto mientras el hombre calvo y con gafas se regodeaba en el pensar que no existía ninguna otome que pudiera pasar un examen de la milicia… eran muy refinadas para siquiera pensar en ensuciarse las manos o al menos eso pensaba el.

La verdad es que las otome si tenían clases de artes marciales, armas y cosas por el estilo pero no eran muy buenas y tampoco tenían tanta importancia, el estilo de las otome era una pelea estética, mas como un baile rítmico. Las armas quedaban en segundo plano ya que dependían del estilo de cada otome. Una otome prefería evitar las peleas en lo mas posible es por eso que no muchas de las estudiantes tomaban en serio las clases de artes marciales.

-por supuesto que existe, y no solo puede con la prueba estoy segura de que la gana- dijo muy segura miss. Maria

-ja… pues eso lo veremos, te espero a ti ya tu otome en la demostración- el general salio de la habitación no pudiendo creer lo que sucedió, una otome ganándole a un militar es su propio juego!! Era una blasfemia el solo pensarlo.

Miss. Maria caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos de Garderobe con pánico al darse cuenta de lo impulsiva que fue al aceptar el desdió, había mentido, no tenia ninguna joven que pudiera con las pruebas de los militares… estaba destinada a la burla si no hacia algo cuanto antes. Se dirigía al salón 1 donde estudiaban sus mejores chicas pero en el camino…

-señorita kruger, señorita tokiha salgan al pasillo!!- miss. Maria se detuvo enfrente del salón 9 donde estudiaba las peores chica, casi por inercia preparo su barita y tomo aire para comenzar el sermón

-mai te volviste a dormir en la clase ajajajaj

-ha pero si tu no cantas mal las rancheras natsuki, estabas igual de dormida que yo

-nada de durmiendo, estaba inconciente jajajaja

-… durmiendo en las clases señoritas- natsuki y mai se quedaron congeladas, enfrente suyo miss. Maria las veía con mas enojo que de costumbre, al parecer hoy no estaba de humor, mai comenzaba a creer en la hipótesis de natsuki en la que argumentaba que miss. Maria las vigilaba o que tenia alguna especie de sexto sentido que le avisaba cuando y donde ellas infringían las reglas

-… eto miss. Maria…- mai trataba de minimizar la sentencia mientras natsuki se daba el lujo de bostezar enfrente de su carcelera, sabia que la iba a castigar hiciera o dijese cualquier cosa, miss. Maria al notar la actitud tan insolente de natsuki se le vino una idea a la cabeza

-señorita kruger, que puntuación saco usted en el ultimo tonteo de combate ínter escolar?- pregunto ansiosa miss. Maria

-hmm… 97 puntos de 100.. Por que?- miss. Maria se sorprendió era el puntaje mas alto en años, tal vez no todo estaba perdido

-y usted señorita tokiha?

-como unos 89 puntos de 100 miss. Maria- mai también era buena en los combates, era mejor otome que natsuki aunque siempre terminaba siendo arrastrada por las ocurrencias de la peliazul provocando que fuera etiquetada como una de las chicas problemáticas

-interesante- ahora que lo pensaba estaba buscando respuestas en el lugar equivocado, aunque las mejores estudiantes eran la elección mas lógica miss. Maria tenia delante suyo a la opción mas optima, tal vez no sabían comportare en una fiesta de la nobleza pero vaya que sabían patear traseros, constantemente las mandaban con ella por esa causa.- profesora, tomare prestadas a estas dos jovencitas por un rato

-no se preocupe miss. Maria

- gracias. Muy bien jovencitas acompáñenme

-si miss. Maria- dijeron natsuki y mai al unísono de una forma lenta y sin ganas, bueno, quien tiene ganas de ser castigado de todos modos.

Las chicas no entendían el por que estaban en el gimnasio de la academia, no era el estilo de miss. Maria ponerlas a correr hasta desfallecer o seria que ahora quería que pulieran la duela ?

-bien chicas- saco de su bolsillo derecho un reloj- comiencen el circuito

-que?? Pero si ni el uniforme de deporte traemos- dijo mai, si caminar con los zapatos escolares era un martirio correr seria el infierno mismo

-…que les parece esto, si logran un buen tiempo por este día no las castigare- natsuki y mai se vieron entre ellas comunicándose con las miradas, miss. Maria alabo que al menos eso si lo aprendieran, las chicas calculaban lo difícil que seria el circuito y si valía la pena el esfuerzo, natsuki creyó que cualquier cosas que le evitara un castigo valía la pena.

-vale, pero primero- natsuki se sentó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, mai hizo lo mismo y también se quitaron el mandil, calentaron un poco y se pusieron en posición

-empiecen!!- grito miss. Maria, el circuito era fácil de recorrer según las chicas, empezaba por una carrera plana, 10 metros adelante comenzaban los obstáculos que se tenían que brincas, terminado estos el trepar la cuerda terminado con otra serie de obstáculos, el recorrido lo terminaron en 2 minutos, el mejor tiempo oficial era de 4, esas chicas serian su salvación

-y… bien… que le … pareció- pregunto mai algo cansada por el esfuerzo hecho

-si que tal lo hicimos?- pregunto ahora natsuki, fresca como una lechuga cosa que le agrado mas a miss. Maria, al parecer natsuki solo fue al ritmo de mai para que no dejaran castigada a su amiga era bien sabido que miss. Maria siempre castigaba a las que llegaban en último lugar, pero no hacia nada si todas iban a la par.

- ustedes dos representaran a la Academia Garderobe en una demostración especial, pueden retirarse por el día de hoy pero mañana quiero que vengan con su uniforme de deportes preparado van ha tener mucho que hacer mañana.- mai y natsuki no lo creían, miss. Maria las estaba dejando salir 3 horas antes de la salida y las elegía para presentar en exposición!!… eso debía ser un sueño.

-- Ya fuera de Garderobe--

.

-genial!!- gritaba natsuki y levantaba las manos en el aire

-natsuki mantén las manos en el manubrio- decía mai algo preocupada por lo irresponsable que era natsuki cuando se estaba feliz y mas si iban a unos 100 km/h en la ciudad, no sucedía a menudo pero abecés pasaban niños o perros y tenían que fregar de emergencia, y si natsuki estaba con los brazos arriba no frenaría a tiempo

-ho no seas aguafiestas mai!!- decía natsuki, que harían ahora con tanto tiempo libre…

-y que, te vienes al centro de estudios o es que iras a palacio- natsuki comenzó a pensar, palacio no era mala idea pero si shizuru estaba ocupada, habría ido a palacio en vano

-… ire a palacio- después de todo, no costaba nada el intentarlo y si su princesa estaba ocupada siempre podía ayudar a su madre o jugar con durhan

-de acuerdo, entonces aquí nos separamos- mai y natsuki tomaron avenidas diferentes, mai se fue al oeste y natsuki al norte, mientras natsuki iba a toda velocidad se puso a pensar, en su vida al crecer también crecieron las responsabilidades ahora ya no podían verse todos los días, natsuki con la academia y shizuru con los deberes reales ya no les sobraba tiempo, apenas los fines de semana, días festivos o días como hoy podían encontrarse y compartir algo de tiempo juntas.

Al entrar a palacio estaciono en la entrada norte y checo su reloj, la una , shizuru estaría a punto de terminar su clase de francés en poco así que natsuki se dirigió a los tunes para poder interceptarla. Mientras tanto una atareada y aburrida princesa caminaba por los pasillos de palacio, a este paso estaría en su clase de ética con 30 minutos de anticipación… y conociendo a sus maestro serian 30 minutos mas de clase.

Shizuru caminaba tranquilamente cuando oyó atrás de si que algo se movía, al voltear lo único que vio fueron unos grandes ojos esmeralda haciendo contacto con los suyos y sin decir nada mas entraron a los túneles directo a su lugar especial.

-ara ara que trae por aquí a mi natsuki-chan, será que ira a llover?- dijo shizuru y se sentó en la banca de madera

-pues es una posibilidad- contesto natsuki sentándose a lado de la princesa- considerando lo que paso hoy…

-que te paso hoy- pregunto shizuru relajando los hombros, el estar todo el día derecha le molía la espalda

- miss. Maria me saco de la academia por que…

-que hiciste ahora natsuki!!- ya de por si tenia que rogarle a miss. Maria para que la deja estudiar sin mencionar que ella era la que le pagaba la escuela… busco que natsuki tuviera una beca pero con sus calificaciones… era un milagro que miss. Maria aceptara tejerla de estudiante.

-nada malo, solo corrí el circuito de atletismo en 2 minutos y no solo eso, me ha elegido a mi y a mai para representar a la academia en las próximas demostraciones por eso me dejo salir temprano- a shizuru también le pareció rara la forma de actuar de miss. Maria, la mujer amante del orden y las reglas dejando salir a la peor alumna temprano solo por correr en un circuito? Había algo mal en eso y se encargaría de averiguarlo después, ahora disfrutaría de la compañía de su ángel, que tanta falta le hacia.

-ara ara y yo que creí que ya te habían expulsado

-ja ganas no le faltan… oye tu realmente crees que me expulsarían?- dijo natsuki levantándose de su asiento

-pues… considerando tu tono de voy y el como reaccionas….- natsuki se lanzo hacia el frente, directo a la princesa haciendo que la banca se fuera para atrás, natsuki quedo arriba de la princesa riendo como una chiquilla, shizuru la veía fijamente, esos labios le llamaban, sus instintos le pedían a gritos que los moridera pero el sentido común se lo impedía, hacia ya un tiempo que esa extraña necesidad por natsuki había tomado otro giro uno mas… físico según shizuru pero creía que estaba mal, o eso decía los códigos de etiqueta, una chica no puede ni debe besar a otra chica, es de mal gusto pero teniendo a tan hermoso ángel enzima suyo riendo y jugando sobre su abdomen quien podría resistirse las ganas de abrazarla, besarla… saborearla.

-natsuki podrías acercarte un poco?- pregunto shizuru, mordiéndose los labios a tal punto de sangrarse, su corazón y su mente debatían en una lucha encarnizada

-claro, que sucede- natsuki juntó la nariz de la princesa con la suya y la movía ligeramente, hacia lo mismo cuando jugaba con su mama o durhan pero a diferencia de ellos, el estar tan cerca de shizuru la ponía nerviosa, era como estar a las expectativas de algo, pero no sabia de que y fue cuando paso, mientras la mente y corazón de shizuru debatían su cuerpo solo se dejo llevar y planto un pequeño y rápido beso, casi como el roce de una flor

-quería desearte suerte- natsuki se puso roja roja, algo en ese beso le hizo sentirse… bien

-eto… gracias, creo- natsuki se levanto inmediatamente y se fue hacia el lado opuesto del jardín, estaba consternada por el beso, ahora todo le daba vueltas, no entendía lo que le pasaba, shizuru se sentía mal, creía que estaba asustando a natsuki por su comportamiento tan poco tradicional, se sentía culpable, talvez por esa tontería había estropeado una hermosa amistad, la única que había tendió en un buen rato

-… creo que debo irme- shizuru sacudió un poco sus ropas y fue a paso rápido hacia la salida, al notarlo natsuki corrió y la tomo del brazo obligándola a voltear y ahora fue ella quien beso a la princesa. Shizuru abrió completamente sus ojos de la sorpresa, no se esperaba que su ángel le regresara el beso

-… yo también me voy- natsuki paso a lado de shizuru y se hecho a correr, su cerebro era un revoltijo natsuki salio de palacio en su moto y pensaba "Me siento extraña, tengo escalofríos, mi estomago ruge y todo me da vueltas… estaré enferma"

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ok, ok perdón por no actualizar rápido pero estos exámenes finales realmente consumen el tiempo de una.

Aunque en la serie original la pelea de otoñes es genial y ningún militar se compara a su estilo de pelea (alex recordando las peleas de shizuru y babeando el teclado) para mi historia no checan, en la historia la pelea no es necesaria para las otoñes ellas son como unas muñequitas de exposición que… bueno eso lo explicare en otro episodio. También cabe mencionar que no tienen su GEM y ningún poder especial, aquí son simples mortales como todos los de mas jajajaja eso les complica un poco las cosas.

Otro asunto interesante es que en esta academia Garderobe las chicas son puestas en distintos salones dependiendo de sus "habilidades", no se si natsuki era buena o no en sus tiempos de estudiante… me parece que era la no.2 y mai la no.1 pero que va, a mi me gusta que sean las ultimas por revoltosas jajajaja.

Ya por fin el primer beso!!. Me tarde un rato para ponerlo… de hecho ni se iban a besar en este episodio pero las cosas se prestaron para que ocurriera. En el próximo cap. Veremos un poco mas, tal vez alguna declaracioncilla de parte de… ho eso ya lo sabrán pronto. Nos vemos.


	6. entre sueños me veras

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_como odio el soñar con tigo y no tener el valor de hablarte ni en ellos"_

_._

_._

Siete de la noche, Garderobe esta en completo silencio ni un alma vaga ya por sus pasillos pero una historia muy diferente se cuenta en su gimnasio.

-1.23 segundos no es suficiente!!- grita miss. Maria a la ya cansada peliazul

-no es suficiente!! Hace como 3 días si lo era- esta cansada, gotas de sudor caen y empapan toda su ropa, hace ya 12 horas que entrena y solo 2 han sido descansos

-señorita tokiha levántese- miss. Maria mueve a la pelirroja que esta recostada en las gradas- su tobillo ya debe de estar bien

-pero todavía me duele- mai lleva una hora menos que natsuki por que se lastimo el tobillo tratando de lograr un mejor tiempo, ella que siempre es tan vivas como si nunca se le acabara la energía después de tres semanas de entrenamiento estaba muerta.

-podemos dejarlo por hoy… tengo hambre… y sueño- pide natsuki algo tambaleante ella esta en mejor forma que mai pero aun así se cansa de tanto correr

Miss. Maria checo su reloj otra vez- de acuerdo señoritas, pueden irse… descansen- dice saliendo del lugar, natsuki se tira al suelo y suspira un largo y profundo suspiro

-haaa que si seguimos este rimo no quedara nada de mi- dice natsuki, faltaba otra semana para la competencia, otra semana mas de tortura con su carcelera personal. Natsuki comenzaba a pensar que no importara lo que fuera, si miss. Maria estaba involucrada así fuera lo mas divertido del planeta se convertiría en la peor de las torturas. Ella que gustaba de trepar, correr y brincar después de 3 semanas de entrenamiento comenzaba a detestarlo

-no lo comprendo…- dice mai cojeando hasta llegar a natsuki

-que?

-por que no puedes superar el minuto con veintitrés?

-que se yo… he de estar cansada- natsuki evade la mirada y aprieta los labios, la pelirroja sabe al instante que esta mintiendo

-será por lo que paso en palacio?- dice mai en un tono burlón

-cállate!!- natsuki se sonroja pero no se mueve de su lugar

-vamos natsuki, si tanto te preocupa por que no vas a verla, estoy segura de que…

-no puedo ir a verla- corto natsuki a la pelirroja- no tengo tanto valor

-ja- mai no lo cree, una chica que se atreve a saltar de una rampa y pasar encima de una hilera de carbón encendido no tenia el valor de ir hablar con su amiga?… si es que se le podía llamar así.

-no te debí haber contado sobre "eso" que paso

-somos amigas natsuki, esas cosas no se ocultan entre amigas- luego de lo ocurrido en palacio natsuki no sabia q hacer y fue a desahogarse al día siguiente con mai quien al parecer tomo muy bien la noticia y dio apoyo a su amiga

-ya es tarde, recojamos un poco y larguémonos de aquí

-oye vienes al centro de estudios?

-estoy cansada mai, lo único que se me antoja es dormir

-como quieras- mai se levanta y camina hacia la salida

-milagro, se te curo el tobillo!!- ríe natsuki al notar la sorprendente recuperación de mai

-jejeje ya vez esos milagros que solo me ocurren a mi

Natsuki conduce a su casa y a causa del cansancio cabecea una que otra vez casi chocando, esta demasiado cansada por el entrenamiento, al llegar a casa nota la ausencia de su madre, "últimamente hay mucho trabajo en palacio" piensa natsuki mientras se desviste en dirección a su habitación. No se toma la molestia de ponerse la pijama y se mete a la cama en ropa interior.

--(en palacio)

-shizuru-hime es tiempo de que descanse- dice una mucama a la princesa quien no parece tener intenciones de parar su entrenamiento de esgrima

-… dile a mi padre que terminare cuando tenga que terminar- la practica mantiene concentrada a shizuru y lejos de su ángel, hace ya 3 semanas que no sabe nada de ella pero tiene miedo de que la rechace

-si shizuru-hime- sale de la habitación

-shizuru-hime se podría saber el por que de su extenuante entrenamiento?

-nada en especial miss. Maria, solo tengo ganas de mejorar

-hablando de mejorar…- no sabia como tocar el tema, sin "querer queriendo" escucho la platica que tenían mai y natsuki en el gimnasio, ahora comprendía el por que natsuki no podía mejorar su tiempo, tenia metida en la cabeza algún problema con la princesa. Siempre supo que la princesa y su estudiante tenían algo especial, si no por que la princesa en persona abogaría tantas veces por que la peliazul no fuera expulsada del plantel- necesito que me haga un favor

-… favor?, que se le ofrece miss. Maria- shizuru se sienta en el piso, un descanso no le vendría nada mal

- ya sabrá que se acercan las demostraciones de verano entre nuestra academia y la militar- shizuru asiente, miss. Maria continua- natsuki kruger será mi estudiante de exposición y sinceramente espero mucho de ella

-… y…

-últimamente no ha mostrado todo su potencial parece ser que tiene "problemas"

-dudo mucho que yo pueda ayudar en ellos- shizuru baja la mirada, ella es la causa de los problemas de natsuki, si va y habla con ella lo que conseguirá será empeorar la situación

-escuche a la señorita kruger decir que no tenia el valor de hablar con cierta persona- shizuru volteo a verla, esa mirada que te disecciona como un bisturí buscando la verdad la cual secretamente hasta la propia miss. Maria teme se clavo en sus ojos, entonces no estaba tan errada como pensaba, miss. Maria sonrió para sus adentros, no había persona que no pudiera leer incluso hasta la familia real no se escapaba a su suspicacia- ha tenido una mirada perdida y cada vez que la señorita tokiha simula besar a alguien la señorita kruger se sonroja y desconcentra terriblemente

-ha….- shizuru no tiene intención de ir a verla, si natsuki tiene miedo ella aun mas

-y…- miss. Maria se da cuenta que no esta atacando por el ángulo correcto- y… constantemente se lastima a causa de esa distracción- shizuru habré los ojos pero no dice nada, la mujer de mas edad sabe que ha dado en el clavo- pero si no puede hacer nada creo que no me queda nada mas que pedirle a la señorita tokiha que la consuele… creo que se sentirá muy feliz de pasar mas tiempo con la señorita kruger después de todo son tan unidas, tal vez ahora si acepten vivir en el internado las dos juntas en el mismo cuarto.

Miss. Maria sale del lugar esperando que haya picado el anzuelo, los celos siempre han sido una gran motivación y mas para los nobles que no están acostumbrados a dejar que otros tome poder de sus posesiones mas valiosas y realmente hablaba en serio, si las cosas no se solucionaban rápido tendría que pedirle ayuda a esa pequeña y holgazana pelirroja. La princesa espero unos minutos para salir, corrió ha sus habitaciones, cerro la puerta principal con llave y se introdujo en el armario para entrar a los túneles

-jajaja shizuru- hime los jóvenes son tan predecibles- miss. Maria caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación, dejaría que las cosas siguieran el curso normal… curso normal?. La princesa era una adolescente, ahora que recordaba, los adolescentes se caracterizan por se un cóctel de hormonas siempre apunto de estallas solo con una simple provocación… las dos chicas, solas en una casa de noche sin limite de tiempo para hacer… hacer… miss. Maria se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, tal vez no fue tan buena idea alentar a la princesa.- pero que se le va hacer, solo espero que no deje mas atolondrada a mi material de exposición

Shizuru recorría el túnel que conduce a la casa de natsuki, su mente esta fija en su objetivo "no dejar a tokiha ganar terreno" tiene una mirada decidida como quien va a la guerra pero que no el amor es una guerra? En donde gana el que mas constancia tiene o el que mejores técnicas usa y como toda una estratega y estudiante de las artes de la guerra, la princesa sabia que tenia muchos factores en contra suya como las 8 horas aproximadas a la semana que compartía con su ángel contra las 84 que pasaba con tokiha, si quería ganar esta guerra tenia que dar el segundo paso, ya la había besado ahora tenia que saber la respuesta de su ángel… bueno primero tendría que hablar acerca de sus sentimientos con ella y luego sabría la respuesta

Llego a la casa y entro tranquilamente, sabia que la única persona que podría estar seria natsuki por que su madre y perro seguían en palacio, subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación encontrándose con que ya estaba mas ordenado que la ultima vez que lo viera, la educación de otome estaba dando frutos. Se acerco lentamente a la cama, natsuki dormía boca abajo tapada por una sabana, al caminar shizuru piso un juguete de durhan de eso que chillan haciendo que natsuki se levantara de inmediato, shizuru se paralizo, y un delgado hilo de sangre salio de su nariz

-ho no otra vez este sueño- natsuki suspiro

-o.. otra vez?

-me estas contestando??... no, no, mai dice que eres solo la causa de mis hormonas junto con mi mente retorcida y que no he usado el caso en las prácticas de motocross- natsuki comenzó a masajear sus sienes como le había dicho mai que hiciera para salir de un mal sueño

-no has estado usando el caso en las practicas!!

-masajearme las sienes no esta funcionando… mai me engaño- shizuru se sintió mal, de lo único que hablaba natsuki era de tokiha, que acaso tokiha ya había ocupado su lugar?

-ara ara soy el sueño recurrente de mi querida natsuki?

-por que preguntas lo que ya sabes… oye shizuru de mi mente retorcida podrías dejar de ver mis bobies, me pones nerviosa- natsuki se rasco la cabeza y a shizuru le salio mas sangre de la nariz, al parecer el que natsuki creyera que estaba soñando le quitaba muchas inhibiciones como el no tener brasier y no hacer nada por cubrirse

-cuéntame natsuki, también sueñas con mai- ya que su ángel creía que estaba soñando, tenia que aprovecharlo

-hmm abecés si lo hago pero nunca como con tigo shizuru imaginaria

-interesante- shizuru seguía viendo abajo del cuello de natsuki

- ha como odio este sueño- supero de nuevo natsuki dejándose caer otra vez en su cama

-tanto te molesta mi presencia?- shizuru se acerco mas a la cama, hasta estar pegada a ella

- no es que me molestes shizuru imaginaria es que justo cuando voy hacer esto…- natsuki se levanto de golpe y comenzó a estrujar los senos de la princesa, afrentándolos y sintiendo su suave textura-… desapareces….- es cerebro por fin le comenzó a funcionar a natsuki, desunes de unos pequeños gemidos de la peliocre- haaaaaaa no es un sueño!!- natsuki salto de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana y corriendo a un extremo de la habitación totalmente sonrojada, avergonzada y asustada todo al mismo tiempo

-natsuki yo…- shizuru se sintió mal de nuevo y prefirió la graciosa huida a quedarse y enfrentar el problema, tomo el picaporte y…

-espera!!- natsuki la detuvo, tenia la cabeza gacha, shizuru sentía una gran presión en su brazo pensó que natsuki la estaba agarrando fuertemente con las dos manos pero la verdad era que solo usaba su mano derecha y sostenía la sabana con la izquierda, incluso daba la apariencia de que no estaba haciendo esfuerzo en agarrarla eso le sorprendió.

-natsuki….-el lugar quedo en silencio nadie tenia el valor de dar el siguiente paso pero tampoco querían romper lo que ya habían hecho a lo largo de los años. El tiempo se hacia largo y tenso hasta que por fin una se movió

-no se lo que siento… realmente no lo entiendo- natsuki se abrazo fuertemente a la espalda de su princesa aspirando el aroma de la misma, shizuru temblaba ligeramente de emoción- estoy pensando en ti todo el día, me desconcentro y me hago torpe, todo lo que me haces sentir es extraño…

-y extraño te desagrada?- shizuru volteo para quedar frente a frente esperando la respuesta, juntando sus caras hasta poder sentir el aliento una de la otra

-… si estas con migo en esto me vale un carajo que sea extraño- shizuru pensó en regañarla por su lenguaje pero tenia que admitir que daba a entender el mensaje, la peliazul beso a su princesa, se sentía vibrar en un instante, todo lo que le hacia sentir su princesa era tan extremo, era como montar su moto e ir a máxima velocidad pero a la vez era como sentarse en el jardín secreto y dormitar junto con durhan.

Shizuru profundizo el beso explorando la boca de su ángel y reduciendo la distancia entre ellas, cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocarla natsuki recordó lo que le dijera sergey "los chicos no tomamos enserio a las fáciles, cotízate un poco, que le cueste al maldito tenerte"… lo mismo se aplicaba a una chica?? Talvez pensó natsuki y de inmediato se separo de shizuru

-que? – pregunto la princesa, ella creía que se la estaban pasando bien las dos

-esto… va muy rápido- dijo natsuki dirigiéndose a su cama

-y que, no habías dicho que no te importaba si era con migo

-por que tan impaciente shizuru-hime?- natsuki lanzo una sonrisa algo lasciva, estaba jugando el juego de shizuru

-ara ara si fue natsuki-chan la que comenzó a besarme- shizuru se recargo en la puerta viendo como su ángel se volvía acostar, después de un minuto de silencio natsuki volvió hablar

-que haces ahí parada, no piensas venir o que?- shizuru sonrió y no tardo en estar metida en la cama- hey pero sin manosear

-pero es que natsuki-chan es tan abrasable- shizuru hizo un mohín susurrando en la oreja de natsuki, la cual trataba con todas sus fuerzas recordar lo que le recomendara su amigo para evitar caer en la tentación

-no me importa, si sigues manoseándome te sacare de mi cama

-no es justo, natsuki- chan esta semidesnuda y no puedo hacer nada?

-si ese es el problema…- natsuki metió una mano debajo de la cama y saco la primera prenda que tomo y se la puso, era un camisón sucio y algo polvoriento por estar tanto tiempo debajo de la cama- he estado buscando este desde hace un año!! Que bueno que lo encontré- shizuru se retiro un poco de su sucio ángel pero no mucho y al final se quedaron ahí natsuki abrazando a su princesa, durmiendo hasta que el tiempo lo permitió.

--(ya en Garderobe)

-un minuto cerrado, ha roto su record señorita kruger- dice miss. Maria mientras aplaude

-y no ha visto nada, que traigan la pelota estoy lista para dar unas 1000 repeticiones!!- dice la joven kruger mientras brinca por todo el gimnasio

-ha de haber sido una noche muy fructífera la de ayer, por que no me cuentas tu secreto y a lo mejor me contagio de tu animo- mai no sabia nada aun sobre el pequeño encuentro que tuvo natsuki con su princesa, si hubiera sabido que dormir abrazando a shizuru daba tales reculados, lo habría hecho desde hace años

-te lo cuento en el descanso por ahora ponte en posición, no voy a parar hasta dar las 1000 repeticiones!!

-que!! Tu estas loca- natsuki solo rie y lanza la pelota. Miss. Maria estaba contenta de que su "material de exposición" usara todo su potencial, ahora puede estar tranquila de que darán lo mejor de si para ganarles a esos militarcillos.

El entrenamiento transcurrió normal, natsuki rompió todas sus marcas parecía que no tenia fin su energía y buen humor, humor que las otras estudiantes notaron y extrañamente… apreciaron. Nadie sabia aun que natsuki y mai serian las que representarían a la academia, miss. Maria quería que fuera una sorpresa asi que mientras su material de exposición pasaba la mayor parte del día enclaustradas en el gimnasio, las mejores estudiantes practicaban la ceremonia del te, memorizaban como locas el código de los modales y cocinaban toda clase de deliciosos platillos, solo para mantener las apariencias y hacer que su enemigo se confié. Mientras, gracias a ese mes de entrenamiento las jóvenes tokiha y kruger habían crecido 2 cm, aumento su masa muscular y se moldeo mas rápido su cuerpo ya eran todas unas mujercitas como decía miss. Maria.

-jovencitas si gustan ya pueden regresen a sus hogares- dije miss. Maria, eran apenas 2 de la tarde y parecía que natsuki podía seguir otras 3 horas mas sin problema a diferencia de mai que estaba a punto de caer rendida por el agotamiento

-que!! Ya tan pronto?

-por favor miss. Maria deténgala ya- mai ya quería irse de ahí

-a partir de mañana regresaran a sus clases habituales con su grupo y recuerden que no pueden hablar de lo que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo

-si miss. Maria lo entendemos- dice mai arrastrando a su amiga hacia la salida del gimnasio. Ya en la salida y conduciendo sus motos mai le hace la pregunta clave- hey natsuki te vienes al centro de estudios con migo o te vas con tu nueva "novia"?

-hmm…- natsuki lo pensó un momento, lo poco que sabia de los noviazgos es que pasan mucho tiempo juntos pero…- que diablos puedo ir a verla luego, hace tiempo que no me divierto

-esos es todo- las dos se fueron a pasar el rato en el bar. con sergey y otros conocidos mientras en palacio una princesa espera impaciente a su ángel

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Me puse a pensar un poco en lo importante que son los amigos en una relación amorosa, generalmente ellos desempeñan el papel de consejeros y tienen el poder de unir o separar a las parejas es por eso si quieres tener una relación fructífera…. Llévate bien con los amigos de tu pareja jjajajaja… es verdad llévate bien con ellos.

Natsuki siendo una inexperta en el terreno amoroso tomara muy en cuenta los consejos de sus amigos, como podrán haberse dado cuenta ya los esta siguiendo aunque eso contradiga lo que ella realmente quiere hacer, pero que otros consejos le dará sergey y mai?, estos serán los mejores para la relación?. No lo se pero les puedo asegurar que shizuru no se quedara con los brazos cursados mientras que los amigos de natsuki la "sonsacan". Nos vemos.


	7. las olimpiadas

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_mas fuerte, mas rápido, siempre mejor que tú"_

_._

_._

-natsuki… tengo miedo

-no tienes por que, vamos a patearles el trasero!!

-jajajaja si tu lo dices- mai y natsuki están cambiándose de ropas en un cuarto destartalado, en una de las tantas colinas del reino dentro del estadio donde se llevara a cavo la exposición, hay gradas, puestos de comida y de regalos, en medio de todo esto el "campo de batalla"

-bienvenidos sean damas y caballeros a esta exposición de habilidades del orgullo de nuestro reino, vestidos de verde tenemos a los valientes alumnos de la Academia Militar- el anunciador señala a los dos jóvenes- y por la Academia Garderobe las hermosas damas de rojo- el Publico aplaude a los muchachos, en una de las gradas se encuentra saeko junto con durhan buscando con la vista a su hija, ella le dijo que seria la estrella del show pero no la veía por ningún lado. Unas cuantas gradas mas adelante se encuentra el podium de los nobles en donde esta impaciente la princesa.

-buenas tardes señora kruger esta ocupado el lugar?- pregunta cortésmente sergey

-no lo esta, siéntate sergey- sergey lo hace con gusto

-quiere?- le ofrece palomitas

-gracias- saeko come unas cuantas- sergey no se supone que natsuki participaría en la exposición?

-se supone… usted solo espere y vera- sergey siendo amigo de las chicas ya conocía la trampa que puso miss. Maria pero no le dijo nada a su comandante el estaba seguro de que su academia ganaría

-están listas?- miss. Maria entra en el cuarto

-si miss. Maria pero… por que nosotras tuvimos que cambiarnos en este cuarto y las otras en los vestidores?

-por que son el elemento sorpresa y si ya están listas acompáñenme

-si!!

-damas y caballeros me acaban de dar un aviso, la forma de la exposición será un poco diferente, esta vez solo participaran 2 alumnos de cada institución siendo estos los máximos representantes de las mismas así que démosles un aplauso a Shinji Amaru y a Anthony Rossel que representaran a la Academia militar- todos aplauden

-escuche que Anthony rossel es candidato a ser el próximo general de división- comenta una noble a otra

-claro pues viene de una larga línea de militares- shizuru escucha a la señoras hablar, cuando ella sea reina escogerá muy cuidadosamente a los personajes de gran rango

-y otro fuerte aplauso a mai tokiha y natsuki kruger representantes de la Academia Garderobe- unos aplauden otros están consternados pues las chicas que están frente a las gradas no son las que se acaban de mencionar

-disculpe pero….- piensa alegar una chica

-chicas por favor tomen esto- miss. Maria ha llegado a escena con las dos seleccionadas, les da unos pompones a sus mejores estudiantes- por favor animen a sus compañeras- mai y natsuki muestran sonrisas de satisfacción mientras las otras quisieran matarlas con la mirada, miss. Maria deja a sus chicas solas y se va a sentar en el podium de los nobles junto con el general rossel

-interesante movimiento miss. Maria pero no importa que no las conociera ninguna otome es rival para los militares

-solo cállese y observe el espectáculo general, todavía no sabe de lo que son capaces estas chicas- rossel se calla y observa a las jóvenes no les ve nada especial… aun

-nosotros los exponentes les saludamos- dicen los 4 jóvenes a coro, se encuentran enfrente del podium de nobles y presentan sus respetos a los mismos, pero dos jóvenes levantan la mirada hacia los nobles y sonríen

-vamos mai!! Yo se que tu puedes!!- shizuru voltea a ver quien apoya a su rival en el amor notando a la jovencita de pelo negro y corto

-mikoto minagi por que apoyas a esa joven?- pregunta shizuru discretamente

-pues por que es mi amiga y mi futura otome shizuru-hime- mikoto sigue apoyando a mai quien le dedica una tierna sonrisa, esto le da más que pensar a shizuru

-ya que están preparados empecemos, la primera prueba será… carrera de obstáculos!!- todos comienzan a ovacionar a sus favoritos

-vamos natsuki!!- su madre apoya a su vástago al igual que su mejor amigo

-quien va primero tu o yo?- pregunta a mai

-yo primero, lo mas difícil te lo dejo a ti- mai le guiña el ojo a natsuki algo que no ve muy bien shizuru ni mikoto

-disculpen jovencitas pero como les había comentado esto cambiara un poco ahora todos participaran en todo- nadie ve problema en esto, solo les da mas posibilidades de ganar- entonces en sus marcas… listos…. Fuera!! -Los chicos salen corriendo primero vienen los obstáculos para brincar todos lo hacen sin problemas aunque los militares ahora llevan la delantera, el siguiente es la cama de lodo que fue creada para que los militares se arrastren por eso tiene un techo de púas

-como te enseñe mai

-de acuerdo- mai y natsuki toman impulso y se lanzan hacia el lodo como torpedos teniendo un gran impulso y dejan atrás a los militares, la siguiente es la pared de 3 metros en ella se tiene que escalar, camino a la pared natsuki comienza a sacudirse como perro para quitarse el exceso de lodo, mai la imita. Al llegar a la pared natsuki entrelaza sus manos y dobla las piernas un poco, mai pone un pie en las mano de natsuki y la peliazul toma impulso para lanzar a la pelirroja la cual se queda agarrada de la pared, natsuki escala a su compañera y se para en el filo de la pared, se agacha y toma las muñecas de su compañera ayudándola a subir, las dos se lanzan al otro lado y caen haciendo una maromita al mismo tiempo para amortiguar el impacto

-vaya sincronización!!- dice sergey mirando a sus amigas

-con razón nunca se separan- dice saeko y sergey le da la razón, tanto tiempo entrenando valía la pena

Ahora solo falta la telaraña, esta es un armazón de metal en forma de cubo en el cual barias cintas elásticas se han enredado formando así una telaraña, mai y natsuki usan el mismo método que en la cama de lodo, los chicos militares son mas altos que las chicas así que no necesitan ayudarse para subir pero van muy lentos y al llegan al final

-y las ganadoras son mai tokiha y natsuki kruger!!- todos aplauden

-con que no le temen a ensuciarse heee- el general rossel analiza a las chicas- parecen competentes

-todas mis chicas son competentes- dice miss. Maria defendiendo a sus otras estudiantes

-ahora la siguiente prueba… Ulama!!- todo el mundo ovaciona pues es el deporte oficial del reino y también el mas popular. El Ulama se juega en una cancha en forma de doble T o de I, con dos equipos cuyos campos respectivos quedan delimitados por la línea medianera, y su objetivo es hacer pasar una pesada pelota de caucho a través de unos anillos de piedra fijados a los muros laterales, sin tocarla con manos o pies, no se debe dejar caer la pelota si no también se pierde. Pese a ir protegidos con petos, guantes o rodilleras, los jugadores reciben impactos que les causan hemorragias e incluso les provocan la muerte

-mi traje esta más pesado- dice mai tratando de quitarse algo más de lodo

-y también están fríos… ya se, ayúdame- natsuki se volteo, mai bajo el cierre del traje ajustado de natsuki, la cual se puso enfrente de su amiga, mai empezó a quitarle la parte de arriba, las dos estaban muy cerca la una de la otra sacando uno que otro chiflido de la multitud y el enojo de ciertas nobles, natsuki hizo lo mismo con su compañera y desunes ellas solas se quitaron el pantalón. Mai llevaba un top y short deportivos rojo con franjas negras y natsuki uno con azul cobalto y líneas plateadas

-competentes y sin pudor jajajaja- rossel se ríe por la forma tan inusual de las aprendices a otome, el no era un experto en las reglas de las otomes pero sabia que el quitarse la ropa en frente de una multitud no estaba permitido

-esas niñas….- miss. Maria sabia los riesgos que tenia el presentarlas pero era un riesgo que tenia que tomar, al menos estaban ganado, el Ulama seria pan comido, no por nada habían practicado a pegarle a la pelota mas de 1000 veces diario.

-que le parece una apuesta miss. Maria?

-… lo escucho

-el perdedor paga la comida de los próximos… que le parece de los próximos 3 meses?- una propuesta muy tentadora

-acepto, prepárese a perder algo mas que su orgullo general rossel

-eso esta por verse miss. Maria

Los equipos están en sus posiciones, los militares tienen la idea de ganar por lanzamientos fuertes pues como son niñas no se atreverán a interceptar la pelota por ir con mucha fuerza, la dejaran caer y perderán el encuentro.

-empiezan las damas- el comentador deja la pelota del lado de garderobe, mai hace el primer disparo con sus caderas y el encuentro comienza, pero al primer minuto los jugadores se dan cuenta de algo, están jugando con una pelota oficial de ulama. Las pelotas al igual que las canchas se dividen por edades, las pelotas para niños de 5-8 pesan 500g, para niños de 9-12 son 2kg, la pelota juvenil es de 3kg y al final la profesional es de 5kg, en ese partido todos juegan con la juvenil y es con la que están familiarizados, una pelota de 5kg los va ha cansar en menos tiempo

-mai…- natsuki ya ha empezado a sudar, no duraran mucho con esa pelota

-lo se, quien se hecha el paquetote?- traducción: quien hará la jugada maestra

-tu eres la trucha aquí- traducción: tu eres la mejor en este juego

-si tu lo dices…- el nuevo plan es buscar meter la pelota en el hoyo lo mas rápido posible ya no buscar solo los puntos de bola caída, las dos se habían hecho buenas en el juego pero se especializaban en algo, mai tenia la maña de lanzar la pelota de cierta forma que era difícil devolverla lo que le daba varios puntos pero natsuki se especializo en meter la pelota en el hoyo, quien lo lograba ganaba el partido automáticamente

20 minutos han pasado y el marcador esta 5-10 favor los militares, ya se sienten confiados por los 5 puntos de diferencia, Anthony lanza una bola baja y larga hacia la esquina inferior derecha, natsuki la persigue pero nadie cree que la pueda interceptarla, se nota que no la conocen, la peliazul intercepta la pelota con la cabeza y la manda al lado contrario, todos se sorprenden, una pelota de 5kg impacto en la siene izquierda de la ojiverde y esta mueve a los lados la cabeza, esta algo mareada, el comentarista ha parado el juego para ver a la chica que ahora se encuentra en el suelo apoyada en ambas manos

-esta bien señorita?- pegunta el comentarista todos fijan su atención a natsuki la cual se levanta todavía mareada, solo un hilo de sangre recorre su cara, con su mano polvorienta se la limpia la herida y luego se limpia la mano en el short… toda una finura de mujer

-estoy bien, ni me dolió- natsuki sonríe y el publico se emociona

-jajaja esos si son huevos!!- grita el general, el partido se ha puesto muy interesante, no se había emocionado así desde hacia años.

-perdón?- miss. Maria se hace la ofendía pero silenciosamente esta de acuerdo con el comentario

-que esa chica si que tiene valor!!- parece que al general se le ha olvidado de que lado debería estar

El partido sigue, a los 40 minutos están 15-16 favor los militares y solo faltan 5 minutos para que se acabe el partido, tienen que hacer algo y lo tienen que hacer ya, shinji lanza una bola alta, mai tiene un idea y antes de que baje la pelota cursa miradas con natsuki, se van a jugar todo o nada, la pelota baja rápidamente mai la va cazando y cuando ya la midió se tira al suelo en pose de lagartija y con la parte trasera de la cabeza la lanza hacia atrás, natsuki también la mide y de igual manera con la siene derecha la manda hacia la pared esta rebota y entra directo por el hoyo, las chicas han ganado el partido. Todos se ponen de pie y ovacionan a las ganadoras, ha sido un partido emocionante y lleno de giros, ni los jugadores profesionales usan la cabeza para golpear a la pelota, es bien sabido que puede llegar a matar si se golpea mal, saeko no sabe si estar orgullosa o preocupada de que su hija use de esa forma su cabeza

-con un carajo este es el mejor juego de ulama que he visto en años!!- victorea rossel mientras baja hacia la cancha junto con miss. Maria la cual solo sonríe

-esta bien señorita tokiha- mai no se ha levantado del piso, el mundo le da vueltas y esta muy cansada al igual que natsuki quien también no se ha levantado del piso

-jajaja…. He tiendo peores golpes- se toca la parte afectada y sus dedos se llenan de sangre, a miss. Maria eso le preocupa y manda llamar a los paramédicos

-jovencitas vaya que tienen huevos- el general rossel se arrodilla frente a natsuki quien tampoco se ha levantado

-gracias, hacemos lo que podemos- dicen las chicas al unísono, el golpe las puso en una mayor sintonía, los paramédicos las sacan en camilla hacia la carpa de la enfermería, el patio queda manchado de sangre

-padre… yo…- Anthony se acerca al general al ver que este no les prestaba atención

-hablamos de eso luego… cadete- el general acompaña a las chicas, Anthony baja la mirada triste y decepcionado

-como están?- pregunta miss. Maria a los paramédicos

-están bien, tienen suerte de solo presentar contusiones y mareos, se recuperaran miss. Maria- la mujer ve a las chichas ya sin protecciones ahora que lo piensa por que no usan casco en el juego, para que las rodilleras y coderas si nadie los usa para golear la pelota?. Miss. Maria ve horrorizada los muslos, caderas y costados de las chicas, están morados son grandes moretones que cubren su cuerpo

-doc. Es normal no sentir mi cadera?- pregunta mai mientras el doctor abre un frasco de ungüento

-con esto estoy seguro que la vas a sentir- al contacto con la piel mai y ahora natsuki se muerden los labios para no llorar, les duele les duele mucho

-no piensan llorar?- pregunta el general, el como hombre esta de espaldas a las chicas pues no llevan nada puesto, para ponerles el ungüento y valorar sus heridas tuvieron que desvestirlas

-no es para tanto señor- dice natsuki con los ojos llorosos

-seguras?- pregunta de nuevo

-ya lo dijo mi compañera, no es para tanto señor- miss. Maria sonríe, esas chicas no tienen ni pizca de feminidad

-podrán participar en los siguientes encuentros?- pregunta rossel

-claro que si!!.- contestan las dos al unísono

-esa voz me gusta- rossel sale del lugar, impresionado y conmovido por las jovencitas. Pasada una hora que se dio como descanso regresan todos ha ver las ultimas dos pruebas

-damas y caballeros después de este merecido descanso los jóvenes pasaran a la siguiente prueba…. Tiro al blanco!!- en la hora de descanso los organizadores la aprovecharon para arreglar el lugar para las ultimas pruebas, para el tiro al blanco se habían fabricado hombres de cartón y paja distribuidos a diferentes distancias, el mas cercano estaba a 10 metros y el mas lejano a 20m, si aciertas a la cabeza son 5 puntos, el corazón 10 y en el demás cuerpo solo 1 punto, dependiendo de la distancia los puntos se multiplican o triplican, cada chico tiene 2 minutos para disparar

-tu puedes natsuki!!- saeko sigue animando a su hija, la cual la logra escuchar y voltea para hacer una señal de victoria y sonreírle a su madre, tiene vendado casi todo el cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza pero parece tan feliz que saeko ya no se preocupa

-ya conocen las reglas asi que como en la prueba anterior empezaron las damas ahora van los caballeros- shinji fue el primero, logro un total de 30 disparos los cuales 22 dieron en los muñecos sumando un total de 24 puntos, Anthony lo hizo un poco mejor 40 disparos, 35 dieron en los muñecos sumando un total de 45 puntos.

Paso mai, con su revólver y se puso en posición, sabia que lo que comía el tiempo era el tener que recargar pero natsuki le enseño una forma rápida que era tener las balas en la mano izquierda, sacar el tambor vaciarlo rápidamente y llenarlo con las balas de la mano izquierda, suerte que tiro al blanco fuera el juego favorito de natsuki en el centro de estudio pues les daba bastante practica en el mismo.

Mai dio 40 disparos, 37 dieron en los muñecos sumando un total de 49 puntos, por poco supero a los militares.

Era el turno de natsuki, nadie que no la conociera creía que podía superar el record de mai pero estaban a punto de ver a la mejor tiradora de garderobe y de los concursos de borrachos en el centro de estudios. Respira profundamente y se prepara para la acción, apunta y comienza a disparar, natsuki tiene mas estilo al sacar y meter el tambor, ya lo hace con solo una mano y para darle mas estilo tiene una bala en los labios. La ojiverde dio la impresionante cantidad de 65 disparos, 65 dieron en los muñecos sumando un total de 120 puntos pues le dio muchas veces a los corazones y cabeza de los muñecos sin mencionar que fue la única que le atino al corazón del muñeco mas lejano. Antes de dar los resultados los militares se sentían muy confiados pensado que las chicas debían tener pésima puntería… no conocían a estas

-y la ganadora es…. Natsuki kruger con 120 puntos seguida por mai tokiha con 37 puntos – todos se sorprenden

-pero si ha superado mi marca!!- grita el general asombrado

-eso significa un nuevo record en el reino- sonríe miss. Maria esas chicas valían su peso en oro

-felicidades!!- mai y natsuki se abrasan y brincan alegremente para consternación de las nobles en el podium- ahora solo falta la ultima prueba…. Gotcha!!

-….- las chicas están en silencio luego se miran- genial!!- siguen brincando agarradas, tal vez no estaban en las mejores condiciones pero este era otro de los juegos favoritos de natsuki y no solo de ella sino también de mai y sergey

-no es justo yo también quiero jugar con ellas- sergey hace un puchero

-lo se, ustedes se la pasan de lo lindo destruyendo mi patio- como natsuki era la única que tenia patio en su casa, para ser exactos todo el cerro entero en el cual natsuki y la pandilla crearon barricadas, huecos y trincheras para esconderse y arrastrarse jugando Gotcha

-estos chicos parecen saber jugar gotcha pero no saben jugar en equipo- comenta mai dentro del cuarto destartalado, ahora si usaran casco y un traje completo con los otros aditamentos. Si se necesitan municiones estarán escondidas por el campo el cual esta constituido por cajas, la cama de lodo pero hecha mas grande, matorrales artificiales y trincheras. El primer equipo en asestarle 20 disparos al otro gana por lo de más o existen reglas en el gotcha.

-lo se, viste como jugaban ulama… parecía que jugaban solos, nunca los vi darse un pase- mai asiente al ponerse el casco, camina hacia la salida y tambalea- estas bien?

-estoy igual que tu- las dos chicas sonríen

-entonces tenemos que ayudarnos mas, recuerda que nos falta un elemento para la triada poderosa- refiriéndose a sergey que lloraba por que le dejaran bajar a jugar con sus amigas

-pues seremos la pareja súper poderosa – natsuki le hecha el brazo al hombro a mai y salen para llegar a la cancha de gotcha, apoyándose la una a la otra como buenas amigas que eran auque no les gustara mucho admitirlo. Desde el podium se podía ver las siluetas de fuego rodar a la princesa y a la noble mikoto.

-en sus maracas…. Listos… fuera!!- la chicas a la orden se esconden en uno de los matorrales, los hombres como tal desperdician sus bala inútilmente disparando al arbusto natsuki y mai tratan de usar lo menos sus balas y esperan a que ellos se acerquen.

-shinji…- Anthony da ordenes con las manos para que shinji las haga salir de su escondite, shinji accede y se acerca a las chicas, natsuki ve su sombra reflejada y se lanza al ataque. El sacar a natsuki de su escondite les cuesta a los militares 4 puntos, Anthony trata de darle a la peliazul pero es rápida y solo alcanza a acertar 2 tiros en el tobillo izquierdo.

-maldición!!- grita shinji viendo lo exacta que es natsuki al tirar, los 4 tiros fueron directo a su abdomen y uno dio en su corazón, si esto fuera una practica real ya lo hubieran descalificado y si esto fuera una batalla real ya estaría muerto.

-esas niñas son de altura!!- miss. Maria esta segura de que rossel ya se olvido de a que vino, el juego ha de estar muy bueno para que se olvidara de que esta apoyando al equipo contrario- tienes que aceptarlo Maria este juego es genial!!

-…Aarón…- hacia años que no se llamaban por sus nombres de pila, el general se dio cuenta de su indiscreción y cambio el tono de su voz

-ejem… disculpe miss. Maria… es que… me emociono mucho en los juegos- Maria podría jurar que vio sonrojarse a ese hombre de hierro

Mientras viejas pasiones se vuelven a encender mas abajo en el campo de batalla otro rossel esta en medio de una crisis.

-shinji pedazo de idiota te han dado otra vez…

-idiota yo? Tu eres el de los planes infructíferos- los militares discutían atrás de unos matorrales, solo les quedaban 3 puntos de vida contra los 15 de ellas, estaban en el hoyo y todo por culpa de su falta de organización y trabajo en equipo algo muy distinto a lo que tenían las chicas eran como un cerebro que controlaba a dos cuerpos a la vez para los militares era casi irreal

-no los sigues como deberías y por tu culpa esas perras nos van a ganar!!

-….-

-están detrás de mi no es verdad- shinji solo asintió

-perras… ese lenguaje no es apto para un niño bonito- dice mai como si le hablara a un niño pequeño- tu que crees…

-yo creo que es hora de que le mostremos a este bastando su triste realidad- dos balazos a la nuca le dio natsuki a Anthony mientras mai le dio uno en la frente a shinji- son una basura no solo de militares sino de personas- las chicas los dejaron solos, era oficial ellas eran mejor en todo que los militares, eso era para celebrar

-jaja!! ni cuenta me di a que hora los emboscaron- dice miss. Maria incrédula de que fueran tan buenas las chicas, el juego de Gotcha nunca lo practicaron

-son un equipo bien aceitado… la mayoría de sus jugadas son para trío dándome a entender que falto un elemento en su escuadrón

-eso lo deduces viéndolas moverse en el lodo?

-jajaja no solo por eso…- miss. Maria estaba atenta a lo que iba a decir, en que se daría cuenta?- hay un chico loco por las gradas de la izquierda que estuvo gritando todo el tiempo "no es justo yo también quiero jugar con mi equipo"

-jajaja- los dos bajaron para saludar a las ganadoras

-lo hicimos!! Lo hicimos!!- natsuki y mai brincan abrazadas de alegría

-por lo que veo ya no les duele esos moretones- dice rossel divertido

-hoy no… pregúntenos mañana- dice mai mientras se calma un poco

-si es que nos podemos mover mañana- natsuki sabia que la adrenalina hacia milagros con el cuerpo humano solo que después de ella… le iba a doler mucho todo el cuerpo

-natsuki, mai eso fue general!!- llega sergey corriendo para abrazar a sus amigas

-nos hiciste falta hombre- dice mai, el general voltea a ver a miss. Maria

-tu eras el chico que gritaba para que lo dejaran jugar con ellas?- pregunta el general

-si mi general!!- sergey se pone en posición de firmes al hablar con el- general permiso para hablar

-permiso concedido, relájese cadete que no estamos en la academia- rossel le da una palmada

-gracias general- ahora con permiso voltea a ver a su amigas- esto hay que celebrarlo

-celebrar que le ganamos a tu academia?? Eres raro- mai y natsuki se ríen

-tal vez pero eso no importa tanto como que mis mejores amigas ganaron!!- las vuelve abrazar, toda la gente comienza a bajar de las gradas para felicitar a las chicas, se han estado escuchando ovaciones todo el tiempo junto con aplausos y chiflidos- fiesta en casa de natsuki!!

-que??- dicen las dos kruger

-que fiesta en casa de natsuki!!- sergey toma por el hombro a sus amigas y se van agarrados los tres- va ha estar genial, será la fiesta de la victoria

-ok ok yo pongo el lugar pero la comida y la bebida va por su cuenta- natsuki advierte, no tienen comida para todo un regimiento

-esta bien… de todas maneras no creo que vaya mucha gente

-es verdad jajajaja- depende del punto de vista de cada quien… 200 personas será poca gente?? Pues ese fue el número aproximado de personas que fueron a la fiesta en casa de natsuki. A saeko no le agrado tanto que fueran pero… que buena fiesta, nunca había visto a su hija reír tanto con otro ser viviente que no fuera ella o durhan y ahora quien la viera, tan animada y platicadora con toda la gente, el sacarla de palacio para que fuera a la Academia y anduviera en las calles no fue mala idea después de todo. En su mayoría fueron motociclistas y criadores de perros que eran amigos de natsuki y su pandilla , hubo parillada, cervezas al por mayor y un desplante de acrobacias en motocicleta en honor de las ganadoras sin duda una gran fiesta.

-no puedo creer que ni siquiera voltearan a vernos…snif sinf

-lo se mikoto…. Lo se- ciertas nobles se aburrían de lo lindo mientras la fiesta se sucedía, al termino de la demostración esperaron a que voltearan sus gladiadoras pero nunca lo hicieron, un chico de dudosa procedencia las tomo por el hombro muy confianzudamente y se las llevo de ahí junto con otras gentes. Ahora estaban ellas dos solas en palacio tomando té con galletitas, esperando a que pasara el tiempo y esperando a sus chicas.

-mai… no sientes que se nos olvido algo?…- pregunta natsuki a su compañera que esta muy animada platicando con un joven motociclista

-olvídate de todo, esta noche es para divertirse!!- dice sergey tomando a natsuki por el cuello y arrastrándola para dejar a cierta pelirroja juguetear

-… si tu lo dices… - natsuki todavía no se acuerda lo que se supone tenia que hacer esa noche pero ya que estaba tan ambientada la fiesta…- ¡a divertirse!!

-hey otome ejemplar… quieres bailar?- pregunta un joven motociclista

-yo…- sergey se le queda mirando- que diablos vamos que esta noche es joven y los analgésicos me quitaron el dolor

-benditas drogas!!- dice mai acercándose mientras baila con otro motociclista, natsuki también baila y la noche sigue y sigue pero en palacio la princesa llora y llora.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Jojojo. El capitulo mas largo que he hecho… y trata de deportes?, por fin aparece mikoto en la historia, no de una forma muy activa pero una aparición es una aparición no?.

El ulama es un juego autóctono de mi país y el juego oficial de mi historia jejeje. También quise darle celos a las nobles por la forma tan cercana que tienen las chicas entre si, eso tendrá consecuencias en los siguientes capítulos. Nos vemos.

Mientras mas Reviews mas rápido actualizo!!


	8. regla de tres

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_Recuerda siempre esto: primero tu familia luego tus amigos y al final… al final quedan los amorios"_

_._

_._

-no me quiero ni mover- natsuki esta boca arriba en su cama ahora sin los analgésicos y sin la adrenalina siente que se muere a causa de sus heridas

-pues no te muevas…- saeko trae una infusión de té para tratar de aliviar el dolor de su hija, los kruger no creen en la medicina alópata prefieren lo natural a tomar cualquier pastilla.

-gracias- natsuki con cuidado se sienta, sus muslos le pulsan y el simple hecho de beber estremece su maltrecho cuerpo

-ya tengo que ir al trabajo, si necesitas algo… vas y lo buscas por ti misma-saeko sale de la habitación aun dudando en sus palabras, sentía la obligación de cuidar a su hija pero no la quería hacer la dependiente, ya estaba grande y si consumaba sus planes no quería dejar a una niña inútil sola.- me llevo a durhan con migo, el dinero te lo dejo en la mesa!!

-ma!!- la peliazul salio de la habitación para ver a su madre a punto de salir-… te quiero

-… hasta luego- saeko sale deprisa, unas lagrimas rebeldes salen de sus verdes ojos pero eso no la detiene- durhan tu también estas triste verdad?- el perro solloza , el tampoco ha podido pasar tiempo con su dueña favorita- discúlpame durhan pero esto es por su propio bien

Natsuki se deja caer, ahora también le duele el corazón su madre la rechaza y no entiende la razón. Se queda ahí unos minutos pero luego recupera la compostura y decide tomar un baño, con lentitud llega y habré la llave del agua fría, nunca le ha gustado lo caliente es por eso que ella ni prender el calentador necesita. Se puede ver que todo su cuerpo esta amoratado se enoja al sentirse inútil, le cuesta trabajo el tallarse evitando que disfrute su baño.

Han pasado ya las horas y natsuki se aburre en su casa, quien diría que una semana libre seria tan aburrida? 2 días y ya estaba que se moría, tal vez no fue tan buen regalo el que les dio miss. Maria se preguntaba si mai la estaría pasando tan mal como ella?

--

En otra casa algo lejos de la de natsuki una historia diferente se cuenta una muy distinta.

-necesitas algo mas??

-no así estoy bien

-segura por que si necesitas algo mas puedo ir por lo que sea….

-en serio mikoto estoy bien- a diferencia de la orgullosa princesa mikoto no pudo esperar que mai fuera a verla, todo lo contrario ella fue y al notar el estado de la misma no se ha separado de ella

-pero si mai no se puede ni mover

-mikoto soy yo la que debería estar sirviéndote no tu a mi- si, mai era parte de la servidumbre de la familia Minagi desde que se escapo de su país y termino dando allí, era en un principio una mucama pero por casualidad un día mikoto huelo el almuerzo de mai enamorándose inmediatamente de la comida y de la cocinera, desde ese día mai es la sirvienta principal de mikoto y única cocinera.

-pero….

-pero nada- mai callo a mikoto con un dedo en sus labios- tu quédate quieta por un momento que voy a preparar la comida para hoy

-e.. esta bien- mikoto se sentó en la cama mientras mai fue a la cocina, se hizo la muy digna por que en serio le dolía hasta el alma pero no tenia planeado mostrarse débil ante nadie, era algo que compartía con natsuki y sergey no les gustaba causar lastima a nadie por eso se hacían los chicos duros auque por dentro fueran todo lo contrario

-espero que natsuki se la pase mejor que yo…- dice mai mientras corta las verduras para el guiso

.

.--

.

-realmente no me acuerdo que tenia que hacer- natsuki esta sentada en el sofá tratando de recordar lo que había olvidado, posa su mirada en la chimenea de la casa pues algo brillante ha llamado su atención, lo mira incrédulamente y dice-… ya me acorde que tenia que hacer, maldición!!- camina a la chimenea y toma el brazalete que le regalara shizuru hace ya años, se lo quito cundo fue el día de la exhibición por miedo a perderlo o romperlo, lo que ocurriese primero- me va a matar por no ir a verla

Natsuki salio al granero por su moto, no se sentía en condiciones para manejar pero aun así se fue directo a palacio, condujo lento pero seguro algo que no creería ni su madre de no haberlo visto.

-natsuki??- ve saeko estacionar la moto de su hija desde una ventana en palacio, ve como cojea y entra por un pasadizo secreto- esa irresponsable… solo a ella se le ocurre entrar tan desfachatadamente a los túneles.

-hay que este ahí… hay que este ahí…- natsuki repite la frase como si de un mantra se tratase instintivamente le teme a la ira de cierta princesita. Camita por los tunes esperando llegar al jardín secreto y que ella estuviera ahí- shizuru??

-quien osa hablarme con tanta confianza?- un tono frió y déspota salio de los finos labios de la princesa, natsuki sintió como si esas palabras la atravesaran en forma de dagas

-etto… discúlpeme por no haber venido a verla… shizuru-sama- shizuru tuvo un espasmo, el tono de su ángel era como el de la servidumbre, hueco y distante. Volteo un poco y vio a natsuki haciendo una reverencia, se le partió el corazón pero aun sentía la ira que le provocaba la sensación de ser olvidada por su ángel y no le pido que se irguiera solo le dio la espalda y abandono el lugar- espere shizuru-sama!!- grito la peliazul desde la puerta, era tal la desesperación que la invadió que trato de correr por las escaleras y termino cayendo cuesta abajo

-natsuki!!- la princesa olvida su enojo y corre a ver a su ángel que esta aullando del dolor

-auuuu mi cóccix….- natsuki trata de levantarse y con mucho trabajo lo logra, nota a la princesa a su lado pero no voltea a verla- disculpe mi torpeza shizuru- sama, si no lo desea no volveré a molestarla…- natsuki cojea por el pasillo, parece un perro herido no solo de su cuerpo si no también de su alma

-mi natsuki-chan esta herida- shizuru abraza a su ángel por la espalda e inhala el suave olor a flores silvestres característico de natsuki- por que no me dijiste desde el principio que estabas mal?

-por que no quería preocuparte- contesta sinceramente natsuki, lo que menos quiere es preocupar a su princesa por algo tan tonto y pasajero como el sentir dolor

- ara ara natsuki-chan el ulama es un deporte peligroso para una jovencita- shizuru comienza a dar rienda suelta a sus manos que acarician el fuerte abdomen de su ángel

-ja pero yo no soy cualquier jovencita - al contacto con las manos natsuki contrae los músculos haciendo mas duro su abdomen, quiere que sienta el fruto de su entrenamiento

-por que no vamos a la enfermería, estoy segura de que abra alguna medicina que te puedan dar- shizuru siente como se estremecerse su ángel al tocar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, no lo dirá pero le duele mucho

-yo no tomo medicina alópata – dice safandose un poco del abrazo- regresare a casa para hacerme otro té

-ara ara natsuki-chan no quiere pasar tiempo con migo snif

-no!! Es solo que….- la peliazul volteo a ver a su princesa, sus ojos rojos se veían tristes y ansiosos, se da cuenta por primera vez que la distancia le lastima a su princesa- sabes que, por que no me acompañas

-acompañarte?? Pero cuanto tardaremos?

-acaso importa?, ven va monos de aquí- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, al salir del túnel subieron a la moto de natsuki y se fueron a alta velocidad

-ahora rapta princesas…. Esa niña- saeko ve irse a su hija con una princesa, solo espera que no causen muchos problemas- jóvenes, siempre tan irresponsables

-natsuki-chan vas muy rápido- la peliocre se aferra a la espalda de natsuki como si de eso dependiera su vida, van tara rápido que abrir los ojos le lastima

-no, apenas y vamos a unos…-ve el velocímetro- 115 km/h

-115!! Me prometiste no arriesgar tu vida

-y no lo hago, si fuera a 250 seria otro cantar

-205 es un suicidio!!

-suicidio serian 350!!- aunque lo dijo natsuki no lo creía del todo, si no se esta entrenado para reaccionar en altas velocidades posiblemente seria un suicidio pero alguien como ella que toda su vida ha manejado siempre a mas de 150km/h el andar a 115 era un juego de niños- pero tengo la esperanza…- se acordó de con quien iba, estaba a punto de revelar su sueño "de la vida perfecta" como lo llamaban sus amigos. Ella tenia el sueño de viajar a 350km/h algún día no muy lejano, ya lo tenia planeado: ella, el mar con su fría brisa dando el preludio a la noche, una carretera vacía, tal vez algo de música y por supuesto su maravillosa maquina corriendo alta velocidad, ronroneando como un gatito, ese era su sueño, incomprensible para ciertas personas que no conocían lo excitante que es la velocidad personas como la princesa.

-la esperanza de que?- pregunta shizuru poniendo mucha atención al conductor de la moto, esperaba que no estuviera soñando conducir a altas velocidades… otra vez. Hace algunos años ellas tuvieron una "charla" sobre las maquinas, la alta velocidad, modales y un poco sobre el control de la ira, natsuki había ingresado a la academia garderobe y en la primera semana ya tenia en su haber 9 detenciones… como era eso posible?? Pues digamos que natsuki nació con la facilidad de irritar a cierta miss.

-de que…- tenia que pensar rápido- de que ya hayan abierto la feria del pueblo

-las ferias no se abren en la noche??- no era una experta en la vida de los plebeyos pero sabia que las ferias eran por lo general nocturnas o lo eran en su reino

-hmm tienes razón… pues entonces iremos a mi casa - natsuki da una abrupta vuelta en U sacando gritos y pitidos de los demás automovilistas- ustedes lo serán!!... esos idiotas- shizuru la regañaría por sus comentarios pero esta demasiado aletargada por la calidez que emana la espalda de su ángel.

-shizuru… shizuru- han llegado a la casa pero la princesa no se mueve de su cómodo lugar- ya tenemos que bajar de la moto

-ara ara pero si estoy muy cómoda aquí- se abraza con mas fuerza- no podemos quedarnos así?

-hmm... nop- le gustaría pero el efecto del te era muy pasajero, el dolor regresaba con mas ímpetu molestando a la peiazul

-de acuerdo- se suelta y toma la mano que le ofrece su ángel para ayudarla a bajar, ya dentro shizuru mira entretenida como prepara natsuki el agua para el té- es costumbre usar los lanza llamas para la cocina??

-es una costumbre familiar y no es un lanza llamas es un soplete… los kruger no somos muy pacientes- "ni con mucho sentido común" pensó la princesa, los kruger eran tan prácticos que rayaban en la desfachatez

-por que usas té en lugar de pastillas?- le sonaba ilógico, su ángel estaba siempre a favor de la tecnología, las maquinas y lo carnívoro de donde venia esa actitud tan naturista?

-por que es mas natural

-ara ara quien diría que natsuki-chan es una hippie

-no soy una hippie!!- se sonroja - … si mi cuerpo es natural por que lo artificial debería de curarlo?, no suena mas lógico que lo natural cure a lo natural?

-si lo dices de esa manera… hippie

-baka no digas tonterías- natsuki sirve el agua caliente en las tasas- no es exactamente un té fino pero las hiervas las conseguí yo misma

-entonces ha de saber delicioso- sorbe un poco del liquido extrañamente violeta- … por que tu té es diferente al mió?- notando la diferencia de colores, el de natsuki era verde militar

-son diferentes por que el mió es un analgésico y el tuyo es revitalizarte... no te daré del mió por que te adormilaría todo el cuerpo- se anticipo a la pregunta de la princesa

-es tan fuerte?- alguna vez en la hora del té, miss. Maria comento sobre la fuerza que tienen los tes, como en todo si se tomara una dosis alta cuando el cuerpo no esta acostumbrado pueden llegar a enfermar o incluso a envenenar

-si cuando no estas acostumbrada

-ara ara natsuki-chan toma seguido ese té adormilador?

-claro que si, tu tienes aspirinas yo tengo este té- siempre que lo necesitaban ya fuera un simple dolor de cabeza o contusiones múltiples en todo el cuerpo el té familiar era la medicina por excelencia

-y cuéntame… son divertidas las ferias?- pregunto con la vista baja, es su vida había ido a alguna pero abecés escuchaba a las sirvientas hablar de lo mucho que se divertían con sus amigas o con sus parejas

-eso tendrás que decidirlo tu- la princesa la voltea a ver, los hermosos ojos rojos muestran felicidad como pocas veces lo han hecho- que te parece ir entre hoy o tal vez mañana

-se… seria genial!!- emoción denota su voz extraño en ella que siempre usa un tono tranquilo e impávido

-esta decidió, iré por ti en una de estas noches estate lista para irnos enseguida- shizuru sonríe y toma su té

-... delicioso - el té era dulce tanto en sabor como en olor pero no llegaba a empalagar, sutil e increíblemente como dijera su ángel… revitalizarte

-. Que bueno que te gustara- sonrió a su princesa la cual regreso la sonrisa, terminado el té shizuru pidió que la regresara a palacio era seguro que ahora la estarían buscando como locos por tardar tanto en regresar, natsuki protesto un poco pero accedió a la orden, al dejar a su princesa se fue al centro de estudios para ver si se encontraban sus amigos.

-hey natsuki que bueno que llegas estábamos a punto de ir por ti- dice sergey animado como siempre, a su lado mai que también la saluda

-a donde vamos?- pregunta mientras se sienta en la barra

-pues a donde mas mujer, a la feria que inicia hoy- sergey le da una palmada algo fuerte y provoca un mueca de dolor en la joven – ups disculpa se me olvida que están "delicadas"

-perfecto- piensa la ojiverde, matar dos pájaros de un tiro- vayan sin mi que yo tengo que regresar a palacio por "ella" y nos vemos en la entrada para…

-oye para tu tren, como que vas por "ella"- dice sergey levantándose, natsuki no comprende el por que de su negativa

-que tiene de malo que "ella" venga con nosotros?- pregunta ahora natsuki, algo enojada de la negativa que le muestra su amigo

-tan pronto lo olvidaste?- sergey extiende su mano hecha puño pero con el meñique alzado mostrando una cicatriz en el dedo

-no… lo he olvidado…

_Hace no mucho tiempo, para ser exactos hace 5 meces se celebraba el cumpleaños de sergey, tuvieron la idea de ir acampar, el siendo el festejado y el organizador se le dio permiso, natsuki teniendo a una madre tan relajada también se lo dieron y mai como vivía sola no tenia a quien pedirle permiso. Se planeo estar 3 días en el bosque solos alejados del mundo. Entrada la noche del primer día sentados alrededor de la hoguera comenzó la fiesta_

_-cervezas??- natsuki se extraña al ver 3 cajas llenas de cerveza- a que hora las compraron?_

_-no las compre, se las quite a mi padre el tiene tantas que de seguro ni cuenta se da- sergey asegura mientras abre las primeras tres_

_-pero no tenemos permiso sergey- natsuki es la primera en echarse para atrás, no quiere problemas con su madre_

_-ya lo tengo todo planeado- entrega las cervezas- nos emborrachamos hoy y los otros dos días no tomamos ni gota, nunca se darán cuenta- natsuki siguió viendo a su cerveza con desconfianza como si fuera un veneno poderoso_

_-no seas aguafiestas natsuki y vamos a brindar- mai la insita a tomar el riesgo- recuerda que estamos aquí para celebrar que sergey entra al club de las quinceañeras_

_-jajaja es verdad... – deja de pensar como buena adolescente y se dedica solo a la fiesta- salud por el quinceañero!!_

_-salud!!- las cervezas chocan y la espuma se sube, todos la toman deprisa con cierto morbo y excitación al cometer un acto prohibido. Las horas pasan y las botellas vacías se acumulan al rededor_

_-y fue así como termine con ella…- sergey cuenta como termino con las 10 novia que tenia_

_-hombre eres peor que mi perro- natsuki se ríe y todos la siguen incluso el que se supone debería estar ofendido_

_-por eso faltaste tanto al centro de estudios? Por esa vieja!!- mai borracha resulta ser muy directa y sin sutileza… es como una natsuki mientras natsuki no para de reir por todo_

_-si… y lo lamento, esa tipa no valía la pena ustedes valen mas que ella… mil veces mas!!_

_-claro eso se lo dirás a todas jejeje- natsuki termina su 10 botella y el mundo le da vueltas- que lindos pajaritos jajajaja_

_-nu.. nun.. nunca les hadia eso- sergey iba por la 12 cerveza ya se le trababa la lengua y también todo le daba vueltas- y haremos oficial la regla de 3_

_-regla de 3??- mai y natsuki preguntan al unísono_

_-si, miren primero es la familia que es sangre de tu sangre los segundos son los amigos que se mantienen fieles en las adversidades y al final son los amores que cambiamos como cambian las estaciones- sergey saca su navaja y hace un corte en su meñique derecho, le pasa la navaja a sus amigas que imitan sus acciones- prometamos siempre seguir la regla de tres_

_-primero la familia luego los amigos y al final los amoríos!!- gritan los tres al unísono juntando sus meñiques sangrantes a la luz de la luna_

_-promesa de vida!!- grita natsuki y avienta la botella al infinito esta borracha pero aun conciente lo suficiente para recordar su promesa_

_-_por lo mismo yo no traje a mikoto- mai le da la razón a su amigo, natsuki ahora se siente acorralada entre la espada y la pared, lo piensa pero la presión es grande

-primero los amigos… - sergey sonríe por la victoria y salen los 3 del bar, montan sus motos para ir a la feria- ya habrá otro día para ir con tigo… shizuru- mientras en palacio una princesa no puede dormir no sabe si será por ese te revitalizarte o la expectación de ir a la feria con su ángel

-no tardes natsuki… no tardes- shizuru ve la luna y susurra su plegaria a la misa, natsuki aumenta la velocidad tratando de escapar de ese sentimiento de culpa que la invade como la luz de la luna.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Sshhh natsuki esta en la disyuntiva que todos tenemos en algún momento de nuestras vidas, mis amigos o mi novi. La regla de 3 realmente existe y es la que usamos mi mejor amigo y yo… solo que a diferencia de mi amigo que cambia de novia como de calcetines natsuki tiene algo muy especial con shizuru… solo que tanto golpe en la cabeza la hace menos perceptiva y pensar en una natsuki hippie me dio… me di mucha risa jajajajaja. En el capitulo se la pasan quejándose por que les duele el cuerpo pero al final que llega la feria parece que se les olvido el dolor jajajaja así somos todos.

Entre otras cosas he tratado de mejorar mi redacción y ortografía… esta vez lo leí dos veces espero que hayan bajado los errores, quisiera darle las gracias a shezaei-neko que me hizo ver esas fallas que tiene mi ff y también me sugirió un beta, no tengo amigos que puedan desempeñar ese papel por eso si alguien gusta ser mi beta aceptaría la ayuda gustosamente jejeje. Nos vemos.

Mientras mas Reviews mas rápido actualizo!!


	9. la feria

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_los actos caballerescos nunca pasaran de moda, no mientras existan los enamorados"_

_._

_._

-mi cabeza…- natsuki se levanta, la cabeza le pulsa y en general todo su cuerpo le duele- que hice ayer…- pregunta casi suplicando al cielo que le responda

-eso me gustaría saber jovencita- natsuki se congela, frió recorre su espalda, ya no le interesa saber donde esta si no el como escapar de ese lugar

-mamá… buenos días- sonríe la pequeña a su madre, se sabe en problemas y trata lo mas posible de suavizar su tono esperando ganar compasión de su madre

-días? Natsuki Kruger son las 4 de la tarde!!- usa el tono de "esta vez si me has hecho enojar jovencita" el que le provoca terror pues su madre es muy relajada pero cuando se enoja es de armas tomar

-que!!- la aludida salta de su cama no creyendo lo que escucha- pero… pero mamá yo..

-nada de peros jovencita esta en muy graves aprietos…. Y… - la cara de enojo va cambiando a una de burla- jajaja no puedo mas!! Jajajaja si vieras tu cara!!

-oye!!- ahora es natsuki la que esta enojada, su madre adora hacerle bromas y ya que lo pensaba bien, no tomo alcohol en la feria y llego a la hora acordada, no tenían

por que regañarla

-por favor natsuki crees que me estaría aquí esperando hasta las 4 de la tarde solo para regañarte??

-pues… no, muy probablemente me habrías despertado y golpeado en el momento que llegue a casa- su madre es de carácter calmo y jocoso pero enojada era el demonio, con solo decir que fue su madre la que le saco 3 dientes de leche por contestarle de una manera irrespetuosa… desde entonces modula mucho su lenguaje frente a ella

-jajaja que bien me conoces natsuki- le da palmadas en la espalda-… ho disculpa se me olvida que estas convaleciente

- snif no te preocupes soy de alto impacto- las kruger ríen, están orgullosas de su resistencia que es en general superior a la de los humanos normales

-bien mi niña de acero tengo que ir al trabajo

-esta bien ma, te veo luego- saeko no respondió, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su niña y salio de la casa hacia el trabajo

Natsuki fue al baño y se ducho, el agua fría hacia vibrar todo su ser dándole una grata sensación de alivio y limpieza. Terminado su baño se vistió y fue al centro de estudios donde mai la esperaba, ellas tenían la semana libre pero sergey estaba en clases a esa hora. Quería hablarle a su amiga sobre el extraño sentimiento de culpa que la había estado acosando ayer en la noche y desde que se despertó. Quería saber si era normal el sentimiento y también quería saber… como hacerlo desaparecer

-hey mai!!

-hey natsuki!!- las amigas se saludan y la ojiverde se sienta en la barra junto con su amiga, la pelirroja la ve y sabe por donde va la cosa

-de que quieres hablarme natsuki…- la aludida se espanta creyendo que su amiga es una especie de adivina o leedora de mentes

-como... lo haces!! Nunca lo entenderé como lo haces- era increíble, mai tokiha debería ser médium en lugar de otome a su parecer

- pues… no es tan difícil como crees- para cualquiera que pasara mas de 2 semanas con natsuki y no muriera en el intento era fácil leer su lenguaje corporal, si esta enojada su ceño fruncido y cuerpo tenso la delatan, si esta nerviosa por algo que quiere decir y cree que es entupido o "sentimental" como lo verían las de mas personas esta con la vista baja se rasca la cabeza, no puede dejar de mover los pies y muy seguramente esta sonrojada y como eso muchas otras acciones la delatan.

-… es la regla de 3- casi escupe natsuki su respuesta, enserio cree que lo que va a decir es muy "entupido"

-que con la regla?- lo que viene a la mente de la pelirroja es la princesa a la que seguramente natsuki no ha ido a ver

-ayer por la mañana fui a verla y pues…

-te regaño por olvidar el ir a verla- dice mai creyendo que regañaron a su amiga por la misma razón que a ella

-en un principio ni hablarme quería- las amigas ríen al comprenderse, las nobles podían tomar actitudes tan parecidas- pero después de un rato la "convencí" con mis actos

-te caíste o te hiciste daño con algo- mai estaba al tanto de la forma en la que "convencía" a la princesa de hablarle, lo hacia inconcientemente pero oye si funciona cual es el problema

-me caí aunque ese no es el problema- mai asiente y espera a escuchar el problema, su amiga suspira- ayer le prometí que la llevaría a la feria- el rostro de mai palidece, nunca rompas una promesa de ese tipo con los nobles…no cumplir el capricho de un noble es mortal, si lo sabrá ella

-y no la llevaste!!- grita mai en pleno susto- lo hubieras dicho antes y habría hablado con sergey… no se, cualquier cosa menos dejarla plantada

-tranquila, todavía tengo hoy para llevarla- mai exhala un suspiro de alivio aunque ahora tiene la duda

-y cual es el problema entonces? Llévala hoy y punto- la pelirroja hace ademanes con la mano de "por eso te preocupas"

-el problema es que me siento culpable!!- grita desesperada, todos en el bar voltean a verla- … culpable de no comprar esos nuevos escapes a mi moto- todos exclaman un "ah bueno" y siguen con lo suyo

-culpable?? De no llevarla ayer… pero no dijiste que tienes hasta

-hoy si lo dije pero eso no evita que me sienta "así" es que… como explicarlo… siento… mas bien se que ella estaba muy ansiosa de ir y yo...- hablar de eso le cuesta trabajo pero para alguien que ya la conoce es entendible sus balbuceos

-ya entendí, te sientes mal de preferir ir con nosotros a ir con ella- rápido y fácil no entendía mai por que le costaba tanto resumir sus sentimientos a la peliazul

-no!!- niega natsuki rotundamente-… bueno no del todo- si se sentía mal pues quedo primero con la princesa que con sus amigos

-y que quieres que haga con eso??- mai ya sabe el por que le cuenta todo esto pero quiere que su amiga se lo pida como se debe

-quiero saber como quitarme ese peso de encima, como me quito el sentimiento de culpabilidad

-fácil- natsuki desconfía cuando mai habla sobre una "respuesta fácil" por lo general no lo son tanto y tienden a dejarla en vergüenza- ve hoy con ella, complácela en todo, cómprale dulces, llévala al túnel de amor y tonterías por el estilo- natsuki hace cara de asco- lo se, para nosotros no son muy atractivas esas atracciones pero a ellas si les agradan, y ahora que lo pienso…- mai recuerda los grandes atributos de su amiga- te acuerdas de los juegos de habilidad en los que competimos??

-como olvidarlos, paté el pequeño traserito de sergey en casi todos- lo aceptaba de 20 juegos natsuki solo gano la módica cantidad de 19

-llévala a ellos…

-no creo que competir con ella tenga mucho chiste, al menos tu y sergey me dan batalla ella no creo que tanto

-no idiota, llévala y gana cuanta tontería puedas y se la regalas!!- ha esa natsuki realmente era desesperante en ciertas ocasiones

-… ha…- la peliazul comenzó hacer un plan mental de los lugares a los que llevaría a su princesa, el haber ido antes con su amigos le daba una idea de a donde podrían ir y los juegos en los que ganaría fácilmente, también del dinero que debería llevar… adiós a ese par de escapes nuevos- y con eso se me quita el malestar?- no queriendo perder sus escapes nuevos

-si… no seas tacaña natsuki

-pero y si no le gustan??- pregunta natsuki, tal vez la montaña rusa sea demasiada adrenalina para su princesa

-yo creo que comer porquerías a todos nos gusta y a los nobles mas- cuando le llevo a mikoto dulces de los "plebeyos" le encantaron

-hmm- natsuki todavía no se lo cree

-recuerdas todo lo que hicimos en la feria- la ojiverde asiente- bien pues solo quítale la competencia, los escupitajos, malas palabras y listo- básicamente los amigos comían porquerías, subían a los juegos mecánicos y participaban en los juegos de habilidad todo lo que se puede hacer en una feria sin la necesidad de besos y cosas cursis- para que funcione debes ser todo un galante caballero…

-oye!!- protesta la peliazul

-jajajaja bueno una galante dama… si es que puedes ser cortes con alguien – tanto tiempo en la academia y tantos castigos no ayudaban a corregir ciertas mañas de natsuki

-seré como siempre soy con ella- "cuidadosa" pensó natsuki "dejada" pensó mai y si sergey hubiera estado en la platica diría "servil como un perrito" pero con sergey en la platica no se habría atrevió hablar de cosas "entupidas" eso era cosas de chicas

-así se habla mi galante caballero

-no soy tu galante caballero- mai solo ríe y después también natsuki, estaba decidido ese día saldría con su princesa y pasarían un rato agradable… o eso esperaba

--

.

Ya ha oscurecido, y el plan esta en marcha, su madre cree que saldrá con sus amigos al centro de estudios y va usando los túneles para que nadie la vea llegar por la princesa, al entrar a la habitación real por el armario se topa con un montón de finos vestidos, el aroma la embriaga es como un concentrado de su princesa, si por ella fuera ahí se quedaba una hora entera pero sabe que tiene que salir, abre lentamente la puerta y la ve, en el borde de un enorme ventanal con la mirada perdida esperando lo mas seguro a ella, esa sensación de culpa se hace mas grande tanto que asfixia, ya no aguanta y sale del armario

-natsuki viniste!!- esos ojos rojos se iluminan de alegría la ojiverde solo atina a sonreír

-lista para la feria?- pregunta abrasándola, se siente bien el contacto físico

-casi- se separan y la princesa saca una bolsa de debajo de su cama, de ella salen unas gafas azules, pantalones de mezclilla claros, una blusa de manga larga violeta con estampados de flores, zapatos negros cerrados y una peluca negra también

-tu siempre estas preparada para andar de incógnito verdad??- esa mujer siempre tenia todo planeado aunque fuera la ojiverde la que se supone esta acareo de la excursión

-hago lo que puedo- sonríe burlonamente y una idea cruza su mente- natsuki-chan podría ayudarme a desvestirme?

-etto… yo- se pone roja roja por la proposición tan inesperada, la princesa sigue con su sonrisa y le da la espalda levantándose su larga melena ocre dejando ver el intrincado anudado del vestido- que carajos??- musita natsuki al ver el anudado

-tiene algo de malo mi espalda?

-no, nada- se acerca y ve de nuevo los nudos, con cuidado va deshaciéndolos como Dios le da a entender aflojando la parte de arriba, la princesa va quitándoselo lentamente dándole un espectáculo a su sonrojado y nervioso ángel

-ara ara natsuki-chan es toda una fetichista

-cla… claro que no, si tu eres la que se desnuda enfrente de mi

-pero tu eres la que no se volteo como se supone deberías de hacer- la peliazul se quedo callada, no tenia como debatir esa afirmación y silenciosamente tampoco quería, estaba muy entretenida viendo el espectáculo. Al salir del vestido paso a quitarse el bluson mostrando su blanca piel, el corazón de natsuki palpitaba tan duro y rápido que sentía morirse en el lugar, la princesa lo sabía y gustaba de las reacciones de su ángel se sentía deseada.

-que pasa… por que no acabas ya?

-buenos… es que no entiendo como se ponen estos ropajes, tal vez podrías ayudarme- shizuru le extiende primero el pantalón- podrías ponérmelo tu?- si era posible natsuki se a puesto mas roja, como un robot se acerca a su princesa y con manos temblorosas empieza a vestirla, primero con el pantalón que le diera, toma el tobillo derecho de su princesa y lo guía, lo mismo con el izquierdo lentamente sube el pantalón hasta llegar al tope, natsuki traga saliva, esta de rodillas frente a su princesa tiene en frente la intimidad de la misma y no puede dejar de pensar en cosas pervertidas, la princesa de solo verla se siente extraña, un calor invade su ser queriendo que natsuki deje de vestirla para pasar hacer todo lo contrario.

La peliazul por fin contiene sus alocadas hormonas y termina cerrando el pantalón y subiendo la cremallera, toma da blusa y le pide a la princesa que suba sus brazos, al tratar de ponerla por la diferencia de estaturas natsuki tiene que ponerse de puntitas y acercarse mas a la princesa, sus senos rozan con los de su compañera provocando mas pensamientos pervertidos en la explosiva imaginación de natsuki

-listo ya estas- suspira natsuki

-ara ara pero si todavía falta que natsuki me ponga la peluca- toma la peluca y la pone tratando de esconder todos los rizos ocres de su princesa, esta no se aguanta mas y le roba un beso, natsuki no piensa quedarse atrás y se lo regresa, un lento y tierno beso que se va profundizando y alargando por varios minutos.

-tenemos que irnos- natsuki rompe el beso abruptamente para enojo de su princesa el cual presiente- si no vamos yo no iremos otro día… ya tengo toda la semana ocupada- dice anticipándose al reclamo que venia

-esta bien va monos- dice colocándose las gafas, natsuki la toma de la mano y se van por los túneles llegan a la moto y muy a pesar de shizuru se van a toda velocidad hacia la feria

-tu no conoces los limites de velocidad?- shizuru es ayudada a bajar por natsuki

-claro que los conozco y voy al limite permitido… si tienes algún problema habla con tu padre- el rey era amante de la velocidad como natsuki y los limites de velocidad prácticamente no existían, si no chocabas con nada ni con nadie podías andar a la velocidad que se te antojara

-no me tientes- natsuki solo ríe

-bien a que juego quieres ir primero?- muchas luces y ruido es lo que nota la princesa luego el olor a comida frita, analiza el lugar y el primer juego que quiere es

-las tasas que giran, quiero ir a ese- natsuki voltea a verlo y quiere morirse pero en silencio va con ella y se suben, sonríe y trata de olvidarse de que esta dando vueltas en una tasita rosa con una canción cursi de fondo- jajaja es divertido no?

-si lo es…- no se subía a una desde los 6 que fue con su madre… un día de estos debería regresar con ella, al menos así no tendría que pagar. Terminado el juego pasa lo que temía la peliazul

-hey natsuki!! No te basta con servir té ahora también te subes a las tasitas- el juego de las tasitas esta justo a lado de donde se lleva a cabo la exposición de motos, mas de la mitad de los tipos ahí conocían a natsuki y no paraban de reí al verla jugando en las tasitas

-y a ti no te basta dar asco en el los torneos también vienes a dar asco en la feria!!

-que dices monta tasitas!!

-lo que escuchaste perdedor!!- shizuru piensa que no fue tan buena idea subir en las tasitas, ahora el "honor" de su ángel estaba siendo cuestionado y sabia que nunca dejaba ser cuestionado su honor

-pues ven si te crees tanto- la reta el fulano, natsuki esta dispuesta a barrer el suelo con el tipo pero una suave mano la detiene

-ara ara natsuki-cha pensé que hoy eras mi acompañante- las palabras de su princesa la hacen detenerse

-hoy no tengo tiempo de jugar con tigo perdedor, ya te veré en el siguiente torneo a ti y a todos los de tu pandilla que quieran ser apaleados!!- termina su amenaza con un gruñido, shizuru aprieta su mano y se calma un poco- va monos ya

-si eso es, huye con tu amiguita a montar mas juegos de nenas!! Jajajajaja- natsuki deja atrás a los motociclistas, sus risas hacen que hierva su sangre y por un momento esta dispuesta a regresar para darles una lección

-… natsuki-chan…- a leguas se ve el enojo que despide la ojiverde, sus manos hechas puños y el ceño fruncido a todo lo que da, esta molesta y es su culpa- disculpa no debí elegir ese..

-no esta bien, te prometí que entraríamos a los que tu quisieras…- el problemas es que los que le gustan son de nenas pensó natsuki

-por que no elijes tu el siguiente?- ofrece shizuru

-dime shizuru te gustan los dulces??- pregunta natsuki viendo el pasillo de la comida

-algo…

-entonces te gustara estos- dispuesta a olvidar su enojo natsuki le da el recorrido que tenia planeado desde un principio a su princesa, primero el clásico algodón de azúcar que se comen muy a gusto, van a los autos chocones en donde natsuki sacaba disparados todos los que trataban de chocar con su princesa, luego a la casa del terror en donde a gusto de natsuki shizuru se la paso todo el trayecto abrasándola para terminar en la montaña rusa que fue petición de la peliocre

-… que bueno que no comí mucho hoy- shizuru se pregunta que clase de enfermo mental gusta de ese juego tan espantoso, voltea y ve atacada de la risa a su ángel pidiendo otra mas… con que esa clase de enfermos mentales les gustan las montañas rusas

-bueno ahora vamos a estos- natsuki la lleva por fin a los juegos de habilidad, espero hasta el final por que sabia tendría que cargar muchos muñequitos cursis- dime cual de esos muñecos te gusta

-pues…- shizuru da un vistazo rápido al lugar, hay muchos puestos con animales de peluche y bisutería barata- ese me gusta- señalando un osito café sosteniendo un corazón

-ese quieres ese tendrás- se acercan al puesto, es de tiro al blanco, "pan comido" piensa la ojiverde- cuando el juego?

-5 boletos por 10 tiros- dice el señor, natsuki paga y toma 10 dardos, enfrente hay globos de distintos colores y tamaños, necesita romper 5 medianos del mismo color para ganar el osito, en los primeros intentos logra su objetivo no fallando ningún tiro pero solo por presumir acierta los otros 5 tiros, al recibir el premio se lo da a shizuru

-para ti- dice sonriéndole- ahora que otro te gusta?

-pues…- 1 hora y muchos peluches ganados después natsuki esta exhausta de ganar tantos premios, por lo general ella y sus amigos participan en los juegos pero no reclaman ningún premio, ahora tenia las manos llenas de peluches y otras tonterías, tuvo que pedir unas bolsas para meter tanto peluche

-creo que ya es hora de irnos- dice natsuki esperando nadie mas que la conozca la vea

-si esta bien- comienzan a caminar a la salida cuando shizuru lo ve, el mas hermoso de los peluches, un enorme perro-lobo blanco con orejas y cola azules- natsuki quiero ese, quiero ese perro!!- natsuki voltea y ve el juego que señala, traga pesadamente su saliva

-ese juego…- el único en el que no pudo vencer a sergey la otra vez, estuvo tentada a negarle ese peluche para mantener integro su historial de victorias pero al verla tan emocionada y fascinada por el peluche gigante no pudo evitarlo- vamos aya

-si!!- natsuki paga para intentar, el tipo la reconoce, es la chica que gasto en 5 intentos para ganarle a su amigo y nunca pudo. El juego era otro clásico, uno le pega a un pedazo de madera para que suba un peso de plomo y si toca la campana gana. Natsuki le falto como 15cm para tocarla… en su mejor intento

-cuanto necesito para ganar el perro de ahí?- pregunta antes de empezar

-es de los grandes, tienes que tocar la campana si lo quieres- natsuki suspira, por que tenia que ser ese perro?, volta a ver a su princesa la cual le manda un beso y le desea suerte, otra vez suspira y toma el mazo decidida a ganar ese perro, cierra los ojos para pedir una chispa de suerte que le ayude y con todas sus fuerzas le pega a la tabla….

-quien lo diría…- el señor se asombra- la sexta es la vencida- dice mientras le da el perro a natsuki

-para ti- se lo entrega a shizuru, sus brazos tiemblan parece ser que su cuerpo no se ha recuperado del todo pero aguanto lo suficiente para ganar el premio

-gracias- le da un beso rápido en los labios- … como le llamare?- se pregunta llevándose un dedo a los labios

-como quieras… supongo- salen al estacionamiento y natsuki comienza amarrar las bolsas con peluches a los lados de la moto y el perro gigante lo amarra en la parte trasera, que suerte que su moto sea algo grande

-natsuki!!- grita shizuru con alegría

-que?- pregunta la ojiverde

-natsuki será su nombre- acariciando al perro

-no le pongas mi nombre!!- protesta pero al verla tan feliz con sus peluches ya no dice nada, solo se limita a subirla en la moto e ir directo a palacio. En el camino va sin mucho cuidado de las calles que elije, va lento por los muñecos, no eran mucho pero le quitan estabilidad a la moto y lo que no quería era arruinar tan bonita velada. Entre las calles pasa por un centro de refacciones al que acostumbra ir con su amigos que curiosamente esta ahí y la ven pasa aunque ella ni se inmuta, esta muy concentrada en la seguridad y en las manos que juguetean en su abdomen

-esa no es natsuki con…- comienza sergey

-si eran ellas…- contesta mai

-y no traía en su mono un enorme…

-eso parece…

-jajajaja y dice que no es un perrito fiel- sergey se burla junto con mai, pero siguen viendo las diferentes refacciones, ya habría tiempo de hablar de eso después. Al llegar a palacio por un túnel natsuki descara los peluches en la habitación de la princesa

-segura que no habrá problema?

-no, nadie me preguntara sobre ellos- natsuki tenia miedo de que le hiciera preguntas de por que de una noche a otra la princesa tenia una montaña de peluches cuando ella … ella nunca los colecciono pero estos los atesoraría para toda su vida.

-si tu lo dices aquí te los dejo- natsuki vacía las bolsas- … bueno… yo…- un beso por parte de la princesa la calla

-yo también me divertí mucho- la abrasa y se acerca a su oreja- gracias… muchas gracias

-te mereces eso y mas- otro beso comienza esta vez empezado por natsuki que se extiende largo rato, esta comenzando a ser buena en eso del besar, una idea tonta pero recurrente la hace parar en seco e ir hacia el armario, la idea de que alguien como miss. Maria abriese la puerta y la encontrara a ella en medio de peluches besando apasionadamente a shizuru-hime próxima heredera al trono… le causaba algo de nervios.- …hasta luego shizuru- dice sonriendo haciendo una salida caballeresca al estilo Romeo y Julieta

-hasta luego….- dice la princesa tocándose los labios mientras ve cerrarse la puerta de su armario

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

… mi primer intento de un encuentro el tercer tipo espero no este mal jejejeje. No tengo mucho que decir de este cap. Puse los juegos que a mi se me hacen clásicos visitar en una feria y espero sea de su agrado.

Mientras mas Reviews mas rápido actualizo!!


	10. un cambio insesperado

Piedras engarzadas

.

.

.

"_Es que yo también tengo mis necesidades, yo también quiero ser feliz"_

_._

_._

_-_Jajajajajajaja

-Jajajajajaja

-Terminaron….- Natsuki pregunta a sus amigos que llevan casi 3 minutos riéndose de ella desde que llegara al centro de estudios.

-… no espera jajajajajaja- dice Mai mientras sigue riendo, Natsuki suspira pesadamente y sigue comiendo su hamburguesa, es su ultimo día libre y lo va pasar con sus amigos… típico.

- Bueno creo que ya es suficiente- dice Sergey y se cuelga del hombro de su amiga peliazul- te veías tan linda con tu moto atascada de peluches y ella abrazándote, hasta ibas lento jajajaja.

-Ya tendrás novia un día de estos y me las vas a pagar todas…- siseo Natsuki, sus amigos se quedaron estáticos, Natsuki dijo "novia".

-Tú y ella… son…- a Sergey le resulta un poco difícil imaginar a su amiga teniendo una relación con otra chica, pensó que esas cosas no existían.

-No lo se… creo que no falta mucho para que lo seamos- Natsuki sigue masticando aunque ahora mas lento y pensativamente, sus amigos se miran por un momento pero no saben que decir en ese momento.

-Si tu la quieres de esa forma no veo por que se tardan- dice Mai y se rasca la cabeza, esta algo nerviosa por el tema, pero luego piensa que abecés siente lo mismo cuando esta con Mikoto.

-Si, después de todo… - Sergey no cree lo que esta diciendo pero siempre han tratado de respetar las decisiones del otro, esta no puede ser una excepción.

-No te esfuerces Sergey, se te va quemar el cerebro de pensar tanto- Natsuki le da un golpe en el antebrazo es ríe y se lo regresa, ya están curadas en la mayoría de sus heridas y ya no les duelen… mucho.

-Sergey pensando… eso debe ser un milagro- los tres jóvenes voltean a ver quien se ha metido en su conversación pero de inmediato se relajan, es una persona que aprecian mucho.

-Rena onee-sama – dicen las chicas al ver a su superior.

-No me digan onee-sama me hacen sentir vieja.

-Pero lo eres- resalta Mai, es una costumbre tonta a su forma de ver aun así es la forma correcta de mostrar sus respetos a esa mujer a quien ella, Natsuki e incluso Sergey admiran tanto.

-Soy una motociclista amante de la velocidad igual que ustedes, no necesitan usar esas formalidades conmigo… no mientras Miss. Maria no nos vea- las chicas ríen en complicidad con la mayor- además ¿Cuánto nos llevamos… 3, 4 años?

-Teóricamente solo 2 ½ - contesta Mai haciendo algunos cálculos.

-Lo ven, no soy tan vieja- Rena se sienta en la barra- lo de siempre Max- el hombre barbon le lanza una cerveza bien fría.

-Y a qué vienes tan temprano Rena? Tu acostumbras estar por aquí hasta en la noche- pregunta Sergey, si esa hermosa mujer le da permiso de tutearla no lo va a desperdiciar.

-Ho es verdad – Rena se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- Miss. Maria quiere verlas en la dirección… creo que hay algo importante que tiene que discutir con ustedes.

-Haaaa pero si todavía nos queda este día libre- protestan las dos.

-No me miren a mi, yo solo estaba de paso por la escuela y me ha agarrado de su mandadera- termina su cerveza de un solo trago- soy una meister otome no tengo por que obedecer sus ordenes …- comienza a susurrar incoherencias de cómo ella ya no es una niña y Miss. Maria no tiene derecho sobre ella.

-¿Que tal va tu trabajo con Reito-sama?- pregunta Mai, hace tiempo que no se cruzan en la mansión de los Minagi, Reito es el hermano mayor de Mikoto y por ende el heredero de todo cuanto pose la familia, cosa que no le molesta a Mikoto de hecho da gracias al cielo de que sea así, los primogénitos tienen demasiadas responsabilidades para su gusto y ella es feliz con la libertad que le brinda el haber nacido al último.

-Ser la otome de un noble de clase alta es muy demandante- Natsuki no quiere ni pensar en lo demandante, si a Rena que siempre fue muy buena en la academia le cuesta trabajo a ella le será imposible ser la otome de la próxima reina.

-No nos desanimes de esa forma Rena…- Mai cree lo mismo que Natsuki.

-Es demandante pero se vive bien como otome, y rueguen por que no les toque un vejestorio de amo- Rena recibe de vez en cuando cartas de algunas de sus amigas que hablan de cómo las miran y tratan los vegetes a los que ahora sirven.

-Lo dudo- contentan al unísono, ellas ya conocen a sus futuras amas.

-Es que ya tienen prospectos- Rena las ve con una sonrisa ladeada- picaronas, ¿qué ya les llegaron algunas cartas de compromiso?- las cartas de compromiso son la forma en que los nobles tratan de "cortejar" por así decirlo a las futuras otomes, para convencerlas de ser suyas.

-Hee… creo que no – contesta Natsuki, Shizuru nunca le ha mandado una carta hablándole de todas las joyas que tiene o de cuanto terreno le pertenecerá cuando tome el lugar que le corresponde por derecho de nacimiento que por lo general es lo que contienen esas cartas, son sólo como una tarjeta que te dice cuan fastuosos son los nobles.

-Pues me sorprende, después del show que montaron la ultima exposición deberían de tener a montones

-¿Tú crees?... No hemos mostrado lo que se espera de una otome- comenta Mai, una otome es una bella flor que sirve de compañía y protección a su amo… mas compañía que protección por que para eso esta la milicia.

-No lo ven, ustedes son como un paquete doble, tiene la belleza de una otome y el poder de la milicia, cualquier noble las querría como otome- en otras palabras, los nobles son muy tacaños y si pueden tener dos cosas al precio de una lo querrán.

-Si tu lo dices- Natsuki termina de una vez su hamburguesa, no quiere hacer esperar a Miss. Maria- creo que ya debemos irnos Mai.

-Si, nos vemos Rena.

-Nos vemos chicos- Rena ve salir a los 3 jóvenes, recuerda cuando tenia su edad…- que? Pero si solo nos llevamos 2 años!!- una pequeña caja comienza a zumbar en su cintura- ya voy, ya voy, eres un impaciente - deja dinero en la mesa y sale a su motocicleta en dirección hacia la mansión de su desesperado amo.

Natsuki, Mai y Sergey andan a toda velocidad por la calles incluso van jugando carreritas, siempre es igual cuando andan los tres juntos se divierten a lo grande paseando por las avenidas, subiendo por las banquetas o esquivando peatones, a la fecha no han tenido ningún accidente grave tampoco han atropellado a nadie ni siquiera algún animal. Llegan rápido a la academia, aparcan sus motos y van los tres hacia la dirección, Sergey esta acostumbrado a que Miss. Maria también le grite a el por estar en una academia para señoritas pero la experiencia les ha mostrado que también Miss. Maria termina rápidamente sus sermones cuando él esta presente, siempre guardando las apariencias ante los demas, por eso las chicas le piden que vaya con ellas.

-Llegan tarde- es lo primero que dice Miss. Maria a las chicas- Señor Wáng ¿qué le dije sobre venir de visita?

-He… ¿qué no lo hiciera?- dice el joven rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Esta bien Miss. Maria yo me encargaré de él después- habla el general Rossel.

-General….- Sergey traga saliva, va estar en serios problemas.

-Bien, las he mandado llamar por petición del general Rossel quien les quiere hacer una oferta chicas

-Gracias Miss. Maria- dice el general acercándose a las chicas- he notado su desempeño en la exposición pasada y me he dado cuenta de que ustedes son las peores otomes que en mi vida he visto, Miss. Maria no me dejará mentir- la mujer rubia asiente, las chicas se sienten mal, ellas saben que son pésimas pero que te lo digan tan directo siempre es feo-… lo que las convierte en los mejores prospectos de militar que viera en muchos años- la chicas se asombran y le ponen más atención al igual que Sergey- es por eso que vengo aquí para ofrecerles entrar a la academia militar.

-Pero estamos aquí por un patrocinador- dice Mai, Mikoto ha estado pagando su educación en Garderobe y ella no tiene dinero para pagarse por si sola una educación decente lo mismo con Natsuki.

-Por eso no hay problema estamos dispuestos ha pagarles todos sus estudios y darle una indemnización a sus patrocinadores.

-¡¡No es genial!!- dice Sergey muy animado- estaríamos los tres juntos como siempre hemos querido- la chicas se lo piensan, se supone serian otomes de sus amigas para estar siempre con ellas pero… ellas odian la educación de una otome y no solo eso, podían ver a Rena quien fue una de las mejores alumnas padeciendo por el contraste entre su personalidad rebelde y sus deberes para con su amo, ellas no querían tener un amo, son espíritus libres que gustan de la velocidad y el peligro no muñequitas de porcelana que solo sirven para verse bonitas.

-Tengo una pregunta señor…- dice Natsuki saliendo de sus cavilaciones- una otome sirve a su amo, ¿a quien sirve el militar?- no tenia pensado caer del sartén a la lumbre.

-Con su potencial llegarían a grandes puestos como general o capitán, estos rangos no sirven mas que al ministro de defensa o al rey- comenta el general.

-Sigues siendo un siervo de todas formas- dice Mai entendiendo el por que de la pregunta de su amiga.

-Pero… no tiene que permanecer toda su vida pegadas al ministro o al rey, tampoco es obligación suya asistir a las ceremonias y celebraciones nobles no es verdad general- Sergey sabe por donde meter la idea, las dos cosas a las que sus amigas le temen y aborrecen de ser una otome.

-… necesitamos pensarlo-dice Mai mientras comienza a dar media vuelta para retirarse, la oferta es muy tentadora pero el compromiso con Mikoto pesa aun mas.

-¿Qué les parece un semestre de prueba?- Rossel no esta dispuesto a perder a tan buenos elementos

-Vamos chicas, son sólo 6 meses- el también quiere tener a sus amigas cerca de el- seria estar como pandilla todo los días todo el tiempo, diversión en grande.

-Bueno…- Natsuki esta dudando

-Recuerdas la regla de tres…- el ultimo recurso de Sergey, las chicas se quedan estáticas, según la regla primero esta Sergey que Mikoto o Shizuru- además… ustedes saben que lo quieren por que no hacer algo que ustedes quieren para variar- lo que decía era verdad, ellas no querían ser otomes era sólo el capricho de esas nobles que les obligaba a serlo, ¿por qué no hacer algo que si era de su agrado?

-Esta bien… tomaremos ese semestre de prueba- contestan las chicas, los hombres ahí presentes sonríen ante la respuesta, Miss. Maria no lo cree, pensó que ellas se negarían rotundamente y preferirían a sus nobles que a ellas mismas como una otome siempre hace.

-Entonces las veré mañana en la entrada principal a la hora de llegada- el general se despide y sale de la habitación al igual que los tres jóvenes que van canturreando alguna obscenidad de motociclistas y hablando de lo bien que se la van a pasar en la academia militar.

-Espero que Shizuru-hime y Lady Mikoto no me manden matar- esas chicas eligieron su propia felicidad a la de sus amos, al parecer no tenían madera de otome después de todo.

.

.

.

Ya es de noche y Natsuki esta en las puertas del armario de su princesa, ha estado pensando cómo decírselo toda la tarde y aun no se siente con fuerzas para habar, lo mismo pasa con Mai que esta en la puerta de la alcoba de Mikoto parada sin ganas para entrar.

-ara ara Natsuki-chan es que solo se va quedar ahí mirándome- Shizuru abrió las puertas del armario mostrando a una Natsuki sonrojada y temblando como un cachorrito que sabe ha hecho algo malo.

-Etto… Shizuru…- sus piernas tiemblan incapaz de moverse o correr.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- Shizuru hace un intento de besarla pero Natsuki se voltea y el beso cae en su mejilla.

-¡¡Ma!! ¿Por qué no entras?- en la habitación de Mikoto la misma esta harta de esperar a que Mai entre- ¿es acaso algún juego nuevo?

-Etto… Mikoto-chan….- ella también tiembla y tiene la mirada baja evitando todo el contacto posible con la noble.

-¿Qué pasa por que tiemblas?… ha ya se lo que pasa tienes frío, no te preocupes se como arreglar eso- Mikoto se lanza para darle un abrazo, Mai reacciona a tiempo y Mikoto se queda abrazando el aire.

-Me cambie de academia y ahora voy estar en la militar!!- gritan las exaprendices de otome al mismo tiempo, las nobles se quedan quietas como analizando lo que han escuchado.

-Tú… qué!!- las piernas por fin les funcionan y ambas salen corriendo por donde pueden, una aura de fuego rodea a las nobles que también persiguen a las chicas desertoras.

-No puedes hacerme esto Natsuki.

-Por favor Shizuru comprende mis necesidades- Natsuki corre por entre los pasillos ocultos perseguida por su princesa que ha comenzado a lanzarle peluches.

-¡¡Mai cómo pudiste hacerme esto!!

-Discúlpame Mikoto-chan pero yo también tengo necesidades- Mai corre perseguida por Mikoto, todos en la mansión ven a la joven ama lanzando cuanta cosa se encuentra en el camino, jarrones, mesas, relojes y todo va en dirección a su sirvienta favorita que con gran habilidad logra eludir todos los proyectiles.

Al cabo de un rato la persecución desaparece, las nobles no tienen tan buena condición que las desertoras así que paran, jadeantes y ahora llorando.

-Mai… yo quiero a mi Mai conmigo.

-Natsuki… tú eres mía… eres mía.

-No llores- las chicas se acercan a su respectiva noble, ven las lagrimas caer de sus hermosos rostros que por la congoja ya se han puesto rojos, lentamente tratan de abrazarlas pero.

-No me toques… ¡¡ya no te quiero ver!!- una sonora cachetada resuena en el espacio, las mejillas afectadas sangran un poco a causa de las uñas tan largas de las agresoras, no se lo creen las han lastimado… ellas las han lastimado.

-Mía mía, ¿es lo único que sabes decir, y yo que? ¡¡Acaso no tengo derecho hacer lo que yo quiera de mi vida?!- por fin explota Natsuki- ¡¡Lo único que hago es complacerte y así es como actúas cuando por fin hago algo que realmente quiero!!... Eres una egoísta Shizuru-hime.

-Siempre es sobre ti, tú no eres la única que busca su felicidad- Mai comienza a gritar- ¡¡Estoy siempre a tu servicios y ahora que intento algo en lo que si soy buena vienes me gritas y me golpeas!! Eres una egoísta Lady Mikoto.

Las jóvenes motociclistas se han desahogado, siempre que están enojadas con las nobles usan el hime o el Lady para mostrar que hablan enserio y enserio están enojadas. Salen del lugar, montan sus motos y van directo al bar, necesitan un trago y un amigo que las quiera apoyar.

.

.

8am tres motocicletas aparcan en el estacionamiento, se escuchan murmullos de los estudiantes que ven a dos jovencitas que ya se han hecho leyenda como las únicas otomes que le han ganado a un militar, las jóvenes caminan junto con un estudiante no muy sobresaliente van directo a la puerta principal donde desde hace un rato esta esperando el recién nombrado director de la academia.

-Bienvenidas- saluda el general con el típico saludo militar.

-Es un honor- contestan las chicas haciendo el mismo saludo.

-Veo que sus promotores no tomaron muy bien la noticia- dice el general viendo las amoratadas y rasguñadas mejillas de las chicas- ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunta, no quiere que sus chicas vayan a ser heridas por su elección- Los militares tiene sus formas de hacer entrar en razón a los nobles si gustan…

-No es necesario señor- lo menos que quieren es provocar un conflicto entre la milicia y la nobleza.

-Como gusten pero recuerden que los militares siempre nos apoyamos los unos a los otros- el general las conduce hacia la sección administrativa de la escuela donde les son proporcionados los uniformes, el conjunto esta conformado por una camisa de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla los dos en tonos verde oscuro, botas y cinturón negro y una boina también verde para terminar.

-Estarán en la misma clase que el cabo Wáng- dice el general- Espero que me llenen de orgullo.

-Eso haremos general- las chicas dicen al unísono, el general se retira pidiéndole a Sergey que las conduzca a la clase y después les de un tour por el lugar.

-Ya verán que les encantarán las clases- Sergey las lleva por los pasillos, el lugar se parece mucho a la otra academia, tal vez no huele a perfume ni a té pero fuera de eso son prácticamente iguales, grandes pasillos adornados con jardines y fuentes, salones amplios con altos techos y enormes ventanales sin mencionar a los maestros con cara de pocos amigos… si, se placen mucho las dos academias.

Su primera clase es la de historia de las estrategias donde se estudian a los militares famosos por sus grandes estrategias de combate y el como gracias a ellas ganaron, a las chicas les fascino la historia incluso Mai participó un par de veces por que ya conocía la historia de ese militar y su estrategia, pasaron varias clases en las que Natsuki y Mai destacaron por sus conocimientos. Pero pronto llego el receso.

-Y aquí están los dormitorios, tenemos prohibido entrar en ellos durante las clases así que ni lo intenten- dice Sergey a las chicas que siguen en su tour por la academia, les ha fascinado las instalaciones deportivas y también las de entrenamiento al aire libre.

-¡¡Oigan ustedes!!... Si las novatas que se creen mucho- las chicas no voltean, algo que se les quedo de la educación otome es que nunca contestan si alguien no les llama por sus nombres, es una falta de respeto total- les estoy hablando novatas- el tipo le lanza una bola de papel a Natsuki que cae en su cabeza, ella se para en seco mientras el tipo comienza a reír junto con toda su pandilla, Sergey voltea levemente.

-Son 12… nos toca de a 4 a cada quien- dice Sergey mientras se sube las mangas de su camisa.

-Uuy que piensan hacer novatitos- las chicas por fin voltean, tienen su cara de agresividad y al igual que Sergey se suben las mangas.

-Tienes algún problema con nosotros pedazo de escoria- Natsuki se siente libre de hablar, no pensó que habría buscapleitos tan rápido.

-Has de saber que aquí hombres y mujeres son tratados igual así que no tendré miramientos solo por que eres una nena llorona sirve té.

-Ooh el bastarsete tiene coraje para hablarnos de ese modo- Mai comienza a tronarse el cuello y la espalda.

-Es un idiota, que bueno que somos tratados iguales así podré patearte el trasero con confianza- Natsuki lo reta con la mirada, el tipo y su banda se ponen en pose de malos tratando de intimidarlos.

-¿Intimidación?… eso no les servirá contra nosotros- Sergey se pone en guardia al igual que Mai.

-¿A eso le llaman intimidación?… ja, esto es intimidación- los 3 amigos fruncen el ceño, aprietan los puños fuertemente haciendo que truenen, dejan entre ver sus colmillos y de su garganta escapa un ligero gruñido pero aun sigue siendo audible, los buscapleitos sienten un miedo nacer al verlos, se ven bestiales como perros salvajes a punto de matar al primero que de un paso, algunos de los tipos dan un paso atrás.

-¡¡Ya verán!!

-Ustedes serán los que van a ver… ¡¡pero ver el infierno!!- grita Mai y todos se lanzan al combate, no importa el numero desigual ellos ya están acostumbrados a pelear de esa forma.

Comentarios de la autora

Por favor no odien a Sergey el solo busca que sus amigas sean felices, a diferencia de Shizuru y Mikoto que creen que por el simple hecho de que las chicas tengan el honor de compartir sus vidas con tan magnificas nobles es suficiente… no ellas también tienen necesidades… necesidades violentas xD

Lo pensé mucho en hacer este capitulo pero creo que le dará un giro interesante a la historia y podremos ver mas de las increíbles habilidades de las chicas que juntas con las de Sergey se hacen increíbles, ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos.


	11. bestia ¿yo?

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_recuerdos de una vieja batalla se dejan entrever por la rendija"_

_._

_._

-haaa esperen por favor… no mas… no mas

-tan pronto se quedan sin energías- dice Natsuki, sus manos están manchadas de sangre al igual que su ropa, sangre que proviene de la nariz de unos tipos y de la boca de otros

-son unos monstruos!!- grita el tipo que empezó al pelea, antes de tener que escupir lo que parece un pedazo de diente

-gracias- dice Sergey escupiendo algo de sangre, a el si le acertaron un golpe pero nada serio

-oigan ustedes, el director los quiere en su oficina- una chica se aventura hablarles al trío de monstruos que han dejado tumbados en el piso a 12 miembros del equipo de ulama… los 12 mas rudos. Los tres se dirigen a la dirección, sus uniformes ahora manchados de sangre, en algunos casos rasgados y casi todos sucios por el polvo del piso

-esta vez si la hicimos buena – dice Sergey en medio del silencio, ahora están los tres esperando afuera de la oficina

-lo se… viste como el tipo alto comenzó a llorar después de que Natsuki le hiciera una llave en el brazo- comenta Mai mas animada

-no se compara a como hiciste que te suplicara ese negro para que no lo asfixiaras con ese agarre al cuello- comenta Natsuki recordando parte de la pelea

-… el primer día y ya tuvieron una pelea?- el General había estado escuchando la conversación desde el principio, un maestro le reporto que los nuevos elementaos habían acabado con los jugadores de ulama tan rápido que parecían bestias sin control

-ellos empezaron primero señor- dice Natsuki algo mal humorada, no quería tener problemas por culpa de otros

-pase a mi oficina jóvenes- los chicos obedecieron y se sentaron enfrente del escritorio, el General se sentó también, se veía serio, casi enojado. Los chicos tragaron saliva del miedo, el general de un movimiento apago el intercomunicador de su escritorio, suspiro largamente y luego dijo- y que tal…

-etto… de que nos esta hablando?- pregunta Mai confundida, por la forma en que los mira ahora parecería mas orgulloso que enojado de sus acciones

-dicen que les patearon el trasero, que prácticamente barrieron el piso con ellos- el general se escucha emocionado, los chicos están confundidos pero Natsuki conoce ese tipo de gente, se hace pasar por muy estrictos pero por dentro son igual de rebeldes y traviesos que ella… le recuerda a su madre y a Shizuru

-le diré… la sangre que esta viendo no es de nosotros- dice Natsuki mostrándole sus puños

-lo sabia, son unas bestias- el general se nota muy complacido por el desempeño de los chicos, quienes al ver la actitud del general se sienten mas tranquilos incluso dejan salir pequeñas sonrisas

-y no ha visto nada- ahora Sergey se da el lujo de alardear de su potencial, aunque no es del todo mentira lo que dice, ellos han peleado muchas veces en el bar con motociclistas que se quieren hacer con el lugar, han sido peleas siempre desiguales obligando a los chicos aprender a pelear en condiciones extremas

-dejaron llorando a 12 de los mejores jugadores de ulama- dice le director levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la pared donde ha colgado sus premios, reconocimientos y algunas fotos, al pararse queda endenté de una foto en especial en donde se ven tres jóvenes algo sucios, con la ropa rota y despeinados, el primero es un joven pelirrojo, ojos azules y piel blanca con una sonrisa ladeada, en el medio una joven rubia de ojos verdes, ella permanece seria aunque si se le mira con mucho detenimiento se puede notar una ligera sonrisa y al final otro chico pero mas moreno que los anteriores el tiene el pelo chino y esponjado esta sonriendo ampliamente y hace una señal de victoria. De solo ver la foto le trae buenos recuerdos, cuando el también peleaba contra un montón de buscapleitos

-con razón no sabían meter las manos, que pensaban? Golpearnos con sus caderas? jajjaja- las chicas ríen ante el comentario de Sergey

-entonces… eso significa que no hay castigo- se aventura a preguntar Natsuki, ve al general tan concentrado en la foto que cree oportuno el memento de la pregunta

-si por mi fuera les daría hasta puntos por eso- comienza el General, regresando al presente- pero si hiciera eso tendría al instructor de ulama mosqueando en mi oficina todo el semestre- los chicos bajan la mirada algo decepcionados- así que los espero en el hangar 13 a final de clases todos los días a partir de mañana

-como?- los chicos preguntan, para que los quiere a esa hora en el hangar que se le conoce por ser el pero y mas viejo de todos

-su castigo será el pero de todos- habla el General y les da la espalda a los chicos- entrenaran con migo de aquí hasta que termine el semestre

-que!!- grita Sergey casi en agonía, las chicas de solo verlo saben que no será bueno

-jejeje veo que has oído los rumores de mis entrenamientos verdad cabo Wáng- el general Rossel es conocido por sus extenuantes y casi maniacos entrenamientos, Sergey ha escuchado que ni su propio hijo puede mantenerle el ritmo-… muy bien ya pueden retirarse

-ha… cabo Kruger- Natsuki voltea a verlo- no crea que me quedare tan tranquilo después de que rompió mi record en trío al blanco

-no esperaría menos de usted- Natsuki sonríe, una sonrisa de reto y un poco de vanidad

Los chicos salen del lugar, las clases siguen su curso y pronto llega la hora de la salida, se tuvieron que quedar con la sangre en las manos por que no les dieron permiso de lavarse, a ellos no les importo pero fue diferente a todos sus compañeros, ahora los miraban con miedo, el chisme se corrió rápido y se deformo de igual manera ahora todo el mundo cree que los tres chicos son una especie de bestias genéticamente alteradas por el general Rossel y vienen a infundir terror entre los estudiantes. Terminadas las clases los 3 amigos salen hacia el estacionamiento, van rápido pues no quieren tener mas peleas por el día de hoy.

-disculpa tu conoces a Blue Sky – pregunta otra estudiante, parece ser de un grado menor al de ellos, es pequeña, ojos negros y piel morena muy linda pensó Natsuki pues fue a ella a quien se dirigió

-a quien?- pregunta Sergey, de que esta hablando esa niña?

-ese no es el nombre de la moto de Rena- onee sama?- dice Mai haciendo algo de memoria

-si, Rena Sayers- sensei es genial… aunque tu no te quedas atrás Ice Silver

-Ice Silver??- preguntan Mai y Sergey al mismo tiempo, volteando ver a su amiga que a su vez ve a la chica enfrente de ella con cara de no comprender lo que habla

-oh lo siento, parece ser que no me he presentado soy Tomoe Ashurimi y soy miembro del club de fans de los guerreros de la noche

-oe Mai, tenemos un club de fans?- pregunta natsuki a su amiga, efectivamente el nombre de su grupo es "los guerreros de la noche" así es como se presentan en todos los torneos de motociclistas. Ellos son solo los novatos con algo de talento, la que realmente se luce es Rena quien es la capitana del grupo y los apodos que esta usando Tomoe son los nombres que Rena y la pandilla le pusieron a sus motos

-al parecer si- dice Mai golpeándose la cabeza, ella tampoco sabia que tenían club de fans

-yo soy tu mayor admirador Fire Stirring –comenta un chico acercándose a Mai la cual lo ve raro, los admiradores nunca le han dado buena pinta por las cosas tan "extravagantes" por no decir perturbadoras que hacen por los objetos de su adoración

-haaa… es una lastima que nos llamen por el nombre de nuestras motos- dice Sergey bajando los hombros

-por que lo dices… Nina- dice Natsuki burlonamente, a diferencia de sus compañeras el bautizo a su moto con el nombre de una mujer

-cállate… no tiene de malo – a el le gusta el nombre, no le vio ninguna complicación a ponérselo- después de todo, ella es mi bebe es normal que le ponga un nombre de chica

-si tu lo dices- comenta Mai también de una forma burlona

-etto… Ice Silver me podrías autografiar algunas cosas…- pregunta Tomoe algo sonrojada

-claro, que es lo que quieres que te autografié- Natsuki también se sonroja un poco por la atención, en todo el tiempo que lleva de motociclista es la primera vez que se toma con un fan

-tu tarjeta- Natsuki toma la tarjeta y no lo cree, ella tiene una tarjeta? Como si fuera jugador de ulama o algo por el estilo

-que dice?- se acercan los chicos a verla:

VELOCIDAD INICIAL: 4/5 estallas

VELOCIDAD MEDIA: 4/5 estrellas

VELOCIDAD FINAL: 5/5 estrellas

EQUILIBRIO: 4/5

ACROVACIAS: 5/5

SALTOS: 5/5

TORNEOS TOTAL: 45

GANADOS: 43

PERDIDOS: 02

-con razón te llaman la novata estrella- comenta Sergey algo celoso de su amiga

-ustedes también podrían fírmame la suya?- los chicos asienten algo ansiosos para ver sus tarjetas pero se sienten opacados enfrente de la puntuación casi perfecta de Natsuki

-toma- dice Natsuki después de hacer unos garabatos en la tarjeta.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí ciertas chicas están espiando a las novatas, vienen vestidas con largos vestidos, pelucas y lentes oscuros muy anchos

-de que tanto hablaran?- pregunta la chica mas grande

.-no se, pero por que Mai tiene sangre en las manos- pregunta a otra que es mas pequeña

-ara ara su primer día y ya están peleando?

-oye por que se esta desabrochando la camisa esa tía?

-que!!

-.. se… segura que quieres que te firme ahí?- pregunta Natsuki nerviosamente

-por favor, me haría muy feliz- Tomoe se sonroja aun mas y Natsuki casi no puede controlar el hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

-bueno…- Natsuki toma el plumón y garabatea en los senos de Tomoe, ahora se siente como un artista famoso o algo así, desde lejos Mikoto se ríe de ver como Shizuru arde de furia

-etto… Fire Stirring podrías firmarme en esta parte tu?- pregunta Tomoe sonrojaba

-c..claro- ahora Tomoe se baja los pantalones dejando una de sus nalgas al descubierto, Mai firma en ella mientras ríe a carcajadas al igual que sus amigos, ahora Mikoto es la que arde de ira

-y tu también… hem…- Tomoe no quiere decirle por su apodo

-con Sergey me basta- entendiendo el predicamento de la chica, el toma el plumón y firma en su abdomen

-gracias!!, los fotografiare y guardare por siempre- los amigos la ven retirarse muy animada y presumiendo sus autógrafos

-… raro….- comenta Natsuki cuando ya no ve a la chica

-bastante…- dice Sergey también extrañado por su comportamiento

-bueno dejen de pensar en lo raro y vayamos al centro de estudios a pasar nuestros últimos momentos libres- comenta Mai subiendo a su moto

-tienes razón- dice Natsuki poniéndose el casco y montando a su moto de repente una brisa les pega en el rostro, y las chica se alteran un poco- ese olor…

-huele a Mikoto- Mai baja de su moto y olfatea el aire

-y a Shizuru- Natsuki hace lo mismo que su amiga buscando de donde viene el olor, las dos nobles se esconden detrás de una pared, asustadas de que las puedan ver u oler

-hay que admitir que tienen buen olfato- comenta Shizuru y Mikoto asiente, para ser solo humanos tiene un olfato excepcional

-dejen de oler el aire y larguémonos!!- Sergey se desespera por que el no puede oler nada distinto en el ambiente

-… tienes razón- dice Mai y los tres salen hacia el bar, para brindar por su ultima salida temprano de aquí hasta que termine el año.

.

.

--

-aun no lo puedes creer…

-me es difícil ciertamente pero diré que no me sorprende- miss. Maria ha ido a visitar a su antiguo compañero de juergas y archienemigo, esta ahí para hablar del desempeño de sus chicas

-nunca dirás que te tomaron de sorpresa?- Rossel abecés se cansa de la fachada de "doña perfecta" que siempre carga Maria

-y tu nunca dejaras de molestarme?- miss. Maria siempre que va a las oficinas de Aarón termina extasiada de tantos recuerdos, vivencias que nadie conoce de ella… solo Aarón es el único sobreviviente de aquellos mozos tiempos

-ja ese es mi trabajo- le invita a tomar asiento, ella accede pero una foto de las tantas que tiene le llama la atención, Aarón lo nota

-… esa foto…- Maria se levanta y la toma entre sus manos

-nosotros tres, te acuerdas de ese día todavía?- el ve también la foto, es la misma que viera cuando los chicos fueron por la pelea

-fue el día que…- tiene pena de usar ese vocabulario

-vamos!! Estamos en confianza- el la anima

-que barrimos el suelo con esos buscapleitos del condado vecino- aquellos años, cuando ella no era una Otome y el no era un General, cuando solo eran un par de niños que gustaban de las aventuras… igual que Natsuki y compañía

-esos cadetes… me recuerdan mucho a nosotros de jóvenes- Aarón regresa de nuevo a su pasado pero ahora seguido muy de cerca de su antigua compañera

-si no mal recuerdo por ser tan irresponsables el…- la voz se le quiebra, aun que pase el tiempo seguirá siendo igual de difícil hablar de ese tema

-por eso ahora estamos nosotros aquí, para evitar que esa bola de niños rebeldes cometan los mismo errores que nosotros- Aarón esta convencido de que puede ayudar a la siguiente generación y enmendar los errores del pasado con ellos

-Dios te oiga… Aarón- se siente extraña de usar de nuevo su nombre de pila para nombrarlo, pero es extrañamente agradable como un par de zapatos viejos

-ja… todavía crees en el Maria?- hace mucho que el dejo de creer en un Dios, desde que el murió

-a cada minuto lo intento- ella también perdió la fe cuando el se fue pero siempre trata de ver el lado positivo de las situaciones- a diferencia de usted "señor pesimista"

-tu eras la pesimista!- un silencio se produce seguido de una ligera risa

-todavía lo extrañas?- pregunta Maria levantándose de su asiento y yendo a colocar la foto en su lugar

-y tu no?

-todos los días lo recuerdo- otro silencio invade la habitación uno mas lúgubre y denso que el anterior

-bueno… como te iba diciendo- Aarón trata de regresar al tema principal, las nuevas generaciones- yo los voy a entrenar

-y me imagino que será en ese mugrero de hangar que aun guardas

-mugrero? Si a ti te encantaba ir a jugar ahí- ese lugar era su antigua central de operaciones

-encantaba, tiempo pasado – ella hace un ademán con las manos denotando lejanía

-mujeres…- Aarón se rasca la cabeza- quien las entiende

-espero no los hagas mas monstruos de lo que ya son- dice Maria mientras cruza los brazos- no tienes idea del trabajo que me costo que esa niña aprendiera algo de modales

-jajaja Kruger te dio problemas? No me sorprende, en la batalla es toda una bestia- ya para esos momentos el General tenia toda la información del combate sucedido hace apenas unas horas, estilos de pelea, combinaciones, movimientos, rapidez, y debilidades, el ya conocía todo de esos niños

-eso nunca se lo pude quitar, dejaba como mierda a las chicas fresitas….- Maria se dejo llevar por un instante

-las deja igual que tu Maria- la aludida solo voltea hacia otro lado, obviamente no quiere que la recuerden como el animal que fue años atrás

-ya no soy esa niña – dice tratando de convencerse mas a ella misma que a Aarón

-por favor es como decir que el cielo dejo de ser azul, talvez te pongas esa enorme mascara de señora refinada todo el tiempo pero adentro, muy muy adentro eres igual que ella…- Aarón hace una pausa para notar esos pequeños cambios de expresión de su compañera, tan sutiles que a el le tomaron años poder descifrarlos- eres igual que Kruger Natsuki

-ha callar!!- grita levantándose de golpe haciendo retroceder a Aarón –… yo paso a retirarme

-ho vamos Maria no me digas que te vas hacer la ofendida- ya se siente mas en confianza, el ver las fotos del pasado le han dado esa libertad

-si no mal recuerdo Aarón me debes la comida de los próximos 3 meses- su tono es burlón, mas sarcástico y elegante contrastando con su tono serio y grave con el que generalmente habla

-yo nunca olvido una promesa y menos con alguien tan sentida como tu

-pues entonces te veré mañana a esta hora te parece?- ella ya se dirige a la salida

-ha Maria pero que mala memoria tienes, ha esta hora mañana estaré entrenando con los chicos…- se pone una mano en la cabeza la cual comienza a ladear ligeramente- se ve que nunca pones atención, tan despistada como siempre… se ve que tu no cambias

-a callar!!- ella se retira con algo de rubor en las mejillas, el solo se queda en su oficina riendo de lo despistada que es su amiga.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

Hee… lo dejo mas rápido de lo normal solo por que me tarde algo en poner el pasado jejeje.

Podemos ver el "Wild Style" que será característico de Natsuki y su pandilla al menos mientras el General los entrena y les enseña como se pelea de verdad. Ahora dejo entrever un poco del pasado de los mayores y conocemos que miss. Maria aunque paresa tan recatada también tiene lo suyo jajaja. ¿Por qué hacerla parecida a Natsuki?... pensé que seria divertido XD jajaja. Tal vez y ponga un poco de la historia de los viejos para que entendamos un poco mas de sus acciones y su forma de ser y actuar y cual fue el error que cometieron ellos y esperan no cometan los chicos. Pero eso será otro día por hoy ya estoy cansada. Nos vemos.


	12. abruptamente interrupida

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_Mi madre dice que por algo suceden las cosas, que si no pasa es porque ´no tenia que pasar´"_

_._

_._

-¿Cuanto llevamos esperando?- pregunta Mai a Natsuki.

-Pues…- saca su reloj de bolsillo- casi media hora.

-Que raro, el general es conocido por su puntualidad- Sergey camina distraído hacia el hangar 13, es el hangar mas viejo y carcomido por los años pero por alguna razón no lo han tirado y construido uno nuevo, el rubio sintiéndose aburrido patea una roca en dirección al hangar haciendo un hoyo- … no fui yo.

-Yo no vi nada- dice Natsuki volteando la vista, se escucha el ruido salir de los otros 12 hangares que son usados como casa club para los distintos tipos de milicia.

-Porqué teníamos que tener el más feo…- Mai se aventura a ver por el hoyo que hizo Sergey - y el más sucio.

-Vamos chicos, ¿desde cuándo un ligero riesgo a contraer tétanos nos ha parado?- el lugar esta muy oxidado y tiene basura oxidada en su interior.

-Nunca, pero siempre hemos jugado en lugares más… más decentes- Sergey se deja caer en el suelo a sombras del hangar que parece ser que es para lo único que aun sirve, estuvieron corriendo 3 horas seguidas antes de llegar al hangar, realmente están cansados los chicos.

-Tal vez- ahora las chicas se sientan junto a él y lentamente el sueño les comienza a ganar, quince minutos más tarde están completamente dormidos.

Lejos del lugar, por el tejado del hangar 9 el general ve a sus nuevos juguetes dormidos en el piso, ha estado esperando ese momento desde hace dos horas, toma su comunicador y se contacta con los otros profesores que esperan en sitios estratégicamente planeados para darles un buen susto a los chicos que siguen durmiendo a la sombra del hangar 13. Uno de los profesores ha cometido un error y a estornudado despertando a los chicos, Natsuki siente como el ambiente se ha hecho tenso a su alrededor y muy lentamente termina de despertar a sus amigos. Ellos ya están despiertos pero aún no abren los ojos, esperan a que el enemigo de el primer disparo y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que ocurriera, Sergey pudo escuchar el cargar de un arma alertando a las chicas, los tres se hicieron su propia entrada al hangar desconcertando a todos.

-¡¡Qué diablos!!- Rossel se sorprende de los chicos- ¡¡Dije estrictamente que no hicieran ningún ruido!!- grita por el intercomunicador.

-Sólo cargamos armas- el profesor de ulama dice.

-¡¡No me importa si solo respiraste se supone son militares entrenados!! Ahora vayan por ellos- los profesores cortan comunicación y se acercan lentamente rodeando el hangar.

-¿Están listos?- pregunta Natsuki mientras Sergey observa hacia fuera y Mai prepara las armas

-Que suerte que trajéramos las pistolas de Gotcha para la tarde- Mai sigue armándolas bastante rápido- tenemos una carga de 20 balas cada quien mas los repuestos…

-Si, lo sabemos, sólo tiros que lastimen- dice Natsuki y cojee su arma, ellos piensan que los que asechan son otros buscapleitos, usan mascaras y uniforme de estudiante, no traen ninguna protección visible por lo que darán tiros bajos y a la cabeza si se puede, ellos nunca se tientan el corazón con sus enemigos… menos cuando son los otros quienes empiezan el pleito.

-A las tres… ¡¡tres!!- los chicos lanzan un pedazo de metal por otro extremo del hangar rompiendo otra pared, los posesores prestan atención al ruido y no notan a los chicos que salen por el mismo hoyo en el que entraron y comienza la masacre.

Desde un principio tiran para inmovilizar, los chicos van espalda con espalda haciendo un triangulo y tirando a cada hombre que ven, se mueven rápido y bien organizados, nadie da un paso sin que el otro lo haya previsto, los profesores son algo lentos y trabajan por separado siendo blanco fácil para la triada.

-Me quede sin balas- susurra Mai a sus compañeros.

-Pues ellos también tienen armas ¿no?- Natsuki voltea ver al tipo mas cercano a ellos, con su arma le da tres tiros a quema ropa dejando al profesor aullando del dolor y le quitan su arma y así a otros dos.

-Rápidos, organizados y sin piedad…- el General ve con buenos ojos a los chicos, son mas inteligentes de lo que esperaba, el ejercicio fue planeado para tomarlos por sorpresa y evaluar su reacción en momentos desesperados- pero miren nada mas, el cazador fue cazado- los chicos terminaron con todos los profesores, los dejaron tirados por todo el patio diciendo incoherencias, pero los chicos se quedaron esperando al General, el pensó que se largaran después de una emboscada pero no ellos siguen ahí… esperándolo.

-Hey chicos… ¿hubo una fiesta y no me invitaron?- pregunta el General, tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Nunca pensé que hubiera tantos buscapleitos en esta Academia- suspira Natsuki, le molesta un poco, su segundo día y otros idiotas tratan de cazarla- ¿es acaso que no nos van a dar tregua?

-Pues ellos no son buscapleitos- comenta el General caminando hacia uno de los hombres tirados en el suelo- ¿Cómo se siente Profesor Takiguchi?

-hmmm mi estomago…- se escucha un lamento venir del hombre con casco.

-Pro… ¡¡Profesor?!- los chicos gritan y el color de su piel se va.

-No se preocupen, en esta ocasión no habrá represalias por patear a sus profesores jajaja- se nota que al General le da gracia el que sus profesores sean batidos por un par de críos- en cuanto a ustedes "militares ya graduados" los mandare a otro entrenamiento en las minas.

-Nooooo- se escucho como grito comunal por parte de los profesores que se retorcían aún más en el suelo.

-Y para ustedes- volteando a ver a los chicos,- en el hangar 3 están construyendo tonterías, vayan y róbenles algunas piezas de lámina para reconstruir lo que rompieron.

-Etto… General no seria mas fácil si les decimos que usted nos mando y…- el general interrumpió a Sergey.

-¿En dónde estría la diversión ir con un permiso firmado como niños buenos?, les estoy dando la orden de ir y robarles, ¡¡ahora vayan!!

-¡¡Si mi General!!- los chicos salen corriendo en dirección al hangar 3 para buscar las láminas.

.

-No, ese movimiento no es el correcto.

-Entonces cómo…

-Pues, es mas ligero como volando.

-¿Volando?- hace ya una hora que habían "obtenido" las láminas y ahora están dentro del hangar 13 ensayando sus movimientos pero el general no esta muy a gusto con la forma en la que las chicas se mueven..

-No lo entendemos General- dice algo estresada Natsuki.

-Yo no puedo hacer esos movimientos… le tendremos que pedir ayuda a ella- el General lanza un silbido al aire y en pocos minutos llega un hurón.

-… ¿¿Él me va enseñar??- Natsuki lo toma en burla

-Más respeto a tus mayores- dice el General y le da al hurón una pequeña nota- dásela lo mas rápido que puedas- el hurón sale del lugar tan rápido como llego- mientras viene signan golpeando el saco.

-¡¡Si mi general!!- los chicos golpean al saco, el General espera que ella les pueda enseñar a las chicas su forma de pelea ya que el no tiene el cuerpo para eso, el es cuadrado, musculoso, fuerte pero poco rápido o flexible, las mujeres en su opinión no podrían ganarle en fuerza pero la fuerza no es necesaria si se tiene suficiente flexibilidad, rapidez y sabes donde golpear… si lo sabrá el que tantas veces fue vencido de esa forma por ella.

-Más vale que sea bueno General- los chicos dejan de golpear y voltean a ver a la dueña de la voz.

-¡¡Miss. Maria!!- gritan los chicos al verla.

-Dos días fuera y han perdido los pocos modales que tenían- las chicas se quedan calladas y Miss. Maria avanza hacia el General

-Esperaba que me pudieras ayudar con las chicas…

-Jajajajajajaja- una carcajada estremece el lugar- ¿Miss. Maria enseñarme a pelar a mi? Jajajaja- Natsuki no para de carcajearse, hasta se agarra el vientre.

-¿Le parece muy cómica mi petición cabo Kruger?- el General habla serio, no le agrada que subestimen a sus amigos.

-Es que…. Jajajajaja- no para de reír.

-Usted ha de ser muy buena señorita Kruger… ¿por que no lo demuestra?- Miss. Maria se pone en posición.

-Maria no creo que en tu condición puedas con…

-¿Condición? No se necesita mucho para domar a esta fiera- sisea Maria, de inmediato la risa de la peliazul desaparece.

-¿Cómo me llamo?

-Sólo ponte en guardia pequeña- Miss. Maria se pone en guardia.

-Agarrase la peluca anciana- Natsuki cierra los puños y pasados unos segundos de silencio comienza la pelea. Miss. Maria casi no se mueve y no lo necesita sólo se limita a evadir los movimientos bruscos que ejecuta Natsuki.

-Es como ver a un torero- comenta Mai a su compañero el asiente, lo movimientos finos de la mujer mayor son ligeros, casi volando, justo como quiere el General que las chicas los ejecuten.

- ¿Va dejar de evitarme?- gruñe una enfurecida Natsuki

-¿Y qué caso tendría dejarme embestir por una bestia como tú?- su sonrisa ladeada denota su confianza y vanidad, los chicos al verla se les hace extrañamente familiar es como ver a una Natsuki mayor.

-¡¡Quédese quieta!!- grita Natsuki lanzando una patada alta, la rubia aguanta dejando sin aire a los espectadores, es la primera persona que soporta una patada de Natsuki.

-… ¡¡baka!!- Miss. Maria sujeta la pierna de su contrincante y usando la fuerza de la chica y el movimiento natural del cuerpo la lanza hacia el piso.

-Creo que es suficiente – el General se acerca a la chica en el suelo, esta jadeando y tiene el ceño fruncido- no te sientas mal pequeña… ella no es un torero fácil de embestir.

-Talvez puedas contra mocosos como tú que no tienen idea de lo que es una arte marcial- comenta Miss. Maria mientras se truena el cuello- pero contra alguien con técnica eres un simple animal.

-Pero aún así les ganaron a todos los profesores- comenta Aarón tratando de darle puntos a Natsuki.

-Fue en grupo y con pistola, cualquier mono puede tirar del gatillo- dice desvalorando a propósito a la chica.

-Natsuki…- Mai ve con preocupación a su amiga, se nota que no esta a gusto con el resultado.

-¡¡Enséñeme!!- ruge Natsuki, haciendo que todas las miradas recaigan en ella- por favor Miss. Maria enséñeme a pelear- lo siguiente nadie se lo esperaba, Natsuki puso sus manos y frente en el suelo en una posición de suplica- … por favor.

-…- Miss. Maria se sorprende, esa bestia salvaje que nunca se doblego ante nada ni nadie estaba ahí pidiendo su guía-… sólo intenta seguirme el paso… y eso va para usted también señorita Tokiha.

-si… si Miss. Maria- estaba claro que hay muchas cosas que no conocían de ella, la rubia camina en dirección a la salida.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunta el general

-Por un traje mas adecuado, es muy incomodo pelear con este vestido y ni hablar de los zapatos.

-Jajaja- el General esta muy feliz, por fin las cosas parecen ir viento en popa.

.

.

7pm una joven ojiverde camina con miedo en los túneles secretos de palacio, hace ya un mes que entro en la Academia Militar y que Miss. Maria junto con el General Rossel la tomara como aprendiz, era un entrenamiento exhaustivo casi infrahumano. Pero esa no es la razón de su miedo, desde hace también un mes que se peleara con su princesa y no hay noche en la que no piense en ella, quiere verla pero no sabe como actuara… ¿y si le vuelve a pegar? No sabe si seria suficientemente racional para no regresarle el golpe.

En la habitación de la princesa pasa algo parecido, la peliocre esta acostada en su gigantesca cama observando otra vez su mano derecha, aun cree irreal el hecho de que golpeara a su ángel, repasa ese momento todo el tiempo es como un mal sueño del que no puede despertar.

- Haa… que diablos…- Natsuki se da por vencida, no piensa ir a ver a su princesa, se deja caer pesadamente en el pasillo, recargándose en la pared- … Shizuru-hime usted es todo un problema…- suspira pesadamente, al no tener nada que hacer comienza a silbar, hacia años que no lo hacia talvez de esa forma la tensión se vaya como antes lo hacia.

-¿Natsuki?- Shizuru escucha una leve tonada, es la canción que compusiera su ángel para ella, una que solo Natsuki sabia silbar. La princesa salio siguiendo el silbido, era como decía Natsuki "solo sigue tus instintos, ellos te llevaran hacia un lugar seguro" siempre lo decia cuando ella le preguntaba sobre como la encontraba fuera donde fuera. Al llegar por fin al pasadizo correcto unos 5 minutos después de andar dando vueltas, su ángel silbador lloraba mientras producía la suabe canción que compusiera para ella hacia tantos años- ¿Ara ara que hace aquí mi pequeña Natsuki tan sola en este lugar?

-¡¡Shizuru!!- la peliazul se levanto de golpe.

-Natsuki-chan- Shizuru se acerco lentamente a su ángel, acorralándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo- no tienes por que llorar- lánguidamente comenzó a lamer el acuoso recorrido que dejaron las lagrimas haciendo estremecer a las ojiverde.

-Gomen ne Shizuru-chan pero yo…- un beso la hizo callar, las dos habían esperado por el durante mucho tiempo, sus bocas se buscaban y acariciaban al igual que sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos como una extraña necesidad- ¡¡Shizuru!!- la mano de la princesa se metió en terreno prohibido… por el momento.

-¿Qué?- dice en un tono tan inocente como si no entendiera el por que del repentino enojo de la peliazul.

-No metas mano "ahí"- dice muy sonrojada la ojiverde cubriendo con sus manos "ahí".

-Natsuki ¡¡Ikezu!!- chilla la princesa- no me dejes con las ganas.

-¿Ganas? Si eres tu la que empezó – Natsuki no deja de taparse "ahí"

-¡¡Natsuki Ikezu!!- chilla otra vez la princesa ahora con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos que al verlas la peliazul siente perder voluntad.

-Sólo no metas mano… ¿de acuerdo?- dice con un suspiro, la princesa sonríe ante su victoria y a su apetitoso trofeo.

-Pero aquí no… este lugar me da escalofríos- dice abrazándose a si misma.

-Mi casa esta sola.- ofrece Natsuki agradeciendo por primera vez que su madre trabaje tanto.

-Me agrada la idea- susurra Shizuru en el cuello de su ángel- entones apurémonos- las dos salen corriendo hacia la casa de Natsuki… mas bien Shizuru se fue corriendo arrastrando a Natsuki, una nerviosa Natsuki.

-¿Y ahora que?- las dos están en la habitación de Natsuki, la dueña esta sentada en su cama, rebotando como una niña hiperactiva.

-Pues…- Shizuru cierra la puerta, Natsuki traga saliva- podríamos hacer algo divertido…-con pasos lentos se dirige a su ángel, parece un tigre acechando a un pobre cordero. Natsuki sube por completo a la cama seguida por Shizuru quien queda arriba de la otra, comiéndose a Natsuki con la mirada.

-Pro.. prometiste no meter mano… ¿lo recuerdas?- De sólo verla le daba miedo, era como si la desvistiera con la mirada.

-Ara ara Natsuki-chan, ya veremos si sigues pensando eso después de unos minutos jujuju.

-¡¡Baka!!- una sonrojada Natsuki voltea la cara dejando descubierto su cuello, una oportunidad que Shizuru no desaprovecho- Haaaa

El juego de las pasiones comienza, Shizuru lame el blanco cuello de Natsuki quien no para de gemir, las manos de la peliazul recorren la espalda de la otra buscando la forma de desabrochar el vestido. Shizuru por su parte masajea los senos de su ángel extasiándose con cada gemido que le arrancaba del corazón, un rato mas tarde la princesa cree prudente seguir su marcha ahora viajando hacia dentro de la ropa tocando la piel blanquecina y sumamente caliente, juega un poco con el ombligo haciendo reír al ángel que esta ahora a su merced, tiene un gran plan para esta noche y no piensa dejar que nada la detenga.

-Shizuru… -Natsuki apenas y puede hablar, se siente tonta por lo que va decir pero esta segura eso hará muy feliz a su princesa.

-¿Qué pasa Natsuki?- la princesa para sus actividades no queriendo obligar… demasiado.

-…- se muerde el labio luego baja hacia la oreja de su compañera- quiero más.

Eso fue lo mas caliente que nadie le dijera, y vaya que hay gente que le ha hecho proposiciones indecorosas, hay muchos nobles sin nada mejor que hacer a su parecer pero saliendo de esas nimiedades Shizuru esta que arde y ahora con la petición de su ángel no puede mas que tratar de arráncale la ropa a mordidas.

-haaa Shizuru- ya sin inhibiciones la princesa desabrocha el brasier de su ángel dándole a sus manos la posibilidad de tocar el cielo, Natsuki se estremecía de placer. ¿Era eso lo que sentía? Por un momento recordó que se había quedado de ver con los chicos en el bar pero "que se jodan" pensó, se la estaba pasando muy bien como para detenerse. Shizuru analiza las reacciones de la chica debajo suya, sonrojada con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta y jadeante, era una hermosa vista. Se decidió aventurarse a esa parte que Natsuki no quería que tocara, ya estaba desabrochando el pantalón cuando…

-NATSUKI YA LLEGO MAMÁ!!

-¡¡Madres!!- Natsuki se levanta de golpe haciendo caer a su princesa por los suelos, no le gustaría que la encontraran en tal escena, ve a Shizuru en el piso sosteniéndose la nariz y la rueda hacia debajo de su cama- mi má siempre sube a verme quédate aquí hasta que se vaya- susurra Natsuki a su princesa la cual asiente, Natsuki también se queda en el piso pero haciendo lagartijas dándole una buena excusa para tener la ropa desarreglada, estar sonrojada y sudando.

-Natsuki-chan ¡¡te tengo una sorpresota!!- grita Saeko entrando estruendosamente a la habitación.

-¿Qué es má?- pregunta parando su ejercicio- Durhan espera… espera- el extrañaba a su ama y la saludo como siempre.

-Conseguí boletos para esa exposición de motos a la que tanto querías ir pero tu y tus amigos no podían costear- dice mostrándole 5 boletos.

-¿A la que vendrían los motociclistas de otros reinos?- pregunta algo animada, pero el ver a Durhan le recuerda el "secretito" que se esconde debajo de su cama- … he y ¿no podemos ir otro día?

-… ¿estas bromeando? Pase al "centro de estudios" pero como no estabas los chicos y yo vinimos por ti.

-¿Quien esta haya abajo?- pregunta Natsuki tratando de alejar a Durhan de su cama.

-Pues quien mas, Sergey , Mai y Rena… - dice con un tono de cansado, ¿pues a quien mas esperaba su hija?

-pero… no estoy bien vestida- dice Natsuki mostrando su sudorosa ropa

-hmm- Saeko ve hacia todos lados- ¡ya se!- toma una polo azul, sujeta la parte inferior de la camiseta de su hija y se la saca rápidamente.

-¡¡Mamá!!- protesta la chica quien se queda sin camisa y sin brasier, recordemos que ya se lo habían desabrochado.

-¿Desde cuando te quitas el brasier para hacer ejercicio?- pregunta Saeko lanzándole el brasier.

-Es más cómodo así- sonrojándose y poniéndose bien el brasier.

-Así estas bien, te vistes en el camino- la arrastra hacia la puerta.

-Espera….

-Ho vamos, desde cuando te da pena andar en brasier enfrente de Sergey - Natsuki preferiría no hubiera dicho eso pero ya es tarde, su madre la arrastro a la sala donde esperan sus amigos.

-Vamos Natsuki apúrate que se nos hace tarde- chilla Rena, mientras ve como Natsuki se pone la polo.

-Y mi chamarra… la debí de dejar haya arriba, vayan y luego los alcanzo- la peliazul no quiere dejar así a su princesa pero…

-¿Tu chaqueta?... ¿no es esa que esta en el sofá?- dice Mai lanzándole la prenda

-Ya no digas tonterías y vámonos- todos salen al patio donde aparcaron las motos.

-Señora Kruger ¿quiere ir en mi moto? es mas espaciosa que la de Natsuki- ofrece Sergey a la persona que tan amablemente ha invitado a toda la pandilla al mejor evento de motocicletas que hay en el año.

-Gracias Sergey eres muy amable- sonríe Saeko, Natsuki llora mentalmente por que sabe que cuando vuelva a ver a su princesa va estar muy enojada.

-¡¡Pues ya que estamos todos vámonos!!- victorea Rena mientras todas las motos arrancan.

-Sergey ¿por qué tu moto tiene nombre de mujer?- pregunta Saeko, Sergey baja la mirada y las otras chicas ríen, pero en la casa Kruger en la que ni el perro se quedó.

-¿Por que a mi?….- una princesa semi desvestida y alborotada llora debajo de una mugrienta cama que huele a calcetines sucios.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Otro cap. Terminado, mostrando poco de las habilidades de los maestros y demeritando las habilidades de Natsuki… bueno que se puede esperar de una chica que nunca recibió entrenamiento para pelear ella es como una peleadora callejera que aprendió sus modos a base de golpes y malas experiencias… y en cuanto a lo que parecía que sucedería pero corte abruptamente es por que….Wajaja wajaja soy muy mala y me encanta interrumpir a Shizuru y cortarle la inspiración a Natsuki. Bueno espero que se hayan divertido y que sigan pendientes de la historia, tambien queria dar las gracias a mi beta Charis-chan que revisa mis trabajos. ¡Gracias mujer!. Nos vemos.


	13. libro de la selva

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

_._

_"Bien dicen que mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer"_

.

.

-Jajajajajaja

-no es gracioso Mai- las chicas se encuentran en el bosque, el General y miss. Maria han pensado que seria una buena experiencia que los chicos aprendan a manejarse en una situación de supervivencia por lo que una semana antes han llamado e informado a los padres de los chicos para pedirles el permiso, después los padres contribuyeron dándoles somníferos a los chicos, se los llevaron militares y terminaron por abandonarlos a mitad del bosque.

-tenias a la princesa del reino desabrochándote el pantanos y luego debajo de tu cama, eso es para matar de risa- hace unas horas que las chicas se despertaron y con confianza de estar solas natsuki le ha contado lo sucedido la tarde y noche anterior

-tengo suerte de perro snif snif

-ho vamos Natsuki velo por el lado amable- pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga- has presenciado el mejor espectáculo de motociclismo extremo en 3 reinos a la redonda y lo mejor de todo es que fue en primera fila

-… tienes razón- esta un poco mas animada, su madre les dio un gran regalo a ella y a su amigos que no pararon de ovacionar como locos en cada salto y también no paraban de jurar que un día de estos ellos participarían en ese evento

-a de mas, quien necesita sexo cuando tienes frente a tus ojos las motos mas hermosas del mundo volando en el aire, siendo conducidas por los mejores pilotos y en primera fila- Sergey se levanta y se sacude un poco

-vaya por fin te despiertas rubio durmiente- dice Natsuki lanzándole una roca que el chico intercepta con la mano

-Sergey tiene razón, deberías sentirte feliz de que tu madre te llevo a la expo

-… si tú lo dices…- la chica suspira, tal vez no hizo lo que quería con Shizuru pero no puede negar que le gusto ir a la expo

-y a de mas- Sergey se acerca a las chicas- ese autógrafo de Ricardo Torno en tu nalga izquierda es prueba suficiente de que te divertiste hasta hartarte

-jajajaja que puedo decir, enfrente de una luminaria como el no pude resistir el impulso del fan que llevo dentro-Natsuki se le pego la maña de Tomoe y le pidió a uno de sus motociclistas favoritos que le firmara… su nalga izquierda

-y pensar que estas sentada en el autógrafo de tu ídolo- dice Mai burlonamente- he… pero chicos, por que estamos a mitad del bosque?

-buena pregunta Mai, pensé que tu lo sabias- Natsuki voltea a ver a su amiga, ya que cuando se despertó la pelirroja estaba levantada, imaginó que sabría la respuesta

-haa parece que aceptar la invitación de tu madre nos trajo hasta aquí- Sergey se deja caer a lado de sus amigas.

- no se ustedes pero esto me huele a entrenamiento- suelta Natsuki

-a mi igual- contestan los otros dos

-entonces mientras mas rápido acabemos mejor será para nosotros- Mai se levanta del suelo y se sacude las ropas

-y para nuestros pies- dice Natsuki. Al ser un entrenamiento sorpresa los han dejado con lo que traían que no es mucho, son solo sus pijamas y un reloj que Sergey nunca se quita. Mai trae un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de manga larga color rosa sin ningún estampado, Sergey duerme en boxers y los que hoy trae son de rallas verticales negras y amarillas y Natsuki trae un short azul marino y una pequeña ombliguera blanca, ella recordaba que se durmió desnuda por lo que lo mas seguro es que su madre la vistiera antes de que se la llevaran.

-Natsuki trepa el árbol y ve hacia donde esta el reino- Mai ordena a su amiga mientras ella va recogiendo algunas ramas- Sergey tu ve y busca algunas bayas parece que no nos dejado para nada cerca de casa

-si- contestan los chicos y van a sus posiciones, han estudiado esto en la escuela y esperan sacar tan buenas notas en la práctica como en la teoría.

-que tal aya arriba Natsuki- grita Mai para que la escuche su amiga la cual ha trepado hasta la copa de un árbol

-nos debieron dejar muy lejos, apenas y veo la punta mas alta de palacio- Natsuki agudiza lo mas que puede la vista- eso nos deja por… el acre 20 al 25

-que!! Pero si solo tiene 30 acres de bosque esta parte del reino- Sergey deja caer las bayas que encontró- para regresar caminando nos tomara como uno o dos días

-y sin zapatos yo diría que unos tres- Mai comienza a buscar en el piso alguna piedra que les pueda ser de utilidad- hey chicos quien de ustedes recuerda bien el mapa del reino

-yo recuerdo un poco de el ¿por que?- dice Natsuki bajando de un salto del árbol

-necesitamos saber sobre los animales del lugar, también de las plantas y si este lugar es la zona de caza, no me gustaría que un fulano me disparara por confundirme con una liebre

-yo creo que te confundiría con un alce jajajajaja

-a callar rubio durmiente!!

-haa tenemos que organizarnos bien, que les parece si comenzamos con…- Natsuki comienza a planear una estrategia para sobrevivir en el bosque- Mai tienes suerte para la comida sin mencionar tu sazón, tu encárgate de buscar la comida. Sergey eres bueno fabricando armas, ayuda a Mai para buscar comida…

-hablas como si nos fuéramos a quedar aquí una semana entera- dice Sergey- no seria mas fácil encaminarnos al reino e ir comiendo lo que encontremos

-jejeje no se tu pero a mi no me molestaría quedarme por aquí una semana o dos

-ja… me gusta como piensas Natsuki- Sergey sonríe ampliamente, por que regresar cuando pueden tener aquí su hogar al estilo Robin Hood

--(a las fronteras del bosque)

-será bueno dejarlos tan lejos de casa?

-no hay de que preocuparse Maria, no lo recuerdas?, ellos son mitad lobo

-que coman como bestias no les da las mismas habilidades que un lobo

-jajaja

-entonces…- Maria ya no sabe que hacer ahora que dejaron a los chicos

-quieres ir a nuestra antigua casita del árbol?- pregunta Aarón como no queriendo la cosa

-… por que no…

--(regresando con la pandilla)

-nos moveremos de aquí hacia unos 5 acres al oeste- Natsuki ha dibujado burdamente un mapa en la tierra, muestra a grandes rasgos en donde están y a donde deben ir- de seguro el general tiene bien marcada la zona, si nos quedamos darán inminentemente con nosotros

-ya se a donde quieres llevarnos, es la parte mas espesa del bosque no es verdad?- comenta Sergey

-… también con la mayor cantidad de animales peligrosos- Mai no gusta mucho del lugar, ni de la idea de quedarse a jugar en el bosque pues sabe que el castigo no será ligero y menos para ellos.

-no te preocupes mujer, que aquí somos todos unas bestias- Sergey victorea

-amen por eso!!- Natsuki alza una mano

-como gusten, entonces veámonos largando del lugar, yo creo que ir a pie les dará huellas que seguir-Mai se pone a pensar de que forma se irán sin dejar rastro

-podemos empezar dejando huellas que parezcan van al reino y luego en el río nos vamos por otro lado

-sergey, el río nos deja al lado contrario de a donde vamos- lo contradice natsuki, haciendo un serpenteado en el mapa

-podemos caminar por el río, en las rocas no se marcan las huellas- el rubio sigue defendiendo su postura

-claro, como tenemos botas de piel….- ahora lo que mas deben cuidar son sus pies, si es que quieren durar en el bosque

-entonces que sugieres tu

-pues…- Natsuki comenzó a trepar a un árbol- podemos irnos por árbol

-Natsuki que te consideres medio animal no significa que puedas hacer todo lo que hacen ellos- dice Mai ladeando la cabeza

-por que lo dices?- Natsuki se rasca la cabeza

-no estamos viviendo con Tarzan, esta no es la selva y te has puesto a pensar, ¿cuantos árboles nos pueden aguantar? O ¿que pasaría si se rompe alguna rama y terminamos cayéndonos a mitra del bosque?

-… no….

-entonces baja de ahí y ayúdanos a pensar en algo mejor- Mai esta algo enojada

-y que tal si fabricamos nuestras propias huellas

-explícate Sergey- dice Mai cuidando de que Natsuki no trate de hacer otra tontería

-mira tomamos una piedra grande, luego unas cuatro chicas y las empalmamos en una corteza….

.

.

.

Han pasado 7 días desde que los chicos decidieran vivir en el bosque, han construido una pequeña choza arriba de un árbol grande y graso donde solo un humano o un mono podrían escalarlo, sus ramas y raíces se extienden por todo el lugar dando una acogedora sombra. Con las armas hechas de palos, piedras y algunos trozos de metal los chicos han dado casa a un oso macho, cocinan y comen para luego dejar las sobras unos metros lejos amarradas en un árbol. Se sienten libres y en contacto con la naturaleza durmiendo cuando quieren, comiendo lo que quieren y mas importante, haciendo lo que quieren.

-hey rubio durmiente están listas las sandalias!!- grita Natsuki desde arriba de un árbol

-pues depende… de que numero calzas?...

- 25, tal vez 24 ½

-ha entonces todavía no- Sergey ha encontrado un tiradero de llantas, con ellas y una piedra bien afilada esta creando las sandalias que usaran, ya tienen ampollas y callos de andar por la tierra sin protección

-ha, esto es vida- dice Mai mientras termina de colocar la ultima hamaca que tejiera con fibras de plantas ya secas y bastante resistentes

-hey ya están listas para usar?- pregunta Natsuki

-claro, han de ser mas cómodas que esa rama en la que estas- Natsuki salta y va corriendo hacia el árbol, las hamacas están colgadas dentro de la choza que han hecho a base de desperdicios de la antigua guerra

-quien diría que una maquina de guerra seria tan buena para hacer una casa- comenta Natsuki subiendo el árbol que sostiene la choza, anduvieron buscando material para la choza durante 3 días hasta que dieron con el cementerio de las maquinas el cual se supone estaba perdido desde hacia décadas. Tomaron laminas largas que se desprendían fácilmente a causa de la oxidación, con ellas hicieron las paredes y techo del lugar, una de las paredes la dejaron como una enorme puerta la cual ponían en las noches y quitaban en el día para que la brisa los refrescara y en las noches los protegiera del frió.

-es verdad, para ser otome no eres tan mala arquitecta Mai- Natsuki se deja caer en la hamaca, fue a su amiga pelirroja la que tuvo la idea de usar las maquinas para la casa y usar las cosas que había ahí, si hubieran seguido a Natsuki muy probablemente estarían viviendo en un carro de guerra en estos momentos.

-chicas yo me voy a buscar algo de comida!!- grita Sergey desde el suelo

-te acompaño- dice Natsuki saltando del árbol

-un día de estos te vas a caer y tremendo golpe que te vas a dar- sentencia Mai a su amiga, siempre salta de los árboles como si fuera de goma sin importarle su cuerpo o si se podría lastimar

-toda mi vida he saltado de los árboles y nunca me he lastimado- dice la peliazul con mucho orgullo

-ponte las sandalias mujer mono- Sergey le ofrece el par de sandalias hechas de hule de llanta

-ok…- se calza las sandalias- nos vemos en un rato Mai, espero y tengas listo el fuego para cuando regresemos

-no hay problema!!- grita la pelirroja para que sus amigos la escuchen

Algo lejos de ahí el general da la cara a los padres de familia que se dieron cita en la academia

-señores es una pena lo que le voy a decir pero por favor mantengan la compostura…

-no se ponga nervioso general ya sabemos para que nos ha mandado llamar- la señora Kruger habla tranquilamente, conoce muy bien a su hija- si es por el repentino desaparecimiento de nuestros hijos no estamos preocupados

-disculpe…

-he hablado ampliamente con el señor Waang y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que nuestros hijos son unos locos que gustan de las emociones extrema y holgazanear

-y concluimos que lo mas seguro es que hayan construido una clase de choza en algún árbol para vivir ahí a lo sumo dos a tres semanas… si no es que un mes- termina el padre de Sergey

-… ahora veo de donde viene el talento de su hijos- los chicos son grandes analistas y estrategas, cuando se ponen serios

.-con que están jugando al libro de la selva…- los presentes voltean para ver quien ha interrumpido en la sala

-Shizuru-hime!!- se sorprenden, pero Saeko nota una mirada muy particular en la princesa… enfado o será alivio? No lo sabe claramente pero ha cambiado de parecer en cuanto al asunto

-je, al verla usted aquí princesa he cambiado mi postura- Shizuru voltea a ver a la madre de su ángel, son casi iguales, ella cree que así lucirá Natsuki cuando crezca pero sin lentes- pienso que Natsuki convenció a sus amigos para estar un tiempo fuera del reino por que esta huyendo de algún problema que seguramente tuvo con usted así que lo mas seguro esto se extienda a mas de un mes a no ser de que usted vaya y arregle sus asuntos sentimentales con mi hija

-como?…- Rossel no entiende la situación pero al ver como cambian los ojos de la princesa sabe que la señora Kruger tiene razón

-he de disculparme, no pude enseñarle a Natsuki a enfrentar sus problemas… no los sentimentales- Saeko lanza una mirada furtiva a la princesa mostrando que esta muy al tanto de sus actividades

- acompáñeme, tengo que hablar con usted en privado- ordena la princesa dándole la espalda a los presentes, le ha caído como bomba las palabras de la sra. Kruger

-como guste Shizuru-hime- Saeko se limita a seguirla hacia palacio donde en una habitación enorme pero acogedora hasta cierto punto la princesa la invita a tomar asiento- así que dígame sra. Kruger que tanto le ha dicho Natsuki sobre nosotras- ella sabe que con los Kruger no es necesario los rodeos, con ellos se tiene que hablar claro y directo, si es que quiere que se le tome en serio

-nada- suelta ligeramente Saeko sentándose en el hermoso sillón con cojines de seda. La princesa laza una mirada de escrutinio, Saeko siente temblar su alma pero se mantiene firme, no tiene por que temer pues ella solo dice la verdad- no se alarme Shizuru-hime yo no soy tan cerrada de mente, después de todo soy un científico para mi todo es posible

-entonces usted… no…

-no me molesta la relación que tiene con mi hija, hasta cierto punto me halaga que alguien como usted se fijara en mi pequeña niña- es la verdad, nunca hubiera creído que la realeza se interesaría en una pequeña fierecilla como es Natsuki- pero en cierto punto me intriga, que le vio a mi hija?

-es un ser noble, no de apellido o de sangre… de espíritu- lo que le vio a Natsuki fue su espíritu, tan amable y sincero algo que no se ve en las clases altas

-ella es una buena persona pero aun así tiene sus fallas- Saeko se quita los lentes, si esto es un duelo de miradas necesita todo el poder de sus ojos, ese par de jades que son idénticos a los de Natsuki

-como la que estamos viviendo hoy verdad?- la princesa no creyó que Natsuki desaparecería solo por no enfrentarla, a su parecer su ángel no le tiene miedo a nada, mucho menos a ella

-el huir de sus sentimientos lo aprendió de mi… yo tampoco soy buena con el sentimentalismo y tiendo a evitarlo, lógicamente Natsuki no sabe manejar sus emociones y en lugar de encararlas huye de ellas

-pero por que… si ella siente lo mismo por mi ¿que le impide estar con migo?, ¿por que dejo la escuela para otomes?- sus preguntas parecían mas reclamos mezclados con dolor

-el motivo exacto no lo conozco- es su madre no una médium lee mentes- pero si algunos factores que la detienen

-ese chico rubio…- Shizuru destila odio en sus palabras

-indudablemente sus amigos influyen bastante en sus decisiones- Saeko ve a esos ojos rojos llenarse de odio e ira- pero no es lo mas influyente- Shizuru presta mas atención a lo que dirá Saeko- usted misma es el por que mi hija se aleja

-como podría ser yo el problema, no hago mas que intentar estar con ella

-ese es justo el problema Shizuru-hime, mi hija tiene alma de viajero cualquier cosa que la ate o la acose será una amenaza a su forma de ser que no tolerara- Saeko ve a la princesa bajar los hombros, ahora se siente culpable de alejar a su ángel

-y como puedo arreglar este problema?- Shizuru no es una mujer que niegue sus equivocaciones, si esta mal intentara arreglarlo y si no es posible arreglarlo seguirá adelante, es su forma de ser y le ha ayudado en incontables coacciones

-al verla y platicar con usted me doy cuenta de que realmente quiere a mi hija- Saeko ha tomado una decisión, espera que sea la correcta y que sus instintos no la engañen- no se tiene que preocupar de que si mi hija corresponde sus sentimientos o no, esta claro que ella la adora- Shizuru abre los ojos, de un tiempo para acá ha estado dudando precisamente eso, mas aun cuado Natsuki le dijo que estudiaría en la militar, ¿como es que esa mujer adivino lo que pensaba?- si no la quisiera con toda el alma no se habría metido en la academia Garderobe desde un principio, tampoco la habría llevado a la feria pues ella conoce muy bien los riesgos que eso conlleva

-como es que usted…

-Shizuru-hime, pareceré una mujer desobligada de su hija pero realmente estoy al tanto de todos sus movimientos… que la deje hacer su vida no significa que este desenterrada de la misma

-es usted una persona muy interesante sra. Kruger- Shizuru toma ahora mas enserio a esa mujer que siempre tuvo en segundo plano

- de mi no se tiene que preocupar princesa, como le dije antes no me molesta su relación y no pienso interponerme entre ustedes- ahora Shizuru esta mas interesada en ella, hasta ahora nadie a excepción de su madre podía leerla tan bien

-y de ¿que me tengo que preocupara?- pregunta la joven peliocre a la mujer ojiverde

-jajaja muy perspicaz Shizuru-hime- Saeko ve en ella una digna rival y una competente mujer, espera algún día su hija sea igual y en lugar de seguir siempre sus instintos use su cerebro- preocúpese de caerle bien a Sergey

-no dijo usted que el mayor problema era el como me acerco a Natsuki?

-precisamente, usted como todo noble trata de arrebatar lo que quiere, pero Natsuki tiene amigos y familia, ella no aceptara desconectarse de todos los que ama solo por estar con usted- Shizuru la ve de nuevo con esos rubís amenazadores, se nota a leguas que no gusta de la idea de ser amable con el rubio- usted exige la presencia de Natsuki para que la complazca pero no se pone a pensar que es lo que complace a Natsuki

-a ella le gusta estar con migo – protesta la princesa

-y que hacen juntas, acaso corren en el césped, o alguna vez ha hablado de motocicletas o de algún mecanismo nuevo? Talvez algo mas interesante, ¿alguna vez han ido acampar como lo hace ella en este momento con sus amigos?- Shizuru baja la mirada, ella nunca habla de eso con Natsuki- por su expresión supondré que nunca lo ha hecho…- suspira- entonces como espera que Natsuki este segura de lo que quiere?

-si me quiere a mi no debería de importar lo que hablamos o hacemos

-se lo pondré de otra forma Shizuru-hime, por un lado esta usted que le ofrece calidez, cariño y estabilidad, pero también es asfixiante, obsesiva y muy celosa sin mencionar aburrida- a Shizuru no le agrada que le diga aburrida- y por el otro lado esta el grupo de motociclistas que le ofrecen aventura, camarería, emociones fuertes y libertad de ser como ella es, una salvaje, considerando que hablamos de una adolescente… no tiene muchos puntos a favor en ese caso, a su edad no se busca una relación estable si no algo de emoción.

-y ¿que espera?, que… hable con groserías y escupa en el suelo?- ella no gusta de las motos y tampoco de las emociones fuertes… no mucho, talvez es cierto que no tiene nada que ofrecer

-lo que usted le ofrece a mi hija supera por mucho lo de mas- Shizuru voltea a verla, nota calidez y seguridad al hablar, igual que Natsuki- pero hasta hoy no ha sabido como dárselos a ella

-a que se refiere?

-no le pido que se desentienda de ella o que cambie su forma de ser, solo necesita entender que Natsuki tiene amigos y una vida propias, ella no es un objeto el cual pueda poseer para usted sola- Shizuru comprende lo que Saeko trata de decirle, hasta ahora solo ha buscado obligar a Natsuki a que acepte sus sentimientos sin pensar que la peliazul tiente una vida y gente con quien la comparte

-ahora veo de donde ha sacado Natsuki tantas cosas- dice Shizuru con una pequeña sonrisa, una verdadera pero pequeña sonrisa

-tenia que ser, después de todo es mi hija

-entonces me sugiere darle mas libertades?

-si no gusta de dejarla sola intente unirse en algunas actividades con ella, muestre interés en algo que le guste, como miniaturas de motos o algún tema científico y si pudieran crear algún hobby que gusten y compartan solo ustedes dos seria magnifico- propone Saeko

-lo intentare…- Shizuru se levanta dando por terminada la conversación

-pero antes de irme Shizuru-hime tengo que pedirle un favor

-la escucho- dice la princesa volviendo a tomar asiento

-yo no soy eterna y Natsuki siendo sinceras es una idiota- Shizuru ríe ante el comentario- puede ser una cabeza dura muy testaruda, solo soy yo quien la puede parar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el día que yo falte…- Saeko siente humedecer sus ojos- el día que yo falte quiero pedirle que cuide usted de mi hija- Shizuru se impacta ante tal propuesta

-no tiene que pedírmelo, no dude en que ese día Dios no lo quiera, yo estaré ahí para apoyarla- Shizuru habla con la verdad, haría cualquier cosa por Natsuki

-gracias Shizuru-hime se que con usted mi hija esta en buenas manos- se siente mas aliviada de saber que la princesa cuidara de su pequeña impertinente

-sra. Kruger yo daría mi vida por proteger a su hija y…- la princesa se quita el collar que trae puesto- le doy este collar como sello de mi promesa

-veo que Natsuki le enseño algo de las costumbres familiares… ganas puntos por experiencia - aceptando el collar

-tengo una linda miniatura adornando mi habitación- sonríe ligeramente

-acepto su sello y su promesa Shizuru-hime… por favor cuide muy bien de mi hija- ya no lo puede evitar, pequeñas gotas de tristesa y de alivio recorren las pálidas mejillas, es duro entregar a un hijo, mas cuando es el único que tienes

-no se preocupe sra. Kruger yo Shizuru Viola soy una mujer de palabra

-lo se… lo se- Shizuru le extiende un pañuelo de seda el cual la mujer peliazul acepta y limpia sus lagrimas, ya todo esta listo, solo queda esperar el día.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Cap. Terminado a las 3:00 am… cuando me llega la inspiración nadie que la pare jajaja, ¿por que será que trabajo mejor de noche??.

Como sea, ese capitulo no estaba destinado a terminar así… ni siquiera sabia que poner en el jajajaja pero me agrada el rumbo que toma, Saeko es una mujer liberal que lo único que quiere es que su hija sea feliz, no le importa con quien o con que y le damos la oportunidad a Shizuru de conocer a mamá suegra jajajaja, ya veremos como le va a Natsuki con su suegra que no creo que tome tan bien el asunto como lo hizo Saeko.

Siento que las cosas se están alargando, yo tenia planeado terminar en el capitulo 20 y al paso que voy terminare por el 60, díganme si el ff va muy lento o si les agrada el ritmo, que para mi gusto no va tan mal, cosas nuevas suceden a cada momento… por que a cada momento se me ocurre algo nuevo jejeje. Pero siendo sincera ya planeé toda la historia, los puntos importantes están ya concretados en mi cabecita loca pero el "relleno" que aglutine la historia es lo que sale espontáneamente… y lo que come tanto espacio.

Sin mas que comentar los dejo, espero que signan al pendiente de la historia y que les siga gustando, tambien dejen reviews jajajaja. Nos vemos.


	14. un duro castigo

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

_._

"_¡¡Ahora todos juntos!!,¡¡ No debo escapar del entrenamiento nuca mas!!"_

.

.

Camina apresuradamente una princesa por los pasillos de su fastuoso palacio, los sirvientes al verla hacen reverencia pero ella ni se molesta en verlos, tiene prisa por llegar.

-Shizuru-hime ¿a donde va con tanta prisa?- pregunta miss. Maria que "curiosamente" estaba en ese pasillo

-ahora no miss. Maria…- no tiene ganas ni tiempo para escuchar a su instructora

- su Romeo no llegara Shizuru-hime, lo tengo "confinado" aun- dice tranquilamente la rubia. Medio mes después de que la pandilla decidiera jugar al libro de la selva regresaron a la civilización, no por heridas o falta de comida, si por eso fuera se habrían quedado otros 5 años más solo que… al final Mai logro "hacer entender" a Natsuki que no tenia caso escapar de la princesa, sin mencionar que el castigo que les esperaba ya de por si seria grande, no quería aumentarlo quedándose otro mes en el bosque.

Dicho y hecho, justo cuando llegaron fueron interceptados por los militares y llevados al general en calidad de criminales. Pasadas las 2 horas de sermón del general Rossel y luego las otras 3 de miss. Maria los chicos están cautivos en el internado de la Academia Militar, tormento sugerido por la señora Kruger.

Al verse en ese penoso estado, Mai y Natsuki se las arreglaron para mandar una nota a sus nobles y preparar una escapada por unas horas o días dependiendo de cómo se dieran las cosas. Al parecer no fueron tan precavidas pues miss. Maria intercepto el mensaje, lo que hizo pensar a Shizuru, si la rubia ya sabia de los planes de Natsuki por que no simplemente evitar que le llegara el mensaje… esa mujer quería algo de ella.

-que quiere miss. Maria- fácil y directa, algunas costumbres de su ángel se le estaban pegando

-su Romeo es un militar increíble, estoy segura que….

-por que no pasamos a una sala privada- corto rápidamente la princesa, si iban hablar de su ángel seria mejor en un lugar mas solitario

-como guste Shizuru hime- las dos mujeres se dirigieron al primer salón vació y se sentaron, mandaron a una joven por té que fue rápidamente llevado a la mesa. La princesa se sentó en un hermoso sillón violeta y miss. Maria en uno sofá grande del mismo color.

-decía…- habla la peliocre dando permiso a la rubia para que continuara con su relato

-Shizuru-hime, Natsuki- ahora solas puede usar el nombre real de "Romeo"- es excelsamente grandiosa en todo a cuanto la milicia se refiere… a excepción de acatar las reglas, pero es algo que se corrige con los años –recordando partes de su vida y el cambio tan dramático que sufrió

-y eso me lo dice por que?...- Shizuru no le ve caso a la observación, ella ya sabia de las capacidades de la ojiverde, que sentido tiene recordárselas?

-y también creo que seria una grandiosa otome- eso si no se lo esperaba Shizuru

-ya no importa… ahora será un militar- la peliocre da un sorbo a su té, sus palabras son de decepción, ella esperaba que Natsuki se convirtiera en su otome y así estar juntas para siempre pero al parecer no considero que "talvez" eso no era lo que quería su ángel

-y si le dijera que todavía podría llegar a ser su otome?...- Shizuru volteo a ver a la rubia rápidamente

-¿Cómo?- sonó autoritaria, mas como una orden que una pregunta, eso le gusto a miss. Maria le daba a entender que había disposición

-ellos no lo saben pero al acabar el semestre se graduaran…- Shizuru no entiende, según ella faltaba aproximadamente otro año mas para que la generación de militares y de otomes en la que esta Natsuki se graduaran

-ya se lo dije… es muy buena- tanto que miss. Maria y el general consideran prudente graduarlos terminando el semestre, que será dentro de dos meses.

-… lo que dice es que puede ser que Natsuki entre de nuevo a la Academia Garderobe después de terminar sus estudios en la Militar?- miss. Maria admira la agilidad mental, es una cualidad que ella respeta mucho y siempre busca que sus alumnos la cultiven

-correcto- miss. Maria ve por unos segundos una ligera sonrisa curvear los hermosos labios de la princesa, parece que cierta idea macabra ha cursado su mente- cuente con migo miss. Maria

-pero he de pedirle que esta información no se la proporcione a Natsuki… Dios sabe que tonterías se le ocurrirían si lo supiera- es Natsuki tan holgazana que seguramente dejaría de empeñarse en sus estudios y en los infrahumanos entrenamientos.

-como guste…- Shizuru se va levantando de su asiento al igual que miss. Maria- y sobre el la reclusión de Natsuki…

-no pienso dejarla salir de su jaula hasta que olvide lo que es la luz del sol- esta enojada y Natsuki tiene que aprender que tiene limites

-haa- suspira la princesa, no lo admitirá pero esta de acuerdo con miss. Maria, Natsuki necesita aprender limites- y eso ¿cuando será?

-hasta que acabe el mes… ahora conocerá el infierno- si la pandilla creía que 10 horas de entrenamiento era infrahumano 20 será su peor pesadilla y ahora que están en el internado es lo que recibirán, ya no tienen a donde huir.

-solo regrésela en una pieza, es todo lo que pido- Shizuru no sabe exactamente en que consiste el entrenamiento pero si se parece a los que ella soporta 20 horas realmente será el infierno

-haré lo que pueda…- con una reverencia miss. Maria se despide y regresa a la academia militar para seguir torturando al trío de holgazanes que se hacen llamar sus pupilos

.

.

En la Academia Militar, para ser más exactos en el hangar 13, una ojiverde termina su ronda de 500 lagartijas con 20kg de peso en la espalda, la pelirroja va por la mitad de sus 200 abdominales con enormes resortes evitando las flexiones y el rubio esta empezando el levantamiento de pesas las cuales son de 100kg y repetirá unas 300 veces

-¡¡no los escucho!!- grita el general

-¡no debo escaparme del entrenamiento!- gritan los chicos, son como planas al estilo militar

-sigan diciéndolo, mientras me siento en este mullido sofá y tomo una michelada (cerveza bien fría con limón y sal)

-esto es el infierno!!- grita Mai, queriendo llorar, Natsuki solo trata de olvidar que el dolor existe y que sus cuerpo lo siente por todos lados, ella se va a su lugar feliz, que es el jardín secreto jugando con Durhan y cervezas, galones de ella siendo servidas por Shizuru en traje de baño.

-ja ja ja- entra miss. Maria al hangar- veo que siguen con eso chicos… espero que no tuvieran nada planeado para esta noche- Natsuki y Mai voltean a verla, una clase de odio mezclado con rencor fulmina en sus miradas, pero miss. Maria esta acostumbrada a esa mirada y ya no le hacen nada- hey Aarón tienes otra michelada?

-para ti por supuesto, ¿por que no tomas asiento?- ofreciéndole un espacio del sofá y comenzando a preparar la michelada

-gracias… ¡¡no los escucho!!- grita miss. Maria

-¡no debo escaparme del entrenamiento!- gritan los chicos, será una muy larga y dolorosa tarde para ellos.

.

Es de noche, tal vez la 1 o las 2 de la madrugada, no han parado de entrenar desde las 8am y están hechos polvo. Arrastrando las botas los chicos llegan al complejo habitacional, entran en el y todavía tienen que subir hasta el 15° piso que es donde se encuentran sus habitaciones, es cierto que los explotan y casi matan de hambre en los entrenamientos pero el general queriendo mostrar que a pesar de todo ellos son sus favoritos les ha dado un cuarto a cada uno de ellos.

-buenas noches- gruñe Natsuki a sus amigos que contestan de igual forma, meten la llave en la cerradura y entran a sus cuartos, Natsuki en lo único que piensa es en su cama…o en comer algo. No iba a prender la luz pero un suculento aroma la ha alertado y decide ver que es lo que sucede

-ara ara mi Natsuki- chan ha tardado mucho en llegar- al encender las luces deslumbra a su princesa acostada en su cama y en su mesa un plato con carne, puré y papas fritas todo adornado con mayonesa siendo acompañado por una jarra de limonada

-… me morí y estoy en el cielo?- pregunta Natsuki al borde de las lagrimas

-pobre de mi Natsuki…- dice Shizuru en tono apapachador, se levanta y abraza a su ángel, de solo verlo sabe que se esta muriendo- has tenido un día difícil ¿verdad?

-con tigo aquí se ha convertido en el mejor de la semana- inconcientemente extrañaba el aroma de Shizuru y al contacto con la peliocre ha comenzado a olisquearla- … Shizuru hueles tan bien….

-ja…- una pequeña risa sale de la princesa, le da gusto saber que no solo ella ha extrañado a la otra- por que no comes un poco, estoy casi segura de que no has comido…

- en 14 horas y 12 minutos, pero quien lleva la cuenta- es una chica con muy buen apetito y nunca hasta ahora ha pasado mas de 5 horas sin probar alimento

-me alegra, esto lo hice yo…- no termino de hablar cuando su ángel se abalanzo a la comida, parecía un lobo hambriento- … misma

-grrrr- Natsuki gruñía intentando decir un "gracias" o un "esta delicioso" su cerebro no se decidía cual decir

Terminada la cena que aunque fría a Natsuki le supo a gloria, Shizuru tenia pensado "cenar" otra cosa

-y entonces…- Shizuru tira a Natsuki en la cama, posándose encima de la peliazul

-¿entonces que?- esta demasiado cansada para pensar morbosamente

-creo que es hora de que yo cene…- comienza desabrochando la camisa sudorosa de Natsuki dejando a la vista un pecho vendado- maldición!!- dice Shizuru, esto le va llevar mas tiempo del que quiere

-¿que?- pregunta Natsuki pero es callada por un beso apasionado de su princesa, al parecer Shizuru- hime no tiene ganas de ser paciente hoy

-mía… eres mía…- Shizuru toma la decisión de no gastar tiempo en quitar las vendas, ahora desabrocha el pantalones y lo tira salvajemente pero se atasca con las botas- maldición!!- grita Shizuru, Natsuki no tiene idea de lo que le pasa pero esta muy cansada como para detenerla, no le importa si Shizuru-hime quiere violarla en ese instante, no tiene fuerzas ni para detener a la pincela así que se limita a verla pelearse con sus ropas- … bueno no importa…- lo importante ya ha sido descubierto, unos boxers verdes gigantes mata pasiones- que diablos?- vocifera Shizuru

-¡¡hey!! ¿has tratado de hacer ejercicio en tanga?...- Natsuki había intentado seguir usando sus bragas favoritas y muy femeninas pero con el nivel de ejercicio que hace son excelsamente incomodas y poco funcionales.

-¡¡no importa!!- Shizuru-hime esta desesperada y de todas formas tiene pensado quitarle esos boxers tan poco atractivos

Shizuru regresa a los labios de su ángel los cuales muerde casi al borde de la locura, Natsuki se limita a seguirle el juego, tratando de desabotonar el vestido de la otra. La princesa baja al cuello, Natsuki sabe a sal también huele a sudor, algo de asco invade a la peliocre pero no le importa, esta decidida a que esa sea su noche.

-ara Natsuki-chan por que paraste de…- Shizuru voltea a ver los ojos de su ángel, están cerrados, su respiración en lugar de ser entrecortada como la suya es larga y profunda, sin mencionar el sube ronquido que emite- … ¡¡no te duermas!!- Shizuru empieza a empujar a su ángel pero es inútil, ha caído en coma.

Enojada por tal impertinencia, se levanta dispuesta a marcharse cuando su mano izquierda es apresada, voltea esperando que todo haya sido una broma de su ángel pero no, sigue dormida.

-no me dejes…- susurra Natsuki, ahora que la ve, Shizuru nota las vendas que no solo están en pecho de su ángel, también en su abdomen, muslos, piernas, brazos y manos. Le pone especial atención a las manos donde hay manchas de sangre coagulada y en su rostro y cabello hay polvo y mugre acumulados

-¿que clase de entrenamiento es este?- como osa miss. Maria a tratar de esa forma a su preciado ángel, esta tan maltratado y cansado que se duerme en plena acción e inconcientemente busca cariño. Shizuru mas tranquila termina de desvestirla y la abriga con la única cobija que hay, tiene planeado irse pero de nuevo es parada por Natsuki- esta bien mi ángel, dormiré con tigo- suspira pesadamente, no era la forma de "dormir" que tenia planeada pero el ver como Natsuki se le aferra como cachorrito la hace sentir extrañamente calida y con ese sentimiento en el pecho ella también se duerme.

.

.

-¡¡a levantarse holgazanes!!- grita a todo pulmón el general Rossel y golpea fuertemente en las puertas de los chicos

-que diablos- dice Shizuru algo mareada, no esta acostumbrada a esa clase se despertar

-Shizuru… te quedaste- una hermosa sonrisa adorna el rostro mugriento de Natsuki

-claro que me quede…- iba decir algo mas pero fue cortada por un beso de la ojiverde, uno que comenzó a subir de tono

-¡¡el ultimo en llegar a las regaderas no desayunara!!- sentencia Rossel

-… ¡¡comida!!- grita Natsuki saltando de la cama y tomando un uniforme que tenia preparado junto con su botas- gracias por todo Shizuru- le da un ultimo beso antes de salir semidesnuda a las duchas, podía ser la única comida del día, no podía perderla por nada del mundo

-hasta luego… - susurra Shizuru al ver correr como loca a su ángel- ¿pues que hora es?- saca su reloj- ¡¡las 5am!!- no durmieron ni 3 horas- solo aguanta este mes Natsuki… solo este mes.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Me ha quedado algo cortito este cap. Pero es que no tenia nada más que ponerle jejeje. Creo que me esta gustando cebarle el rato a Shizuru…. Bah! Que digo, si siempre me ha gustado cebárselos jajajajaja. No se preocupen, de que algún día no se lo cebare es inminente pero será cuando a mi se me antoje, no cuando ella quiera jajajajaja. Dicen que esa clase de situaciones no se planean solo se dan… pues esperemos a que se de la situación!!

Sobre lo de otome, no me pude resistir, realmente quiero que se conviertan las chicas en otomes y creo que es algo que casi todos quieren jajaja. Pero el entrenamiento militar les será de mucha ayuda a las chicas en el futuro y también nos llevara a otro momento crítico jejejeje. Todo esta fríamente calculado.

Espero que disfruten de la historia y que no se enojen por estarle cebando el rato a Shizuru, prometo que el día que lo logren será bueno… tomando en cuenta de que será su primera vez no esperen que sea tan bueno, pero ya lo descubriremos. Nos vemos.

¡¡Dejen reviews!!


	15. un raro sentir

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

.

_._

"_Una extraña relación produce extraños sentimientos"_

.

.

Ha terminado el mes, 3 chicos que parecen mas zombis que jóvenes emprendedores están parados bajo el rayo del sol sosteniendo cubetas llenas de agua, han perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevan en esa posición pero estiman mas de 10 horas, no sienten los brazos, no sienten las piernas… prácticamente ya no sienten nada.

-chicos…- miss. Maria ve a los jóvenes apenas moverse, sus espaldas rectas como firmes vigas soportan el peso de 20L con agua en cada mano- Aarón creo que nos hemos pasado un poco

-tu crees… yo pensaba dejarlos hasta que uno de ellos se desmayara- el general y la otome descansan en el sofá siendo cobijados por la sombra que proporciona el hangar. Han tratado por todos los medios de quebrar aunque fuera a uno de ellos pero su espíritu de equipo es muy fuerte, no importa cuan ruin o inhumano sea el ejercicio ellos lo acataran y milagrosamente lo terminaran.

-no se dejaran caer hasta que estén muertos y si eso sucede…

-nosotros también estaremos muertos, lo se- el también esta al tanto de la relación especial entre las chicas y las nobles – muchachos ya es suficiente, pueden descansar

-… muchachos…- miss. Maria se acerca a comprobar su estado de salud, no se mueven aun después de que se les dio el permiso de descansar- ¡¡general!! Venga un momento por favor.

.-que sucede miss…- el general se queda sin palabras, los chicos parecen haber caído en un estado cata tónico

-llamare al medico- miss. Maria sale corriendo de la escena, esta preocupada por ellos

.

.

- agotamiento extremo de cuerpo y mente... no creí que existiera algo así

-yo no sabia que siquiera el cuerpo podía llegar a tales extremos- Mai y Natsuki conversan en la habitación de la enfermería, cuando llegaron en camillas apenas y estaban concientes, los doctores las revisaron e inyectaron alguna sustancia que revitaliza el cuerpo, una clase de cóctel vitamínico

-como no íbamos a estar cansados, cuanto hemos dormido este mes… 80 o 90 horas en total- Sergey por fin habla, estaba muy cómodo en su cama y ese cóctel apenas estaba haciendo efecto en su maltrecho cuerpo

-recuerdo los viejos días cuando dormíamos mas de 3 horas al día…- suspira Natsuki, dejándose caer perezosamente en su cama

-¿viejos días? Pero si hace un mes que dormíamos 8 horas, no ha pasado tanto tiempo- a Mai no le gusta que Natsuki siempre exagere las cosas

-¡¡atención!!- grita el general al entrar, los chicos por inercia saltan de las camas y se paran en posición de firmes- reporte de salud cabo Kruger

-en excelentes condiciones ¡señor!- el general se quiere reír del reporte, "excelentes condiciones" apenas y se pueden mantener de pie.

-entonces aquí están sus órdenes: saldrán de la enfermería, irán directo a sus habitaciones y se quedaran ahí lo que resta del día- los chicos se sorprenderos un poco- mañana se levantaran a la misma hora que los de más cabos (las 6am) y regresaran a sus clases habituales. Es todo.- el general esta apunto de dar media vuelta y retirarse

-señor que pasa con nuestro entrenamiento- pregunta Sergey

- seguirán entrenando en la tarde…- el general abandona el lugar, no le dijo todo lo que tenia pensado decirles pero a cambio les dejo el resto del día libre

-por tu expresión diré que no se los dijiste- habla miss. Maria que esta en la sala de espera de la enfermería

-¿tan obvio soy?

- si quieres yo podría…- miss. Maria se ofrecía para decirles las cosas a los chicos pero con su cara de burla ante la vergüenza por la que pasa el general

-no es necesario, yo puedo solo- el pelirrojo da la vuelta, no dejara que la rubia ponga en duda su hombría

-… hombres…- suspira Maria al ver tan decidido a su amigo- solo me estaba burlando de el, no era para tanto

-¡¡chicos!!- el general entra azotando la puerta sorprendiendo a los presentes-… ho… disculpen- se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a las chicas que en ese momento se estaban cambiando la ropa de la enfermería por su uniforme – por que no me avisaste- le dice a Sergey que esta dándoles también la espalda

-por que no me dio tiempo señor

-ya puede voltear- dice Mai algo sonrojada por la aparición del general

-viene… vine… - le da vergüenza el hablar

-¿a que?- pregunta Sergey

-… a felicitarlos…- los jóvenes se sorprenden aun mas, en todo el tiempo que llevan como militares y según los rumores en la escuela ni a su propio hijo ha felicitado el general alguna vez, entonces si debieron de causar una excelente impresión.- ustedes pasaron todos los ejercicios que les impusimos por mas locos o difíciles que fueran.

-no es nada señor, para eso es que vinimos a la Academia – dice Natsuki recargándose en la pared, no lo admitirá pero esta cansada, estar levantada es un gran esfuerzo para ella

-no lo entienden, el entrenamiento que sostuvieron de 30 militares graduados solo 2 o 1 lo pasan cada año, me atrevería a decir que el que nosotros les impusimos fue incluso mas difícil y ninguno de ustedes tiro la toalla eso es admirable- el mismo en su tiempo tiro la toalla al día 25 del entrenamiento y Maria al día 26- … ni siquiera yo lo soporte la primera vez- la segunda vez aprobó pero fue apenas por poco.

-¡¡que!! – gritan los chico al mismo tiempo

-y aquí entre nos… ni miss. Maria lo soporto

-somos resistentes he…- dice Mai con satisfacción, saber que ni tu profesor pudo aguantar la faena y ahora te felicita por cumplir tu cometido provoca grandes emociones

-siéntanse orgullosos de si mismos chicos por que yo… estoy orgulloso de ustedes

-gracias general- los chicos no aguantaron las ganas, le dieron un gran abrazo al hombre que por tanto tiempo los ha torturado física y mentalmente pero también enseño y apoyo.

-que linda escena

-¡Maria!- Aarón se separa de los chicos

-yo también…- un ligero color rubí cubre las pálidas mejillas de la rubia- estoy orgullosa de ustedes… huu- un fuerte abrazo comunal le saca el aire pero extrañamente no le molesta para nada

-ya es suficiente, vasta de sentimentalismos- Aarón detiene el momento

-de acuerdo, nosotros nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones- los chicos salen del lugar con mas energías de las que creían tener.

Los chicos se dirigen a sus cuartos y caen en coma al contacto con sus camas, mañana será sábado y luego domingo. Ya que han superado la prueba tendrán esos dos días libres algo que agradecen mucho.

Al siguiente día en la mañana alguien toca a la puerta de Natsuki

-que sucede…- dice Natsuki abriendo torpemente la puerta

-cabo… ¡¡por que no duerme con la pijama reglamentaria!!

-por no me gusta dormir con tanta ropa- al parecer la joven Kruger esta demasiado adormilada para tener vergüenza. El general por el contrario se ha puesto rojo al ver a la chica con una camiseta y boxers

-no importa- se da media vuelta- he vendió a invitarte a pasar un día con migo

-General… ¿no esta usted demasiado viejo para mi?

-ba… baka!!- si es posible se a sonrojado aun mas- no me refería a una cita ni nada parecido… solo sígame cabo es una orden

-haa esta bien, solo espere a que me ponga el uniforme y…

-no será necesario- la interrumpió- por hoy puede usar ropa de civil

-… de acuerdo… pero sigo insistiendo usted es demasiado viejo para mi

-¡¡a callar!!- el general comienza la retirada- la estaré esperando en el hangar 13

-si, como diga- Natsuki tiene aun mucho sueño pero el general le ha dado una orden y no puede desobedecer… ¿no puede? Extrañamente ha comenzado a respetar las reglas y a las personas con autoridad.

.

.

-¿esta lista cabo Kruger?

-si general

-pues deje de mirar el jeep y súbase de una buena vez- la ojiverde dejo atrás su sorpresa y subió a la parte trasera del jeep- ¿Qué haces Natsuki? No juegues y pásate al frente

-disculpe general… es que yo creí que…- según los rumores el general nunca deja a nadie sentarse a su lado, menos en su jeep personal que rara vez saca de su garaje. El automóvil es una antigüedad andante, un día explorando con sus amigos lo encontró y entre todos lo pusieron a andar. Por azares del destino el lo conservo y siguió dándole mantenimiento, se dice que es suyo pero la verdad es solo el copropietario, la otra es Maria pero rara vez lo usa.

-no te dejes llevar tanto por los chismes de vecindad, ahora que estamos en mi vehiculo personal y no traemos uniformes ni estamos en horas de servicio puedes relajarte Natsuki

-como diga señor- Aarón frunció el seño, ya le dijo que podía relajarse por que le decía "señor"- es algo difícil esta situación, ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?

-hmm buena pregunta…-ahora entendía el dilema de Natsuki- ya se!! Dime papá

-¿Qué?- la joven no sabia si tomarlo como una burla, un insulto o si realmente estaba hablando en serio.

-ya te dije, dime papá- el general indago en los archivos de sus jóvenes pupilos, pero de entre todos la historia que mas le llamo la atención fue la de Natsuki. Una joven hija ilegitima de un afamado científico de otras tierras, el cual no deseo hacerse cargo de su hija y abandono junto a su madre. Las dos han vivido solas, Natsuki no sabe lo que es tener un padre quien te apoye y proteja, cree esa es la razón de su comportamiento tan duro y serio. Si, aunque no lo parezca la ojiverde tiene un carácter arisco con los de más, solo ciertas y pocas personas son las que ha dejado acercarse.

Tal vez fuese su forma de ser, tan parecida a la de Maria, también su historia tan parecida a la suya que hicieron sentir algo especial al general por esa niña o el simple deseo de tener una hija que por años ha guardado en secreto. Todo y nada es la razón por la cual ahora el la lleva a su lugar secreto, en la sección 13 del bosque real donde tantas aventuras paso en su infancia.

-donde estamos…- ella no se siente cómoda con la situación, aun no descifra esa bomba que aventara el general. ¿Papá? Ella nunca ha llamado a nadie así, en lo que a ella concierne, no tiene padre. Aunque el general en estos 5 meses ha sido un apoyo muy grande, le ha enseñado muchas técnicas sin mencionar que cuando lo ha necesitado le ha brindado una mano… ¿a eso se le puede llamar padre?

-en mi lugar secreto- Natsuki analizo el lugar, era un claro del bosque por el cual pasaba un pequeño riachuelo. En uno de los árboles, el mas grande y viejo se hallaban los restos de un casita de madera, parecía haber sufrido el paso del tiempo aunado a tal vez un incendio.

-jejeje- la peliazul ríe

-¿que te causa gracia Natsuki?- pregunta con algo de temor Aarón, ¿será que se burla de el?

-nuestro lugar secreto jajajajaja nuestro lugar secreto se parece mucho al suyo jajajaja- ¿seria esto una casualidad? O habrá algo mas en esta aparente similitud

-dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual- Aarón se pasa su diestra por la cabeza, siente su calva que le provoca una sensación de vejes, Natsuki nota el cambiar de su mirada

-sabe… los Kruger tenemos un viejo preparado de raíces y animales que fortalece el cuero cabelludo

-¿enserio?- no lo quiso pero un deje de emoción salio en esa frase, la joven militar se avergüenza un poco pero asiente

-si lo quiere podemos buscarlas, en este bosque se encuentra todo lo que necesitamos para le preparado- Natsuki evita cruzar miradas con su general

-pues que esperamos- dice dando una gran sonrisa la cual hace sentir una extraña sensación a la peliazul.

.

.

-¿arcos?

-si, arcos, antes de usar pistolas los niños normalmente usamos arcos para jugar al tiro al blanco- explica Aarón, no puede creer que sus arcos todavía sirvan, y eso que llevan mas de 20 años sin usarlos

-yo usaba una resortera- confiesa Natsuki, por un tiempo Saeko estuvo tentada a darle una pistola de balines pero por suerte recapacito y lo que le dio fue una resortera de metal que ella misma construyo

-esas también son buenas pero no tienen el alcance de un arco

-no conoció a mi resortera jejeje- todo lo que construye su madre tiene poder y elegancia, ella desearía un día poder hacer lo mismo aunque no cree que en la ciencia este su vocación.

-pero conozco a tu madre- con esa oración hizo palpitar bruscamente el corazón de Natsuki, ¿seria el su padre? El de verdad

-¿Cómo?...- no le salían mas palabras

-todos los jóvenes de ese tiempo la conocíamos por "Krueger la loca"… no me malinterpretes pero es la verdad, ella creaba objetos tan extraños y novedosos que a la gente normal …

-ignorante- contradijo Natsuki

- a los ignorantes asustaba- no le agrada admitirlo pues el fue quien dio popularidad al apodo de "Kruger la loca"

-típico- suspiro Natsuki

-tu también tienes un apodo ¿no es verdad?- trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

- "ice silver" es 10 veces mejor que "kruger la loca"- bufa Natsuki

-shhh- la calla Aarón- dijiste conejo pardo….

-si, necesitamos a uno- la receta familiar es efectiva y simple de preparar: la grasa acumulada en la piel de un conejo pardo, chile silvestre de preferencia rojo y verde, sábila del tipo enredadera, cera de abeja y sangre de dragón marino también conocido como salamandra.

-entonces acércate a mi lentamente- Natsuki obedeció quedando enfrente de ese hombre gigantesco- estira la cuerda y apunta – la peliazul comenzó a estirar el arco con la flecha lista para lanzar- suave pero firme toma el mando- Aarón empezó a guiar los pasos de Natsuki, le corrigió la postura y el ángulo de inclinación- ahora lánzala

-… ¡le di!!- grita con alegría la chica, su primera vez con un arco y ha sido todo un éxito

-¡¡eso es!!- victorea igualmente el general, Natsuki se siente estaña, esta experiencia se parece a los relatos de Sergey sobre los viajes y excusiones a las que va con su padre.

-ahora solo nos faltan la sábila – dice Natsuki tomando al conejo

-pues que esperamos, me encajara ver como usas el arco para bajar la sábila

-jajaja ya veras que lo conseguiré

Y así paso el día, Natsuki aprendió mucho del general quien le enseño algunas cosas sobre el bosque, como destripar animales y crear armas a partir de piedras, las cosas que se le dejaban a Sergey pues el era el único que tenia un padre que le enseñara a ser un campista.

Natsuki preparo el concentrado, el cual gracias a la cera de abeja y la grasa se transformo en una especie de crema que vaciaron en un botecito de madera, botecito que hizo Natsuki con las enseñanzas de Aarón. Después de comer la carne del conejo y recoger un poco los dos se quedaron frente a la hoguera a contar historias, crónicas de sus muchas aventuras, el que mas hablo por lógica fue Aarón que tenia muchas mas historias que contar. Natsuki estaba sorprendida de aquel hombre, en su juventud fue como ellos y quien diría que Miss. Maria fue tan genial en su tiempo.

-y fue así que "persuadimos" a los vecinos de no volver a entrar en nuestro territorio y pescar nuestros preces

-jajaja que gran aventura, y yo que creía que Miss. Maria era solo una amargada- la noche ya ha cubierto el cielo con su hermoso azul oscuro, miles de estrellas chispean al igual que los ojos de Natsuki, se siente feliz de compartir estos momentos con el general

-…Natsuki ya es tarde- dice Aarón levantándose del tronco donde esta sentado

-lo se – ella igualmente se levanta y hecha un cubo con agua a la hocera, apagándola por completo

-sube al jeep yo en un momento estoy con tigo

-ok- la chica recoge algunos objetos que hizo y se dirige al jeep

El camino de regreso fue mas ameno que el de venida, Natsuki platico un poco sobre sus expectativas y sueños, también de sus frustraciones. Aarón le dio algunos consejos y también le contó sobre sus experiencias para que ella pudiera encontrar una solución a sus problemas. Llegaron a la Academia, están en frente del edificio de Natsuki.

-bueno, espero que al menos te hayas divertido un poco- comenta le general, si no fuera por la noche lo mas seguro es que se notaria el carmín sobre sus mejillas

-me divertí bastante…- Natsuki lo piensa un poco pero algo le dice que se atreva- espero volver a salir con tigo… pa- Aarón voltea rápidamente para verla pero ella ya salio del jeep y camina rápidamente hacia la entrada de los dormitorios

-¡¡entonces estate prepara para el próximo sábado!!- dice emocionado el hombre

-lo tendré en cuenta- Natsuki sacude su mano para despedirse. Aarón al ver entrar a Natsuki arranca hacia su casa pero es interceptado por cierta rubia

-y bien ¿te divertirse con ella?

-¿a que hora te subiste al jeep?- pregunta algo extrañado

-¿tan distraído estas?

-por que no lo estaría… ella me dijo "pa"- de solo recordarlo una sonrisa adorna su cara, extraño en el.

-¿pa? Pobre chica, se nota que no sabe en lo que se mete- se burla un poco Maria, ahora que lo nota Aarón ya no se dirige a su casa- ¿a donde vas?

- a ningún lado…- contesta francamente- solo quería conducir esta preciosidad un poco mas- Maria lo piensa un poco, ella tampoco ha estado sentada en el jeep por un largo tiempo

-¿que tal si damos una vuelta?- sugiere la rubia

-me parece prefecto- el ojiazul aumenta la velocidad, están en silencio, cada cierto rato el voltea a verla, su melena rubia hondea al compás del viento y esos ojos verdes vuelven a tener esa chispa de vida que aun se mantiene viva en su interior

-¿Qué?- pregunta Maria al notar la mirada insistente del conductor

-nada…- miente Aarón- … es solo que te vez hermosa

-Aarón…- precisamente por eso no se había subido al jeep antes

-lo se, lo se, pero solo piénsalo Maria, podríamos haber tenido a una pequeña diablilla como Natsuki o a una linda niña como Mai también a un dormilón como Sergey o quizás a los tres

-el hubiera no existe Aarón- si lo sabrá ella que tanto tiempo ha pensado en el pasado y el como hubiese querido fuera su presente.

-pero el ahora si, todavía no somos tan viejos, que, apenas entramos a los 30´s. todavía podemos…

-soy una otome y tu estas casado- no quería discutir ese asunto otra vez pero pareciera que el no entiende su situación

-no estoy casado ME CASARON- puntualiza el pelirrojo-… además… yo todavía te amo- dice eso aumentando la velocidad, Maria solo ladea la mirada, ve hacia el espejo del costado y ve sus reflejo, se siente vieja.

-y dime… ¿me amabas cuando te casaste?

-¿ese es el problema? Que me case sin inivtarte

-¡¡claro que es el problema!!- ella no es ningún plato de segunda mesa

- si no mal recuerdo yo te pregunte a ti primero antes de que mi padre me escogerá esposa, pero tú me rechazaste- lo dice con cierto rencor en las palabras, todavía le duele ese rechazo y todos los demás que le siguieron a ese por parte de la rubia

-soy una otome…

-¿de quien? Tu no tienes amo a quien servir

-la escuela… mi vida… todos los problemas en los que nos meteríamos- el jeep frena de golpe interrumpiéndola, Aarón la voltea a ver, se nota la decisión y la firmeza en sus cara

-Maria…- lentamente Aarón acerca su cara a la de la rubia quien se debate en el querer y el deber pero al final el corazón gana y junta sus labios con los de el. Un beso lento y sincero va tomando forma, tantos años frustrados se liberan en un momento pero tan rápido como empezó termina-… te amo y yo se que tu me amas, por favor Maria- a ella es a la única que le ha suplicado algo- todavía tenemos tiempo para crear nuestra propia familia

-causaremos tantos problemas…

-¡¡al diablo el mundo!!- vocifera el pelirrojo- yo recuerdo que Maria Graceburt le vale un carajo lo que piensen los de mas

-… yo….

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Estuve meditando acerca de este ff, un amigo me recomendó que hiciera un bosquejo general de la historia numerando los acontecimientos importantes para dar un numero de capítulos… me salieron muchos capítulos.

¿Y a que viene esto? Pues resulta que lo que tenia que pasar en este capitulo no paso jajajaja al contrario metí cosas que nada que ver pero que creo repercutirá dramáticamente en el futuro de los personajes. Uriel tiene razón no sirvo para seguir un patrón jajaja

La pregunta es ¿Por qué miss. Maria no acepto casarse con el general antes? ¿Realmente aceptara casarse con el ahora? Y si acepta ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? Jejeje eso lo sabremos en el prox. Capitulo. Nos vemos.

¡Dejen reviews!


	16. humanos y demonios

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

"_Recuerda que el que se enoja pierde"_

.

.

Tres chicos pasan e intimidan a los otros, de solo verlos los demás se hacen a un lado, les tienen miedo y respeto… mas miedo que nada. A la izquierda esta el rubio, alto y fornido camina como todo un hombre, su mirada es seria y de pocos amigos pareciera que ha tenido un mal día. A la derecha esta la pelirroja altiva y pretenciosa, camina con estilo y de solo verla todos lo saben, "ella esta fuera de su liga". Por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante esta la chica del centro, su larga melena azul agitando en el viento, sus ojos verdes destilan ferocidad pero también algo de frió, su cara como de porcelana no muestra ningún rastro de emoción y sus puños cerrados dicen que no esta de buen humor.

Todos los ven y tiemblan, los 3 chicos que superaron el entrenamiento final, ni los maestros han podido superar ese entrenamiento. Les tienen miedo pero cierto grupo de jóvenes les tienen envidia y celos.

-… muévete…- habla Sergey con voz pausada y grave

-y si no queremos niñatos- Anthony Rossel hijo del general y ex estrella de la academia se ha interpuesto en el camino de los chicos

-tendremos que moverte- sentencia Natsuki comenzando un duelo de miradas con el joven enfrente de ella, es dos años mayor que ella pero que importa, la peliazul esta segura que podría hacerlo morder el polvo con una mano atada al piso

-hmm- Anthony pone mala cara- no entiendo por que les dan tanta importancia, ustedes solo pasaron un tonto entrenamiento, no tienen nada de espectacular en ello

-claro que no lo entiendes por que eres estupido- dice Natsuki moviendo la mano

-como te atreves…- el joven lanza un derechazo a la peliazul los presentes pierden la respiración al ver lo que sigue

-no pase por el infierno para que un estupido como tu crea que puede desafiarme- Natsuki al momento del golpe lo detuvo con su mano y empezó ejercer presión en el puño del chico

-haaa- se comenzó a doblegar cayendo de rodillas

-lo vez, no vale ni mi tiempo- dice volteando a ver a su amigos que asienten ante el comentario

-te derrotare… no importa como…

-¿que susurras perdedor?

-hoy en la noche ustedes y nosotros en el octágono de la academia

-no- Natsuki se niega, esa noche ira a ver a su princesa, no tiene tiempo para jugar con niños

-¿no? ¿Es acaso que eres cobarde?- Anthony se levanta y comienza a reír seguido por todos los jugadores de Ulama. El es el capitán de los jugadores y se supone que el mejor de la Academia, o lo era antes de que llegara Natsuki y su pandilla para arruinar su vida

-llámame como quieras idiota, hoy no tengo tiempo para ti- ella comienza avanzar seguida por sus amigos cuando toda la cuadrilla de jugadores se interponen-… ¡¡muévanse!! –grita Natsuki lanzando una mirada asesina, de inmediato todos dan un paso atrás y se quitan del camino

- ¡¡maldita perra acepta mi desafió de una buena vez!!- esta desesperado

-...- la joven ojiverde se detiene y detiene a su amigo rubio antes de que le cierre la boca a ese tipo de un golpe- tanto quieres que papá te reconozca ¿hermanito?- una sonrisa casi sádica adorna la tez de la joven, ella sabia desde un principio que el los estuvo espiando y que escucho sobre la "petición del general para con ella"

-cállate y pelea- el empieza a correr hacia ella cuando es detenido por un gigantesco hombre… su padre

-cadete las peleas fuera del octágono están prohibidas- el general lo mira serio y frió, a cualquiera le costaría creer que son padre e hijo

-pero padre…- susurra lamentablemente

-soy su general- lo corrige Aarón- Natsuki, Mai, Sergey vayan corriendo al hangar y denle 100 vueltas

-si señor- los chicos salen corriendo

-en cuanto usted cabo Rossel vaya a las letrinas y comience a limpiar, uno de los profesores ira a inspeccionarlo después

-si… señor- en el se nota su desaliento e impotencia, ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que ronda en su cabeza, ¿Por qué si el es su hijo y heredero legitimo trata tan bien a "esa perra" de ojos verdes?

--

El general los hizo correr, saltar, golpear y sudar, nada nuevo para ellos. Toda la tarde entrenaron y se divirtieron. Si, aunque no lo crean ellos se divierten en los entrenamientos, el general últimamente los ha hecho muy amenos, en especial con Natsuki que lo llama "pa" pero sigue sonrojándose al hacerlo.

-haaa el entrenamiento de hoy fue agotador- dice Sergey saliendo de las duchas

-no fue nada- demerita Mai

-para ti nunca es nada- ríe un poco Natsuki, colgándose del hombro de Sergey- oye bello durmiente ¿nos cubrirás esta noche?- pregunta refiriéndose a su escapada con la princesa

-haaa- suspira el rubio pesadamente- no me queda de otra ¿o si?

-realmente no- termina Mai mientras se acomoda por ultima vez la blusa, las chicas han salido de las regaderas con ropa de civil, tienen pensado ir a pasar un buen rato con las nobles

-entonces corran antes de que alguien las vea- las chicas le hacen caso y salen corriendo, sienten sus cuerpos ir mas rápido y ágil que antes, pasan los muros de la escuela como si fueran pequeños matorrales, al estar afuera van hacia sus motos y las encienden listas para ir a por sus chicas.

-nos vemos luego – dice Mai conduciendo hacia una de las desviaciones que llevan a la mansión Minagi

-ok- Natsuki va hacia un callejón el cual tiene uno de los tantos túneles que llevan a palacio, tiene ansias de ver a su princesa sentada a lado del ventanal observando las estrellas para después voltear a verla con una de esas hermosas sonrisas de las que se sabe la única poseedora.

Aunque corto el camino le parece eterno, hoy habrá un desfile en la ciudad y espera llevar a su princesa a dar una vuelta, quien sabe, podría haber mucha diversión.

-Shizuru- dice una peliazul saliendo del armario

-¿Natsuki?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- no esperaba que su ángel fuera ese día- …¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene que ocurrir un cataclismo para que venga a verte?- la ojiverde ve la reacción, esa mujer que siempre aparece en los discursos con una cara tan calma que da a impresión de no sentir nada ahora muestra su sorpresa ante la situación, una simple situación.

-últimamente puede ser que si- recordando las pocas veces que se han visto en esos meses

-bueno… si tanto te molesta entonces mejor me voy- finge un tono enojado y da la vuelta

-no ¡espera!- corre la princesa para tomarla del brazo, ¿desde cuando es tan rápida? Natsuki se sorprende pero piensa su siguiente jugada, aun no ha mirado a la princesa la cual empieza a creer que ha dicho algo malo y que su ángel realmente se ha enojado

-ok, ok entonces ponte tu disfraz y salgamos a dar una vuelta- una gran sonrisa es brindada por la peliazul derritiendo el corazón de su compañera

-.. si…- una sonrisa sincera que enternece el corazón de un militar, increíble, si el general o miss. Maria se enteraran que todo el rigor del infierno no logro crear suficiente hielo como para que los ojos de fuego de la princesa no pudieran deshelarlo en un segundo, se sentirían decepcionados de si mismos.

-pues que esperas, date prisa…

……..

El desfile del orgullo nacional es una festividad popular, los nobles celebran en palacio o en sus mansiones mientras los mortales se divierten de lo lindo en las calles donde hay puestos de todo tipo. Natsuki aparco algo lejos de la fiesta por temor a que algún borracho quiera juegan con su Ice Silver, al bajar a las calles del centro donde se encuentra la mejor parte de todo se da cuenta de que no ha traído mucho dinero

-maldición- susurra Natsuki al hurgar en su bolsillo- como se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante…

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki?- pregunta la princesa que esta agarrada de su brazo izquierdo

-… discúlpame Shizuru- dice con la cabeza gacha- he perdido mi cartera en algún lugar… creo que tendremos que regresar- suena realmente triste y eso conmueve mucho a la princesa

-¿por eso te entristeces?... ara ara pero que despistada es mi Natsuki, creo que se te olvido quien soy yo- Natsuki voltea a verla, no entiende de que habla-… a mi lo que me sobra es dinero- dice con una ligera sonrisa

-pero… yo te invite es normal que yo pague- ella siempre ha pagado en todas sus salidas… que no han sido tatas como quisiera pero ella es la que paga

-por hoy, tu serás mi invitada de honor- un pequeño beso es depositado en esos rosados labios produciendo que la hermosa cara de porcelana adquiera un tono rojizo

-shi… Shizuru sabes que… no esta bien hacerlo en publico- tartamudea la ojiverde, esa mujer pareciera no conocer lo que es vergüenza cuando esta con ella

-¿y que? Hoy nadie sabe quien soy yo- otra sonrisa- vamos Natsuki, quiero que ganes otros peluches para mi

-oe… - Natsuki es arrastrada por los puestos de habilidad, luego por los de comida, por los de regalos y por la pista de baile donde rotundamente se niega a entrar

-ara ¿Por qué mi Natsuki no me quiere conceder una pieza?- hace su berrinche la princesa

-porque todos nos verán bailar…- no lo admite pero es muy tímida y sensible al que dirán, Shizuru parece pensarlo un poco, hasta que recuerda esa vieja historia…

-cierra los ojos, oliva lo que ves…- ordena la princesa, su vos es tan serena y calma que la otra no puede evitar obedecer, Shizuru aprovecha y la abraza colocando las manos suavemente sobre la espalda-… puedes sentirlo, ese palpitar

-es… tu corazón… un calido y uniforme tum tumb-

-son nuestros corazones bailando al mismo compás, solo tenemos que seguirlos… Natsuki- y así la princesa y la mecánica empiezan su vals al son de sus corazones, una hermosa danza que saca suspiros a mas de uno, todo el pueblo lentamente giran a verlas pues tienen algo magnético en su bailar, irradian un extraño sentimiento que nadie de los presentes llega a comprender y solo se limitan a observar.

-ja ja ja – las carcajadas no se hacen esperar, rompiendo la mágica atmósfera- tú a la que llaman Ice Silver eres una de "esas"

- Anthony… veo que eres tan idota que no sabes lo que significa un no- Natsuki mira con ira al joven delante suyo, ¿Quién se cree para interrumpida en un momento así?

-vine a divertirme un poco con todos mis amigos, que tal si vienes y te diviertes tu también jajaja- Natsuki ve a los hombres que están detrás de Anthony son mas de 50… podría acabar con todos pero, con Shizuru atrás suyo se complicaran las cosas

-ir con tigo… no gracias, yo no juego con monos

-¡tu perra insolente!- vocifera Anthony al borde de la locura- dicen que los arboles torcidos solo se enderezan a golpes… bien, al terminar de golpearte me asegurare que esa monada de chica sea mi mujer

-intenta tocarla y ¡no respondo! – se escucha un tono de ira en su hablar, sus verdes ojos muestran que habla enserio y a mas de uno hace temblar

-… perra… - parece que Anthony dirá algo mas pero es interrumpido

- ya son 3 veces, no permitiré que un bastárdete como tu le hable así a mi amiga

-… Sergey… - Natsuki se sorprende al ver a su amigo

-ya era hora de que llegaras rubio, estaba pensado que tendríamos que divertirnos nostras dos

-… Mai…- sus amigos se acercan hacia ella, Mikoto sigue de cerca los pasos de la pelirroja notando al instante a Shizuru- ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

-yo estaba tranquila comiendo cuando me llego un olor repugnante, parece que es hora de tirar la basura- dice Mai, la verdad es que fue coincidencia que se encontrara en la misa locución que Natsuki, piensa que ha de ser el destino que quiere que pelen y demuestren de lo que son capaces

-yo vi saliendo a estos animales de los dormitorios y supe que tramaban algo, por eso los seguí- Sergey instintivamente supo que sus amigas estarían en peligro y no dudo en irlas a ayudar

-… malditos… ¡hablan como si fueran mejores que nosotros pero ya lo verán, al terminar de patearlos yo me quedare con todo lo que tienen!... Natsuki Kruger te arrebatare todo lo que amas como tu hiciste con migo- el joven parece un animal herido y enfurecido, Natsuki ríe mentalmente "es como dice miss. Maria, solo un bruto pelea con la cabeza llega de ira" pero ya ha hablado suficiente ese bruto, es hora de cerrarle la boca

-tú… te haré tragarte esas palabras con todo y dientes- sentencia la joven y da inicio a la batalla- Shizuru mantén tu distancia… - es lo ultimo que dice antes de correr a la batalla junto con sus amigos

-les mostraremos lo que se aprende en le infierno pequeños bastardos- es el grito de guerra de Mai, no lo parece pero es una mujer de un "amplio" vocabulario al igual que Natsuki.

Comienza una pelea desigual, 50 hombres, grandes y fuertes contra 3 demonios nacidos del infierno, en solo unos minutos se nota la terrible diferencia. Todo el pueblo lo ve pero ninguno se siente con el poder suficiente para parar a esos 3 demonios que pulverizan a los pobres jóvenes.

-tu… ¡maldita!- Anthony esta exhausto, no ha podido acertarle ni un solo golpe

-¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que esta escrita en toda tu cara- Natsuki ha bajado la guardia, sus puños manchados de sangre del enemigo gotean manchando el piso. Ella habría preferido no pelear pero esto es algo que solo se arreglara de esa forma

-¿Qué tienes tu que yo no tenga? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial ante sus ojos? ¿Qué?- el joven siente partir su alma, por mas que lo intenta no puede vencer a la mujer delante suyo

-… por eso es todo este alboroto… haaa pero vaya que eres lento….- Natsuki esperaba una pregunta mas difícil

-¿Cómo te atreves?...

-espíritu…. Lo que te falta a ti y a todos tus hombres es ¡Espíritu!- grita la joven para que todo el mundo la escuche

-¡maldita!...- el ya no aguanta, tira un puñetazo lo mas rápido que puede pero ya no importa, Natsuki siendo mas pequeña y rápida lo evita con facilidad y contraataca con su propia técnica, destrozando la boca de su adversario

-… te dije que te tragarías tus palabras con todo y dientes…- la joven da la vuelta, su hermosa cabellera hondea como una bandera victoriosa. Sus amigos ya habían terminado hace un rato y esperan paciente por ella, al verse se sonríen en complicidad

-que espectáculo hemos dado- dice la pelirroja mirando a todos lados, la gente alrededor sigue estupefacta, no creyendo lo que vieron sus ojos

-haaa será mejor que nos retiremos- Sergey empieza a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas- no querrán que nos manden con el general

-Shizuru…- Natsuki mira a la chica de ojos rojos- yo…- se siente apenada de lo acontecido, esperaba que nunca tuviera que pelear enfrente de la princesa

-ara parece que mi Natsuki salvo el día- la princesa toma la mano derecha de su compañera- …eres mi heroína – dice depositando un suave beso en los ensangrentados puños

-no tienes que hacer eso- le quieta la mano rápidamente

-oye Romeo es hora de irnos- grita Mai a su amiga, la policía ha llegado

-rápido Shizuru- la toma de la mano y corren por caminos diferentes a los de sus amigos, se han alejado lo suficiente para seguir con su paseo aunque a Shizuru le preocupan esos puños- no hay de que preocuparse, esto ocurrió por que no tenia protección en ellos y algunos dientes me cortaron

-mi Natsuki esta herida, tiene que ver a un doctor- incite la ahora pelinegra

-ya en la Academia nos curaremos, por hoy no es un problema

-puedo pedir un doctor si lo que quieres es que nadie se entere

-al contrario, si llamaras a un doctor todos se enterarían… creo que ya se debieron de haber enterado- tomando en cuenta que casi todos los heridos fueron estudiantes de la Academia informaran lo sucedió al general y ya que solo existen 3 jóvenes que puede derrotar a 50 hombres…. – de seguro pá nos mandara a la enfermería a primera hora del día

-pero…- Natsuki la interrumpe

-mañana tendré un duro castigo que se extenderá por días- se para enfrente de la otra- por eso… solo por hoy déjame… disfrutarlo con tigo- sus mejillas están rojas, ¿de donde le salen esas palabras tan cursis?

-esta bien, divirtámonos en lo que resta de la noche

-¡si!- dice alzando el puño rojo, le duele y le cuesta trabajo moverlo pero hoy esta con Shizuru y eso es lo que importa

-por cierto Natsuki, ¿Quién es Pá?

-jejeje esa es una larga historia….

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Algo cursi el capitulo, pero que le vamos hacer, la pareja se presta para cosa cursis jajajaja. Disculpen la tardanza… no se me ocurría como terminar el capitulo y pues… ya saben lo caprichosa que pude ser la inspiración.

Ya tenia rato queriendo enfrentar a esos dos, creo que por eso se me ocurrió que Aarón se convirtiera en el padre de Natsuki jejeje, así que no le quiten los ojos de encima al joven Anthony que un chico sin amor llega a ser peligroso.

Y para los curiosos e impacientes de siempre les diré que un suceso importante y de gran trascendencia en la historia se acerca rápidamente… ¿pero que será? Bueno eso lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos. Nos vemos


	17. perfectamente calculado

PIEDRAS ENGARZADAS

.

"_Por mucho que lo intentes las cosas no siempre salen como las Planeas…__"_

.

.

Filas de jóvenes pasan, un unísono sonido dejan al pasar, de cinco en cinco marchan, se nota su orgullo al caminar. Los jóvenes han terminado la escuela, fue un duro entrenar pero gracias a ello el pueblo se siente seguro de solo mirarlos. Fuertes, ágiles y gallardos, una chulada al andar.

Al frente de todos los graduados, 3 resaltan de esplendor, un rubio, una pelirroja y en medio la peliazul, van de traje blanco contrastando con el de sus compañeros que es azul. Ellos son los mejores, los que por merito propio sobresalen. Aullidos y porras se llegan a escuchar, de sus parientes y del club de fans. Los sonidos retumban en el estadio y eso los ase brillar, chicos de gran talento e inquebrantable voluntad, son el orgullo del viejo que con una sonrisa los ve marchar.

Las tres luminarias conducen al complemento de atrás, las estrellas sienten la mirada asesina de los de atrás pero no les importa e incluso mas energías les da. La marcha esta apunto de acabar, se acercan al podio principal, de cinco en cinco marchan, líneas prolijas se pueden divisar, el viejo se aclara la garganta, es momento de actuar.

El discurso es presentado y los aplausos son dados, ya todo es oficial. Los jóvenes han aprobado y con orgullo un gran grito dan. Desde un palco especial, unos ojos rojos sangre miran complacidos el carnaval, ya han preparado todo, solo falta esperar.

-ya llegara la noche… y será momento de actuar- se escucha el susurro en medio de un silencio sepulcral

.

--(en la tarde)

-¡arriba los graduados!

-¡arriba las graduadas!

-¡que se acomoden como quieran!

-… esos idiotas motociclistas…- una peliazul se sonroja por las porras que le son dadas

-vamos Natsuki, es su forma de festejarnos- dice la pelirroja- que tal si hacemos un brindis- toma su tarro y lo alza

-… ¿por que haríamos un brindis? – pregunta la amiga

-baka, ¿Cómo que por que? Por que superamos el infierno y nos graduamos con honores ¿Por qué mas brindaríamos?

-bueno… yo solo decía- los chicos se encuentran festejando en el enorme patio de la casa Kruger, mucha gente ha venido a celebrar, mayormente son motociclistas y uno que otro militar. La música en vivo toca a todo volumen, las bebidas son regaladas como si fuera agua y ni hablar de la comida. Pero todo esto no lo han pagado los graduados, fue dado por el padre de Natsuki que es parte del regalo a su hija y a sus amigos.

-Natsuki ven un momento por favor- dice el general

-si- contesta la chica corriendo hacia su padre

-quiero presentarte al Almirante Kurodo – la chica lo observa detenidamente, es un hombre alto y delgado, como una autentica garrocha humana, su tez es morena y lleva unos enormes lentes negros que impiden distinguir el color de sus ojos. Lo que mas llama la atención de el es su enorme barba negra que le llega a los pectorales

-gusto en conocerlo Almirante- Natsuki hace el saludo militar, el hombre solo hace una ligera reverencia

-el General me ha habado mucho de usted, dice que no existe mejor tiradora en 5 reinos a la redonda- su voz es grave pero apacible, da la pinta de ser un tipo agradable

-tengo aptitudes…- contesta algo sonrojada, este tipo es el tercero que le presenta, esta comenzando a pensar que el general quiere que se enliste con alguno de esos tipos, pero a ella no le da la gana, ahora que ha terminado sus estudios pretende retomar su trabajo de mecánico y así poder estar un poco mas con su madre, como en los viejos tiempos

-bueno, espero que ahora que ha terminado su entrenamiento tome en cuenta entrar a la Real Marina, un militar de su altura nos vendría excelente

-gracias Almirante lo tendré en cuenta, con permiso- la chica se retira de la escena, dejando a los hombres solos, el general suspira, hasta ahora Natsuki ha bateado a un Teniente de la milicia, a un Comandante de la fuerza secreta y ahora a un Almirante de la Marina, ya no sabe a quien mas presentarle para que se decida por una especialidad.

-Natsuki, podemos hablar- dice Aarón a su pequeña que se fue a sentar en la yerba algo lejos de la fiesta

-¿a quien quieres presentarme ahora?- dice algo molesta

-¿no lo se? Dime que especialidad te gustaría y te presentare al mejor de esa área

-…mecánica…- susurra entre dientes

-¿Qué?

- a mi me interesa la mecánica es por eso que pienso regresar al trabajo con mi madre y…

-no digas tonterías- interrumpe Aarón- teniendo el mundo a tus pies ¿quieres regresar a reparar puertas?

-no exactamente, mientras este trabajando podré costearme la escuela de mecánica y ahí decidiré que especialidad quiero…

-si lo que deseabas era la mecánica ¿Por qué entraste a la Militar?- a veces Natsuki podía ser tan extraña en sus elecciones

-me convertí en aprendiz de otome por petición de una mujer y me convertí en cabo por petición de un amigo- tranquilamente contesta la chica

-¿es acoso que has hecho algo por voluntad propia?- suspira el general, tanta bondad en una persona debería ser un crimen

-si…- Aarón voltea a verla, por un momento divisa un destello en sus ojos- cuando decidí ser motociclista, esa fue mi propia decisión jejeje

-pero vaya que eres rara pequeña…- el también ríe, su pequeña va por la vida poniendo a sus seres queridos por delante pero le da gusto saber que al menos algo si lo ha hecho por decisión propia

-aun así, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, soy quien soy gracias a lo que he vivido

-incluso el pasar por Garderobe, ¿no te arrepientes de eso?- la chica lo piensa un momento y luego niega con la cabeza- bien entonces no hay nada mas que hacer, empezare a buscar algún mecánico que te pueda presentar

-jeje gracias pa- sonríe la chica, es grato saber que su familia le apoya

La tarde pronto se hace noche y la fiesta no ha bajado de tono, unos jóvenes ya se han pasado un poco de copas pero por ser su día nadie les ha llamado la atención. Mientras esto sucede una peliocre desde las sombras pone en marcha su siguiente movimiento.

-he… ¿Qué es eso?- Natsuki ve un pañuelo púrpura ondear desde el granero, muy alejado de la fiesta, impulsada por su curiosidad la chica se acerca, cautelosa de lo que sea que este atrás esperándola. Da pequeños pasos lo más silenciosa que pude cuando…

-te tengo- se escucha de entre las sombras y unos largos y finos brazos la jalan hacia la oscuridad, esta apunto de gritas cuando sus labios son acallados por un furtivo beso. Lentamente la joven se destensa, conoce muy bien ese sabor, es el sabor de su princesa, té verde mezclado con panecillos, inconfundible.

-¿Qué haces fuera de palacio?- pregunta una vez terminado el beso

-pues vine a robarte- contesta con una sonrisa que por las palabras le da un toque macabro

-ba… baka no digas esa clase de cosas a la gente- le da un golpe en la cabeza, a una persona normal eso le costaría la vida pero por ser Natsuki, no puede mas que reírse de su reacción- no te rías, como esperas que la gente te siga cuando dices esas cosas tan perturbantes- el sonrojo a causa del alcohol se intensifica por la pena

-ara pero si es culpa de Natsuki que yo la quiera robar

-¿Por qué es mi culpa?- pregunta algo extrañada

-eres tan hermosa que cualquiera te querría- dice abrazándose al a espalda de la joven militar y besando su blanco cuello

-shizuruu- gime la ojiverde, las copas de mas están haciendo estragos es su razón

-acompáñame…- ordeno la princesa, cosa que no pudo si no obedecer la militar, extrañamente hoy sus hormonas tienen mayor control que su acostumbrada timidez

Se fueron a hurtadillas de la fiesta por el túnel del granero en la moto de Natsuki, ciertamente es contra la ley conducir en estado de ebriedad pero aun ebria Natsuki seguía siendo muy buena conductora, no tuvo ni un desliz en todo el camino y eso que fue rápido. Al llegar al túnel que conduce a la habitación de Shizuru la ojiverde aparco y llegaron caminando. Risillas y susurros inundaron el lugar, la cama con sus grandes y mullidos cojines reciben alegres los cuerpos calientes de las jóvenes, Shizuru esta que ya no aguanta y Natsuki parece estar en las mismas.

-las sabanas se sienten extrañamente agradables- habla Natsuki mientras Shizuru le muerde el cuello

-je ha de ser por que nunca has sentido tanta seda

-¡son de seda!- se levanta un poco a causa de su sorpresa

-prepare todo para que esta noche fuera especial- la peliocre comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de su acompañante, gracias al cielo esta vez no están vendados esos pechos que tantas veces había soñado, mientras ella se entretiene desabrochándole también el sostén Natsuki parece mas interesada en otras cosas

-oe Shizuru y de ¿Dónde viene la seda?- pregunta mientras con sus manos estruja la tela

-…- muchas cosas pasan por su mente, pero solo una sale de sus labios- esto lo he planeado por años… cada caricia, cada mínimo detalle fue meticulosamente planeado así que si no quieres hacerme enojar… cállate y pon atención en lo que te estoy haciendo

-… si…- un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, esos ojos rojos como rubíes parecen inclinarse hacia la completa locura, en contadas coacciones Natsuki ha sido testigo de esos ojos y cambios de humor y lo que ha aprendido es que si quieres seguir vivo será mejor que no te interpongas en el camino de la princesa. Si Shizuru lo que quería era silencio ella aria su mayor esfuerzo para cumplir sus ordenes.

Ya arreglado el asunto de las "distracciones de Natsuki" Shizuru retoma su camino, besando y mordiendo ese firme abdomen. Al recibir tal tratamiento la joven peliazul se muerde el labio inferior tratando a toda costa mantenerse callada. Por una extraña razón a su mente vino el recuerdo de su madre, lo creyó algo fuera de lugar el pensamiento cuando la lengua de una hermosa princesa hacia de las suyas en su ombligo

-lo único seguro son los contratiempos…- susurra Natsuki tratando de hallar el sentido de esa frase cuando sintió un piquete en el hombro, trato de no ponerle atención y seguir con lo suyo pero

-Natsuki deja de pensar en otras cosas y…-sintió un piquete en el muslo izquierdo, algo extrañada levanta la vista y ve el dardo que todavía se encuentra en el hombro de su compañera

-los rumores son ciertos…- una voz femenina resuena en la oscuridad- los nobles tienen una mente retorcida

-¡quien anda ahí!- grita Natsuki levantándose de la cama, su cuerpo comienza a sentirse pesado y todo le da vueltas, unos segundos después cae al piso desmayada

-somníferos…- dice la princesa comenzando a sentir los estragos de la droga

-no se preocupe su alteza jejeje con nosotros su secreto estará a salvo

-Na… Natsuki- se desvanece en la cama

-traigan a la princesa –dice una sombra mientras revisa por enésima vez que sus armas funcionen a la perfección

-y ¿que hacemos con la otra?- pregunta uno de los hombres

-guárdala en el armario, el somnífero la dejara noqueada alrededor de una hora

-a la orden

.

--(1 hora después)

-mi cabeza… pero que cruda mas espantosa…- Natsuki se retuerce un poco, tratando de aliviar el dolor, de un golpe los recuerdos de los últimos 60 minutos regresan a ella, sintiendo un mal presentimiento al instante. Piensa salir corriendo de ahí para buscar a Shizuru cuando oye voces afuera

-como se atrevieron… esos malditos Orphan no son mas que unos terroristas- Natsuki apenas y reconoce la voz, es la Reina quien habla. Lentamente abre un poco las puertas para poder ver lo que sucede. Están los dos reyes con las finas ropas echas jirones, se ve su sangre empapar la tela, a su alrededor sus otomes y algunos militares

-no te alteres cariño, mandare a toda la milicia a por nuestra hija- la ojiverde siente que le para el corazón, los Orphan han secuestrado a Shizuru y ella no pudo hacer nada, mentalmente se maldice y en un acto de ira golea la base de madera

-¿Qué fue eso?- se alarma la reina creyendo que todavía hay terroristas en palacio

-no se mueva mi señora- los soldados abren con cautela las puertas del mueble y lo único que hayan es la madera rota y un montón de ropa.

-tenemos que ir por ella…- Natsuki va a todo lo que da en su moto- solo espero no estén demasiado borrachos- necesita hablar con sus amigos y su padre para enterarse de todos los pormenores de la situación, no es el momento de actuar impulsivamente, cuando tenga suficiente información tomara algunas armas, su moto e ira a por ella- solo espérame Shizuru, voy a rescatarte.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este capitulo salio algo raro… a de ser por que lo hice sin mucha inspiración. Se que ya quieren un capitulo de puro Shiz-Nat y lo haré, enserio que lo haré, solo que esto era necesario para que la historia tuviera un giro dramático… ok fue lo único que se me ocurrió para darle un giro dramático al asunto… por ahora jejeje.

Por el momento tengo pensado trabajar en otros fic que tengo (el de Kaleido Star) y unos que tengo en mente (One Piece)… y tal vez descuide un poco el fic… solo un poquito. Nos vemos.


	18. un suceso inesperado

_PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS_

_._

_"Dios nos libre de una mujer enojada"_

_._

.

-¿Qué paso?- Natsuki ha llegado al centro de operaciones de la milicia, su padre y amigos están alrededor de una mesa ovalada en la cual se ve un mapa de todo el reino, por un instante voltean a verla y luego regresan a ver el mapa

-Natsuki llegas tarde…- habla el general algo enojado, ese día se suponía ser feliz y ahora con esto todo se ha arruinado. Cuando les dieron la noticia ya todo el personal estaba borracho, tuvo que meter a Mai y Sergey en una tina con agua helada para despertarlos. En resumen todos están medio crudos y de mal humor

-Lo se y me disculpo por eso- se rasca levemente la nuca- pero no es tiempo de disculpas, díganme que fue lo que paso

-los Orphan se infiltraron en palacio, quemaron una de las salas de la biblioteca real, casi matan a los reyes y secuestraron a la princesa- comenta Sergey sin quitar los ojos del mapa

-Entraron en silencio, no perdieron tiempo entre los pasillos…- Mai susurra lo que parecen incoherencias

-tu duda es ¿Cómo es que conocían en palacio?- Natsuki resume las dudas de Mai

-ya he estado en palacio antes y es un mar de pasillos, cualquiera se perdería en ellos pero estos tipos- hace una pausa y se muerde el labio- estos tipos sabían a donde dirigirse

-¿insinúas que son parte de la servidumbre?- el general tuvo también esa idea

-es una posibilidad que pensaremos con mas detalle después ¡¡lo importante es recuperar a la princesa!!- grita Natsuki sintiendo que los presentes están mas interesados en como es que entraron los terroristas que cuales son sus planes y como evitarlos

-clámate príncipe valiente- Sergey por fin habla- entendemos tu preocupación pero si no sabemos quien fue el que los ayudo como sabremos si nos estamos dirigiendo a una trampa

-no pienses mucho rubio durmiente, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es sencillo- Natsuki se acerca al mapa- tu, Mai y yo iremos por Shizuru, deja que los de inteligencia se partan el coco buscando a los culpables- ahora que ve el mapa entiende mejor la preocupación de Mai.

El mapa muestra con una línea roja por donde pasaron los terroristas. Un plan perfecto, sin contratiempos es lo que deduce Natsuki al ver la línea, no había desperdicio de tiempo, todo estaba fríamente calculado, era tan perfecto que parecía que lo había hecho ella. Solo una persona que conociera de toda la vida el palacio podría haber preparado ese golpe- … alguien que ha vivo en el...- susurra para sus adentros, no se queda mucho tiempo ensimismada cuando

-¿estas loca Natsuki?

-¿Qué?

-nos estas pidiendo salir de los limites del reino, entrar el Valle negro el cual no conocemos y rescatar a la princesa de quien sabe donde- Sergey es valiente pero no esta loco

-sin mencionar que no conocemos el numero de terrositas, ni cuanto armamento tiene… es un suicidio- Mai esta en las mismas que su amigo rubio

-… si tienen miedo yo iré sola- da media vuelta dispuesta a salír de la habitación, la pelirroja y el rubio se voltean a ver para luego suspirar resignados, es un suicidio colectivo lo que sugiera la peliazul pero no pueden dejarla ir sola

-esta bien, esta bien, no tienes por que acelerarte- Mai para a su amiga antes de que se marche

-si lo que quieres es que nos suicidemos juntos…- Sergey piensa un momento sus palabras- iremos por ella tan pronto juntemos el armamento necesario

-chicos…- Natsuki sonríe y siente ganas de llorar, conoce a sus amigos, Mai nunca ha gustado de los planes arriesgados, si no esta 100 segura de lo que hace por lo general prefiérele no hacerlo y Sergey odia a Shizuru, no es un secreto que los dos son enemigos mortales aun cuando nunca han cruzado palabra, si por el fuera dejaría que Shizuru muriera y aun así están los dos ahí, brindándole su ayuda incondicional- muchas gracias

-baka no tienes por que llorar- Sergey seca con su mano la mejilla de Natsuki

-para que estamos los amigos- un abrazo de grupo desprende ternura hasta que es interrumpido por cierto general que miraba con ternura el momento

-soldados no tenemos tiempo de sus cursilerías baratas, si tienen tanto tiempo para tonterías mejor alístense para salir

-si mi general- los tres gritan y corren a la salta de armamento

En menos de media hora los chicos están listos y encaminados a la batalla. Visten trajes pegados y negros con círculos de diferente color y un casco a tono, Natsuki lleva el rojo, Mai el naranja y Sergey el amarillo. Cada uno con un micrófono en el cuello para comunicarse, en sus mochilas armas, granadas y otros explosivos varios suficientes para bolar la mitad de palacio.

Van a toda velocidad en sus motocicletas las cuales han remodelado para andar en lodo y hacer el mínimo ruido posible

-rojo por que paras- pregunta la chica de naranja, no se arriesgaran a usar sus nombres reales, por eso se identifican con los colores

-tengo el presentimiento de que es por aquí- están a mitad del bosque, van en dirección al valle negro que esta a un día de camino pero "rojo" ha parado y voltea hacia otra dirección

-¿estas segura? Inteligencia cree que es por este lado- amarillo ve como su compañera de rojo ladea la cabeza en negación

-inteligencia esta llena de magiquitas sin calones, no piensan como terroristas

-explícate- dice naranja

-si yo secuestrara a alguien no perdería el tiempo en regresar a casa, iría primero a un lugar cercano y esperaría hasta que fuera seguro salir e irme a casa- explica rojo a sus compañeros

-tu no eres un terrorista- dice naranja

-pero peinas igual que uno- amarillo ríe un poco, si no fuera por que ama a la princesa muy probablemente Natsuki seria parte de alguna rebelión o fracción huelguista

-entonces sigamos su instinto terrorista- concluye la chica de naranja

-amarillo ¿Dónde queda el cementerio de maquinas?- pregunta la chica de rojo

-… precisamente hacia donde estas mirando- Sergey comienza a pensar que eso de la conexión de amor es verdadera… o solo una cursilería inventada y Natsuki solo atino por casualidad por que es medio bestia

-eso es lo que pensé- los tres arrancan en esa dirección.

--(en algún lugar)

-jefa, la princesa esta bien atada y asegurada como lo pidió

-bien echo, ahora solo tenemos que esperar

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que les tome llegar ha nosotros?

-por lo patético de su sistema de inteligencia diría que alrededor de dos semanas

-¡dos semanas! No cree que los esta subestimando

-tu solo confía pequeña, no hay nadie tan inteligente en ese reino de porquería

Shizuru ha recuperado la conciencia, esta atada, amordazada y vendada. Escucha voces lejanas y trata de entender lo que dicen. Por el olor diría que es fiero viejo y oxidado, escucha agua caer cerca y con su pie golpea el piso. Esta en un cuarto de metal y cerca de ahí se encuentran un mínimo de tres personas, es frustrante no poder saber mas, solo espera que no le hayan echo nada a su Natsuki.

Natsuki y la pandilla estacionaron las motos kilómetros antes de llegar al cementerio, van pecho tierra encubiertos por maleza. Están esparcidos por el lugar acercándose lentamente en diferentes flancos.

-ahora a donde, rojo- pregunta el amarillo

-…- Natsuki se quita el casco y olfatea el ambiente- hacia el sur

-ok- contestan los otros. El cementerio de las maquinas es un lugar mohoso, con hierros doblados y esparcidos por todo el lugar, una densa capa de vegetación cubre los tanques, acorazados terrestres y todo transporte usado en las guerras pasadas. Los chicos han dejado de ir pecho tierra para ir de puntillas, cuidan por donde pisan pues pueden activar alguna trampa puesta por el enemigo o peor aun alguna mina antigua y explotar todo el cementerio

-amarillo, naranja, ¿ven el acorazado a las 5 en punto?

-si, ¿Qué con el?- pregunta naranja

-la vegetación esta diferente a la ultima vez que la vimos, pare como si la hubieran cortado hace no mucho y volviera a crecer de forma diferente

-entendido- los jóvenes se acercan mas al lugar cuando amarillo para en seco

-dos tipos rudos cuidan la entrada principal- advierte el rubio

-veo otra posible entrada a unos 6 metros de altura- dice la pelirroja, el acorazado esta intacto, casi nuevo cando fue mandado al cementerio pero tiene una fractura que en comparación con su tamaño es pequeña- podremos entrar por ella

-de acuerdo, naranja comienza a subir, nosotros te alcanzaremos después- corta rojo para ir a la posición de su amiga

Con sigilo los chicos logran entrar al acorazado y se reúnen para discutir la estrategia

-estas bromeando Natsuki, no tenemos ni idea de cuantos hombres hay aya abajo- Sergey discute como siempre

-podrían ser mas de 100 y no tenemos tantas balas- prosigue Mai

-los de inteligencia son unos ñoños pero no ciegos, se habrían dado cuenta si 100 personas entraban desde el valle negro

-explícate

-lo mas seguro es que aya abajo no haya mas de 10 personas, contando a los guardias de la puerta

-¿solo diez?- Mai esta que no se lo cree

-10 soldados de elite son mejor que 100 cabos y ustedes lo saben- los chicos ríen de forma ególatra, no es por presumir pero ello han demostrado ser excelentes en contra de multitudes

-lo que dices es que nos enfrentaremos con no mas de 10 soldados elite como nosotros

-exacto!! Sergey, no la tendremos fácil pero al menos el numero no resultara una gran desventaja

-bueno…- Mai sigue pensando que es un suicidio pero si la mejor estratega le pinta un panorama tan alentador no puede negarse, después de todo ella es la mejor peladora- y ¿Cuál es el plan?

-primero lanzaremos unas granadas y ya alertados….

El plan es simple pero contundente, los chicos propagaran el caos enviando información falsa para luego evitar que se comunique el enemigo, el clásico divide y vencerás. Al terminar de darle los últimos toque al plan los chicos cortan comunicación apagando los radios de su cuello.

Sergey se para enfrente de la fisura por donde entraron, con granada en mano hace su ya famoso lanzamiento bumerang que al regresar cae en la puerta y explota a los guardias y seguido de este otros siete lanzamientos bumerang en diferentes direcciones, todos explotando en la periferia del acorazado dando la impresión de que el acorazado esta rodeado

-¡nos han encontrado y estamos rodeados!!- un hombre interrumpe en la habitación principal

-calmado Gal, así sean 1000 ineptos podemos con ellos- habla una pelirroja de melena alborotada

-Midori hemos subestimado al enemigo- un hombre alto habla aun en las sombras

-todos salgan al ataque- ordena Midori

-pero Midori y ¿quien se quedara con la princesa?

-yo lo haré- una chica de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos verdes sale de entre las sombras

-como quieras pequeña…- Midori y los demás están a punto de abandonar la habitación- sabes que hacer si lleguen los soldados

-hay que matarla- sisea Nao

-exacto- la mujer da una sombría sonrisa al igual que la otra ojiverde

Nuestros héroes recorren el acorazado tan rápido como pueden, hasta el momento no han encontrado a ningún enemigo confirmando las suposiciones de Natsuki. Al llegar casi a la planta baja encuentran a dos hombres

-prepárense a morir- grita un chaparrito

-Rojo…- susurra Mai

-nosotros los entretendremos, tu sigue- termina Sergey

-ninguno de ustedes pasara- dice el otro hombre que es musculoso y ancho

-eso lo veremos- dice la ojiverde preparándose para correr, aun con ese coloso bloqueando el camino Natsuki se abre paso con su gran velocidad pasando entre las piernas del gigante

-¡que diablos!- los hombres tratan de voltear y perseguirla pero

-hey a donde voltean

-nosotros somos sus contrincantes

Una batalla sangrienta se libra entre los cuatro adversarios, rápidamente se dan cuenta de que están en el mismo nivel y que este empate podría tomar horas que no tienen encarnizando mas la batalla. Mientras la peliazul sigue corriendo en busca de su amada

-este debe ser el lugar- Natsuki mira fijamente una de las tantas puertas del acorazado, si se le ve no parece diferente a las otras, pero Nastuki lo presiente, detrás de esta puerta esta esperando Shizuru. Al entrar es recibida por una docena de dardos que por suerte logra esquivar

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí- una voz femenina retumba en el cuarto

-tu… eres la misma que estaba en palacio- Natsuki recuerda su voz, se le hace extrañamente familiar

-me alegra que fueras tu la que llegara a este lugar- la joven de pelo rojizo sale de entre las sombras, Natsuki no lo puede creer- parece que me recuerdas, eso me ahorrara tiempo

-… Nao…- Natsuki se queda pálida como si viera un fantasma

-nos vemos de nuevo las caras… Natsuki Kruger

-que… que haces tu aquí, no te había visto desde…

-¿desde que me tumbaste los dientes y luego me obligaran a pedirte disculpas?- Natsuki lo recuerda, hace muchos años en palacio, tropezó con una de las sirvientas y comenzó una pelea en la cual le saco los dientes a golpes pero ella fue la que perdió al fin de cuentas

-eso fue hace mucho, no te volví a ver después de eso

-claro que no, me uní a los Orphan para poder cumplir mi venganza- Nao lame sus garras

-¿vengarte? ¿De quien?- un silencio invade la habitación

-¿Cómo que de quien? Pues obviamente de ti pedazo de entupida- grita Nao encolerizada

-ho por favor- Natsuki se empieza a reír- solo por que te saque unos cuantos dientes y Shizuru te obligo a pedirme perdón, ayudaste a los Orphan a entrar a palacio y ahora quieres matarla? Consíguete una vida mujer

-¡yo tenia una vida! Pero después de que me obligaran a pedirte despulpas todos los sirvientes me vieron como una chica problema y me exiliaron- pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos

-… ¿no fue un castigo algo duro?…- otro silencio invade la habitación

-realmente eres idiota- Nao ladea la cabeza en frustración- pero no importa, al matarte y mostrarle tu cabeza cercenada a la princesa será la venganza mas dulce- la pelirroja ríe como maniaca

-… solo te reventé la boca… no es para tanto- Natsuki hace un puchero y pone mala cara

-solo cállate y pelea

La pelea comienza, las dos resultan ser combatieres a distancia, Natsuki dispara con su revolver y Nao lanza dagas que parecen envenenadas, la peliazul no esta dispuesta a confirmarlo, por eso evade todos los ataques al igual que Nao no esta dispuesta a tener un balazo en la pierna.

-esto no llega a ninguna parte- unos minutos después las dos paran de lanzarse proyectiles

-si te rindes esto seria mas fácil- Nao dice evidentemente cansada

-eso nunca- Natsuki se da cuenta de su ventaja en cuanto a residencia

-entonces tendré que dirigir todos mis ataques a esta habitación- Nao extiende la mano hacia la habitación trasera donde Shizuru se encuentra

-¡no!

-si no quieres que tu princesita quede como coladera tira tus armas… ¡ahora!- Natsuki de mala gana obedece lanzando sus revolvers al piso

-perfecto- Nao ata a ingesta heroína con cables de acero, Natsuki queda suspendía en el aire en forma de cruz- jajaja eres tan patética Kruger, oí rumores de ti que decían eras de temer pero al final… eres solo una aceita puertas jajajajaja

Natsuki aprieta los puños y fuerza los amarres, sangre cae en finas gotas por los tensos cables. Esa sensación de impotencia que por tantos años había logrado vencer ahora se presentaba con una tremenda y aplastante fuerza, esta maniatada por el amor a Shizuru

-pero ya veraz, cundo salga de aquí…

-ahora soy yo la que dicta las reglas aceita puertas- Nao recoge una barra de metal oxidada- prepárate a perder esa hermosa sonrisa blanca- Natsuki cierra los ojos fuertemente, presidente que ese golpe le dolerá y mucho

- ara pero que tenemos aquí- una mano rápida detiene el golpe centímetros antes del impacto

-¡Shizuru!- la ojiverde no cree lo que ve, la princesa detuvo el ataque con su mano

-pero… ¿Cómo?

-¿creyeron que unos grilletes podrían detenerme? – Shizuru avanza lentamente a la pelirroja que al ver esos ojos carmín siente parar su corazón, un temblor involuntario hace flaquear sus piernas- si no te importa voy a matarte

-… mami…- Nao corre con la cola entre las patas, no esta tan loca como para enfrentar a ese demonio de ojos rojos

-¿te encuentras bien Natsuki?- Shizuru bajo de las cuerdas a su ángel que parece algo sombrío

-maldición, maldición, maldición…- Natsuki susurra mientras golpea el suelo con sus puños provocando que sangren sus muñecas y nudillos

-¿Natsuki?- Shizuru no entiende el comportamiento de su ángel

-¡se supone que yo te protegiera, que te cuide y vele por tu bienestar!

-tu te esfuerzas mucho Natsuki-chan, siempre estas cuidándome…

-¡mentira!- grita al borde de la ira- no he podido cumplir mi propósito… tanto entrenamiento para nada, al final siempre eres tu la que me salva

-ara mi Natsuki ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo ¿para protegerme?

-… ¿Qué otra razón tendría para soportar el infierno?- Natsuki entro en Garderove y en la Militar solo para proteger a Shizuru, ahora viendo que solo ha sido una inútil cree que tiro 6 años de su vida al caño

-pero si Natsuki fue la que me salvo- la peliazul abre lo ojos sorprendida y confusa- si no fuera por Natsuki-chan no habría tenido la pasibilidad de un escape limpio

-eso no me anima mucho ¿sabes?- Natsuki sonríe melancólicamente, esta triste

-… tal ves esto te anime un poco- Shizuru deposita un dulce beso que Natsuki corresponde y regresa con mayor intensidad.

La joven princesa entre besos y abrazos baja el cierre del traje de su ángel, al no encontrar resistencia aventura sus manos a esas montañas de porcelana, son tan suaves y maleables que de solo tocarlas siente estar en el cielo. Ligeros gemidos salen de sus bocas que aun siguen jugueteando, las manos de Natsuki desvisten a su princesa torpemente. Al quedar las dos en el piso y desnudas no pueden mas que admirarse, por la forma en que mira pareciera que es la primera vez que Natsuki ve a una mujer desnuda, muy distinto a Shizuru que ve con ojos de hambriento a su ángel.

-ya no aguanto- susurra la princesa como un gemido- te necesito aquí y ahora

Con algo de miedo Natsuki traga saliva, esos ojos carmesí la tienen totalmente paralizada, es como ver a un cazador asechando a su presa… y ella es la presa.

Shizuru comienza meriendo su cuello, su lengua traza caminos de saliva que repasa una y otra vez. Al llegar a los senos Shizuru no se da abasto, muerde y saborea cada centímetro de esa arrugada piel. Natsuki no hace más que gemir y suspirar.

Decidida a terminar lo que ha empezado, la princesa baja hasta la zona prohibida donde con su ágil lengua hurga en esa selva inexplorada, un gemido parecido a un grito es expulsado del interno de Natsuki, tantas sensaciones nuevas turban su mente, sobrecargando su cerebro. Shizuru esta excitada, el sabor de Natsuki es exquisito, nunca antes probo nada igual. Levanta un poco la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos oliva profundos observándola, la cara de su ángel esta roja y sudorosa, su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, claramente escucha su respiración entrecortada, ante tal espectáculo no puede si no maravillarse.

Sube la cabeza para darle otro beso a su ángel probando un poco mas de ella, al terminar el beso inserta dos de sus dedos en la cavidad oral de la peliazul, con impaciencia penetra a su ángel provocando una mueca de dolor en la misma, al notar su salvajismo Shizuru se apresura a besarla y acariciarla hasta que se relaja de nuevo y ahora comienza el vaivén al mismo tiempo, terminando en un clímax sorpresivo.

-ne… Shizuru- Natsuki y Shizuru están recostadas entre sus ropas, todavía no han llegado sus amigos pero no esta preocupada, ella confía plenamente en sus habilidades

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Shizuru algo adormilada

-ya no me dijiste como se hace la seda

-…- la princesa quiere reírse, pudiendo decir tantas cosas lo único que se le ocurre a su ángel en ese instante es preguntarle sobre la seda, pero es una parte de ella por la cual se enamoro- pues te diré, la seda sale de unos gusanos que…

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Por fin! Que suenen campanas, Shizuru por fin lo logro!!

Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero con mi maquina descompuesta no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, sin mencionar que las escenas eróticas me cuestan mucho trabajo. Estuve un buen rato partiéndome el coco para crear esta escena chafa. Disculpen.

Espero se hayan entretenido con el cap. Nos vemos.


	19. gracias

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

"un simple gracias estaría bien"

.

.

Después de rescatar a la princesa y pasar un "tiempo de esparcimiento" se vistieron de nuevo para ir al punto de encuentro donde ya los esperaban Mai y Sergey

-maldita sea rojo por que tardaste tanto- Natsuki palidece ante la escena, sus amigos están empapados en sangre y con los uniformes rasgados por todas partes

-¿Qué paso?- la peliazul suelta la mano de la princesa para correr hacia sus amigos

-nada, que mientras tu estabas paseando con tu novia a nosotros nos dieron una paliza- se escucha a Mai muy enojada y como no estarlo, mientras ellos pelean y se parten el lomo terminando heridos, Natsuki esta fresca como una lechuga con solo unas cuantas cortaduras en las muñecas

-disculpen, creí que tendrían todo controlado…- a la joven se le cae la cara de vergüenza

-tal vez si hubieras encendido tu radio a los 15 minutos después de que nos separamos "como habíamos acordado" si te habrías enterado- Sergey habla y por fin da signos de estar vivo, tiene una gran herida en la frente que sangra a borbotones

-no deberías moverte- lo detiene la pelirroja

-estoy bien, solo estábamos descansando hasta que llegara Natsuki con la princesa y así poder irnos de una buena vez- Sergey cruza miradas por un momento con Shizuru, pequeñas chispas saltan. El joven se limpia la frente con el dorso de su mano, es molesta la sangre que no deja de fluir por su herida

-toma, con esto no te estorbara- Natsuki toma un pañuelo y lo enrolla en la frente de su amigo

-gracias…-otras miradas asesinas- yo iré adelante y les preparare el camino- no puede soportar otro minuto cerca de esa mujer

- en tu condición no creo que sea apropiado- Natsuki trata de parar al rubio

-no te preocupes estaré bien- toca la el pañuelo que ha comenzado a ponerse rojo. Sergey sale de escena en dirección a las motos, las chicas esperan un rato para bajar ellas mismas.

-Mai aun no me agrada la idea de dejarlo solo, si aumentamos un poco la velocidad y…

-ni se te ocurra, ¿que no vez que ahora llevas pasajeros?

-maldición…- Natsuki esta entre la espada y la pared, por un lado su amigo esta herido y puede que la mayor parte de esas heridas sean su culpa por no estar cuando la necesitaron y en el otro extremo Shizuru, su princesa que es la razón de que fueran al cementerio en primer lugar.

-por mi no te preocupes Natsuki… yo estaré bien- Shizuru se encuentra algo incomoda con esta situación, le molesta que su ángel se preocupe por el mono rubio… pero es su amigo, eso lo puede comprender

-… Sergey es un soldado de la Real Milicia, el sabrá cuidarse- después de todo ellos son militares entrenados para esta clase de situaciones, la prioridad y objetivo de la misión es regresar a la princesa sana y salva

-entonces en marcha- dice Mai colocándose el casco

-Shizuru por tu seguridad esta ves tus iras adelante

-si- sin mucho revuelo la princesa sube a la moto seguida por su ángel que ahora la protege con su cuerpo.

En el camino solo se oye el ruido del bosque y el de los motores, Natsuki esta concentrada en el camino y los posibles peligros que asechen igual que Mai, la princesa se siente algo excluida y fuera de lugar

-¡rojo, naranja cuidado!!- las chicas escuchan la voz de Sergey, de inmediato paran las motos

- están en los árboles- advierte Mai pero no a tiempo, un balazo termina dándole a la joven ojiverde

-Natsuki…- Shizuru trata de bajar para darle su merecido al maldito que osó dispararle a su ángel

-no hagas nada entupido Shizuru, recuerda que yo soy quien te protege

-maldito bastardo- Sergey le asesta un disparo al francotirador

-jejeje me han ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra, nos volveremos a ver Shizuru-hime- Midori escapa entre los árboles

-lo mismo va para ti Natsuki- Nao huye con Midori

-te esperare maldita araña…- Natsuki siente arder su carne y le cuesta respirar- que estamos esperando, sigamos a palacio

-hai- los chicos se apresuran a regresar, mientras tanto la princesa siente como su ropa se va humedeciendo, un liquido caliente ha comenzado a recorrer su espalda y eso la tiene consternada, quiere llegar lo mas rápido para que un doctor revise a su ángel

-aquí rojo a central… ¿me escuchan?- Natsuki decodifica su radio a la señal de la milicia, haciendo una demostración de la gran conductora que es, con una mano mueve la perilla del radio que se sitúa en el cuello y con la otra conduce, nadie creería que esta herida

-fuerte y claro- responde Rossel aliviado de que su niña este bien

-nos dirigimos con el cargamento de regreso a la base

-entendido, lleguen a la entrada oeste, los estaremos esperando

-copiado, cambio y fuera- Natsuki corta la comunicación, si seguía hablando no habría podido contener un grito de dolor

El resto del camino fue silencioso, al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad son recibidos por una gran cantidad de gente vestida de verde y camiones del ejercito, Natsuki detuvo su moto, bajo y le ofreció una mano a Shizuru

-servida señorita- la princesa acepta la ayuda y baja de la moto, ahora puede ver claramente la herida sangrante

-Natsuki yo…

-¡Shizuru-hime! – la peliocre es interrumpida por un montón de servidumbre y gente que no conocía

-hija, gracias al cielo que regresaste… pero que te ha pasado tienes toda la espalda cubierta de sangre

-calmada madre, estoy en perfec…

-shh cariño no hables mas, traigan a los médicos, nos vamos de inmediato a palacio- Shizuru da la vuelta y trata de ir hacia su ángel que se ha quedado rezagado por la multitud, ella lucha y trata de caminar pero una ola de humanidad la arrastra al lado contrario. Natsuki le dedica una tierna sonrisa, se pone el caso para subir de nuevo en su moto y desaparecer entre los camiones del ejército

-parece que han tenido un día difícil- los chicos fueron directo al centro de operaciones donde los esperaba el general

-ni lo mencione- los tres entran apoyándose uno junto el otro, la perdida de sangre ya esta haciendo mella en ellos

-los doctores están en camino, resistan un poco mas- Rossel esta preocupado por las manchas de sangre en los uniformes, son demasiado grandes

No tardaron en entrar una doctora y su asistente que pidieron a unos soldados que llevaran a los pacientes al hospital militar. Ya en el fueron revisados y atendidos de pies a cabeza, aunque pocas, sus heridas eran de gravedad

-entonces doc, ¿podré volver a tocar el piano?

-usted siempre tan alegre, ni parece que le sacaron una bala de las costillas

-jeje cuéntame que tal estoy Yoko- la joven asistente tomo una tableta y la empezó a leer

- una bala quebró tu omoplato izquierdo, rasgo la vena cefálica y atravesó la arteria mamaria interna…

-eso explica el sangrado…

-terminando incestada en la tercera costilla cerca del esternón, las astillas de la costilla perforaron la piel, dándole otro agujero por donde salir a la sangre

-… eso explica el dolor

- y para terminar cortaste la arteria carótida primaria, la arteria radial y la vena cefálica… otra vez

-con que así se llaman los tubitos azules de las muñecas jajaja- Natsuki parece tranquila inclusive feliz algo que molesta a la joven aprendiz de medico

-tienes suerte de seguir viva, esa bala a juzgar por la trayectoria de la herida fue disparada desde arriba, esa maldita bala iba a matarte… un poco mas abajo te abría perforado el pulmón…

-y un poco mas hacia la derecha le habría dado al corazón

-vaya al menos sabes donde esta tu corazón

-fue lo que trate de salvar al moverme, pero no podía hacer mucho- si hubiera esquivado la bala esta le habría dado a Shizuru

-un chaleco antibalas humano… la princesa te debe importar mucho

-jejeje- Natsuki quiere moverse pero le duele

-trata de no hacer eso, también tus músculos fueron rasgados, si te mueves demasiado no sanaran correctamente y quedaras lisiada para siempre

-ok ok no tienes que asustarme para que me quede quieta

-… no es un cuento Natsuki, tu herida es grave y mas para un tirador como tu- si Natsuki no se cuida corre el peligro de no volver a usar su brazo izquierdo para disparar o incluso para conducir

-y que tal están mis amigos- ellos también le preocupan- la herida de Sergey ¿es grave?

- por lo que se fue hecha con un objeto punzo cortante, vivirá pero le quedara la cicatriz, también tiene otras cortadas, algunas llegaron a cortar músculos pero si sigue las indicaciones del doctor no habrá problemas

-y Mai, ¿Cómo esta?

-una gran cantidad de quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en todo el cuerpo, algunos fragmentos de metal incrustados en los brazos y piernas, probable causa: explosiones continuas que no llego a esquivar del todo bien

-si al esquivar conservas tus extremidades se considera como buena

-ja, creo que tienes razón- Natsuki suspiro aliviada, nadie estaba en peligro de muerte y ahora todos estaban a salvo, ahora solo quería dormir.

.

--(una semana después)

-Mai me ayudas con los botones

-haa pero vaya que eres inútil

-oye…- Mai ríe, sus amiga esta enyesada y no puede moverse, fue un circo vestirla con ese blanco uniforme de gala

-chicas es para hoy, no pueden esperarlas mas- Sergey entra en la habitación, el camina chueco y en la frente lleva un parche

-entonces ven y ayúdanos con los botones- dice Mai abotonando como puede, sus manos están quemadas y le duele el moverlas demasiado

-hmm- ve las manos de la pelirroja muy cercas de los atributos de la peliazul- mejor le pongo el sombrero…

Al terminar de vestir a Natsuki los chicos sales al patio principal de palacio, una fila de soldados les saluda con sus sables cursados, al llegar al podium la familia real junto con otros nobles los escudriñan, la ojiverde siente la punzante mirada de la reina, al parecer no la quiere y no le importa, las únicas miradas que toma en cuenta son la de la joven princesa con esos ojos carmín que destilan cariño, los de su madre que la ven con orgullo y los de su padre que la miran con satisfacción.

-soldados de mi reino- comienza el rey, la banda de guerra calla- ustedes han demostrado ser todo lo que se espera de un guerrero, fuertes, intrépidos, cumplidores en su deber y por sobre todo fieles a su reino

-es un orgullo y un placer serviros a usted y al reino señor- el general los hizo memorizar esa frasee, si por ellos fuera solo dirían "hey no hay problema, para que estamos los militares"

-tomen estas medallas, lleven las con orgullo pues son la prueba irrefutable de su valor y entrega al reino- el general se acerca al podium con cuna caja de madera, de ella el rey saca de una por una las medallas, son estrellas rojas con una estela de tela azul.

Al terminar la gente aplaude y ovaciona, la banda de guerra vuelve a tocar, los chicos hacen una reverencia y se retiran, no quieren estar en medio de tanto noble.

-vaya, que bueno que termino- suspira Mai en la habitación designada a ella y Natsuki

-quien lo diría, nuestro primer día como militares nos dan una misión de alta seguridad…- Natsuki se deja caer lentamente en un sillón

-y en las primeras semanas nos dan la primera medalla, he oído que algunos tardan años para conseguirlas- la chicas estaban tranquilamente platicando cuando la puerta se abrió

-buenas tardes jovencitas

-¿Quién es usted?- las chicas se ponen alertas, se supone nadie puede entrar a su habitación

-soy un noble con buenas conexiones y he venido a hacerles una oferta que estoy seguro les interesara

-heee…- Natsuki no tiene ganas ni de gastar palabras con el tipo

-mi hijo tiene 20 años heredara las tierras del norte que son vastas y hermosas, también 200 cabezas de ganado que con el tiempo llegaran a multiplicarse, si saben lo que les conviene estoy seguro que una de ustedes querrá convertirse en su otome

-… se lo digo yo o se lo dices tu – dice Mai seria

-díselo tu, yo no tengo ganas de hablar

-ok, en primera las tierras del norte son incivilizadas y se convierten en témpanos de hielo llegando otoño, y en segunda… no somos granjeras para cuidar vacas, así que adiós

-no saben lo que dicen, yo soy un hombre poderoso y de mucha presencia en…

-si fuera poderoso y con presencia al menos lo conoceríamos, por que mejor no se larga a su ranchito en las montañas y nos deja de una buena vez- la ojiverde perdió la paciencia, le molestan los perros pequeños que ladran mucho

-se arrepentirán… se los juro

-si si, vaya a contárselo a sus vacas- el tipo salido de la habitación, indignado.

-hey Natsuki a donde vas- la pelirroja ve caminar a su amiga hacia una pared

-tengo una cita- de la pared se abre una puerta por donde entra la joven, la otra solo sonríe

-pero dile que sea cuidadosa

-se lo diré…- Natsuki camina por los pasillos secretos, el simple caminar le duele y preferiría quedarse en su cama leyendo libros de mecánica o jugar en el patio con Durhan

-ara ara pero que elegante se ve hoy Teniente Kruger- si, Natsuki y los otros después de su pequeña odisea han sido promovidos a Teniente, por lo general al salir de la escuela, los mejores estudiantes se gradúan como Alferes, el menor grado de oficial y los demás chicos salen como cabo o soldado mayor si les va bien. Los chicos subieron tres escalones en cuanto a los rangos siendo los Tenientes más jóvenes de la historia

-usted también viene muy elegante princesa- lentamente se acercan juntando sus labios, han esperado una semana para verse y están felices de poder volver a besarse. Shizuru rodea el cuello de su ángel dejando caer sus antebrazos en los hombros de la joven que salta de dolor

-discúlpame- dice rápidamente quitando sus brazos

-no te preocupes, es algo molesto pero pronto sanara- la peliazul sonríe lo mejor que puede

-Natsuki tu…- los ojos rubí bajan al piso, tiene miedo de lo que va decir- quieres seguir con migo o quedarte en el ejercito- el silencio se hace presente, la princesa espera una respuesta que parece nunca llegar

-baka…- Shizuru levanta la mirada, las facciones de la ojiverde se endurecen mostrando que habla enserio- ¿crees que arriesgaría el pellejo solo por un rango militar?- con cuidado choca su frente con la de ella quedando cara a cara- estoy aquí por ti, y seguiré aquí para estar con tigo

-entonces aceptaras ser mi otome

-… si miss. Maria no me mata en el proceso con mucho gusto lo seria- con una cara mas relajada la princesa besa esos calidos labios que tanto le gustan, esta feliz y satisfecha pero lo mas importares es que ahora también se siente… acompañada y segura.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este capitulo me hizo releer mi libro de biología, cosa que me agrado, siempre es divertido ver el libro de cromo dinámica jejejeje. Entre otras cosas, ya nos vamos acercando al punto medio de la historia… aunque todavía falta bastante pero no tanto como al principio jajaja.

Esta primera batalla fue mas para darle una historia a la cicatriz de Sergey… como que la causa original no me gusto… ¿Qué balazo te hace solo rasguños cuando va directo a tu cara? Nina debió ser una pésima tiradora o Sergey tiene cara de acero. Hechos importantes se desataran en el próximo capitulo… pero son tanto que tengo que pensar el como organizarlos.

Por ultimo diré que estoy de fiesta, "Piedras Engarzadas" ha llegado a los 100 reviews!! (Soy tan feliz) vamos chicos, manden mas reviews que me dan ánimos para seguir la historia jejejeje. Nos vemos.


	20. elecciones

_PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS_

_._

_._

_._

_"así se arreglan las discusiones en mi reino"_

.

.

Dos jóvenes Tenientes caminan por Garderobe, han recibido una llamada muy "persuasiva" de miss. Maria

-"llegen o las obligo a tomar el té con migo"… si que sabe como persuadirnos esa vieja- dice Mai al llegar a la dirección

-espero sea rápido, quede de comer con má hoy- las chicas tocan tres veces, después de un autoritario "pasen" entran en el despacho, la mujer rubia de ojos verdes esta sentada viéndolas muy seriamente

-si es por los baños que "misteriosamente" explotaron pedimos perdón- se adelanta Mai

-…- miss. Maira arquea una ceja, luego empieza hablar- desde que los nobles de todos los reinos se enteraron de sus habilidades no han parado de llamarme pidiéndome que les hable de ellos- miss. Maria se levanta y camina hacia unos bultos- tomen son suyas- la rubia les lanza los costales de cartas, cinco para cada una

-que diablos…- Natsuki cae de espaldas al piso, no lo parecen pero son pesados- ¿hay tantos nobles en el mundo?

-al parecer si- Mai empieza abriendo las cartas- hmm oye Natsuki ¿Dónde queda Canadá?

-¿Canadá? No es el nombre del bar que esta en la 24 oriente

-es verdad, no sabia que Vivian nobles en los bares

-idiotas, el país Canadá esta en los paramos de hielo del otro lado del mundo- dice miss. Maria algo enojada- ¿Qué hacían en clase de geografía?

-dormíamos- contestan al unísono las jóvenes

-ustedes pedazos de…- las chicas suben la guardia esperando el ataque de su maestra- no es el caso, yo ya hice mi trabajo entregándoles las proposiciones, todo depende de ustedes ahora- la rubia va hacia el ventanal, suspirando- el próximo sábado será la elección de amos así que por una vez en su vida lleguen temprano

-si claro- Natsuki hurga en su oído prestando poca atención

-eso va especialmente para ti Natsuki

-yo llego elegantemente tarde- contesta la joven

-llegaste 30min tarde durante toda tu vida escolar, eso no es elegante

-es cuestión de perspectivas- la ojiverde esta tentando a la suerte al hablar de ese modo

-lardéense de mi oficina antes de que me enoje de verdad con ustedes- las chicas corren hacia la puerta cuando a una le surge una duda

-etto miss. Maria ¿Por qué se apresuraron las elecciones? Creía que se harían dentro de unos meses- pregunta Natsuki, ella incluso estaba desempolvando su horroroso uniforme de sirvienta

-después de ese ataque terrorista todos los nobles se alteraron, han presionado mucho para agilizar las cosas y realmente no me importa mucho, las chicas están listas

-bueno si usted lo dice…- Mai empuja a su compañera antes de que se le ocurra otra pregunta

-no se apresure teniente Tokiha, pensaba el dejarlas libres de las clases intensivas por el semestre que les falto pero considerando que fueron ustedes las que explotaron los baños…

-ya nos disculpamos por eso- habla Natsuki

-cuando escojan amo vendrán inmediatamente a tomar su regularización intensiva jajajaja muy "intensiva"

-nooo- las chicas salen llorando, les da miedo cuando miss. Maria usa la palabra "intensiva"

Las chicas sin tener nada mejor que hacer van a casa de Natsuki para reunirse con Rena quien no las ha visto en un largo tiempo

-casi siento envidia, a mi solo me llegaron unas 50 proposiciones- dice Rena sentándose en medio de las chicas

-Rena onee-sama sabes ¿donde queda Rusia?- pregunta Natsuki

-¿Rusia no es el prostíbulo de la 5 norte?- dice Mai

-asco, por que mandan cartas de ese lugar…

-chicas ¿Qué hacían en clase de geografía?

-nada, íbamos a explotar escusados…- Natsuki recuerda aquellos días- y nos habríamos ido impunes si cierta personita no tuviera una boca tan floja

-cállate, además, fue tu idea explotarlos

-si pero tu se lo dijiste a miss. Maria

-chicas, chicas, sigamos abriendo cartas- las para Rena, un poco mas tranquilas las Tenientes leen las proposiciones

-Rena es normal ¿que te regalen lencería en las proposiciones?- Natsuki saca del sobre unas pantís carmín pasión

-si, a mi me regalaron unas azules

-por que a mi no me ha salido ninguna panti- Mai hace pucheros

-por que abres los sobre pequeños, busca en los grandes y que hagan bulto

-ok- Mai abre el primero que encuentra con esas características- hoo si que regalan pantis- saca una verde turquesa

-jajaja me siento como en navidad- bromea Natsuki

-¿que tal se la están pasando chicas?- pregunta Saeko dejando una bandeja con galletitas compradas en el supermercado

-bien señora Kruger, no quiere participar en la abertura de regalos, hay muchas cosas que ver

-será divertido

Las mujeres ríen y leen en voz alta algunas de las cartas, cada una mas atrevida que la anterior. Unas llevan chocolates, caramelos, monedas de oro, piedras preciosas, ropa interior y muñecos de peluche, al llegar la noche a Saeko le surge una duda

-chicas, ¿no se supone que ustedes ya están comprometidas?

-si- contestan Mai y Natsuki sin dejar de comer los chocolates de marca

-y ¿por que se toman el tiempo de leer las cartas?

-ha es que son muy graciosas- contesta Mai

-y además, nunca nadie me había mandado una carta- dice Natsuki probándose un sujetador que venia en los paquetes

-jaja si que son extrañas

.

.

--(jueves en la mañana)

-por poco y no llegamos temprano- las chicas aparcan en el patio principal de Garderobe

-si no se hubiera cruzado esa ancianita seguro que llegamos a tiempo- dice Natsuki quitándose el casco

-es tu culpa por no poner atención a los semáforos

-¿Qué motociclista que se respete ve los semáforos?

-los que tienen un poco de sentido común- las chicas voltean a ver quien les habla, es miss. Maria

-llegamos templan como pidió- se escudan las jóvenes

-un minuto antes de que empiece el evento no es llegar temprano- su cara se pone roja, esta estresada con tanto noble rondando y molestando se vuelve difícil incluso respirar

-que empiecen las elecciones- se escucha a Rena hablar desde un podium

-apenas justas- dice Mai a su amiga

En el patio de Garderobe se encuentran nobles y futuras otomes, cada noble lleva una flor de su elección, que lo representa. Ellos van con las otomes y les ofrecen la flor, si la chica acepta ser su otome recibirá la flor y recitara el principio del contrato. Natsuki y Mai andan en busca de Shizuru y de Mikoto pero no aparecen por ningún lado

-¡¡miren es Natsuki Kruger!!

-y Mai Tokiha la acompaña- una gran cantidad de noble se abalanza hacia ellas

-¡¡corre Natsuki corre!!- grita Rena todavía desde el podium

-¡se mi otome!- se escucha a varios tipos con las manos extendidas y en ellas una flor

-no, no, no,… definitivamente no viejo rabo verde- Natsuki es acorralada y en su desesperación sube a uno de los pilares- lárguense no me agrada ninguno de ustedes

-no, no, disculpe pero no, no, por Dios señor podría ser su hija obviamente que no – Mai observa la forma tan "sutil" que uso su amiga y la imita

-ese par de monos…- miss. Maria esta más enojada que de costumbre- donde se metieron Shizuru-hime y lady Mikoto

Ruido de trompetas, ha llegado la realeza de todos los reinos, los sirvientes dejan caer pétalos desde las cornisas mientras la realeza ocupa el centro del patio, los nobles de menor rango se van hacia los costados, las chicas se paran enfrente de los grandes nobles, se peinan lo mejor que pueden e incluso acomodan las faldas de sus uniformes

-de acuerdo, dado a que soy el príncipe y futuro heredero de Lordaeron elegiré primero- otros príncipes protestan un poco pero nadie quiere enfrentarse al heredero de ese gran reino- te elijo a ti Natsuki Kruger

-espere…- la ojiverde comienza a sudar, incluso ella sabe quien es este chico, Arthas el príncipe de hielo, es un joven alto, musculoso y rubio todo lo que se espera de un príncipe guerrero

-yo siendo príncipe de Artai y elegiré a Mai Tokiha- Nagi apunta con el dedo a la pelirroja que traga saliva de preocupación

-por que los mas belicosos…

-tenían que elegirnos…- los príncipes de las naciones mas fieras y llenas de guerreros han elegido a nuestras chicas, los otros príncipes y princesas están molestos pero no dirán nada, no quieren arriesgarse a una guerra

-que esperas Tokiha ven y toma mi flor- le muestra un narciso negro

-vamos Kruger que tenemos que regresar pronto para entrenarte en la nieve- Arthas lleva una noche buena que extiende bruscamente

-¿Cómo entrenan los guerreros de Lordaeron? – pregunta Natsuki curiosa

-¡Natsuki!- sisea Mai trayendo a su amiga de vuelta a la realidad

-o es verdad- Natsuki reacciona- disculpe príncipe Arthas pero yo no quiero ir con usted

-¿Cómo?

-que yo no quiero ir con usted a Lordaeron- Natsuki da media vuelta para irse a otro lugar y esperar a Shizuru

-parece que no entiendes, te estoy ordenando que tomes mi flor – Arthas camina hacia ella, ya que es mucho mas alto que Natsuki impone con su altura

-no lo haré- Natsuki pone sus mano atrás

-tu pequeña insolente- Arthas suelta un golpe que la joven esquiva fácilmente

-el insolente es usted, las reglas estipulan que una otome es libre de rechazar cualquier proposición que le hagan y también es libre de elegir a su amo

-pequeña holgazana, solo se acuerda de las reglas que le convienen- dice miss. Maria por lo lejos

-nadie rechaza mi proposición, te llevare a Lordaeron te guste o no- Arthas lanza otro golpe, esta vez mas fuerte y rápido, Natsuki no tiene tiempo de esquivarlo pero sube su defensa recibiendo el golpe con sus brazos- no quisiera lastimar tan bella flor pero si me obligas te romperé las piernas y te llevare cargando

-jaja por favor príncipe Arthas no subestime a un Teniente de la Milicia Real de Andorha

-¿eres Teniente? Jaja eso me hace desearte mas- el rubio le lanza a Natsuki una espada de caballero mientras el toma la suya- usa la Teniente Kruger, si yo gano tu serás mía

-y si pierde me dejara en paz- el príncipe asiente, la ojiverde no pierde tiempo en tomar la espada y lanzarse al ataque- estas son mas pesadas

-claro que son pesadas, no están diseñadas para cortar

-¿una espada que no corta?

-usas todo tu cuerpo y poder para romper los huesos de tu oponente- Arthas hace una demostración de la espada, Natsuki la esquiva y el ataque destruye de un golpe una estatua

-nota mental, no dejes que te toque la espada- la peliazul entabla el combate lo mejor que puede con una espada de caballero y su herida en el hombro y la costilla

-y tu Mai Tokiha, aceptaras mi flor o tomas la espada

-tomo la espada- Nagi ríe y le da la espada, ellos comienzan la lucha

Todos los presentes están asombrados, quien diría que alguna vez verían a jóvenes hermosas pelear a la altura de príncipes guerreros. Lentamente y sin ser percibidas dos sombras se disfrazan entre la multitud, ven un poco del espectáculo esperando el momento justo para entrar a escena.

Natsuki esta cansada, la espada ha de pesar por lo menos 20 kilos y blandirla por mas de media hora le esta quitando energías sin mencionar que los golpes del rubio son estremecedores como si en cada choque la embistiera un camión

-ya tan pronto te cansas "teniente Kruger"- Arthas jadea un poco, esta asombrado por la joven

-aun no me rindo- Natsuki tira una estocada que corta la mejilla del príncipe

-diré a tu favor que ninguno de mis hombres ha logrado siquiera tocarme- otro choque de espadas- mucho menos una mujer- otro choque- serás mi compañera de entrenamiento y quien sabe…- lanza un ataque desde arriba, Natsuki lo recibe con la espada pero a causa de la fuerza termina de rodillas- podrirás ser hasta mi esposa- Arthas va dar el ultimo golpe a la cansada joven cuando

-ara ara es peligroso jugar con esas espadas

-Shizuru-hime ¿Qué piensas lograr interponiéndote entre mi futura esposa y yo?

-Príncipe Arthas lo reto a duelo por esta joven- Shizuru sostiene grácil mente su naginata

-jajajajaja- Arthas jocosamente- acepto con gusto princesa Shizuru

-Shizuru…- Natsuki se levanta atrás de la princesa- el tipo es fuerte, déjame a mi yo puedo…

-aun no te has recuperado, si sigues forzando la herida ya no podrás usar tu hombro

-vaya con que estas herida, eres admirable teniente Kruger

-que te parece si empezamos príncipe Arthas, hay una flor que tengo que entregar- Shizuru grácil mente blande su naginata, Arthas toma su espada con las dos manos listos para el combate

-tu también deberías parar Mai, tus heridas se van a abrir- Mikoto pone su mano en el hombro de Mai

-llegan tarde…- Mai baja la espada, da gracias de que llegaran las chicas a auxiliarlas, de no haberlo hecho habrían tendió que forzar las heridas al limite, ciertamente ninguna pensaba rendirse, antes muerta que aceptar que han perdido sin pelar con todo.

-y ¿tu quien eres?- pregunta Nagi

-soy Mikoto Minagi noble de primera categoría y te reto a duelo por Mai

-como quieras pequeña, pero te advierto que soy rudo- Nagi golpea el piso con su espada quebrando el concreto

-me alegra, hace tiempo que Miroku no tiene rival digno- saca de una funda azul la gigantesca espada negra

-jajaja pero si apenas y la puedes arrastrar

-solo espera y veras

Los combates dan inicio, en un principio parecen estar en igualdad de condiciones hasta que las chicas se cansan de jugar y sacan su verdadero potencial. Mikoto da una estocada usando la fuerza de sus giros para mandar a volar a Nagi. Shizuru con su naginata retráctil corta la espada de Arthas junto con toda su ropa

-ara parece que he ganado

-me las pagaras Shizuru Viola- unos sirvientes se apresuran a cubrir al príncipe con un par de capas y sacarlo de escena, los sirvientes de Nagi corren en busca de su joven amo

-hasta luego príncipe Arthas – Shizuru se dirige hacia una de las estatuas que no fue destruida por el rubio, en ella Natsuki esta recargada sosteniendo su hombro, le duele demasiado- disculpe joven doncella, ¿quisiera ser mi otome?- Shizuru abre su mano mostrando un hermoso loto morado

-Mai ¿quieres ser mi otome?- Mikoto extiende un enorme diente de león, casi del tamaño de una mano.

Las chicas algo maltrechas toman las flores con la mano derecha y las acercan a su corazón, lentamente bajan hasta quedar arrodilladas, dan un pequeño suspiro de alivio y comienzan a recitar el contrato

-acepto su flor y la acepto a usted como mi única ama en esta tierra- al terminar las nobles extienden su mano que es tomada por sus ahora otomes.

-vaya, tanto ajetreo para esto, se nota que ustedes les gusta hacer todo a lo grande – Rena y Reito llegan con las chicas

-hermano, Mai acepto ser mi otome- dice emocionada Mikoto- y también le patee el trasero al príncipe de Artai

-me alegro por ti- Reito sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su hermana- pero podrías al menos haber pedido a Miroku, el abuelo esta furioso por como dejaste la armería

-es que no lo encontraba y Mai estaba en problemas

-no habríamos estado en problemas si ustedes hubieran llegado temprano- dice Natsuki algo enojada

-ara pero si Natsuki nunca llega temprano por eso nos tomamos nuestro tiempo eligiendo las flores

-si, yo no quería salir del jardín hasta encontrar al diente de león mas grande

-¿le diste un diente de león?- Reito se rasca la cabeza- por eso te dijo el abuelo que el te escogía la flor

-pero el diente de león es mi flor favorita- Mikoto abraza a Mai que esta riendo mientras ve la flor de su contrato

-jajaja esta flor va muy acorde con tigo Mikoto, simple y salvaje

-si así soy yo- dice con una sonrisa y restriega su rostro en los pechos de Mai

-y Natsuki tambien- dice Rena para molestar, ahora todos salen de Garderobe muy animados, van a Palacio pues Shizuru ha dispuesto un banquete para festejar el día solo espera que los platos con mayonesa no se desaparezcan sin antes haberlos probado ella.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este capitulo me tomo algo de tiempo… es que las flores no son lo mío, estuve pensando un buen rato en que flores usar y también en los nombres de las naciones, al final use los de un juego para computadoras. Nos vemos.


	21. ceremonias

_PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS_

_._

_._

_._

_"Una victoria agridulce se alza como la luna opacada por la niebla"_

_._

.

-estoy feliz de poder ver este momento

-mamá me estas avergonzando

-pero mírate, quien diría que mi pequeña se convertiría en otome de la futura reina, a y también tu pequeña Mai estas muy hermosa

-gracias señora Kruger- dice Mai apenada, ya que ella no tiene familiares en el reino ni se tomo la molestia de llamar a su familia para que fueran a verla, la familia Kruger gustosamente la han acogido como una de ellos y hoy en este día tan especial están ahí para verla a ella y a su mejor amiga Natsuki

-Natsuki no te peles con la capa, haber déjame que te ayude- Saeko como madre que es ayuda gustosa a su pequeña que no lo dice pero se muere de los nervios. Hoy es la celebración oficial del contrato, todos los nobles del reino mas otros colados han venido a ver como la princesa Shizuru y la noble de primera clase Mikoto aceptan y son unidas a sus otomes.

-má este vestido es incomodo…- la peliazul mueve sus hombros- este cuello me ahorca y tengo calor- Natsuki lleva un vestido azul, botas negras, el mandil largo y blanco con la insignia real.

-no seas chillona- Mai sigue alisándose el cabello, ella quiere dar una buena imagen aunque no sabe a quien, toda la familia Minagi la conoce y aprecia.

-eso lo dices por que tu uniforme ni mangas tiene- a Natsuki ahora la peina su madre, desde pequeña es como un ritual entre ellas, en los momentos importantes en la vida de Natsuki su madre siempre la peina, es como un amuleto de la suerte.

-que tal me veo- Mai ondea un poco el vestido naranja y hueso con el mismo mandil largo y en el la insignia de la familia

-te ves bien, las dos se ven genial- Saeko seca unas lagrimas rebeldes

-mamá no tienes por que llorar, es solo una ceremonia tonta y ostentosa- Natsuki abraza a su madre, en realidad no lo entiende, nunca se puso así cuando se graduó de la militar ni cuando la ascendieron a Teniente

-discúlpame Natsuki, es que siempre lloro en las bodas

-¿bodas? Si no me voy a casar- se separa bruscamente con un fingido enojo, Mai comienza a reírse

-la ceremonia de otome y la de casamiento son muy parecidas… además de cierta forma si es como casarnos- dice Mai divertida por el asunto, no le molesta "casarse" con Mikoto y esta segura que lo mismo piensa Natsuki

-Natsuki Kruger, Mai Tokiha 15 minutos para que empiece la ceremonia por favor vayan a sus lugares- una sirvienta les dice desde la puerta

-ok ya vamos- Mai sale seguida por Natsuki quien se detiene al sentir el calido abrazo de su madre que rodea su cuello con las manos y se presiona en su espalda

-sabes…- comienza Saeko como si empezara a relatar un cuento- cuando tenia tu edad era también una rebelde, me pele con mis padres y escape de casa, me fui lo mas lejos que pude y conocí a un joven investigador. Cuando me embarace y el como típico hombre me desconoció no supe que hacer, lo único que venia a mi mente era la casa donde crecí y los padres que deje atrás…- su voz comienza a quebrarse- regrese con tigo en brazos, tenia mucha vergüenza pero sabia que mis padres me acogerían de nuevo a pesar de todo lo que se decía sobre las madres solteras, ellos nos darían la bienvenida. Pensé que a mi padre le encantaría jugar con tigo y enseñarte todo lo que sabia de mecánica, que el te haría una bicicleta como el me la hizo, o te compraría tu primer juego de herramientas…-ya no lo puede controlar, ha comenzado a llorar- quería que mis padres te conocieras pero fue muy tarde, ellos ya habían muerto… y fue ahí cuando tuve mas miedo, me sentí sola, muy muy sola. Pensé en dejarlo todo, quise caer y nunca mas levantarme pero cuando mas deprimida estuve tu llorabas y llamabas mi atención como diciéndome "no te rindas má, todo saldrá bien"

-… má…- ahora ella también llora, con el paso de los años fue entendiendo lo difícil que era para su madre el criarla sola

-tu fuiste la luz que me guió en el camino, por ti es que me levante y seguí luchando y por ti es que mi corazón late con mucho orgullo Natsuki- Saeko hunde su cara en la melena azul que es idéntica a la suya- se que como madre tuve muchos errores… pero trate de no cometer los mismo que mi padre, te di libertad en tus decisiones, te guié y apoye en lo que pude y ahora mírate… serás la primer otome con rango militar en la historia y no cualquier rango, eres Teniente y si sigues codeándote con los grandes se que tendrás un rango mucho mayor- Saeko hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus ideas- siempre ve hacia delante, recuerda que yo estaré como ahora… detrás de ti, abrazándote muy fuerte por que tú no estas sola, me tienes a mi, tus amigos y a Shizuru, ellos te ayudaran en el camino, estoy segura. Por ultimo- Saeko se aferro mas a su pequeña, como queriendo que nunca se fuera, luego le dio la vuelta encontrando a una Natsuki llorosa como ella- recuerda lo mucho que te quiero- le dio un beso en la frente, como el de las buenas noches, Natsuki lloro mas. Saeko saco un pañuelo y le limpio las lágrimas para después ir cada quien a su asiento

-una plática muy emotiva…- dijo Mai cuando Natsuki se sentó a su lado

-solo cállate- realmente fue emotiva, asta hoy es que Natsuki se entera que su madre podía sentir miedo o dudas, siempre la vio tan segura como si supiera como y cuando hacer las cosas.

La ceremonia dio inicio, un viejo hablo sobre la unión entre una otome y su amo, los lasos inquebrantables de esta unión y lo importante que era el apoyarse la una a la otra, primero fueron Mai y Mikoto como preludio al evento principal.

-Yo Mikoto Minagi te tomo a ti Mai Tokiha como mi única y verdadera otome… para… para…- Mikoto pone un dedo en su barbilla y trata de recordar lo que tiene que decir, desde los asientos Reito y Rena se ríen pero su abuelo esta que echa chispas, 2 semanas estudiando la maldita frase para que se le fuera a olvidar en el momento mas crucial

-lo que me resta de vida- susurra Mai

-a si para eso – dice Mikoto, todos se caen al suelo

-yo Mai Tokiha te tomo a ti Mikoto Minagi como mi única y verdadera ama, juro ante ti y ante toda esta gente que te protegeré y velare por tu seguridad con mi vida si es necesario

Mikoto extiende su mano derecha en la cual lleva el anillo del contrato, Mai lo besa y todos los presentes aplauden, ya es oficial Mai Tokiha es una otome de la casa Minagi.

Ya es el turno de Natsuki, en el centro se encuentra Shizuru ya esperándola, la peliazul camina lento por el pasillo, al voltear a uno de los lados se encuentra a su madre aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos y abajo esta Durhan que se ve tan chistoso con ese cuello y corbata que le hizo su madre para esta ocasión un poco mas adelante están su padre, el general Rossel y Miss. Maria sonriéndoles orgullosos de ella. Camina con más ánimos, la cabeza al frente y la mirada fija en Shizuru.

-yo Shizuru Viola te tomo a ti Natsuki Kruger como mi única y verdadera otome para estar con tigo lo que me resta de vida- una sonrisa adorna su cara, todo los presentes se asombran, ni sus padres los reyes habían visto tan sincera sonrisa en años

-yo Natsuki Kruger te tomo a ti Shizuru Viola como mi única y verdadera ama, juro ante ti y ante toda esta gente que te protegeré y velare por tu seguridad con mi vida si es necesario

Shizuru extiende la mano y Natsuki la besa, sus miradas se conectan es un momento mágico, especial para las dos, tanto que no oyen los aplausos ni el replique de las trompetas, en ese momento están solo ellas dos.

Terminada la ceremonia todos se dirigen al salón de baile donde un banquete se sirve, a Natsuki le habría agradado que sus amigos motociclistas fueran pero ni con la intercesión de Shizuru los reyes permitieron que fueran. Las jóvenes otomes se sienten fuera de lugar con tanta gente desconocida pero se mantienen firmes, es parte de su nuevo trabajo.

-felicidades princesa, gracias por tomar a mi pequeña Natsuki, espero las dos se lleven de maravilla- dice Saeko que por fin pudo acercarse a la pareja, parece como si Natsuki no quisiera separarse de Shizuru por temor a perderse en ese mar de gente

-má no digas esas cosas- Natsuki se sonroja

-al contrario, gracias a usted por acarrear a Natsuki

-gracias al cielo que ahora ese será tu trabajo- Saeko ríe al igual que Shizuru

-¡má!, ¡Shizuru! No se rían- Natsuki hace puchero

-han de disculparme pero tengo trabajo que hacer…- Saeko se excusa para salir

-no tiene de que preocuparse, hoy lo puede tomar como día libre, incluso si gusta ya no tendría por que trabajar- Shizuru le invita a retirarse, ella se aseguraría de que su suegra viva cómoda, después de todo le agrada bastante

-ho no se preocupe por mi princesa, me gusta mi trabajo

-no te vayas ma… no me dejes con esta gente, por que no te quedas y platicamos toda la velada- susurra Natsuki de tal modo que solo su madre y Shizuru la escuchen

-jaja es tu trabajo soportar a todos estos engreídos… el mío no, hasta luego Shizuru-hime- Saeko le lanzo una mirada fuerte, como tratando de advertirle de algo. La princesa afilo su mirada para estar iguales

-no se preocupe, la tendré controlada- dice Shizuru al final, entendiendo la mirada de Saeko

-me tranquiliza el saberlo- la peliazul con anteojos sale de escena seguida por Durhan que antes de irse se despidió de su ama con un gran lengüetazo en la mejilla

La fiesta sigue, las chicas reciben y platican con varios nobles y gente de la alta sociedad, para Natsuki cada plática es mas aburrida que la anterior pero vehementemente las tolera, le es mas fácil con Shizuru apoyándola

-felicidades

-en hora buena, pensé que nunca lo lograrían

-gracias general, miss. Maria – dice Shizuru con su sonrisa de siempre

-ya ve, los milagros ocurren- Natsuki bromea un poco, es la primera vez en horas que puede hablar tranquilamente con alguien

-ciertamente fue un milagro- Aarón revuelve el cabello de la otome recibiendo quejas de la misma

-pá no hagas eso, que es el peinado de la suerte- Natsuki se arregla la melena azul con las manos

-ho disculpa- Aarón le ofrece un cepillo que es bien recibido, a la princesa le da curiosidad eso de "peinado de la suerte"

-acércate- dice Natsuki adivinando lo que eso ojos rojos buscaban, la princesa se inclina un poco y Natsuki le susurra- en los momentos importantes mi má me peina, es por eso que le llamamos peinado de la suerte

-…-la princesa se queda estática, no pensó que Natsuki le fuera a comentar algo tan intimo de forma tan fácil, creyó que tendría que torturarla un poco para sacarle esa información- ara ara pero que linda es mi Natsuki – Shizuru la abraza fuertemente

-Shizuru déjame, no me abrases que todos están volteando hacia acá – un ligero sonrojo cubre sus mejillas

-bueno si no gritaras creo que menos personas las verían- aconseja el general

-no tiene caso Aarón, ella es ruidosa por naturaleza- miss. Maria da un suspiro, la peor otome que ha salido de Garderobe es ahora la futura otome real, esto debía ser un chiste

-claro que no- grita Natsuki aun tratando de sacarse del abrazo

-ya estas gritando- hace notar miss. Maria

-en verdad es tan linda- repite Shizuru aun negándose a soltarla, "el peinado de la suerte" es un gesto muy maternal, la princesa esta algo celosa, le hubiera encantado que su madre fuera como Saeko, una mujer liberal y sin tapujos, que afortunada era Natsuki

-bueno nosotros seguiremos por aquí- dicen Aarón y miss. Maria retirándose

-no, esperen, síganme platicando… de lo que sea- Natsuki suplica

-eres una otome compórtate como tal- miss. Maria lanza una mirada acecina, que deja helada a Natsuki

-… esta bien… no se queden- por fin logra soltarse del abrazo, justo a tiempo para recibir a los próximos nobles que vienen a felicitarlas

-… felicidades…- una voz despectiva casi sarcástica da los "buenos deseos"

-gracias su majestad- contesta Natsuki con una reverencia, trata de hacer memoria pero no recuerda haber hecho nada que enfadara a la reina

-esperamos sigas protegiendo a nuestra hija como lo has hecho hasta ahora Maister Kruger- dice Satoshi como el amante de la paz que es

-es un honor poder servir a mi reino señor- la ojiverde mira a los ojos, los ojos rojos del rey son diferentes a los de su princesa, se ven mas cansados, no tienen el brillo que caracteriza a los de la joven… ¿será que con la edad el brillo se pierde? Ella espera que no

-mas te vale sentirte honrada- mas veneno por parte de la reina

-madre…- dice Shizuru alto y grave, como una advertencia

-como gustes- la reina entiende el mensaje implícito en las palabras- nos retiramos- los reyes pasan de largo, la mirada despectiva no se quita ni un segundo de Natsuki quien aun no entiende el porque de la misma

- Shizuru ¿hice algo para que tu madre me odie?- se rinde y mejor le pregunta a ella

-mi madre no esta de acuerdo con lo nuestro- contesta la peliocre con algo de tristeza en sus palabras

-¿y quien si lo esta?- Natsuki habla con ironía

-tu madre lo esta- Shizuru contesta con una sonrisa, Saeko es una mujer agradable y comprensible… ¿Por qué su madre no aprendía un poco de ella?

-¿má sabe lo nuestro?

-¿no te lo dijo?- Shizuru voltea algo extrañada

-no, pero no me sorprende…- Natsuki mira hacia el infinito buscando sus recuerdos y una risilla boba aparece en su rostro- ella siempre me apoya en mis decisiones, sean cuales sean

-…- unos ojos carmín se ensanchan ante tal visión- ara ara enserio mi Natsuki siempre es tan linda

-baka, suéltame… ya no te vuelvo ha decir nada personal

-eres tan linda

La noche sigue, la luna llena se alza brindando su luz que entra por los vitrales del salón. La orquesta toca música clásica y de fondo, la gente sigue hablando con copas de vino en las manos. El ambiente se presta a disfrutar de la buena comida, la bebida y del espectáculo que ofrece la luna y las estrellas.

-etto Shizuru…- la joven otome se rasca la cabeza, por fin terminaron las felicitaciones

-¿que sucede? – pregunta volteándola a ver

-¿quieres bailar con migo?- dice ofreciéndole la mano

-por supuesto que quiero

Las dos caminan hacia el centro del salón, Shizuru hace una seña y la orquesta toca una canción lenta pero bailable, a causa de la altura es la peliocre quien lleva el paso, Natsuki se limita a posar sus largos brazos por el cuello de su princesa y dejarse llevar.

Todos las ven y comentan, la reina esta furiosa y quiere que detengan la música, por suerte su esposo la controla, nunca vio a su hija tan feliz al bailar, no quiere aguarle el rato.

El baile sigue, es casi hipnótico, Natsuki ha dejado de ver esos ojos carmín y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Shizuru. La princesa no esta en la tierra, baila en las nubes iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna. Las dos quieren que ese momento no termine nunca.

Una explosión alarma a todo el mundo, las jóvenes se separan espantadas y volteando hacia los ventanales que por la onda expansiva vibraron

-¿Qué diablos?- Natsuki se pone enfrente de Shizuru y ve con sobresalto llamas alumbrar parte de palacio

-la sala de maquinas esta en llamas- grita un sirviente, los nobles se despreocupan, no hay nada de valor en ese lugar

-…no…- susurra Natsuki como una silenciosa suplica

- Natsuki…- Shizuru quería hablar pero no le dio tiempo, la ojiverde a salido corriendo.

Natsuki corrió por los pasillos, su mente suplicaba que su familia no estuviera en su taller, en el centro de la sala de maquinas. Al llegar al patio que precede a la sala de maquinas, Natsuki ve con horror el fuego salir violentamente de las entradas, el humo subir como cortinas hacia el cielo. Voltea hacia todos lados en busca de su madre y perro pero no los ve, los sirvientes corren con cubetas llenas de agua e intentan inútilmente de sofocar el voraz incendio.

Su primer impulso es correr, entrar y buscar a su familia, puede que todavía este aya. Al dar los primeros pasos algo se enreda por la espalda, al voltear ve a Shizuru que cruza sus brazos en su abdomen

No le pone atención y sigue caminando, la arrastra unos metros, luego siente pesados los brazos, son Mai y Rena que los han tomado. No le importa y sigue caminando hacia el fuego, algo le impide la vista, es su padre que se ha interpuesto en su camino. Con un rugido sigue caminando arrastrando a todos, en mente solo están las imágenes de su familia, la única que tiene y que no esta dispuesta a perder

-háganse a un lado- articula la frase, casi como un bufido

-no lo haremos- contestan todos

-¡lardéense!- grita frenética aumentando la marcha, ahora Mikoto y miss. Maria se unen al lastre

- Natsuki para- dice la princesa- te estas haciendo daño- por el esfuerzo sus heridas se han abierto tiñendo el azul a rojo

-mi familia esta adentro- grandes borbotones de lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, sigue halando a todos hacia le fuego

-¿es que quieres morir?- pregunta miss. Maria tratando de que entre en razón

-¡no me importa! – Gruñe la peliazul- mi familia… mí familia- camina, paso tras paso todos le hablan, le gritan, le imploran que pare, que es inútil… que ya es tarde

Shizuru, Mai, Aarón, Maria, Rena, Mikoto, Reito y 5 soldados más lucharon contra los impulsos de Natsuki quien quedo a escasos 3 metros del incendio. Media hora después siegue intentando llegar, su cara roja y descompuesta, llena de lágrimas que empapan su uniforme nuevo al igual que su sangre que por una extraña razón no deja de fluir. Pelea, no se rinde, gruñe incoherencias junto con sollozos, todos le hablan pero es como negociar con una tormenta que no quiere ceder. A unos pasos se escuchan los soldados hablando y dando informes, a lo lejos Natsuki los escucha

-sofocamos el incendio… por el centro de la sala encontramos los huesos calcinados de un humano y un perro…

Ella no escucho mas, la peliazul paro en seco, nadie dejaba de sostenerla. Su cerebro parece desconectado, Natsuki ya no piensa. Como si de repente la gravedad aumentara su fuerza ella cae al suelo de rodillas, todos tienen lagrimas en los ojos, Natsuki contagia su sentir.

-no… maldición maldición maldición maldición - repite como un mantra, sus ojos desbordan lagrimas al igual que sangre- quiero a mi mamá, quiero a Durhan… maldición maldición maldicion

-lo siento Natsuki- escucha a lo lejos, como si se perdiera en la oscuridad, trata de ver al cielo, la luna fue opacada por la cortina de humo que se niega a morir, algo pasa, algo se rompe dentro de ella, la frustración le oprime el pecho y en consecuencia un sentimiento quiere salir

-¡NOOOOOO!- un alarido de dolor deja sordo a todo el reino. Los agarres se convierten en comprensivos abrazos tratando de consolar a la pequeña niña que llora de rodillas en el fango pero todo es inútil, nada ayuda en este instante, nadie llega a Natsuki… ni siquiera Shizuru.

Como una bestia lastimada Natsuki se mueve frenéticamente, no quiere estar ahí, su impulso es correr, salir lo más rápido que pueda. Los agarres regresan pero ahora son inútiles, no pueden contra la bestia que se ha desatado en medio del fuego y la noche. Natsuki con fuerza sobrehumana tira y se deshace de todos los que la agarraban lanzándolos metros lejos de ella.

- Natsuki clámate- pide en sollozos la princesa. La bestia de cabellera azul voltea a verla, sus ojos como topacios profundos se han vuelto rojos sangre

Rojos de dolor, rojos de ira…rojos de impotencia

Shizuru se queda inmóvil, con miedo de esa mirada que desgarran el alma y llenan de agonía. Y antes de que alguien sepa lo que ocurre la joven desaparece, como desaparecen las cenizas voladas por el viento.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Por qué lo hice? Es una razón que yo solo se. Estos eran los sucesos importantes que tenía que ordenar. Pensé en dar un "especial madre, hija" pero lo sienta como un relleno innecesario.

Se que a muchos no les agradara que haya matado a la má Saeko pero así las cosas deben ser, son partes de la historia que se pensaron desde el principio y por fin salen de mi mente… tal vez por eso lo detallado del asunto. Y extrañamente me ha gustado como narre este capitulo… ¿ustedes que opinan?

En el siguiente capitulo mas lagrimas y dolor para Natsuki, es momento de que sufra un poco… bueno mucho, la verdad va sufrir mucho, para que les digo que no pero ya lo leerán después. Nos vemos.


	22. neblina

_PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS_

_._

_._

_._

_"No se donde esta la salida y no me importa… ya ni conozco el camino"_

.

.

.

-nos llamo princesa- preguntan dos Maister paradas en la entrada de palacio

-saben a ¿Dónde se fue Natsuki?- directa y concisa, todas las noche desde hace cuatro días la buscaron por todo el reino pero sin resultados, se cree que huyo al bosque

-tenemos una baga idea- contesta Rena, la princesa no parece conforme con la respuesta

-salgan y búsquenla, lleven a las personas que crean necesarias- Shizuru se refiere a Sergey pero no habla claro a propósito

-lo que desee- las chicas sale de escena

-Natsuki…- suplica al cielo que su ángel este a salvo

En el bar los chicos se reúnen, con las motos y algo de víveres se encaminan al bosque, esperando descifrar la mente de la peliazul.

-esta parte del bosque es peligrosa- comenta Rena quien va hasta atrás de la caravana

-lo sabemos, por eso lo elegimos como nuestro territorio- dice Mai al frente de todos

-solo a Natsuki se le ocurriría correr al bosque con este frió- comenta Sergey, hace unos días que entraron a pleno invierno, en el bosque una densa niebla se apodera de todo al derredor mas un escalofriante viento que hiela los huesos, es el peor tiempo para salir al bosque y cuando nadie cuerdo abandona el reino.

-por eso hay que encontrarla- Mai para y trata de ubicarse entre la niebla

-maldita sea por que teníamos que usar un lugar tan escondido- Sergey esta cociente de lo que puede pasar si llegan tarde, sus cabezas hondeando en estandartes y el cadáver congelado de Natsuki en un mausoleo… no es una bonita vista.

Una media hora después de andar en círculos encuentran al viejo árbol con la casa de hierro oxidado entre sus ramas, los tres aparcan y se acercan lentamente. Suben a la casa, el hierro esta helado y quema.

-¿Natsuki?- preguntan al aire, el lugar estaba oscuro, un olor nauseabundo inunda el lugar que ligeramente es mas caliente al exterior

-…- se escucha un rugido venir de una de las esquinas, los chicos subieron la guardia y se acercaron lentamente

-OH mi Dios- Rena se lleva las manos a la boca. Una masa temblorosa se levanta ante sus ojos, es Natsuki con la ropa echa tirones y toda sangrada. Dio unos pasos, su cabello largo estaba apelmazado formando rastas, sus ojos son los de una bestia y sus amigos no la reconocen

-Natsuki, ¿te encuentras bien?- Mai da los primeros paso hacia la bestia que gruñe

-¿Qué quieren?- bufa mirándolos a los ojos

-vinimos por ti, traemos comida y tu moto- contesta Sergey ofreciéndole una bolsa con algo de ropa, Natsuki se la arrebata de las manos y saca el contenido

Una camisa blanca, una chamarra con forro de borrego, pantalones y botas todo termina en el piso, rápidamente Natsuki va quitándose lo que queda de su uniforme, Sergey al notarlo da media vuelta para darle algo de privacidad quiera o no.

-tenemos que llevarte a un doctor- dicen las chicas, el blanco y liso cuerpo de Natsuki esta cortado por todas partes y de ellas un ligero verde se logra divisar, están infectadas, si no la llevan rápido a un medico podría perder partes de su cuerpo

-no es nada… son solo rasguños- dice la ojiverde cubriéndose con la ropa del piso

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Mai

-mi comida no se quedaba quieta- contesta cortantemente

-y veo por que- Sergey enciende un quinqué que dejaron en una de las ocasiones que acamparon, alumbra el cuerpo roído de un oso macho- ¿lo mataste a mano limpia?

-si- dice en susurros

-es acaso que no te duele mujer – Rena pregunta incrédula al ver caminar a su amiga como si nada ocurriese

-… hay cosas que duelen mas que unos rasguños- su mirada parece perdía, su cara fría como el ambiente que la rodea, incluso para ellos que la conocen de tiempo atrás no entiende sus facciones

-¿quieres algo de comer?- Mai le muestra un emparedado y una licorera, la joven peliazul toma la licorera y bebe todo su contenido como si fuera agua- eres de garganta aventurera ¿verdad?

-el whisky no es mi bebida favorita…- tira la licorera y de un salto esta en la tierra caminando hacia su moto- gracias por la ropa y la bebida- dice fríamente, luego de ponerse su casco arranca sin esperar a los chicos

-maldición, apresúrense antes de que la perdamos- todos suben a las motos y van en busca de la joven peliazul. La encuentran no muy lejos, regresan por el camino del que venían, los tres rescatadores están a una distancia prudente, saben que es Natsuki pero no actúa como Natsuki es extrañamente distante y fría. Al llegar a las puertas del reino Ice Silver se estaciona en el primer bar que encuentra. Entran los chicos y ven a la peliazul sentada en la barra pidiendo una cerveza

- Natsuki se que no somos los mejores amigos pero…

-cállate y dame una maldita cerveza- gruñe Natsuki golpeando la madera con su puño, el cantinero se asusta al ver esos ojos extrañamente rojos, con temor le deja la cerveza que la joven bebe de un golpe- dame tres cajas mas… ahora- una onda glacial destila su ser, la gente trata de acercarse para darle su pésame pero Natsuki los congela con la mirada

-aquí tienes- el cantinero deja las cajas en la barra, la peliazul las carga y se las lleva a su moto, Rena algo molesta paga al cantinero y sale junto los demás. Natsuki amarra las cajas y sigue su viaje, da vuelta en una esquina bruscamente, los chicos aumentan la velocidad y al dar ellos también la vuelta no encuentran nada

-tomo uno de sus atajos- Rena suspira- esto no le va gustar a la princesa

Natsuki esta un callejón sin salida, literal y textualmente la neblina que se encontraba en el bosque parece haberla seguido pues aun tiene frió y aun no puede ver nada, pero ya no le importa, nada le importa. Bebe y sigue bebiendo hasta acabar con las tres cajas.

Se levanto y fue por más alcohol, la bebida ahogaba sus penas aunque no las borraba, era desesperante.

Un mes ha pasado, de Natsuki solo se escuchan rumores, hombres que camina por las noches juran haber sido robados por una preciosura de pelo azul y expresión de hielo, un poco mas tarde se escudan rumores de los cantineros diciendo que le vendieron cajas de alcohol. Se hizo una ley prohibiendo la venta de bebidas a la jovencitas de cabello azul pero los cantineros que se niegas terminan inconscientes y sin dinero en la caja.

Otras leyendas hablan de la dama de hielo, que congela con su mirada. Todo aquel que se interpone en su camino es despachado sin compasión, los que sobreviven cuentan de cómo las hermosas facciones nunca cambian mientras los apalea, como la belleza de hielo es rodeada por la niebla y su cara sin expresión alguna provoca el terror de sus victimas.

- Shizuru entiende es un criminal

-es mi otome y agradecería que no metieras tu nariz en mis asuntos madre- la misma pelea entre madre e hija, palacio es muy pequeño para albergar a dos titanes furiosos y tercos.

-esto no llegara a ningún lado, ya te dimos todo un mes para encontrar y tranquilizar a esa chica- su pálida cara esta invadida por un rojo ira, que se nota en su voz y en su mirar- pero si esa… bestia no escucha ni tus ordenes no me dejas otra opción.

-¿a que te refieres?- ojos de asesino rebosan de vida en la hermosa cara de Shizuru retando a su madre

-si para mañana no tienes a esa bestia en tu patio y con un bozal… mandare a mi guardia personal a matarla, no permitiré que ningún animal salvaje robe y aterrorice mi reino- voz firme y fuerte, trata de mostrar su autoridad, su rango y porte.

-si tu te atreves a tocarla…- la princesa mira a los ojos a su progenitora, pero en su mirar no hay rastros de cariño ni siquiera de respeto- te mato- un siseo, como el de una serpiente lista para atacar, la reina se paraliza, los ojos rojos a los que vio nacer la atacan, ella traga saliva

-¿tanto quieres a esa perra? ¿Tanto como para matar a tu propia madre?- no lo puede creer, esa no es su hija… es un demonio

Shizuru ríe sádicamente, su sedoso cabello oculta uno de sus ojos, camina lentamente hacia su madre. El siseo no ha dejado de escucharse y la reina tiembla de pavor pero le sostiene la mirada, la joven mujer camia hacia delante, la mayor hacia atrás hasta que cae en un sillón, siente terror de su propia hija.

-no te preocupes madre, yo no tengo intenciones de matarte… aun- Shizuru se aleja dejando muy consternada a su madre

-ha… ha donde vas- dice en susurros

-por la mujer que amo- contesta si inhibiciones, al salir de palacio Shizuru lleva su naginata. No se dio tiempo de cambiar de ropa, sale ataviada solo con un kimono púrpura al frió invernal, lo único que hay en su mente es encontrarla, antes de que su madre lo haga primero

No quiere pensar, por que pensar lastima mucho, tampoco quiere sentir por que sentir le destroza lo poco que queda de su alma, es mejor beber hasta no saber quien eres o que haces ahí. Acoger el frió como su único amigo en estas noches de neblina. Natsuki mira el cielo y no ve nada, ve al suelo y solo encuentra oscuridad, cierra los ojos y se encuentra con sus memorias, rápidamente los vuelve abrir y sacude su cabeza con furia como un perro sacudiéndose las molestas pulgas, pulgas que no dejas de picarla, de sangrarla… de herirla.

Al dar unos pasos en la oscuridad Natsuki cae, las piernas no le han respondido bien últimamente, le tiemblan mucho… siente humedad tibia recorrer sus manos, las uso para amortiguar el golpe, las ve, están cortadas por vidrio. Al caer debió romper un casco de cerveza con las manos. Se les queda viendo por un rato, no le duelen, ya tiene demasiado dolor, tanto que ya no hay espacio para más. Ahora esta enojada, aprieta las manos formado un puño y golpea errática el suelo lleno de vidrios rotos, aun no siente nada y se desespera, los recuerdos regresan y no dejan de fluir igual que su sangre. La ira la nubla como la neblina nubla los bosques, sus colmillos salen a relucir y un gruñido grabe escapa de su garganta. Deja de golpear con sus puños y empieza con su cabeza, la azota en el suelo una… dos… tres veces y parece no querer parar, va dar el cuarto cabezazo esta vez toma un gran impulso y…

- Natsuki para…- una voz resuena en la oscuridad, la peliazul se paraliza y siente un peso sobre su espalda y unas manos como enredaderas se enlazan en su pecho- por favor… deja de martirizarte… por favor- suplicas y llantos sale de su boca que susurra a los oídos de la bestia

-… aléjate… Shizuru…- habla lento y cortado, algo oprime su garganta, tal vez su enojo.

-no me voy a ir sin ti- se aferra mas a su ángel caído

-¡¡que te quites de encima!!- grita levantándose bruscamente, tirando a Shizuru que se corta también las manos, al ver la sangre Natsuki baja la mirada con arrepentimiento- no puede salvar a mi madre… tampoco a mi perro… pero lo peor de todo…- Natsuki se deja caer de rodillas quedando al nivel de Shizuru – lo pero de todo…- vuelve a repetir, ahora la peliocre llega a oler el aliento de su ángel, huele a alcohol y podredumbre- es que tu no necesites mi protección jajajajaja- una risa maniaca retumba entre las paredes, pequeñas perlas caen de sus mejillas- lo pero es que ni si quiera te puedo proteger a ti… y me aterra el pensar que puedes terminar igual que mi madre- de nuevo la ira le invade, se levanta y golpea ferozmente la pared, el sonido de huesos rotos y ladrillos cuarteados siembran a la princesa- ¡maldita sea, soy una mierda! No puedo salvar a nadie… ¿de que sirve mi vida? Tantos años entrenando… tanto esfuerzo… ¿para que? Para ver a mi familia morir en el infierno y yo sin poder hacer nada ¿para eso es que estoy aquí?

- Natsuki…- la princesa se levanta y se interpone entre una colérica bestia y la pared, la peliazul apenas y para su puño antes de que se estrelle en el bello rostro de la princesa, que es adornado por lagrimas- si alguien fallo fui yo

-¿Qué?- Natsuki siente de nuevo el abrazo de Shizuru que es calido… lo único calido que ha sentido en días

- hace algún tiempo tuve la oportunidad de platicar con tu madre… ella me pidió que te cuidara, que fuera tu luz cuado ella faltara… pero no pude hacer nada- la princesa susurra, vapor sale de su boca mostrando el frió que invade y ella solo en un kimono, la princesa vive su propio martirio, al sentirse impotente de no cumplir con la ultima voluntad de Saeko

- que te dijera mi madre ya no importa- Natsuki separa a la princesa gentilmente con sus manos, manchando la fina seda de rojo- ya no importa por que esta muerta

La peliazul camina hacia la única salida de ese callejón lleno de basura, sangre y botellas bacías, Shizuru la ve y siente la inhabilidad de no poder ayudarla, sus palabras no llegan a su congelado corazón

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta con un hilo de voz

-… a ver a mi madre…- contesta Natsuki con pistola en mano, Shizuru reacciona rápidamente y antes de que Natsuki pueda siquiera presionar el gatillo, la princesa corta con su naginata la pistola.

Después… solo silencio, los pedazos de metal y pólvora esparcidos por el piso, Natsuki mantiene su vista en el suelo, Shizuru ve a su ángel y llora su dolor, llora por que no tiene otra forma para expresar sus sentimientos

- discúlpame…- Shizuru le ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente, grácil mente la princesa toma a su ángel por la cintura- pero no puedo dejar que te mates

Unas horas después la princesa da vueltas en la sala de espera. Tras dejar inconsciente a su ángel la llevo rápidamente al hospital militar para que la atendieran.

-Shizuru-hime - Yoko salio de la sala de urgencias para hablar con la princesa, su rostro es serio, no parece llevar buenas noticias

-¿Cómo esta?- es lo único que atina a preguntar la princesa

-por donde empezar- Yoko suspira y ve con fastidio el informe medico- ¿quiere que empiece por lo que se fracturó, lo que se quemó, lo que se enfermó, lo que se infectó o lo que se cortó?

-empiece de a fuera hacia adentro

-múltiples mordeduras y rasguños de oso en todo el cuerpo, cortaduras con vidrio en manos y rodillas. Fractura de nudillos y falangetas con severas contusiones. En la cabeza hay cortaduras graves acompañadas de hematomas aunque… todo su cuerpo presenta hematomas- Yoko para de hablar un momento, esta cansada de trabajar en el maltrecho cuerpo de Natsuki- la mayoría de las heridas se infectaron, déjeme decirle que fue un fastidio el limpiarlas- el abrir, cortar, limpiar con agua y jabón para luego suturar es una de las actividades menos favoritas de Yoko peor a mitad de la madrugada- a causa de la exposición al frió continuo tiene quemaduras de primer grado en toda su piel, por ultimo Natsuki sufre de una anemia y desnutrición graves, sus riñones están desechos al igual que su hígado… puedo deducir que todo este tiempo no hizo nada mas que dormir y beber alcohol, esa loca- Yoko esta de cierta forma esta enojada por la forma tan impudente que Natsuki trato a su cuerpo y esta aliviada de que no terminara de matarse

-pero se pondrá bien ¿verdad?

-claro, Natsuki es un atleta, su cuerpo esta acostumbrado al manejo rudo… pero solo se recuperara si se mantiene en un tratamiento de antibióticos y curaciones, también si logramos que coma algo sólido.

-¿puedo verla?- Shizuru contiene sus lagrimas, no creyó que su ángel estuviera tan mal herido, ¿Qué diablos estuvo haciendo Natsuki mientras nadie la vio?

-si, solo cambie su ropa por una limpia y si es posible tome una ducha, la llevaremos a una habitación esterilizada para que sus heridas sanen correctamente

-de acuerdo, regresare pronto- Shizuru sale del hospital, en la limosina con mas calma ve a conciencia su kimono, esta visiblemente sucio con sangre, lodo y manchas varias, el buscar a Natsuki por distintos callejones y parques terminaron ensuciándola por completo. Vio sus manos, ahora vendadas y piensa en lo mucho que le duelen, un dolor que no se compara si quiera un poco con el dolor por el que pasa su ángel caído.

.

.

-- (unos minutos mas tarde)

-escuche que por fin la encontraste

-desde cuando trasnochas… papá- la princesa se ha sorprendido un poco al oír a su padre a puertas de sus habitaciones

-será mejor que duermas un poco Shizuru- el rey no aceptara que desde que su esposa le contó sobre el "pequeño accidente" que tuvieron ella y su hija el se preocupo.

-¿tu también quieres detenerme?- su mirada carmín se clava contra la del viejo, no es tan fácil doblegar a su padre pues el es portador de la misma mirada

-no….- el rey baja la mirada, no quiere pelear con ella- solo creo que necesitaras muchas energías para cuidarla, seria mejor que descansaras esta noche

Shizuru lo pensó un poco, había sabiduría en las palabras de su padre… como siempre. Dio media vuelta y fue directo a su cama, de inmediato callo rendida. Satoshi ladeo los labios en un intento de sonrisa, no pelearía con ella, después de todo el es "Satoshi el pacifico" si no deseaba un guerra con Lordaeron ¿Por qué la tendria con su heredera?

Lleguado el dia siguiente, Shizuru se lavo a conciencia y se vistio con ropa nueva, mando lavar los asientos de la limosina que la llevaria al hospital. Al llegar le dieron un breve resumen del estado actual de Natsuki, no habia cambios significantes. Unas cuantas esterilizaciones después a Shizuru se le permite entrar a la habitación.

- Natsuki he venido a verte- la princesa se sienta a lado de la cama, la joven de ojos verdes se encuentra sentada, con tubos, vendas y parches, su ceño fruncido denota su molestia por la visita y por el estado en el que se encuentra- ¿Natsuki es que no me vas hablar?

Shizuru posa su mano sobre la de su angel con cuidado de no mover el cateter que esta conectado a su arteria. No parece haber reaccion, la ojiverde ni se digna a mirarla, pareciera que su alma avandono su cuerpo y ahora solo existe un bello cascaron

- Natsuki hablame… por favor-los minutos pasan y el silencio no parece dispuesto a romperse, como si una gruesa pared invisible las separara- dime algo, lo que sea esta bien… - otro silencio que solo es interrumpido por una enfermera avisando que ya termino el tiempo de visita, Shizuru suspira resignada – no puedo decir que entiendo tu dolor, tampoco te puedo dar un consejo y eso me hace sentir inútil- Natsuki cerro levemente los ojos, la princesa al menos sabe que su angel la escucha- pero hay algo que si se…- al levantarse beso levemente los labios partidos de la peliazul- es que te amo y que no importa lo que pase, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntas- Shizuru se quedo parada a lado de la cama y el milagro sucedió, su angel volteo a verla.

-baka… no tienes por que llorar- al terminar la frase Natsuki regresa a su antigua posición y cerro los ojos. La princesa salia de la habitación, su cara no presentaba signos de lágrimas. Solo Natsuki es capaz de ver a sus ojos secos llorar a mares.

-princesa usted si que me sorprende- Yoko intercepto a la peliocre antes de que escape de escena

-a que te refieres

-pues vera- revisa unos papeles- antes de usted vinieron los amigos de Natsuki

-y…- Shizuru no esta muy cómoda con haber sido la segunda en visitar a su ángel

-en toda la visita no hablo, siquiera se digno ha dirigirles la mirada, pero con usted… -Yoko suspira aliviada- talvez pueda lograr que Natsuki coma un poco

-¿aun no come?- se alarma ante la negativa de Yoko, comienza a pensar, su amigos no lograron nadada y ella apenas logro una mirada. El corazón de su ángel esta congelado por el dolor y no hay humano que lo descongele- …tengo una idea que puede funcionar

Shizuru sale del hospital con dirección a palacio, gracias a sus continuas escapadas con Natsuki logra evadir a su madre y a todos los sirvientes, tienen una misión y espera llegar a tiempo.

.

.

.-- (unas horas mas tarde en el hospital… de nuevo)

Con cuidado Shizuru lleva un paquete finamente envuelto, parece un regalo. Al entrar pasa sin ser vista hasta la habitación de Natsuki, luego mandara reforzar la seguridad, si a ella le resulta fácil entrar a la habitación significa que es "técnicamente posible" para cualquier otra persona.

- Natsuki ya regrese- la ojiverde se muestra un poco extrañada de ver de nuevo a la princesa, ella tenia entendido que solo se permitía una visita por día- y te traje algo muy especial- Shizuru deja el paquete sobre las piernas de Natsuki, la ojiverde ve el paquete y luego a Shizuru- ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo

Con algo de desconfianza Natsuki quita el moño rojo, luego desgarra el papel y… ¿la caja salta? La ojiverde se apresura a rasgar el papel y de ella sale

-¿un perrito?- Natsuki se queda extrañada, ¿Por qué Shizuru le traería un cachorro de schnauzer?

-¿te acuerdas de Sonia?- pregunta Shizuru al ver le desconcierto de su ángel

-… es ¿tu perra?- contesta aun sin entender a donde va la conversación. Hace algunos años cuando las dos eran aun niñas, Shizuru mando comprar una perra igual de Durhan y las dos paseaban junto sus perros, era bastante divertido.

-ella y Durhan tuvieron crías pero… de todas solo sobrevivió el – Shizuru se siente algo triste, hubo complicaciones y nadie se molesto en atender a los cachorritos, solo ese pequeño sobrevivió

-con que tu también perdiste a tu papá- Natsuki empieza hablarle al cachorro, con cuidado lo saca de la caja y lo ve tiernamente- sabes, yo tampoco conocí a mi padre biológico pero no te preocupes, por que de ahora en adelante yo estaré con tigo- el cachorro lame la mejilla con parches, Natsuki suelta una pequeña carcajada.

- ya es hora de irme- Shizuru deposita otro beso en los labios de su ángel y sale antes de que sea descubierta. Solo hay que esperar para ver si su plan funciona o no.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

OK, Natsuki esta mal herida y en el hospital. Shizuru saca a relucir su lado psicópata que tanto me gusta (jejeje adoro usar a Shizuru psicópata) y nos encontramos con el único descendiente de Durhan (el único reconocido, solo Dios sabe que hacia ese perro en las noches que vagaba por la ciudad)

Espero que el capitulo guste, los siguientes capítulos veremos como toma todo esto de la muerte nuestra querida Natsuki. Nos vemos.


	23. cachorros

_PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS_

_._

_._

_._

_"cachorros que juegan y se entienden, eso es lo que son"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Natsuki quédate quieta

-pero es molesto…

-deja de quejarte, las curaciones no son tampoco agradables para mi… esto es trabajo de enfermeras no de doctores- bufa Yoko, siendo Natsuki la "hijita del general" se ordeno que solo los mejores elementos del hospital militar la atiendan, para suerte o desgracia, Yoko es ahora su enfermera personal

-pero Yoko tu eres solo un pasante, todavía no eres una doctora de verdad- puntualiza Natsuki mientras ve como su amiga limpia las puntadas de su pierna derecha-… auch eso dolió

-los pacientes buenos se quedan callados y no interrumpen a los "DOCTORES"

-tu aun no eres un… auch!! Lo estas haciendo a propósito- chilla Natsuki

-waw waw- un ladrido se escucha

- Natsuki has que pare, me va a destrozar los pantalones- Yoko mueve su pierna pero el cachorro no suelta la tela

- esta bien, puedes soltarla- el cachorro deja de morder

-me sigue sorprendiendo lo rápido que aprende un cachorro… ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Un mes?- ya paso todo un mes desde que Natsuki fuera internada en el hospital, gracias a la ayuda conjunta de todos los conocidos de la ojiverde es que poco a poco ha mejorado y en especial es gracias al cachorrito que no se separa de ella ni por un momento

-los perros son muy subestimados, realmente son seres inteligentes

-al parecer tienes un don para criar perros… ya esta, por hoy terminamos

-me alegro mucho- suspira aliviada

-si tus heridas siguen progresando a esta velocidad yo creo que un par de días podrás irte a casa- sonríe Yoko

-… yo no tengo casa- dice fríamente la ojiverde, congelando el ambiente

Aunque su humor ha mejorado considerablemente Natsuki sigue pasando por una depresión. Podrán pasar 100 años y ella seguirá extrañando a su familia… a la única que tuvo

-ara ara ¿Por qué la cara tan larga?- Shizuru viene a su visita matinal, lleva cargando una canasta llena de frutas

-por nada…- Natsuki voltea hacia las sabanas, la princesa suspira, sigue sin poder cumplir con su promesa y eso la agobia

-waw waw- el cachorro saluda con animo a la peliocre

-buenos días para ti también- deja la canasta en una mesa y baja las manos para cargar al cachorro- ¿Natsuki se ha portado bien?

-waw

-¿ha dormido lo suficiente?

-waw – el cachorro mueve animadamente la cola

-con que duerme mas de la cuenta hmmm, bueno y dime ¿comió sus vegetales?- el cachorrito se queda callado-… Natsuki…

- eres un chismoso- la ojiverde voltea a ver al cachorro que empieza a temblar

- lo hacemos por tu propio bien- Shizuru abraza mas fuerte al cachorro calmándolo- no te preocupes, Natsuki no te va hacer nada- le acaricia la cabeza

-no importa cuanto lo entrene siempre te cuenta el chisme- cruza los brazos

-Natsuki necesita los vegetales- dice la princesa y comienza a cortar una manzana

-no me gustan los vegetales… ni la comida en general, cuando salga de aquí voy a patearle el trasero a ese remedo de cocinero- se pregunta por que la comida de los hospitales siempre es tan mala

-apresúrate y sana pronto para que salgamos de este lugar

-¿para que? No es como si tuviera a donde ir…- se da cuenta de la tontería que acaba de decir, ahora la deprimida es la peliocre- Shizuru… yo…

-te equivocas- la princesa toma su mano, sus ojos muestran decisión y entrega- de ahora en adelante vivirás en palacio con migo por que… Natsuki no esta sola- le da un beso- me tiene a mi

-waw- el cachorrito se hace notar

-a y por supuesto lo tienes a el

-baka… los dos son unos bakas- la peliazul sonríe ligeramente alegre.

Una semana mas tarde Natsuki fue dada de alta, salia casi corriendo en su silla de ruedas y si no hubiera sido por que Mai tomo las riendas la ojiverde habría llegado al restaurante más cercano y habría pedido sopa con mayonesa y carne con extra mayonesa.

- Natsuki… Yoko dejo muy claro lo que puedes y NO PUEDES comer

-un poco de mayonesa no me hará mal- después de estar tanto tiempo en el hospital lo único que quería era una comida decente

-y tampoco te hará bien, deja de quejarte y subamos a la limosina estoy segura que te mueres de ganas por conocer tu habitación en palacio

- si… me muero de ganas…- su voz se escucha apagada y con sarcasmo

- y ahora cual es el problema- ya van dentro de la limosina hacia palacio, Mai subió la ventanilla para que tuvieran algo de privacidad

-no me malinterpretes estoy feliz de saber que alguien me quiere tanto como para pelear con la reina- las disputas de madre e hija no disminuyeron después del duelo de miradas, al contrario aumento. La reina no quería a Natsuki en palacio decía que su lugar era en los calabozos del centro, Shizuru exigía que su otome durmiera en la misma habitación que ella y como ninguna de las dos se ponía de acuerdo, Satoshi el pacifico intervino en la discusión. Natsuki viviría en palacio pero en su propio cuarto lejos de las habitaciones reales. De hecho Shizuru no pudo ir por Natsuki gracias a que su madre últimamente le aumento el trabajo "misteriosamente"

-entonces ¿Por qué el drama?

- como te sentirías si un día después de 18 años viviendo en la misma casa con las mismas personas… tuvieras que dejarlo atrás e ir a una nueva casa con nuevas personas

-haa Natsuki pero enserio que eres bruta- suspira la pelirroja

-cállate, que sabes tu de tener una familia

-se que es tener una familia, tengo a Mikoto, Rena, Reito y a todos en la mansión Minagi, también tengo a Sergey y a ti…- Natsuki baja la mirada- creí que teniendo al general como tu padre ya lo habrías entendido, que no importa la sangre sino el sentimiento.

- eso dicen… - Natsuki dejo vagar su mirada por la ventana y dio por terminada la conversación. Al llegar a palacio fueron recibidas por sirvientes quienes pidieron dispensara a la princesa quien a causa de trabajo no pudo llegar a recibirla.

-wow pero vaya que es grande- Mai da vueltas para ver la habitación al mas puro estilo bizantino- es casi dos veces la mía

-y eso es decir bastante- la habitación que se le diera a Mai tras convertirse en otome fue una alado de la de Mikoto, en otras palabras una habitación de noble

- disculpe ¿Dónde dejamos estas cajas?- un sirviente pregunta a Natsuki

-ha déjenlas en el centro- Natsuki solo vio a tres personas cargando cajas de regalo y de tiendas de ropa, pero después de ellos llegaron 20 mas con igual cantidad de cajas y después otros 20 mas- ¿Qué diablos? Para que tanta ropa

-vaya, este conjunto de satín esta muy bonito- Mai comenzó a abrir algunas cajas

-¡no abras los regalos de los demás!

-regalos… pero si no es navidad jajajaja mira, si hasta a tu perro le compro cosas de diseñador- un bonito collar azul marino adornado por diamantes- diablos, tu perro tiene mejores collares que yo

-no le prestes atención, Shizuru adora gastar dinero innecesariamente- Natsuki abre algunas cajas sacando distintas clases de ropa, vestidos, pantalones de vestir pero no hay mezclilla- ni un maldito pantalón de mezclilla- dice un poco malhumorada- para que una montaña de ropa si ninguna me gusta

-jaja es que Shizuru-hime quiere darte una pequeña indirecta de que necesitas cambiar

- tonterías, me gusta mi forma de vestir y no tengo planeado cambiarlo

- Natsuki tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero vestir como motociclista ya no es posible para ti- a Mai le da curiosidad la gigantesca cama y se lanza hacia ella- ahora eres una otome real, tienes que vestirte como tal.

-y tu una otome de la nobleza, no deberías de andar saltando en camas ajenas

-si puedo por que estoy bien vestida

-solo cállate- Natsuki le lanza un vestido a la cara

Unas horas después Mai abandona la habitación, tiene cosas que hacer en la mansión y Mikoto se pone insufrible si Mai no esta ahí para la hora de la comida. Ahora sola en tan enorme cuarto Natsuki no puede evitar revivir recuerdos del pasado, gotas de una herida aun abierta salen de sus ojos, se siente estupida por no poder controlar sus sentimientos, se siente enojada y comienza a cerrar los puños fuertemente, cada vez mas fuerte, un crujir de huesos avisa que esta llegando al limite y entonces

-waw waw – el ladrido del cachorro la saca del transe, voltea a verlo y el se hace el muertito

-pequeña bola de pelos…- las manos de Natsuki se han abierto, como una señal el cachorro corre hacia sus piernas, la ojiverde lo carga y comienza acariciar- gracias bola de pelos… gracias- aun sigue llorando pero ahora no esta enojada, por fin puede solo desahogar su tristura sin sentir frustración en el camino. Lloro y lloro toda la tarde con el cachorro en brazos, meciéndose y en ratos gritaba, anteriormente no podía gritar en medio de su agonía, era como si una mano le comprimiera la garganta y le prohibiera liberarse del todo.

-ara ara ¿Dónde esta Natsuki-chan?- son casi las 10 de la noche, por fin ha logrado terminar con el trabajo y fue directo a la habitación de Natsuki, las luces están apagadas, pareciera que no hay nadie y eso le preocupa, los sirvientes en sus informes comentan sobre continuos golpes en la habitación junto con llantos y gritos. Shizuru los reprendió pero ellos se excusaron diciendo que fueron órdenes directas de la reina el dejar a Natsuki encerrada en la habitación

La habitación esta desordenada, sillas en el piso y los vestidos que compro arrugándose y dispersos en la duela de caoba. Camina con cautela, la cama esta toda desecha, esta preocupada de que Natsuki tuviera un ataque. Voltea para todos lados, no la ve y se agita mas

- Natsuki… - se desespera al no tener respuesta- ¡Natsuki! – pequeñas lagrimas amenazan con salir cuando…- haaa – Shizuru cae al piso

- waw waw

-si, lo que dijo el- Natsuki esta encima de Shizuru abrazándola y a lado el cachorro lame la mejilla de la peliocre

- ara ara ¿me extrañaron?- sonríe la princesa, aliviada de que sus suposiciones fueran eso "solo suposiciones"

- waw

- tardaste mucho en llegar, ya nos estábamos quedando sin nada que hacer y los sirvientes no nos dejan salir, el no se aguanto y ensucio uno de los vestidos- un ligero gruñido se hace presente

-¡ni de comer te trajeron!- un carmín aparece en su cara, esta enojada- ahora va ver esa maniaca- piensa discutir con su madre un rato mas pero el abrazo de Natsuki se hace mas fuerte

-no te vayas, no me importa no comer hoy… pero no te vayas

- Natsuki no has comido desde que saliste del hospital- otro gruñido

-bueno… de echo no merendé ayer- enojada la princesa se levanta y arrastra a Natsuki por la habitación- espera, antes de que te vayas quiero que veas esto

-¿Qué?- Natsuki se suelta y queda enfrente de Shizuru junto con la bola de pelos

-¿listo? Como lo ensayamos- Natsuki y el perro hacen toda una coreografía, se hacen el muertito, dan vueltas, se rascan la oreja (si, Natsuki tiene mucha elasticidad) ladran, persiguen sus colas, dan una marometa, corren por toda la habitación y dan la patita

-se entretuvieron toda la tare así ¿verdad?- Shizuru se olvido de su enojo y ahora deja escapar una sonrisa alegre

-te dije que ya ni sabíamos que mas agregar a la coreografía- Natsuki carga al cachorro que esta meneando la cola

- Natsuki no debería de dar marometas en su estado- la princesa se acerca al par de cachorros que se divierten lamiéndose el uno al otro, parece que es una costumbre dura de quitar

-no hay de que preocuparse, pronto dejaran de dolerme todas mis heridas… - una mirada cómplice entre Natsuki y el can hace pensar a Shizuru sobre el trasfondo de esas palabras

-yo también espero que lo mismo Natsuki-chan- abraza a la ojiverde por la espalda y los tres se quedan así, disfrutando del calor grupal que es interrumpido por otro gruñido del abandonado estomago de Natsuki- voy a pedir algo para cenar

-que sea carne- dice Natsuki dejando al cachorro en el suelo, Shizuru abre la puerta principal

- traigan la cena y dos filetes para mis cachorros

-hey!! – grita Natsuki fingidamente molesta. 15 minutos después la cena esta servida, Natsuki y el cachorro devoran todo incluyendo las verduras

- Natsuki ¿te gusto tu ropa?- pregunta viendo la mitad de los vestidos en el piso

-sinceramente no – contesta cortante- pensé que al menos sabrías mis gustos en la ropa

-los conozco pero si mi madre ve a una otome real vestida de chaqueta de cuero y mezclilla no dejara de molestarnos- esa mujer no ha hecho mas que molestarla desde que comento su decisión sobre Natsuki

-hablando de molestias, ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? ¿Avanzaste algo?- Natsuki corta en pedazos pequeños la carne para el cachorro que se pelea a muerte con el filete

-todo lo de una semana- contesta sorbiendo su té

-¡una semana!

-si, una semana que pasare con tigo y el pequeño… aun no le has puesto nombre- recuerda Shizuru, ella tenia algunas ideas para el nombre pero prefirió darle ese gusto a Natsuki

-a es verdad, todavía no te lo presento- con cuidado la ojiverde carga al cachorrito que sigue peleándose con el filete- Shizuru te presento a Duran, pero para la familia es Duran… cito

-¿Qué?- no le extraña que le llamara Duran pero ¿Por qué el cito?-… ¿Durancito?

-si, creo que le gusta, verdad Durancito

-waw – lame su mejilla y Natsuki sonríe como no lo hacia en meses, una calidez invade el corazón de la princesa al ver tal escena

-ara ara y ¿que no hay beso para mi?- Natsuki se acerca a la princesa quien cerro los ojos, la ojiverde y el su perro lamen las mejillas de la princesa- haaa Natsuki no me refería a ese tipo de besos

-jajajajaja – las dos ríen animadamente, lento pero seguro su camino se muestra frente sus ojos, solo falta seguirlo… juntas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Algo pequeño el ff, podría haberlo terminado antes pero me la pase leyendo el manga de Fruits Basket (que buena historia, me hizo reír mucho… aunque yo quería que se quedara con Yuki, que mal. Un día de estos ago un YukiXTohoru) no hice nada hasta que lo leí completito jojojo. Si que tengo tendencias obsesivas, no puedo parar de leer hasta que no le veo fin.

Sobre el capitulo, el nombre ya lo tenia pensado desde antes, me parecía chistoso ¿ustedes que creen? ¿Le quedo bien el nombre? En el próximo capitulo los problemas con la suegra se incrementaran ya que por fin Natsuki y mamá suegra tendrán un encuentro… bueno eso lo sabrán después. Nos vemos.


	24. mamá suegra

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"algo imprescindible, algo que todos necesitan… algo de lo que no te puedes escapar"

.

.

.

.

- Durancito… Natsuki…- Shizuru suspira desganada, lleva dos horas buscando a esos dos y parecen haber desaparecido de palacio- más les vale no meterse en problemas

Pero lo que olvida Shizuru es que Natsuki es una experta para meterse en problemas. Quiera o no parece que los problemas la siguen y confrontan, una habilidad de la cual la peliazul nunca ha estado orgullosa.

Lejos de la princesa Natsuki le enseñaba a Durancito a seguirla a pesar de cualquier distracción y los pasillos de la cocina eran perfectos para tal fin.

-muy bien… sígueme- dice la ojiverde y ve con agrado como el cachorro la sigue sin siquiera voltear a ver la comida que dejo adrede en el suelo- buen chico- le lanza una croqueta

- ¿Por qué esta jugando con su perro a las afueras de la cocina Maister Kruger?- esa pregunta sonó más a reclamo en los oídos de Natsuki

-entreno al can… su majestad- si tan solo no fuera la madre de Shizuru y Reina la habría puesto en su lugar hace mucho

-tengo entendido que tenemos excelentes domadores… lastima que solo domen cuadrúpedos- una indirecta muy directa es lanzada por la reina

-… si es una lastima- Natsuki hace su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír, no lo parecerá pero ha aprendido mucho de Shizuru, incluyendo las sonrisas falsas- con su permiso majestad- trata de huir antes de que cometa una estupidez

-espere Maister Kruger quiero que me prepare el té

-… será un placer- Natsuki sigue a la Reina que lleva en sus labios una sonrisa altiva y descarada, contrastante con las venas salidas y el ceño fruncido de la otome. Ya instaladas en una de las salas reales, Natsuki hace su mejor esfuerzo para no lanzarle el té hirviendo en la cara. - y Maister Kruger mi té a unos 36°C… y Maister Kruger mi té sin ningún indicio de ramas… y Maister Kruger mi té en la taza de la derecha por que esta mas bonita… y Maister Kruger

-¿Qué? –pregunta exasperada

-no se sirva usted té, no lo necesita…- Natsuki solo asiente, que bueno que a ella no le gusta el té.

- ¿algo mas?- la peliazul usa todo su autocontrol mientras ve a la mujer de mayor edad, quien la escrutinio con la mirada buscando Dios sabe que

-voy hablar con tigo, siéntate… en el piso- la joven otome se deja caer en el piso alfombrado de mala gana – y mírame cuado te hablo- molesta los verde ojos se posan en los zafiros de la reina- no tengo nada contra usted Maister Kruger

-¿enserio? no lo parece- dice con sarcasmo

-usted es una interferencia en el curso normal de las cosas- Natsuki ladea la cabeza en señal de intriga, no entiende la frase ¿Por qué es una interferencia?- me sorprende que la "mejor estratega" no entienda algo tan simple

-tal vez si su majestad se explicara mejor…

-uno nace, crece, se reproduce y muere, esta simple regla ha mantenido vivas a todas las especies del planeta y la nuestra no es la excepción.

-y el punto es…- Natsuki no entiende a donde quiere llegar con decirle eso

-para que el legado de los ojos rojos continué y la familia Viola sigua reinando es indispensable que Shizuru se case y tenga hijos- dice algo desesperada

-y en ¿Qué interfiero yo?- aun no sabe en donde entra ella

-¡mientras ella te siga amando no consumara ningún matrimonio!- explota la reina, espantando un poco a Natsuki

-hmmm no pues no entiendo en que interfiero yo….-la ojiverde ladea mas la cabeza y la reina se desespera

-mira pedazo de…

-¡madre! –las puertas se abren estrepitosamente y entra Shizuru seguida por Durancito

-buen trabajo chico- Natsuki alborota el pelaje del canino. Antes de irse con la Reina la ojiverde le dio la orden a Durancito que buscara a Shizuru y la llevara con ella.

- Shizuru que inesperada intromisión- la reina camino por distintos corredores para despistar a cualquiera, ¿Cómo la encontraron?

- Natsuki levántate, nos vamos- Shizuru no tiene intenciones de explicar como dio con el lugar. Su otome gustosa se levanta y camina hacia ella

-espere Maister Kruger todavía no termino de hablar con usted- la reina se levanta y usa un tono muy autoritario. Ahora con Shizuru a su lado Natsuki se toma la libertad de ignorar a la reina

- Natsuki es mi otome, no tiene la obligación de escucharte madre

-todo ciudadano de este reino tiene la obligación de obedecerme- las miradas chocan, los dos cachorros se retiran un poco de la zona de batalla, no tienen las intenciones ni los ojos para pelear

-el reglamento estipula que las otomes obedecen solo a su maestro, ellas no son fieles a ninguna insignia ni estado… Natsuki me pertenece- la aludida quiso discernir en esa afirmación pero se dio cuenta de que es la verdad, las otomes pertenecen a sus amos, ella ya no es libre… desde que conoció a Shizuru dejo de serlo

-no me retes Shizuru, eres solo un cachorro, no tienes lo que se necesita aun- advierte la reina afilando su mirada

- Natsuki sal de la habitación, tengo algo que discutir con mi madre

-como ordenes- la otome conoce ese tono de voz, su maestro esta hablando enserio, tendrá una seria discusión con su madre. Ella y Durancito salen de la habitación tranquilamente, no tienen dudas de que Shizuru saldrá bien librada de la pelea.

-shhh – se escucha desde el pasillo, la peliazul y el perro voltean y ven una mano haciéndole señas

-¿Quién es?- pregunta antes de acercarse

-venga un momento Maister Kruger- Satoshi el pacifico es quien le habla, la joven no tiene problemas con ir con el, de todos es quien mejor la ha tratado

-¿Qué sucede majestad? – pregunta lo mas cortes que puede

-no necesitas tantos miramientos pequeña- el rey la conduce a otra habitación algo lejos del duelo de miradas- yo quiero hablar con tigo

- es sobre Shizuru ¿verdad?- el rey asiente, ella suspira- espero que usted sea mejor explicando que su esposa- Satoshi ríe un poco

-mira Natsuki, en primer lugar estoy agradecido con tigo- el rey le ofrece asiento a Natsuki en un mullido sillón enfrente del suyo.

-¿Por qué?- ella no cree haber hecho algo importante

-por muchas cosas- sonríe el rey, Natsuki se da cuenta de donde saco la sonrisa falsa Shizuru- antes de que Shizuru te conociera era una pequeña miedosa y nada habilidosa niñita mimada- Natsuki sonríe al recordar aquellos días- pero gracias a ti mi hija se convirtió en una gran princesa y ahora no dudo que encaminara al reino a buen camino

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- pregunta estresada, todos hablan de lo mucho que Natsuki ha influido en la vida de la peliocre pero ella es la única que no ve correlación

- mi hija te ama supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de ese detalle- la chica asiente algo sonrojada- y se que tu también la amas, nadie soportaría a un demonio de su calibre amenos que…

-amenos que… - repite Natsuki

-o este muy enamorada… o loca

- quizás un poco de las dos- ambos ríen por la respuesta, Shizuru puede ser un verdadero demonio en ocasiones- Natsuki ¿conoces para con quien tenemos obligación la realeza?

-esa si me la enseñaron en la escuela… haber déjeme y me acuerdo- cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos haciendo memoria- ha ya se, la tienen con el pueblo

-exacto, nuestra misión en la vida es servir al pueblo, liderarlo y hacerlo prosperar

-como el líder de la mandada- concluye Natsuki, el rey afirma con la cabeza

-pero para lograr nuestra misión necesitamos mantener la línea sanguínea viva

-¿he?- es ahí donde siempre se pierde

-lo pondré simple, Shizuru tiene la "obligación" de tener actos sexuales con un "hombre" para procrear a un heredero

-haaa era eso…- la peliazul suspira – ya lo sabia, que Shizuru necesita tener un hijo

-¿lo sabias? –el rey se sorprende

-es lo mas lógico, es la única hija y heredera al trono…

-¿no te molesta la situación?- inquiere el rey con esos ojos sangre que examinan el alma, a Natsuki no le molesta su mirada, esta mas que acostumbrada a ellas

-por supuesto que me incomoda… pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto – se desparrama en el sillón, por un tiempo le consterno el echo pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era un echo inevitable y… ¿necesario?

- cuando Shizuru vino a nosotros dijo que quería que fueses tú su otome y las razones por las cuales te eligió… ¿las conoces?- pregunto el rey, Natsuki negó- dijo que te amaba con locura y que eras tú con quien deseaba pasar el resto de sus días- la joven se sonrojo por lo dicho, pensando en el carácter de la princesa no le sorprende que les dijera eso- mi esposa estaba que echaba humo.- Satoshi rió un poco al acorarse, la blanca tez puesta roja de ira y toda desencajada- ella esperaba que Shizuru se casara este año con el hijo mayor de los Minagi

- ¿con Reito?- Natsuki no estaba al tanto de eso

-veo que lo conoces, pues si, el matrimonio fue arreglado desde antes que ellos nacieran pero Shizuru se negó a casarse con alguien que no fueras tu, sin mencionar que el joven también ama a otra chica- Natsuki sonrió, conocía a la chica que trae dando saltos al corazón de Reito

- ahora entiendo por que me llama estorbo la reina

-hablando libremente Natsuki a mi no me importa a quien quiera o no mi hija, ella es libre de entregar su corazón pero tiene una obligación que cumplir

-y que busca de mi su majestad – la voz de Natsuki es deprimente y seria, como la de una oveja resignad a ir al matadero

-se que como otome solo debes lealtad a mi hija pero como teniente y militar de este reino me debes lealtad a mi- Natsuki asintió- es por eso que te pido… convenzas a mi hija de cumplir con su obligaciones

-me esta pidiendo ¿que la obligue a casarse con Reito?- es una propuesta muy descarada

-se que es inapropiada mi petición pero no es necesario que se case, solo necesitamos un heredero de ojos rojos, eso es todo

-… entiendo su majestad- Natsuki se levanta de su asiento, con los hombros caídos y la mirada baja

-haa- suspira el rey- en mis tiempos un requisito indispensable para una otome era ser horrible

-¿para que? – la chica inquiere extrañada

-hacia mas difícil enamorarse de ellas y estos problemas rara vez ocurrian- la chica se siente alagada al ser llamada indirectamente hermosa-se que es difícil Natsuki, pero es lo mejor para el pueblo

-con su permiso su majestad, necesito salir y pensarlo un poco

-adelante- el rey la despide y la ojiverde sale a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llega a uno conocido, el pasillo enfrente del pequeño jardín donde conociera a Shizuru. Con nostalgia Natsuki sube a saltos el grueso árbol que al igual que ella ha crecido mucho.

Sentada en el árbol la otome comienza a silbar una canción, lleva algunos años componiéndola y le falta poco para terminarla. La canción que compuso a silbidos esta dedicada a Shizuru y a su relación, es en parte alegre y vivaracha como el canto del ruiseñor pero también tiene partes lentas y graves como las olas del mar al romper con la costa.

-ara ara que hace mi Natsuki silbando en el árbol- la ojiverde detiene su silbar al ver hacia abajo a Shizuru y Durancito. Esta vez no le dio la orden de conducir a Shizuru, el perro aprende rápido

-pienso…- contestó bajando de un salto, trato de parecer alegre pero no lo logro

-y en que piensa mi Natsuki- la princesa rodeo la cintura de su otome con su brazo, de una forma posesiva y protectora

-en muchas cosas… en el futuro mas que nada- suspira pesadamente, siente una calida mano en la suya y voltea a ver a su princesa

-mi madre… ¿Qué te dijo?- tenía un mal presentimiento

-que los Viola necesitan un heredero- la mano que sostiene la suya aprieta fuertemente

- Natsuki yo…

- no tienes por que preocuparte Shizuru- Natsuki voltea a ver fijamente a su princesa, sus ojos lloran secos, como siempre- yo… comprendo

- pero yo no quiero, no quiero estar con alguien que no seas tu- un silencio inunda el lugar, el ambiente es tenso y ni Durancito se atreve a ladrar

-sabes… yo también fui hija única, es también mi deber continuar la línea de sangre

- Natsuki…

-solo… no te preocupes ok, ya nos arreglaremos- las dos quieren llorar. Natsuki ya no aguanta y pequeñas lagrimas corren sin permiso- si tan solo yo…fuera hombre- la princesa quiere negar lo dicho pero no se le da el tiempo, la peliazul sale corriendo por los pasillos seguida por un cachorro.

-tu no tienes la culpa Natsuki… nadie tiene la culpa- Shizuru respira profundamente para calmarse, al llegar a su ecuanimidad acostumbrada sale en dirección de las oficinas reales, tiene mucho mas que discutir con su madre. Nadie deja consternada a su ángel y sigue tan campante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Que grueso, un nuevo problema llega para hacer mella en la relación. Esto fue algo que se me vino a la mente después de decidir que Shizuru seria una princesa y Natsuki la hija única de la familia… o sea desde el principio jajaja. Realmente no esperaban que Shizuru se fuera a juguetear con Natsuki y sus padres simplemente vieran como desaparecía su legado ¿verdad? Por cierto no esperen que de alguna forma cientifica ellas logren tener hijos (aquí se tienen niños a la antigua)jajaja también se descubre con quien se supone Shizuru contraerá nupcias aunque el joven esta enamorado de otra ¿Quién será? Jejeje eso lo sabremos luego.

Hablando de otros temas, quiero pedir una disculpa a todos, me concentre en distintos trabajos y deje un poco abandonado el ff jeje sorry por eso. Seguiré trabajando en este, los otros que ya tengo y los que están por salir… eso me tomara tiempo. Esperemos no demasiado. Nos vemos.


	25. el regalo perfecto

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"los mejores regalos son los que dejan huella tanto al que lo da como al que lo recibe"

.

.

.

.

- y luego el tipo dijo… o… ella necesita tener un bebe… o lo hace de a la buena o la obligas… como me pide que yo la obligue a estar con un hombre…

-suena imposible cuando tu lo dices

-¡pues claro que es imposible!- Natsuki se levanta de golpe tirando su venteaba cerveza

-clámate mujer, fue solo un comentario- Sergey toma de la mano a su amiga y la regresa a su asiento- vas hacer que nos corran… otra vez

-no me importa, ¡que se entere todo el mundo que estoy triste por que no tengo pene!- todos los presentes voltean a ver a la hermosa mujer que acaba de decir semejante barbaridad

- Natsuki todos te están viendo

- no me importa… ya nada me importa- se deja caer en la barra y comienza a llorar

- ha Natsuki ven, te acompaño a tu casa- Sergey toma a su amiga por el brazo pero ella se suelta

- yo no tengo casa…

- otra vez con la misma cantaleta, ¿Qué no Mai ya había hablado con tigo de esto?

- no puedo regresar en este estado con ella… se pondrá triste si me ve así

-se preocupara si no vuelves – Sergey toma por el brazo otra vez a su amiga- ven, no querrás que ella se preocupe por ti

-ya voy… ya voy- los jóvenes salen del bar, Sergey se ofrece a llevarla en su moto pero ella se niega, nunca dejaría sola a su amada Ice Silver en la calle menos en un bar

-ahora que me acuerdo ¿ya tienes un regalo para ella?- pregunta Sergey mientras sostiene a su amiga que esta vomitando en un bote de basura. Media botella de tequila y 20 cervezas hacen un revoltijo al estomago de la ojiverde

-no… aun no se que podría ser de su agrado- sigue vomitando- y con lo que paso hoy mi regalo deberá se espectacular

- Natsuki cuando tu te pones a pensar en exceso… haces estupideces – el chico le ofrece un pañuelo para que se limpie la boca

- ¿se supone que eso deba ayudarme?- de mala gana se limpia los labios y camina tambaleándose a su moto

- si- Natsuki lo mira enojada- mira lo que trato de decir es que no te compliques, regálale algo que venga de tu corazón, algo que muestre tu personalidad y gustos pero al a vez que le guste a ella.

-…- la chica se queda pensando mientras aprieta el manubrio- algo a mi estilo- hace tanto que no hace nada a su estilo. Siendo otome ha dejado de ser ella a pasar a ser parte de su princesa. No es que le moleste, estar con Shizuru es muy grato pero a veces necesita recordar que ella es un individuo- acompáñame, ya se que quiero regalarte

- donde sea ¿estará abierto a esta hora?- son las 3 de la madrugada, Sergey no conoce de ninguna tienda de regalos que abra las 24 horas.

- tal vez este dormido pero se alegrara de vernos, no creo que tenga mucha clientela.

-si eso te anima…- el chico sabe que el hacer algo por ella misma animara a su amiga y la ayudara en todo lo que pueda

Los jóvenes recorren la ciudad de madrugada, pasan… o más bien traspasan los territorios de la familia Minagi en busca de las otomes más importantes. Les costo trabajo levantarlas y mas aun que los acompañaran a las 4 de la madrugada en dirección a lo desconocido

- Natsuki estas borracha, ¿segura que deseas hacer eso?- pregunta Sergey a la chica, acercándose con su querida Nina a la poderosa Ice Silver. Al ver manejar a la ojiverde nadie creería que esta en estado alcohólico.

-si, es como tu dijiste, mi estilo… y estoy segura de que le gustara

-pero…

-no te preocupes Sergey – Rena se acerca al chico- es una buena idea… creo que hasta a mi se me antoja intentarlo

-¿Qué? Tú también Rena – Sergey se sorprende quien diría que ella también estaría de acuerdo

-claro, ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que es una buena idea- Mai se une a la moción

-esto es increíble todas ustedes están de acuerdo con esto- suspira- pues si no queda de otra…

-muy bien dicho Sergey, ahora apurémonos o enserio no lo vamos a encontrar- Natsuki habla aumentando la velocidad

-si ya vamos ya vamos- todos aceleran

Una hora después los chicos han llegado a las afueras de la ciudad donde una vieja choza se asoma entre la neblina mañanera. Son casi las 5 de la madrugada y Natsuki golpea fuertemente la puerta casi derribándola. Al poco se abre la puerta dejando ver a un hombre alto y barbon con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿saben la hora que es muchachitos?- pregunta el hombre jugando con su barba

- la hora del té ¿quizás? – contesta Natsuki burlonamente

-ustedes siempre tan oportunos- se rasca la nuca- pues esta bien, pasen chicos- el hombre musculoso a pesar de la edad se quita de la puerta para darles paso a los chicos que gustosos entran- vaya pequeña Natsuki hules a fiesta- tan pronto entra le llega el olor a alcohol

-gracias, tuvimos una interesante velada – Natsuki se deja caer en uno de los sillones

-y ¿se puede saber el motivo de su visita?- el viejo cierra la puerta y al voltear ve a dos chicas queriéndose dormir- ¿no se habrán quedado sin casa?

-para nada, es que Natsuki quiere un "trabajito"- dice el rubio bostezando, el también tiene sueño

- por fin te decidiste pequeña- la alegría desborda en sus palabras- ¿y que será? ¿Por fin usaras uno de mis lobos diseñados especialmente para ti?

-tal vez en otro momento- el hombre encoge los hombros- hoy tengo una petición especial viejo- la chica saca un papel de entre su ropa- ¿puedes copiar esto?- el hombre toma el papel

-¿bromeas? esto será pan comido- el hombre sonríe- se nota que eres una otome pequeña

-jeje bueno, no puedo negar la cruz de mi parroquia viejo- la chica sonríe ampliamente, al viejo le recuerda a la cara de una niña enamorada, lo que hace que entienda mejor el encargo

-y ¿ustedes que? ¿Vienen a darle apoyo moral a la pequeña Natsuki?... o a dormirse en mis sillones- ve a Mai y Rena dormir y babear

-ellas están pensando en pedir tus servicios - contesta Sergey buscando una manta para sus amigas, al encontrarla se las pone encima arropándolas

- y tu chico ¿también quieres uno?- el viejo comienza a buscar sus instrumentos

-tal vez… hay algo que me gustaría usar

-entonces pequeña- el viejo sigue viendo el papel- ¿Dónde lo quieres?

-en mi corazón- dice la chica con la mano en el lugar indicado

-¿Qué? – gritan sus amigos

- en el corazón- repite la chica creyendo que no la escucharon

-pero Natsuki ese lugar no…- Mai intenta quitarle esa idea- por que otro lugar mas discreto

-si lo pongo en otro lugar no tendría el mismo significado

-por eso le dije que si estabas segura de hacerlo- Sergey ha ido a preparar café… y leche para Natsuki

-este será mi regalo para Shizuru, un tatuaje de su nombre sobre mi corazón- sonaba tan segura de lo que decía que sus amigos ya no pudieron decirle nada.

-muy bien pequeña Natsuki, solo déjame recordarte que los tatuajes son para siempre y no los puedes borrar…

-lo se viejo y no me importa- sonríe Natsuki, esta emocionada. Su madre nunca la dejo ponerse tatuajes por lo mismo de que son imborrables y ella nunca encontró ninguno que le fuera de su total agrado. El viejo Riko siendo un pervertido traía siempre algún dibujo que le gustaría plasmar en el "lienzo blanco" que era su piel, pero ella nunca acepto. Ahora que Sergey le dio la idea quiere darle un regalo a su princesa… uno al estilo de los motociclistas.

-entonces siéntate y prepárate, te va doler un poco- la chica se recuesta en el sofá especialmente adaptado para tatuar, el viejo hace algunos cálculos sobre el papel que le diera Natsuki.

-no me importa el dolor, no creo que sea demasiado

-para un soldado como tu… lo mas seguro es que ni lo sientas- juega Sergey con su amiga

-hey viejo a nosotras también nos gustaría que no tatuaras estos nombres- las chicas le muestran unos papeles. El primero es una carta que le mandara alguna vez Reito a Rena y el otro es un dibujo que le regalo Mikoto a Mai y que por supuesto los hermanos firmaron.

-vaya, parece que impones moda Natsuki- el viejo ríe- ¿y ustedes donde los quieren?

-yo en mi nalga izquierda- dice Rena

- y yo en la espalda baja – dice Mai

-jajaja – el viejo no para de reír, por eso le encanta cuando vienen esos niños a su casa. En su vida hubiera pensado que tres otomes de alto cargo vendrían a pedirle tatuajes en lugares tan personales- y ¿tu chico? En donde quieres tu tatuaje

-en el brazo derecho- todos voltean a verlo, el es conocido por ser anti- tatuajes o perforaciones

-Sergey… tu…- hasta Natsuki se asombro

-quiero el símbolo de "los guerreros de la noche" en mi brazo derecho- el símbolo lo creo Rena y Saeko hace ya muchos años. Son dos lunas menguantes, una dorada y otra plateada que se confrontan una a la otra y en medio de ellas se le "guerreros de la noche" escrito en letras negras parecidas a rasguños

-yo también lo quiero

-y yo

-y yo igual – las chicas lo pensaron. Si van a tener algo que les recuerde a sus amos también quieren algo que les recuerde su libertad

-tenían que ser motociclistas – el viejo esta listo- muy bien pequeña descúbrete la zona a tatuar jejeje- un ligero hilo de sangre recorre de su nariz a su labio

-si no fueras el mejor tatuador del reino no te dejaría ni acercarte a mi- bufa Natsuki bajando el cierre de su traje de cuero descubriendo su torso blanquecino

-hoo las ventajas de tener un don – Riko se pone un tapabocas, guantes y empieza su trabajo- lo are rápido no te preocupes

-no me importa el tiempo que tome, solo hazlo perfecto- dice la chica encogiendo un poco los ojos, realmente duele ser tatuada

-como gustes…

-pero no mucho que nosotras estamos esperando también- Mai aclara, ella no quiere estar ahí toda la mañana. Mikoto estará buscándola como loca y seguramente no desayunara ni comerá hasta que ella le prepare la comida.

El tiempo pasó, llegada la tarde los clientes estaban satisfechos con el trabajo del viejo. Sergey en su grande y fuerte brazo ostenta orgulloso el símbolo de los guerreros de la noche exactamente igual al de sus tres amigas. Mai en un espejo de cuerpo entero se dobla como contorsionista para asegurarse de que todos los detalles están ahí. El nombre de Mikoto en medio de dos huellas de gato rasguñando su baja espalda.

Rena ve con complacencia su tatuaje, "Reito" escrito sobre una espada horizontal en los principios de su nalga. Natsuki por su parte sonríe como una niña al ver el nombre de su princesa escrito en violeta y entre las letras pequeños rubís que parecen brillar.

-es hermoso- concluye Natsuki

-yo se que soy atractivo pequeña- el viejo trata de peinar lo poco que le queda de cabello

- tu no, tu trabajo- la ojiverde sube el cierre de su traje y se dispone a marcharse- gracias viejo

- de que pequeña, fue un placer pintar en tu lienzo- los chicos suben a sus motos y se alejan tan rápido como llegaron dejando solo una estela de polvo.

Son ya las seis de la tarde y ni rastro de Natsuki en el palacio. Shizuru da vuelas por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a su ángel, tiene miedo de que vuelva hacerse daño

-si tan solo supiera cual es el silbido- Natsuki entreno a Durancito para que atienda a cierta clase de silbido. Si Shizuru no silva la melodía correcta Durancito nunca ira y tampoco buscara a Natsuki- maldición… maldición.

-hey una princesa no debería de maldecir- Shizuru voltea hacia la pared y el locutor la toma entre sus brazos arrastrándola a los pasadizos secretos.

- Natsuki – la princesa se abraza fuertemente al cuerpo escultural de su ángel- no te vuelvas a ir sin avísame

-disculpa que me fuera de esa forma… tenia mucho que pensar… Shizuru- la peliazul abraza más fuerte a su princesa

- Natsuki…

- sabes… mi má solía decirme "el pasado quedo atrás, el futuro es incierto y el presente es una mierda, construye en el presente las bases y te aseguro que tendrás un futuro feliz" - Shizuru piensa un poco la frase… "el presente es una mierda" si, suena como su presente- no soy adivina y tampoco veo el futuro pero ay algo que si te puedo asegurar- la peliocre levanta la mirada sangre que choca con los verduscos ojos de su ángel- yo te amo.

-kyaaaa Natsuki chan es tan linda- Shizuru explota en una arranque de melosidad. Es extremadamente raro escuchar a Natsuki decir "te amo"

-baka… una que abre su corazón y tu sales con esas tonterías

-es que eres tan linda- Shizuru se abraza más a la ojiverde quien la separa de si gentilmente

-ven, quiero darte algo- la joven otome se lleva de la mano a su ama que divertida y feliz se deja guiar. Natsuki corre y sonríe como un crío que quiere mostrarle a su madre una nueva hazaña… "madre". La palabra cruza la mente de Shizuru estremeciéndola, juro ante la tumba de Saeko Kruger que encontraría al causante de su muerte pero… nada. El incendio parece haber salido de la nada, ni siquiera ella con sus influencias y redes secretas ha logrado su objetivo y eso le preocupa aun más, ¿Quién querría matar a un mecánico de puertas? Y lo que le mortificaba era el poder de que se oculta tras ese atentado pues podría alcanzar a su ángel y desaparecerlo entre las llamas tan fácilmente como lo hizo con su madre.

- no entiendo Natsuki ¿querías darme mi habitación?- la princesa ve divertida como Natsuki escudriña el lugar antes que nada, "no cometeré el error dos veces" recuerda como estaba su ángel de enojado consigo mismo cuando la secuestraron. Desde entonces siempre que entran a un cuarto ella lo revisa de pies a cabeza.

-claro que no- la otome pone el seguro de la puerta sacando una sonrisa maquiavélica a su princesa- es algo mucho mejor

-¿es que va a llover?- es bien sabido que si por Natsuki fuera, tendrías "buenas noches" cada año bisiesto.

-puede que si- sonríe la ojiverde caminando con pasos cortos y moviendo la cadera sensualmente. La princesa ve complacida a su ángel recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos

El juego comienza, Shizuru besa y lame lo tersos labios de su otome que esta muy ocupada desatando su corsé. Con el tiempo y experiencia le toma menos tiempo descifrar el entramado de atrás pero aun así Natsuki catalogaría "quitar el corsé" como una misión de alta complejidad.

Por fin desatado Natsuki sonríe gracias a un trabajo bien hecho y rápido, su princesa esta muy entretenida en su cuello para reírse. Shizuru no aguanta más y lentamente va bajando el cierre del traje aun jugando en el cuello de su otome la cual se muere por ver la cara que pondrá la princesa.

- ara…- la peliocre nota una mancha en el pecho de su ángel, con su mano trata de borrarlo y no lo logra. Afina la mirada y nota lo que es la mancha- Natsuki… ¿Por qué?- son las únicas palabras que le vienen a la mente

- ¿Por qué no? Es mi forma de hacértelo saber…- es acallada por mas besos. Shizuru no necesita más explicación. Su ángel la lleva siempre en el corazón, eso es lo que significa ese tatuaje.

Ahora más excitada la princesa termina por quitar el traje de cuero dejando al descubierto el bien formado cuerpo de su otome el cual ahora porta una marca de su amor. No se contiene, muerde y masajea el cuerpo de la ojiverde mientras van caminando hacia la cama donde se dejan caer animadamente, revolviendo las sabanas.

Las diestras manos de la pieza se dirigen hacia el último vestigio de ropa rasgándola en dos. Era una extraña costumbre de la princesa a quien le gusta romper ciertas prendas, a Natsuki le molesta un poco pues muchas de ellas son de diseñador y bastante caras… a parte de que le gustan mucho.

-Natsuki es tan sexy- gime la princesa en el oído de su ángel y sus manos juegan con su parte íntima arrancando un gemido mayor de parte de Natsuki.

La princesa continúa jugando y susurrando frases provocativas a los oídos de su otome quien con cada una de ellas va aumentando su excitación. El tiempo transcurre y Natsuki esta cansada de ser torturada, empieza a frotarse en la entrepierna de su princesa dando a entender que quiere terminar. Shizuru acepta y de igual manera se frota contra el cuerpo de su ángel terminando en una explosión de placer.

A mitad del descanso, pues han de saber que esta noche no esta pensada para dormir exactamente la princesa descansa en el pecho de su otome, a esa distancia Shizuru vuelve a ver el tatuaje, es casi como si ella lo hubiera escrito con su propio puño y letra. La caligrafía era tan parecida que solo ella y algún perito experimentado la podrían distinguir. Sus dedos lo recorren lentamente

-feliz cumpleaños Shizuru… espero que te haya gustado mi regalo- susurra Natsuki al borde de la inconciencia. No ha dormido en toda la tarde de ayer y el día de hoy, esta exhausta.

-fue el mejor de todos- sonríe, abrazándose mas fuerte a su ángel. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tendría que rediseñar todo el guardarropa de su otome para que no se viera "su marca" ni la que peina en el brazo de su club de motocicletas- ara ara… me espera un día muy atareado- suspira. Si su madre Dios no lo quiera descubre el tatuaje, habrá otra batalla campal. Conociendo a Natsuki quien odia usar demasiada ropa no tardara en andar caminando holgadamente con sus pantalones de mezclilla y ombliguera jugando con Durancito por palacio haciendo reventar de ira a su madre.

-si… será un largo día- dice entre sueños la ojiverde

- Natsuki… ¿Natsuki? – la peliocre mueve ligeramente a su compañera- no Natsuki no te duermas… no es justo… tu siempre te quedas dormida en la mejor parte- comienza el puchero pero ni así logra despertar a la ojiverde que ha entrado en coma- detesto mis cumpleaños…- sentencia la peliocre alejándose un poco de la peliazul que ha comenzado a babear

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Disculpen la tardanza… estoy entretenida con los finales y cuando termino algún trabajo es tanto el cansancio que tengo que simplemente me da flojera escribir y mejor me voy a la cama jajajaja.

Pasando al capitulo… la verdad me inspire un día que estaba navegando por DA y encontré una imagen de Natsuki en pose de pelea y con el pecho tatuado, pensé "que rudoooo" y wala!!! Un capitulo mas jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos.


	26. carta

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"sorpresas a cada esquina, no todo es lo que parece"

.

.

.

.

-¡¡Shizuruuu!!

-ha- suspira- ya se había tardado… - Shizuru a paso lento y perezoso voltea a ver a la señora que camina con prisa pero con mucha elegancia, no hay duda que es su madre la reina y ama del lugar

-¿Qué no se te ocurrió un mejor lugar para "marcar" a tu mascota?- su cara roja de ira se asemeja a los rubís ojos de la muchacha que con desgana recuerda el argumento que tenia preparado desde hace 1 semana… sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que Natsuki hiciera una estupidez

-¿Por qué lo dices madre?- solo trata de ganar tiempo

- no te hagas la que no sabe Shizuru, ¿Quién mas que tu firmaría en "esos lugares"?

-no recuerdo ninguna ley que prohíba la libre expresión…

-¿expresión? Eso es una barbaridad, ¿Quién se cree que es? Una motociclista de circo- probablemente si no se hubieran conocido seria una opción de trabajo muy factible para Natsuki

-es una forma de expresión y de todas maneras, le prepare un guardarropa adecuado para ella

-claro, una playera corta, sin mangas, verde militar y llena de grasa junto con unos pantalones rasgados y sucios son el conjunto perfecto para la futura primera otome – el cargo de primera otome se le da a las otomes de los reyes o reinas, toda aquel que custodie al gobernante en turno. Se dice su finura y elegancia se equipara a la de la mismísima reina… rumor que Natsuki desmiente todos los días.

- es parte de su trabajo mantener las puertas funcionando, es como su uniforme- ahora sin Saeko, Natsuki es la encargada del mantenimiento y funcionamiento correcto de todas las puertas en palacio, la peliazul considera sumamente incomodo el vestido que Shizuru le ha dado como su uniforme, el color azul le agrada pero el usarlo todos los días le resulta molesto.

- no me importa que sea un traje ritual, tienes que mantener a la raya a tu bestia si no quieres que la ponga es su lugar yo- otra amenaza, Shizuru esta comenzando a ignorar la gran cantidad de amenazas producto de su madre, ninguna se hace realidad y realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para lastimarlas

- Natsuki conoce su lugar, no hace falta que se lo muestres… madre- miradas chocando, a cualquiera le costaría creer que alguna vez Shizuru considero a su madre como a una amiga y su mayor apoyo, por las miradas que se tiran cualquiera diría que han sentido un gran odio mutuo por años

-cuida tus palabras niña que no me has conocido enojada todavía- siseo la madre

-tu eres la que se debe de cuidar de mi furia antes de que te quemes- contesta de igual manera la hija

- damas podrían dejar de amenazarse mutuamente… ¿por favor?- un hombre de paz a llegado a calmar ese mar de furia lleno de estrógenos

-tú eres su padre anda y dile algo

-Atenea ella ya no es una niña, estoy seguro esta al tanto de sus "deberes" y a la fecha no a faltado a ninguno no veo por que el escándalo

-¡¡¡no lo vez!!! Si serás… ciego Satoshi, ella ha faltado contra todas las reglas que consideramos santas

- santas es una palabra muy exagerada ¿no lo crees Shizuru?- la aludida asiente, la otra ahoga un grito

-bien como quieras, si a ti no te causa ningún conflicto el que tu hija tenga esas "confusiones" es por que eres un lerdo Satoshi- los ojirubi se sorprenden, hace años que Atenea no llama de esa forma a su esposo… realmente esta furiosa

-me adapto a los cambios del destino Atenea… algo que parece ser muy difícil de entender para ti

-ese ha sido siempre tu problema, andas por la vida "adaptándote a las circunsantacias" cuando deberías de adaptar las circunstancias a ti, con tus políticas de debiluchos has puesto en peligro a la nación y con tu forma de educar tan lánguida has hecho a tu hija una rarita- por fin la bomba callo y despotrico contra el primero que se atravesó para luego retirarse a pasos agigantados

-haaa- suspiro el hombre de ojos rojos- gracias al cielo que no sacaste el carácter de tu madre Shizuru

-padre… como…

-¿llegue tan rápido? – Satoshi voltea a ver a su pequeña- digamos que tu otome no es tan torpe como cree tu madre- Natsuki al notar lo furia mirada que lanzaba la reina y el como corrió hacia donde estaba su ama fue por la única persona que podía intervenir en la pelea de esas dos

-¿Natsuki?- no lo puede creer desde cuando había tanta… prudencia en sus acciones

-no deberías de sorprenderte tanto… no eres solo tu la que ha comenzado adoptar modos extraños- su hija a pasado de ser una mujer imperturbable a ser una persona mas tranquila y despreocupada se podría decir que adopto un cierto desden hacia las reglas actitudes que solo se pueden explicar con la intromisión de la peliazul

- Natsuki ya puedes salir- dice la peliocre, de uno de los pilares aparece la ojiverde cargando a un cachorro

-gommen Shizuru… se que te prometí seria discreta pero con este calor… - esta sonrojada, le había casi jurado con sangre a la ojirubi que no mostraría en publico sus tatuajes pero tenia que arreglar la puerta del comedor oeste y con el calor que hacia simplemente se cambio el fofo vestido por algo mas cómodo para trabajar, creyó que la reina estaría ocupada en el consejo de educación como para ir a espiarla

-no tiene de que disculparse Maister Kruger, entiendo es su deber familiar el mantener trabajando las puertas y comprendo lo incomodas que pueden ser las ropas formales para realizar trabajos manuales y también la facilidad nata que tiene para hacer exasperar a mi esposa- la chica se rasca la nuca apenada, no lo hace apropósito pero pareciera que el simple echo de existir ofende a la reina

-no es mi intención el exasperar a la reina- contesta francamente, esa expresión de cachorro regañado es una de las tantas que ama ver la peliocre, dato que no pasa de ser percibido por el ojirubi de mayor edad

-háganos un favor a todos y mándese hacer parches del tono de su piel

-¿No son muy caros e ilícitos?- pregunta Natsuki, había oído de algunos muchachos que lo usaban para mantener sus tatuajes ocultos y así confundir a la policía, sin mencionar que eran ilegales

-si mantiene a la loca de mi mujer calmada ¿Qué mas da que sean ilegales? Tienes permiso real para portarlos- dice alejándose hacia la misma dirección que su esposa, Satoshi muestra otra vez mas el porque le llaman "el pacifico" ni su hija lo ha visto realmente enojado, Dios, ni su esposa lo había visto realmente enojado

-gracias su majestad- Natsuki hace una reverencia que Satoshi ni siquiera ve

-ara ara mi Natsuki va aprendiendo trucos nuevos- comenta con una pequeña risilla la princesa

-no esperabas que te dejara ser regañada por mi culpa – cruza los brazos y la princesa cae en cuenta de lo bien marcada que esta su otome, esa playera pegada deja ver claramente sus músculos bien torneados

-enserio eres tan linda- abraza a su ángel- y sexy

-baka aléjate de mi que te vas a ensuciar de aceite

-no me importa – sonríe mordiendo la oreja de la peliazul que al contacto se sonroja

-baka no hagas eso – empieza a moverse bruscamente pero nada quita a Shizuru hasta que aumenta la fuerza y termina lanzando unos pasos atrás a la princesa

-Natsuki ikezu – chilla la princesa

-no me importa… tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo con juegos tontos- la chica de verde camina lento hacia la siguiente puerta que necesita arreglo- y ni se te ocurra volver a echar té a la caja de controles, no creas que no me doy cuenta que lo haces para obligarme a ir por ti, a la próxima te dejo encerrada.

-Natsuki ikezu- vuelve a chillar- yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo

-dos tercios de mi vida la voy a pasar con tigo ¿Qué más quieres? – grita desde lo lejos riendo un poco, no lo admite pero le causa gracia el ser tan solicitada por la peliocre, le gusta sentirse necesaria por alguien aunque hay días que quisiera salir al centro de estudios sin preocuparse por la hora de llegada- Durancito- el cachorro levanta las orejas- quédate con Shizuru y cuídala bien

El can corre hacia Shizuru y se sienta a su lado, la princesa sonríe. Natsuki no quiere dejarla sola y le deja al pequeño Durancito, ella sabe que la peliazul es muy delicada en cuanto a dejar solo a sus mascotas, ella no ve a Durancito como un perro sino como parte de su familia… su nueva familia

-de las dos- con paso firme camina hacia su sala de trabajo, con gracia y porte el cachorro trota a lado suyo volteando y oliendo hacia todas partes… le recuerda a Natsuki- un porte elegante pero sin perder su lado salvaje

-waw- comenta el cachorro, Shizuru comienza a creer que la peliazul le ha enseñado hasta el idioma humano.

----

- y fue por eso que la bruja regaño a Shizuru- Natsuki terminando su tequila

-otra vez- dicen a coro la pandilla

- si lo se, siempre la regañan por mi culpa… estaría mejor sin mi- deja caerse entre sus fuertes brazos, el rojo de sus mejillas es lo único que se asoma entre su melena azulada que cae de la barra hacia el piso como una cascada.

-no digas tonterías Natsuki- su amiga de toda la vida rodea su hombros con su brazo, invitándole otra copa empieza a darle ánimos- Shizuru te adora, yo creo que ni viviría si no fuera por que tu estas con ella

-sin mi su vida no tendría problemas

-y quien dijo que la vida sin problemas es vida – la chica voltea ante esa respuesta… pero se equivoca no es ella

-hablaste como mi madre- puntualiza Natsuki ha su superiora- Rena onee sama

-tu madre fue una mujer muy sabia- la joven se sienta en la barra y pide un trago- deberías de recordar sus lecciones mas a menudo Natsuki chan

-lo que no logro es olvidar…- lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus verdes turquesas

-no empecemos otra vez- Mai decide suspender por hoy la ingesta de alcohol a la peliazul antes de que se ponga mas sentimental

-Ya hablamos muchas veces de esto Natsuki- Sergey palmea su espalda buscando reconfortarla al estilo militar que parece no ayudar en nada

-iré a da un paseo- dice fríamente la otome saliendo del bar. El frió de la madrugada ayuda al alcohol a hacer efecto mas rápido pero aun así la chica esta decidida a tomar un paseo en su querida Ice Silver, la primer y única motocicleta que hiciera su madre

-waw- el ladrido le es familiar, cree que el alcohol realmente hace mella en su persona. Se relaja al ver al pequeño que menea la cola a lado de la llanta delantera

-Durancito ¿Qué haces fuera de palacio?- la chica se pone de rodillas para acariciar el pelaje del cachorro

-waw waw- el pequeño muerde una cuerda que venia arrastrando

-ha ¿Qué Shizuru no te saco a pasear?- el perro niega con la cabeza- pues es tu madrugada de suerte, iremos a paso veloz por las calles de esta gran ciudad- la chica se coloca el casco, se sienta en su moto y sale a velocidad media, si fuera a toda velocidad el pobre cachorro no le llevaría el paso. Es por eso que va lento zigzagueando por las calles.

Sin darse cuenta la joven toma un camino… el camino que lleva al cerro Kruger, ya es tarde cuando se da cuenta que esta en el portón de la casa con llave en mano. No sabe si fue el alcohol, la ida en moto o simplemente la nostalgia de llegar a casa la que la llevaron a ese lugar. Sin nadie que la vea lágrimas recorren sus mejillas al darle vuelta a la llave y abriendo la puerta, ahoga el llanto y antes de que su nariz se inunde de mucosidades aspira el aroma de aceite de motor, carne quemada y metales, un olor penetrante pero tan familiar para ella que es doloroso.

Con pesar en sus pasos se deja caer en el sillón de la sala, recuerda las tantas veces que lo hizo, el sillón incluso estaba amoldado por ella. Se levanta con desgana chorreando agua salada por los ojos y se dirige a su habitación, escucha los maderos tronar a cada pisada y el chillar de la puerta que reciente el aceitado. El lugar sigue igual a como lo dejara el día que su madre murió al notarlo corre hacia el fondo donde se encuentra la habitación de su madre, al abrir la puerta una ráfaga de esencia de almendras le impacta en el rostro… "mamá" balbucea la peliazul al ver el cuarto lleno de partes metálicas, tuercas, tornillos y tubos desperdigados alrededor de una cama perfectamente arreglada… un momento… ¿perfectamente arreglada?

-¿mamá?- si Natsuki nunca estiraba las sabanas era una costumbre adquirida de su madre la cual tampoco lo hacia, eso la hizo reflexionar, ese detalle tan simple pero tan significativo la alerto- Durancito- llama la peliazul, al instante el cachorro se posa a su lado con un juguete de goma en el hocico – atento- el perro deja el juguete y su mirada se torna seria, las orejas suben, la nariz al frente. Natsuki lo entreno para que oliera las intenciones. Si. Las intenciones como los sentimientos tienen olores característicos y el de odio, asecho y muerte son su especialidad, en general todas las intenciones agresivas

Camina con pereza fingida al granero el cual al entrar como no queriendo la cosa va hacia la mesa y presiona un botón rojo que esta oculto debajo de la misma, una onda expansiva neutraliza cualquier dispositivo eléctrico. Natsuki escucha alerta el caer de metal que le da un mal presentimiento. ¿Quién pondría dispositivos de vigilancia en el granero familiar?... ¿serian los que mataron a su madre?

Ahora con más cautela y rapidez, entendiendo que si alguien vigilaba el lugar no tardaría en darse cuenta de que el sistema falla. Se dirige un librero, mueve un libro verde quita un madero de la pared e inserta la llave maestra. De inmediato un teclado aparece del piso, la joven teclea 12 combinaciones y al segundo instante se abre una pequeña bóveda que se encuentra en el piso.

-¿Qué diablos?- Natsuki se acerco con cautela y lo que vio la dejo extrañada- ¿una carta? – fue lo que piensa al tomar el trozo de papel que a sido delicadamente doblado. Con el mismo cuidad la otome lo desdobla notando a simple vista la caligrafía de su madre:

.

_Querida Natsuki:_

_Si lees esta carta es seguro que yo ya no este con tigo. Conozco tu cabecita loca y de seguro desfilaran mil y un preguntas en ella. Discúlpame pequeña te debo una disculpa y una larga explicación._

_Hace unos años que comencé con un proyecto sobre la materia, en estos años fueron muchos mis avances. Te preguntaras por que nunca llegaba temprano a la casa o por que comencé a ser tan distante contigo. Durante el avance de mi investigación llego la SEPA una organización secreta dedicada al robo y uso de la tecnología experimental… malditos bastardos no le dije a nadie sobre mi investigación, no hacia nada fuera de lo normal pero pareciera que tienen un sexto sentido los malditos. Cuando me di cuenta que me investigaban corte casi todo contacto contigo, sabia que ellos torturarían a cualquiera que creyeran sabia algo. Si estas leyendo quiere decir que no sospechan de ti y que creen que estoy muerta._

_Al llegar a cierto punto de la investigación entendí que no podía seguir escondiéndome en el castillo sin comprometer tu seguridad así que fingí mi muerte. Sobre calenté las calderas, conseguí unos cadáveres, los arroje y salí de ahí en dirección a la "tierra sin ley" _

_Discúlpame Natsuki chan, imagino que te destrozo el creer que había muerto pero era algo que tenia que hacer. La SEPA es una organización internacional, no obedecen a ninguna nación y nadie esta por sobre ellos, son muy peligrosos y seria demasiado idiota ir tras ellos. Por eso te daré mi última orden como tu madre, no intentes nada Natsuki, yo vivo tranquila y lejos de su alcance, tu deberías hacer lo mismo._

_PD: te dejo una regalo, son parte de mi investigación, le morado es de Shizuru, el naranja para Mai, el azul para Rena y el plateado para ti. Pónganselo en la muñeca y úsenlo con moderación, si la SEPA se da cuenta de que llevas mi investigación colgando de tu muñeca no tardaran en tratar de cortártela._

_PPD: también te dejo un mapa de mi localización… por si se ofrece_

_PPPD: va en serio lo de no buscar a la SEPA_

_PPPPD: muy muy enserio_

_PPPPPD: se amable y obedece a Shizuru_

_PPPPPPD: hablo muy en serio jovencita no intentes estupideces y se buena con Shizuru_

_PPPPPPPD: recuerda que má te ama mucho y que siempre estoy contigo._

_._

_._

Natsuki doblo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo, recogió algunas cosas y las guardo en un bolso, salio del lugar y vio al perro muy atento y vigilante. Esparció por todo el lugar gasolina que procedió a encender con su encendedor. Se quedo a ver como el granero familiar se convertía en cenizas, no se fue hasta ver el último pedazo de metal doblado y ennegrecido. Lloro todo el tiempo y en uno que otro momento golpeo el verde pasto. Terminada su fogata se retiro hacia palacio, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados y la gran mayoría no los entendía.

Quería estar enojada con su madre por abandonarla y huir a una tierra lejana pero no podía, no tienda cara para negarle a su madre el derecho de seguir sus sueños cuando ella alentó los suyos. Quería reprocharle tantos años de alejamiento y de hacerla sentir poco querida pero entendía que lo que buscaba era protegerla… quería decir tantas cosas pero lo único que salía eran lagrimas y bufidos.

Cuando llego a palacio entro en su habitación junto con Durancito, las luces apagadas y fiar como un congelador. Camino a paso lento, arrastrando los pies y se dejo caer en su cama

-ara ara debió ser una reunión muy divertida la de hoy- de entre las sombras Shizuru sale para sentarse a lado de su otome

-Shizuru…- la chica se abraza de la peliocre quien se sorprende ante el hecho. Natsuki llorando y abrazando a la gente… es muy raro

-ya ya Natsuki- con cariño abraza a su ángel que apesta alcohol y gasolina-… no fuiste a quemar el campo de criket otra vez ¿verdad? – es una de las muchas formas en las que Natsuki molesta un poco mas a su suegra.

-solo quiero dormir un poco… mañana te explico todo- un suspiro y quedo en coma, Shizuru se limito a arroparla y dejarla descansar

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ho ho ho tuve una buena navidad por eso es que no había actualizado. Disculpen.

Creyeron que yo mataría a Má Saeko!!!!! Claro que no… si no he matado a Sergey que me han llegado peticiones para hacerlo, creyeron que mataría a Saeko? Jajajaja todo lo tenía planeado. Aparecen el nombre de los culpables y Saeko nos han dado el ultimo regalo… ¿Qué será? Haaa creo que muchos ya sabrán la respuesta.

Por último y como regalo les va la historia de cómo elegí el nombre de los malos:

ALE: hmmm soy pésima para los nombre

URIEL: ¿solo para los nombres?

ALE: ja ja que gracioso. ¿Tú como los llamarías?

URIEL: "los malditos roba tecnología que andan tas mami"

ALE: hmmm bueno pero no tanto, no queda bien en el dialogo

URIEL: que tal SEPA!!!

ALE: ¿Por qué SEPA?

URIEL: SEPA la chingada jajajajajaja

ALE: si ese nombre me gusta jajajaja

Ok… chiste tonto pero verdadero, ya ven que soy mala para los nombres y mi amigo igual. Nos vemos.


	27. regalos

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"El ultimo regalo de un gran científico… Saeko Kruger"

.

.

.

.

-Natsuki ¿que hacemos aquí?

-si Natsuki, habla rápido que este lugar es demasiado lúgubre para mi

-ara ara mi Natsuki no piensa hablarnos hasta que termine de revisar la seguridad… por novena vez

-así es…- la joven peliazul sigue hurgando cuanto escondrijo ahí en el calabozo de palacio- Durancito revisa la puerta

-Natsuki, Durancito ya reviso la maldita puerta nueve veces y nosotras también revisamos esta maldita cloaca otras nueve veces mas. ¿Qué es tan importante como para tomarte tantas malditas molestias?

-será mejor que le respondas a Mai antes de que comience a arrancarse los cabellos- dice Rena alejándose de la pelirroja al igual que la princesa

-esta bien esta bien no tienen por que enfurecerse tanto… solo reviso una ultima

-nada de revisar, o me dices eso tan importante o me largo de aquí

-ja, quisiera verte intentarlo- Natsuki sabe que ella es la única que puede entrar o salir de ese lugar sin perderse en el intento, ella y su madre.

-buen punto… mejor no enojes a la única que sabe donde esta la salida- Rena agarra de los hombros a la otome de los Minagi

-haaaa- suspira la pelirroja- ya estamos seguras de que no hay nadie en este lugar abandonado por los hombres… ¿nos dirás ya?

-ayer que salí a dar un paseo llegue a mi casa y en uno de los escondites encontré una nota suya…

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible… ¿como no lo viste antes?

-es que… no había ido desde que ella murió- todas las presentes chocan su cabeza con la palma de su mano. Las ultimas palabras de Saeko Kruger y podrían haberse quedado olvidadas por otro año mas… quizás otros 20 si no fuera por la borrachera de Natsuki- pero eso no es lo importante, ella me pido que les entregara esto- silva y al acto Durancito empieza a excavar y saca el bolso de Natsuki el cual le entrega- gracias bonito

-¿Qué es?- Rena no disimula su curiosidad al igual que Mai. Las chicas vieron a Saeko como una segunda madre… una mejor que la primera. Cual fuese el regalo saben que es importante

-Durancito luces- en el calabozo no hay luz y las chicas han estado en completa penumbra todo este tiempo

-no que las habías olvidado- Mai siempre se molesta por la extraña paranoia de Natsuki porque sabe que solo la saca a relucir cuando algo es sumamente peligroso y la obliga a estar en alerta a ella también

-listo- Natsuki evade las recriminaciones y prende dos velas, las chicas parpadean para volver acostumbrarse a la luz

-¿grilletes metálicos? Eso es extraño hasta para Saeko- dice Rena rascándose la cabeza

-el naranja para Mai, el morado para Shizuru, el azul para Rena y el plateado para mi- la ojiverde entrega la investigación de su madre a cada una. Todas se quedan viendo la pulsera, es metálica de unos 2 centímetros de largo por .5 de ancho, fría y pesada, le dan algunas vueltas para verla mejor pero no parece nada extraño. Es como una "C" no tiene como cerrarse y en toda su superficie hay extraños dibujos de líneas rectas que cambian de curso y en algunos casos terminan en círculos, triángulos y cuadrados todas ellas en color negro contrastando con lo demás que es del color distintivo

-y nos las ponemos ¿o que?

-creo que si…- Natsuki nota que nadie quiere ser la primera en ponérsela- a la cuenta de 3… 3- las chicas se ponen los artefactos y

-no parece hacer nada- dice Rena, Mai abre los ojos y mueve un poco su pulsera

-no… no paso nada- suspira la peliocre cuando siente una punzada y su muñeca apresada

-ya no me la puedo quitar- dice Mai alterada

-me esta picando, como si fueran agujas- Rena trata de arrancarse la pulsera pero se ha cerrado y sujetado fuertemente a su muñeca

-Natsuki… me siento mareada- Shizuru trata de caminar pero cae. Natsuki la sostiene antes de que se golpe y la deja en el suelo

-nosotras también no estamos mareando- las chicas caen desfallecidas, Natsuki queda arrodillada y empieza a ver borroso

-Durancito quédate aquí, no corras por ayuda- ordena la peliazul, el cachorro solo chilla- no te preocupes, si lo hizo mi madre no nos matara… yo confió en ella- y cae desmayada, es verdad, ninguna de las chicas habría aceptado usar esas pulseras tan extrañas si no pensaran que fueron echas por Saeko.

Paso un tiempo indefinido en el cual las muchachas estuvieron dormidas, presentaron en algunos momentos convulsiones, fiebre y sudoración excesiva, sus músculos se tensaron y cada cierto tiempo las muñecas, nariz y oídos le sangraron. Durancito estaba asustado pero como le ordenaron no las abandono en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando las luces se acabaron y quedo todo en penumbra total.

-Shizuru… Mai… Rena… alguien- con temblores Natsuki logra ponerse de pie pero cae al piso de nuevo

-Ya despertaste… me alegro mucho- la peliazul siente una calidez invadir su espalda, es Shizuru que la abraza y suspira- temía que fuese algo permanente

-estaremos bien- con sus manos acaricia la cabellera de su princesa tratando de calmarla- Durancito las luces

-waw- el cachorro feliz acerca el bolso a su ama quien saca otro par de velas

-santos cielos – Shizuru se lleva las mano a la cara al ver horrorizada el estado de todas, sangrando, con raspaduras y convulsionándose- que nos esta pasando Natsuki

-no lo se- suspira- tendremos que esperar hasta que ellas se levanten. Pasadas otras dos horas mas Mai y Rena recuperan el conocimiento y lo primero que ven es una Natsuki sangrante que abraza protectora a una princesa que tiembla

-ya era hora- bufa en un susurro Natsuki- Shizuru levántate vamos a empezar

-¿empezar? Ni siquiera sabemos que hacen estas cosas- Rena se levanta con pesadez y confronta a Natsuki, le parece molestamente tranquila para haber pasado una tortura

-se ve que no estas acostumbrada al dolor Rena oneesama- sonríe Mai palmeando el hombro de su superiora. Ella que paso por el infierno el dolor sufrido en esos momentos no fue nada del otro mundo, igual para Natsuki. No le sorprende que se muestre calma y con la situación bajo control- que descubriste mientras dormíamos

-conociendo a mi madre necesitamos desear que se muestren- su madre es tan perezosa que hasta un control le resulta demasiada molestia

-he?- Rena no entiende de lo que habla

-desea activarlas- todas cierran los ojos y hacen el intento pero pasado un tiempo nada sucede- Maldición Actívate- la peliazul se desespera y choca sus puños

-Natsuki tus puños siguen sensibles deja de lastimarlos

-pero Shizuru no parece dar efecto- vuelve a chocarlos y el milagro sucede. Pequeñas luces como luciérnagas salen de sus palmas, Natsuki extiende las manos y las luces se van transformando y terminan convirtiéndose en- ¿unas mágnum?

-pero las mágnum 44 no tienen bolas en lugar de tambor- dice asustada Rena

-si lo reinventa mi madre transformación segura- ella nunca construye algo sin buscarle mejorías

-solo tengo que desearlo…- Mai se concentra y empieza a sentir calientes las manos- ¡lo tengo!- grita agitando los brazos hacia abajo. Llamas empiezan a girar entorno sus muñecas y tobillos convirtiéndose en pulseras flotantes- interesante

-creo que ya lo tengo chicas- Rena aplaude, extiende los brazos y al hacerlo se va creando una lanza de luz que al contacto con la mano de Rena se materializa en vidrio azul

-oi ¿Por qué el arma de Rena oneesama es mas grande?- protesta Natsuki

-no seas fijada Natsuki- ríe Rena subiendo y bajando su lanza como si fuera una pesa- para su tamaño no esta tan pesada

-Shizuru hime, ¿cual es tu arma?- pregunta Mai acercándose a la impactada princesa que no se ha movido desde que Natsuki materializo sus pistolas

-lo intentare…- la respuesta dejo algo extrañada a Mai, mas por la forma que lo dijo que por las palabras en si. Shizuru miro sus mano luego las dejo caer y extendió la derecha, un rayo morado se extendió y de el salio

-¿una naginata doble?- Mai la ve intrigada, no es la primera vez que ve una pero es la primera vez que sale de un rayo morado

-¿Por qué todas son mas grandes que la mía?- Natsuki sigue en su complejo existencial

-da un disparo, tal vez sea algo genial- dice Rena incitando a su amiga

-intentemos- Natsuki apunta hacia la puerta y lanza un tiro que al contacto congela toda la entrada- ¿disparos de hielo?

-¿y ahora como vamos a salir, genio?- Mai golpea la cabeza de su amiga por su increíble sagacidad- no podías darle a la pared, tenias que darle a la única entrada

-yo me encargo de esto- a la princesa le molesta que Mai golpe tan seguido a Natsuki pero su otome nunca se ha quejado sobre este detalle y parece ser la forma en la que ellas se tratan… aun así no deja de ser molesto

-será mejor nos alejemos- dice Natsuki alejándose de la puerta junto con sus amigas. Shizuru ve por unos segundos su arma al siguiente mueve una de las cuchillas hacia delante, esta se extiende y corta el hielo en pequeños trozos

-es bastante cómoda de usar- dice retrayendo la cuchilla y haciendo la misma observación que Rena- es bastante liviana para estar echa de metal

-haaa Shizuru hime yo quería destruir la puerta- bufa Rena

-Natsuki siempre puede dispararle a otra puerta- responde Shizuru desvaneciendo su arma

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunta Natsuki

-desando que se fuera

-Má pidió discreción para usarlas- la peliazul desvanece sus armas también

-bueno… pero la próxima yo destruyo el hielo- Rena al igual que Mai desvanecen sus armas

-regresemos a la superficie- dice Natsuki agarrando su bolso- necesito comida

-no, necesitas un baño- puntualiza Shizuru

-jajajajaja- las otras chicas simplemente se ríen de la peliazul, que si no fuese por la media penumbra se notaria su sonrojo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Uno cortito pero bien hecho… como se los digo… la idea original era diferente, lo que escondía Saeko no eran estas armas era "otra cosa" que aparecerá mas adelante pero no me aguante las ganas de darle poderes aunque sigo sin decidirme si les doy la súper fuerza. Ustedes que opinan ¿les agrada la idea de darles poderes a las chicas?

Ha y por cierto, le cambie el modelito de pistola a Natsuki… porque no me gustaba el otro, el que le di es mas largo y mas estético a mi parecer. Nos vemos


	28. nuevas habilidades

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"Cuando des un presente… procura anexar las instrucciones, antes de que nos matemos jugando con ellos"

.

.

.

.

En una escondida parte del bosque de Andorha, Natsuki y las chicas inspeccionan el terreno. El cementerio de maquinas es el lugar perfecto para descubrir su nuevos poderes, lamentablemente también es perfecto para que las espíen es por ello que llevan casi 3 horas revisando que no haya nada sospechoso en el lugar.

-el terreno esta limpio – concluye Natsuki mientras se truena la espalda

-igual en esta zona- las chicas confluyen en un punto, donde anteriormente libraron la batalla contra los Orphan, esta chamuscado y desecho perfecto para jugar un rato

-entonces que esperamos- Mai de inmediato junto con Natsuki materializan sus armas- me muero de curiosidad por saber que hacen estas preciosidades

-son unas desesperadas- ríe Rena materializando su lanza- ¿Quién quiere se la primera en probar mi poder?

-ja quien dice que es la mas poderosa Rena onee sama- Natsuki apunta con sus pistolas

-lo averiguaremos en este instante- sonríe Rena divertida, hace tiempo que no jugaba con las chicas de manera ruda porque ya las había visto pelear, desde que entraron a la milicia era imposible que les ganara pero ahora con sus poderes tenia una oportunidad

-muéstrame lo que tienes – dice lanzando el primer valazo congelante, lo que siguió sorprendió a todas- eso es imposible

-Rena onee sama esta volando- Mai tampoco cree lo que esta viendo. Rena en un intento por evadir el disparo salto pero en lugar de caer metros atrás se quedo suspendida en el aire

-¿puedo volar?- la chica hace un intento de subir unos metros mas y lo logra- ¡puedo volar!- grita con euforia

-veamos…- después de ver a Rena, Mai desea lo mismo, siempre quiso volar como un ave. Sus pulseras vuelven a arder y girar en torno sus muñecas y tobillos, de un brinco ella también sube a la cielo- esto es genial – sonríe en satisfacción- woaw pero difícil de controlar- le cuesta trabajo mantenerse estable en el aire

-yo… yo… maldición yo no puedo volar- gruñe frustrada Natsuki con los pies en la tierra, lo ha estado intentando desde que Rena y Mai juegan carreritas en el cielo y no logra elevarse ni un centímetro.

-jaja parece que má no quiso ponerle alas a los escorpiones

-ha callar Mai- gruñe lanzando el primer disparo, la pelirroja instintivamente subió las manos y la bala fue detenida por una cortina de fuego

-vaya, con que a de mas de volar puedo controlar el fuego- hey Rena oneesama mire esto- Mai ha producido tres bolas de fuego con las que juega malabares

-eso no es nada- dice Rena quien lanza rayos a diestra y siniestra desde su lanza azul

-oe Rena oneesama debemos ser discretas con nuestros poderes, ahora bajen ya- grita enojada Natsuki

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso escuchaste algo Mai?- pregunta Rena acercándose a su amiga

-no, pero recuerda Rena oneesama de ¿que murieron los quemados?

-de ARDIDOS jajajajaja

-cállense de una buena vez y bajen – refunfuña la peliazul lanzando disparos de advertencia. Si en verdad quisiera hacerles daño no habría persona en el mundo que pudiera esquivar o contener un disparo de Natsuki- ¡que se bajen!

-jajaja no te escucho, no te escucho- repite alegre Mai mientras vuela holgadamente

-ara ara tal vez a mi si me escuchen – Shizuru da dos golpes al cielo, uno con cada cuchilla que se extienden y atrapan a las descuidadas otomes para luego azotarlas en el piso

-ahí no era necesario ser tan brusca Shizuru hime- dice levantándose del suelo Mai y sobando se el cóccix

-si, no era necesario, ya estábamos apunto de bajar nosotras solas- secunda Rena sacudiéndose la ropa

-listo Natsuki chan, ya bajaron como tu querías- Shizuru no parece notar los reclamos de las otras, esta muy concentrada tratando de hacer feliz a Natsuki

-etto... no te hubieras molestado, yo lo tenia todo bajo control- baja la mirada y habla en susurros. Shizuru intuye que esta molesta

- ¿hice algo malo Natsuki chan?

-si, ¿hicimos algo malo Natsuki CHAN?- nótese el alto contenido de burla en esa frase

-grrrr- Natsuki esta tan molesta y avergonzada que solo puede gruñir y ponerse roja como un tomate… no se sabe si es por lo molesta o por lo avergonzada

- ara ara ¿Qué es lo que dicen chicas?- una mirada de nivel 10 en el rango de miradas acecinas es lanzada por Shizuru, las chicas empiezan a temblar del miedo

-que nosotras ya nos pasamos a retirar Shizuru hime- logra articular Rena antes de correr despavorida

-si… nosotras ya nos vamos- Mai en estas ocasiones se pregunta como le hace Natsuki para vivir y peor aun enamorarse de un demonio de ese calibre- hasta luego Nat-su-ki CHAN jajajaja- de nuevo un alto sentido de burla y humillación en sus palabras. Ella ha aprendido a no temerle al demonio… a una distancia prudencial.

-Mai me las vas a pagar- refunfuña Natsuki apretando los puños, pequeños crujidos se hacen escuchan a continuación

- Natsuki chan no fuerces tu cuerpo- corre Shizuru hacia Natsuki que parece haber entrado en un trance de ira- si tanto te molesta voy hablar con Mikoto y Reito para que pongan en su lugar a sus oto…

-no es necesario, solo harías que se burlaran mas de mi- Natsuki gruñe su respuesta y sigue sin mirar a su princesa a los ojos, esta trabada del coraje

-no tienes de que preocuparte de hecho ahora mismo iré a

-¡que no es necesario! – Grita tomándola del brazo antes de que se vaya- yo…- libera a Shizuru del agarre, sabe que la ha lastimado y ahora llega el remordimiento a la fiesta de sentimientos- discúlpeme Shizuru hime – Natsuki da media vuelta y sale corriendo, en el trayecto pasa cerca de un tanque que golpea y deja profundamente abollado

-haa – suspira la princesa- esta vez la hice buena… ¿pero no entiendo que hice mal? – la chica desaparece su arma y rasca su melena con la mano- Saeko sama que mala fue, darme tremendo regalo sin un instructivo- y vaya que fue un gran regalo, no cualquiera da a su única hija y mucho menos a otra mujer.

Natsuki corrió tanto que ahora esta en alguna parte del bosque que no conoce, no se preocupa, cuando este mas tranquila trepara a un árbol buscara el palacio y caminara hacia el, no era un gran problema. Por que su vida tenia que tener tantos problemas, Mai y la pandilla siempre se burlaban de la forma en que Shizuru siempre la mimaba, la madre de Shizuru la odia y hace su vida de cuadritos, ahora tenían poderes y para cerrar con broche de desastre su madre le dio las armas mas débiles y ni siquiera podía volar

-mi vida apesta- concluyo la ojiverde escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos

-eso no es verdad Natsuki- suavemente Shizuru se sienta junto a su otome, rodeándola con su brazo

-gomen nasai Shizuru – su cara sonrojada volteando a otro lado y sus ojos un poco acuosos

-no importa lo que sea, yo siempre disculpare a mi Natsuki chan- abraza fuertemente a su ángel, no lo puede evitar, siempre a adorado esa cara de perrito arrepentido que pone Natsuki cuando se siente culpable

-oi espera Shizuru, no hagas eso *crunch*- después solo silencio

-gomen gomen gomen gomen

-no te preocupes, parece que tu también has adquirido algo de fuerza

-no tengo perdón, mira que lastimarte de esa manera- Shizuru ha adquirido mucha fuerza tanta que a la hora de abrazar enfusidamente a su ángel termino doblándole la espalda. Ahora se encuentra dándole un masaje y tratando de que se sienta mejor

-ya te dije que no tiene importancia… me recuperare pronto- a causa del masaje Natsuki ha comenzado a dormitar

-ara ara parece que he encontrado la manera de domar a la bestia

-baka… no te hagas la que no lo sabias– Natsuki dormitando es igual que Natsuki borracha… siempre dicen la verdad

-bueno no lo diré si tu lo deseas así- una mano aventurera va hacia terreno inhóspito

-haa- un lindo gemido sale de los labios de Natsuki provocando muchas reacciones en Shizuru

-adoro cuando gimes- susurra al oído de Natsuki quien se ha dado vuelta y llevado su mano hacia la entrepierna de su princesa- haaa

-bueno, ya somos dos

El amor ronda en el aire, la suave y tersa piel de una princesa se orea libremente a merced del viento, le da escalofríos pero no repara en ello, el ambiente y la compañía son muy placenteros. Con maestría va tocando cada punto erógeno en la piel de su ángel que no para de gemir y sonrojarse. Tomando las riendas Natsuki comienza a morder uno de lo senos de su princesa, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como a ella le gusta

-haa Natsuki – la mencionada sonríe y levanta la mirada para observar lo sexy que se ve su princesa con la cara sonrojada y los ojos a medio cerrar. Sigue con su trabajo, succionando y apretando los bien formados senos, una mano se desliza al lugar mas intimo de la princesa jugando y apretando puntos exactos que logran hacerla estremecer- mmmm Natsuki que mano tienes

-jeje gracias- el juego sigue, las chicas frotan y tocan centímetros de piel muy sensible provocando placer que se extiende por otras tres horas mas

-nee Shizuru

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki?- las chicas reposan lánguidamente a la sombra de un fuerte árbol, Natsuki juega entretenida con el cabello ocre que se desliza como seda entre sus dedos

- tengo hambre- dice sobando se el abdomen blanquecino que esta apetitosamente descubierto para cierto demonio de ojos rojos

-ara ara pero si aquí tengo un delicioso banquete- la peliocre recorre el abdomen de la otra con sus suaves manos, estremeciendo a la ojiverde

-hmmm ¿Qué tu no te cansas?- la ojiverde se da media vuelta y se acorruca a lado de Shizuru como un cachorro cansado

-¿cansarme de Natsuki chan? Eso nunca- dice muy segura de sus palabras. Si la dejaran toda una vida en un cuarto con Natsuki haría de todo con ella menos hastiarse… luego llega la duda- … es ¿que Natsuki chan se aburre de mi?

-baka eso nunca- la chica voltea violentamente para enfatizar sus palabras, quedando frente a frente con su princesa- es solo que… me empacho… tu sabes…- un sonrojo

-¡como que te empachas!!- la ojirubi esta sorprendida, enojada y un poco ofendida por esas palabras ya que denotan clara insatisfacción por parte de la otome

-bueno es como- la ojiverde sabe que se acaba de meter en un problema enorme- … cuando comes dulces

-¿dulces?

-si, cuando desayunas, comes y cenas dulces por un largo periodo de tiempo terminas empachándote, por eso se recomienda comer un dulce cada tanto para disfrutarlo mas

-no compares hacer el amor con comer dulces

-pero es igual

-claro que no

-claro que si, los dos son deliciosos y empalagan después de un rato- bufa Natsuki cruzando los brazos

-… Natsuki Ikezu- grita Shizuru levantándose tomando su ropa y caminando muy enojada hacia otro lado

- Shizuru baka – grita la ojiverde caminando… hacia donde va Shizuru, no puede dejarla sola

-no te me acerques Natsuki Ikezu- Shizuru se escucha enojada pero no esta enojada con la ojiverde, esta enojada con ella misma por no satisfacer adecuadamente a su ángel. Siente vergüenza de si misma al ser llamada "mal amante" claro esto fue dicho entre líneas… "me empachas" eso es denigrante para alguien como ella, tan orgullosa.

El resto del día siguió en declive, Natsuki tuvo que arrodillarse prácticamente para que su princesa se dignara a ir en su motocicleta. El camino fue silencioso pero no como otros días que las chicas se mantenían calladas por el placer de escuchar juntas a la naturaleza y el compás de sus corazones hoy era un silencio cargado de dudas, resentimiento y enojo ninguno bueno para la relación. Al llegar a palacio Natsuki escolto a la princesa hasta sus aposentos, reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar y se dispuso a salir cuando…

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta la princesa en un tono neutro pero claramente enojado

-no lo se… a correr en mi moto quizás- una respuesta vaga para una persona naturalmente vaga pensó Shizuru

-ara ara pero de ella no te "empachas" verdad… nunca te cansas de andar como idota sentada en tu moto esquivando abuelitas y arriesgando tu vida- ha perdido su tono impávido y adoptado uno enérgico, con la voz quebrada pero furiosa. Un detalle que solo puede sacar Natsuki de ella, es la única que tiene permiso de escuchar los sentimientos de Shizuru convertidos en voz.

-pues… no de eso también me canso de vez en vez- contesta serena la joven otome. Esa es la razón que siempre busque nuevos horizontes, un nuevo truco, una nueva peripecia… más velocidad, todo lo hace por que siempre se aburre. Piensa expresar esos pensamientos pero se detiene, es inútil hablar con Shizuru en ese estado, esperara a que se calme y regresara para tratar el tema a profundidad- buenas noches Shizuru hime – se despide la peliazul cerrando la puerta del armario y dejando a su princesa llorando en el ventanal

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir por sus amigos, pasar por varios cartones de cervezas y salir hacia su casita del árbol para tener una reunión y despejar su mente de todos sus problemas algo que se le daba bastante bien con sus amigos

- y… y ella dijo… ara ara pero de tu moto no te empachas verdad… - Natsuki expone su problema y sus amigos la escucha. Ella se termina de golpe su venteaba cerveza- ¿Cómo cree que me podría empachar de las motos? A ellas siempre las puedes mejorar, reconstruir pero ella nunca cambia, las mismas caricias, las mismas posiciones, los mismos argumentos y para acabar los mismos lugares, como espera que no me aburra

-si te entiendo te entiendo- Sergey cruza su brazo por los finos hombros- yo por eso siempre cambio de chica

-pero yo no quiero cambiar de chica, es como decir que quiero cambiar a Ice Silver…

-eso nunca- gritan las otras motociclistas, el cambiar su moto por otra seria algo impensable, un sacrilegio el siguiera sugerir la posibilidad.

-baka… Shizuru es una enorme baka!!!- grita al cielo una borracha otome

-por eso digo que no hay mejor amante que tu moto- dice Sergey atrayendo la atención de las chicas- la cuidas, le das de comer, te lleva a donde quieras sin cuestionarte, si no la vez por un tiempo no se enoja, nunca se cansa, van a tu ritmo…

-no te juzga- dice Rena

-no esta detrás de ti todo el día- dice Mai

-no se ofende- dice Natsuki

-por todo eso y por muchas cosas mas…- alza su cerveza, seguido de sus amigas

-¡SALUD!- chocan los envases y se beben el contenido en una pasada

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

No se que decir… quedo… pues no quedo como yo quería pero quedo y ese es el chiste. Nos vemos.


	29. compañeros inesperados

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"La noche se acerca"

.

.

.

.

Hace dos semanas que no va a verla, no es normal que una otome se mantenga lejos tanto tiempo de su amo pero no tengo opción, cada que intento acercarme ella desvía su camino o me pulveriza con esos ojos sangre que a gritos dicen "no te acerques". Ha intentado de todo, desde flores hasta un abrazo sorpresa… todos con fatídicas y vergonzosas consecuencias.

Cansada de que la princesa no acepte ni verla nuestra bella otome ha decidido dedicarle tiempo a su carrera de militar. Como teniente de las fuerzas armadas ha ayudado al trabajo de reconocimiento y estrategia militar junto con su amigo el igualmente teniente Waang han unido esfuerzos en la búsqueda de las bases secretas de los Orphan Terroristas que buscan destruir las monarquías y construir su propio reino en las bases de la misma. El último altercado que tuvieron contra ellos logró rescatar a la princesa pero aun sigue la incógnita de ¿Por qué destruir una de las salas de la biblioteca real? Revisando el inventario no encontraron material de importancia. "libro de historia y cuentos de hadas" esas fueron las conclusiones del equipo investigador.

Natsuki no estaba de acuerdo con esta conclusión, a su parecer los Orphan no destruirían un lugar solo por gusto, sabe que muchos de sus miembros son genios que al ver rechazadas sus propuestas han ido a parar a esa organización, teme que su madre decidiera unirse a ese grupo subversivo. Por el momento intenta no distraerse en ello, su misión es encontrar puntos rojos de infección Orphan cerca del reino o ya infiltrados.

-hey Natsuki, estos son los informes del escuadrón 304- el rubio deja caer dos carpetas de casi 200 hojas cada una en el escritorio de la peliazul

-¿solo eso? Yo esperaba un informe mas completo

-no todos podemos resumir tan bien los hechos- dice con una media sonrisa, a el también le resulta molestos los informes, hay que desmenuzarlos parte por parte para dividir entre los datos importantes y la basura

-el sector 12 de la ciudad…- la ojiverde comenzó a hojear el informe- ¿a mi que carajos me importa si las calles no estas bien pavimentadas?

-sigue adelante…- el joven ha tomado el otro informe, leyendo ha velocidad luz

-esto es un insulto – bufa Natsuki

-¿ahora que?

-"terminada la novena interrogación la occisa que se hace llamar Soriana nos ha confirmado que efectivamente su ropa interior es de color negra con encajes rojos"

-…- trata de encontrar una buena razón para eso pero no la encuentra

-terminando voy a ir a la oficina de pá, los cadetes necesitan aprender a redactar un maldito informe

-no todos tenemos la desgracia de ser adiestrados por un general

-eso no es excusa- los chicos ríen, tratando de olvidar los informes desinformados de los cadetes. Por asares y gracias a que Sergey despertó a Natsuki ella nota información que casi es relevante- "a las 4000 un hombre no muy alto con cicatrices de bala en el cuerpo y de mirada sospechosa le ha proporcionado un maletín café a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojizo y un hombre corpulento vestido todo de negro. El corpulento a pesar de su intento por ocultarse, notamos la cantidad de quemaduras en sus manos. Entre otras cosas la mujer de 87, 69, 78…"

-¿te interesan las medidas de la mujer?-

-no tonto, las descripciones se acercan a los Orphan que vencimos la otra vez

-… no creerás que ellos…

-se han descuidado, propongo buscarlos en los bares, a los de mala muerte- la joven comienza a recoger sus cosas alistándose para salir

-¿estas loca? – La chica voltea a ver a su amigo- a estas horas no hay ningún bar de mala muerte abierto, vamos primero a las posadas y motéeles

-tienes razón- los chicos salen de las oficinas militares montados en sus temibles motos. Al pasar por su compañera se retardan pues cierta noble no piensa "dejar salir a jugar" a su otome hasta que prepare la comida y obviamente la coma con ella.

-¿a que posada iremos primero?- pregunta Mai acomodándose su peluca

- a la que esta afueras del reino por la zona oeste- contesta el ahora castaño Sergey

-¡por que yo tengo que ser la del cabello rojizo!

-porque el cabello morado no lo quisiste- Mai le ayuda acomodarse la peluca a su refunfuñona amiga. Esta es una investigación en cubierto, van camuflaje hados, con ropajes de mendigo y cabello de color distinto- Sergey deja de mover tu boina, que dejas al descubierto la cicatriz

-no me gusta usar el cabello caído, me da comezón- el chico se acomoda por enésima vez la boina desteñida

-como se ve que están negados para la moda- ríe Rena peinando a Sergey el cual se sonroja

-Rena oneesama –suspira de alivio Mai, ella la ayudara a controlar a ese par de desarreglados

-se supone somos vagabundos, las reglas de la moda no tienen importancia para nosotros

-aun no sabes si lo que buscas esta en los barrios bajos, llegado el momento podrían querer cambiar de ambiente y necesitaran una mejor presentación

-si eso ocurre vendremos a por ti Rena oneesama- suspira la joven ojiverde, si Shizuru se enterara de que están a punto de comenzar una misión peligrosa que podría llegar a terminar en disparos lo mas seguro es que no habría pasado de la puerta de su habitación… el estar peleadas tiene sus ventajas.

Al salir y por fin caminar entre las calles del bajo mundo los chicos se adentran a la posada que ha elegido Natsuki. Hombres y mujeres que están metidos en asuntos ilícitos la gran mayoría se reúnen en posadas como estas.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- un hombre hace retumbar su voz, todos en la posada guardan silencio y observan a los cuatro jóvenes recién llegados. Con ropas viejas que visiblemente no son su talla, de cabelleras opacas y piel sucia al igual que la ropa, los chicos se mantienen impávidos ante el hombre Borbón que camina hacia ellos- se nota que no son de por ahí

-venimos del reino vecino- dice Natsuki con la voz mas gruesa

-mas migrantes- suspira el barbon, Mai arruga la nariz cuando le llega el olor de carne podrida y ajo, el hombre no conoce lo que es el cepillo y enjuague bocal- escuchen niños este es MI territorio y si quieren sobrevivir aquí tendrán que pagarme una "cooperación"

-¿cooperación?- Rena quiere reírse del monigote que hace un absurdo intento de amedrentarlos

-un tributo que pueden pagar… de distintas formas- dice riéndose

-chicos salgamos de aquí- Natsuki habla dando la vuelta- no hay nada de importancia aquí

-oye pelirroja no me des la espalda- trata de alcanzarla con la mano pero otra no tan grande como la suya lo detiene- eres un idiota muchacho

-no dejare que toques a mis amigas- gruñe el castaño ejerciendo presión al brazo del hombre.

-a ellos- grita con dolor el hombre

En menos de 15 minutos todos los hombres y unas 7 mujeres quedaron noqueados en el suelo escupiendo sangre y dientes. Los "recién llegados" truenan sus nudillos y espaldas, no esperaban pelear desde el principio de la operación pero nunca sale exactamente como quieren.

-chicos me gustaría hablar un momento con ustedes- del fondo del lugar un hombre con gabardina y a su lado una mujer de vestido largo se van acercando hacia Natsuki y su comitiva

-¿ustedes también quieren pelear?- pregunta a la defensiva Rena señalando a la pareja con el puño cerrado

-no no- dice la mujer agitando los brazos

-¿entonces que?- Mai voltea disimulada mente hacia todos lados en busca de más personas que quieran salir a su encuentro

-no se preocupe, no hay nadie mas- Mai abre los ojos y se maldice mentalmente por ser tan obvia en sus acciones

-pero porque mejor no vamos a un lugar… con menos concurrencia- la joven mujer hace la oferta. Los chicos tienen sus sospechas hasta que uno de ellos habla

-antes de aquí llegamos a un bar tranquilo, vamos haya- camina a la salida seguida por sus acompañantes. Todos montan sus motos y siguen a la pelirroja de voz gruesa, pasado un tiempo entre calles y callejuelas los chicos llegan a un pequeño bar escondido en un callejón sin salida, todos aparcan, entran y piden unas cervezas. Después de un breve silencio el hombre de gabardina habla

-es un placer conocerlos tenientes- los muchachos se sorprenden, Natsuki casi escupe su cerveza

-¿Cómo? – es lo único que atina a decir Sergey, no es posible que en menos de 30 minutos hubieran sido descubiertos, el General los mataría si supiera eso.

-movimientos como los suyos son difíciles de olvidar- habla la mujer del vestido sonriendo amablemente a Sergey provocando un ligero sonrojo. La chica era muy linda ahora que la veía detenidamente, cabello morado airándole a negro, piel clara pero no lechosa, atlética, se nota a leguas que hace ejercicio y para acabar unos ojos verde claro.

-¿Qué hacían dos militares husmeando en esa posada?- habla Natsuki ya sin fingir la voz, todos bolean hacia ella y el hombre de gabardina empieza a reír

-no me sorprende que dedujeras nuestra procedencia tan fácilmente Teniente Kruger

-era obvio, quien mas nos podría haber visto el tiempo suficiente para detectar nuestro estilo de pelea- la peliazul dirige su mirada a la del hombre y lo analiza con detenimiento, moreno de cabello negro y ojos igual de negros…no… eran verdes pero un tono opaco como verde botella, tenia una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y se le hacia familiar… extrañamente familiar.

-es hora de presentarnos- dice la chica aclarando la garganta- soy Manami Whinkler agente de la 2° división especial de la milicia

- mi nombre es Takeda Maza agente de la 2° división especial de la milicia gusto en conocerlos- hace una ligera reverencia al igual que su compañera

-con que agentes secretos… - Mai suspira, era demasiado pedir que se les informara sobre los agentes que estaban trabajando sobre el caso

-han de disculpar, nuestra existencia en estos momentos es un secreto incluso para el General

-imposible- dice Natsuki, su padre siempre esta informado de todos los movimientos que se efectúan en la milicia

-lo es si no somos mandados exactamente por los militares- Manami le da un trago a su cerveza con tranquilidad, esperando a que ellos mismos lo descifren

-deben ser muy buenos si el rey los ha mandado – concluye Natsuki a quien le da la razón Mai

-jeje algo – Takeda rasca su nuca y pone una sonrisa tonta, se sonroja ante el comentario de la peliazul- ha pero no es nada comparado a ustedes tres, en la academia… yo… bueno… era tu fan

-¿he?- Mai debate entre reírse o… reírse mucho- jajajajajajajaja- decide una mezcla de las dos opciones

-ejem… bueno y ¿Cuál es su plan?- pregunta la ojiverde para desviar el tema

-he ¡¡claro el plan!! – la mirada relajada y jocosa de Takeda cambia a una aguda y zagas- tras varios meses de investigación encubierto tenemos nombres, lugares pero ninguna fecha

-maldición, esos terroristas nunca revelan las fechas- Natsuki golpea la mesa. Los Orphan acostumbran dar las ordenes hasta el ultimo minuto, solo las cabezas que son los hombres de confianza conocen las fechas de ejecución…- necesitamos una cabeza

-en eso estamos- dice Manami- creímos que estaría en aquella posada y se reuniría con algunos de los seguidores pero…

-llegamos nosotros a interferir- suspira Sergey- disculpen, no era nuestra intención arruinar su operación

-no al contrario, estoy segura que cuando las cabezas se enteren de que tres peleadores de su calibre se andan paseando los buscaran para pedirles que se unan

-¿no lo se?- todos voltean a ver a Natsuki quien piensa seriamente su jugada y la próxima que hará- si nos ven pelear es posible que nos recuerden- los tipo no son para nada idiotas, si ven de nuevo su técnica de pelea lo mas seguro es que la reconozcan y escapen.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que propone teniente?- Manami sinceramente espera que Natsuki tenga una buena idea para terminar este absurdo juego del gato y el ratón

-¿Cuántos son ustedes?

-tres- contesta la pelinegra. Todos los presentes quedan en silencio, esperan que alguien continué con la platica pero no ocurre, Natsuki tiene el ceño fruncido, tuerce de lado la boca y entrecierra los ojos, su mente corre en busca de respuestas, de estrategias que den frutos.

-… tengo una idea- dándole un trago a su cerveza- pero necesitare su ayuda

-cuenta con nosotros- se apresura Takeda a decir con la mano en el pecho

-je- Natsuki deja su cabeza reposar entre sus manos para sonreír altanera- atraparemos a esos Orphans antes de que hagan su siguiente movimiento.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Si lo se, me he tardado mucho para actualizar y pido disculpas por eso, andar de vaga quita mucho tiempo jejejeje. Creo que todos esperaban un rencuentro, que Natsuki se diera cuenta de su terrible error o que Shizuru no se "aguantara" las ganas de tener a Natsuki pero… jajaja(risa diabólica) no se me da la gana reconciliarlas.

Ahora que me acuerdo, en un principio no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo hilar la historia a partir del cap. 28 pero gracias a una platica que tuve con ChikaneTenoh este capitulo se logro… oigan esta chica si que es buena para sacarme ideas jajajaja.

No lo parece pero este capitulo es importante, aparecen personajes nuevos que modificaran el rumbo de la historia haciendo que... ho bueno eso lo verán en los próximos capítulos. Nos vemos.

UNA HISTORIA EXTRA:

ALE: hmmm Takeda Mayo

URIEL: no

ALE: Takeda Aztengo

URIEL: no

ALE: Takeda Maccissi

URIEL: jajajaja… no

ALE: Takeda Vepo

URIEL: no, los italianos no quedan bien, prueba con otros

ALE: hmmm Takeda VonBranberg

URIEL: ¿Qué? Ni siquiera lo puedes pronunciar bien

ALE: Takeda Van Diiki

URIEL: jajajajaja ese suena mejor jajajajaja

ALE: bueno, que tal Takeda Mohr

URIEL: ¿te queda amor? pues no se últimamente me hago la misma pregunta

ALE: ... tal vez los Alemanes tampoco van con el personaje intentemos con otros.

URIEL: Takeda Chico... Takeda Enorme...

ALE: Takeda Mejía

URIEL: suena muy corriente

ALE: Takeda Manrrique

URIEL: sigue sonando corriente

ALE: Takeda Motta

URIEL: ... no ya me la acabe

ALE: ja ja que gracioso, ni se porque te pido ayuda

URIEL: porque la loca ni sabe que escribes las historias

ALE: buen punto... – media hora después de estar buscando un apellido- ya me harte, el siguiente apellido que aparezca será el que use

URIEL: aja – muy aburrido de escuchar apellidos

ALE: y el ganador es... ¿Maza?

URIEL: Takeda Maza... suena mejor que Dididiki

ALE: ok a falta de mejor opción será Maza

La verdad el apellido original no me gustaba para nada por eso lo cambie… aunque tampoco suena muy bien este.


	30. FULL

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"La noche se acerca, herederos de ojos rojos temed"

.

.

.

.

-tu ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?... Mikoto

-yo…- la chica deja su tasa de leche para poner un dejo en su barbilla, mirando al cielo- le daría un gran gran abrazo y le diría "no te vuelvas a ir Mai, haré todo lo posible para complacerte te lo juro, pero sigue haciendo la cena" con lagrimas en mis ojos y restregando mi cara en su tan bien proporcionado pecho

-ara… no creo que eso funcione muy bien conmigo- la princesa se imagina en la misma escena y simplemente no funcionaria… Natsuki cocina horrible sin mencionar el tamaño de sus pechos

-ya hablando en serio- la joven Minagi cambia su tono de voz junto con sus felinos ojos haciendo que Shizuru la mire de la misma forma… con ojos de acecino- la que se tiene que disculpar eres tu

-¡que! Pero si fue ella la que me insulto – por un instante Shizuru pierde el control

-no, ella solo expreso sus ideas, tu fuiste la que se ofendió por tonterías, si tanto te molesta ser un mal amante entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto- esa voz firme y decidida, raramente Mikoto usa ese tono... solo cuando algo le preocupa.

-¿Qué es eso tan peligroso?- suelta la princesa a su joven amiga

-tuve… un sueño… algo me dice que si no remedias las cosas todo se ira al infierno- sus ojos se vuelven mas rasgados, ha fruncido el ceño. Hoo si esta hablando muy enserio

-¿tan malo es una simple pela matrimonial?- Shizuru sonríe o hace el intento, las palabras de Mikoto la han puesto nerviosa. La familia Minagi es conocida por sus habilidades metafísicas, han sido los adivinadores de la familia real por generaciones, incluso se cuenta que fue gracias a los Minagi que los Viola llegaron al poder. Que una médium Minagi te haga tal predicción… es de tener en consideración.

-esta pelea llevara a algo mas destructivo, si no se reconciliara todos sufriremos las consecuencias… lo perderás todo… tu familia, tu reino… tu alma- Mikoto se levanta de su asiento y sale holgadamente de palacio dejando a la princesa con miles de dudas pero una sola respuesta:

-tengo que reconciliarme con ella

En tanto cierta peliazul conversa animadamente con su nuevo amigo quien tiene muy buenas ideas para la operación. Hace días que pasan horas y horas vagando por los bares y centros de reunión de poca monta, se han hecho una idea de a quien buscan pero sin nada en concreto

-el bar de la 49 no solo tiene por entretenimiento la música- comenta el moreno

-¿a que te refieres Takeda kun?- en solo 3 semanas Natsuki le ha tomado confianza y agrado al joven Maza que a diferencia de ella ha en pesado a albergar un sentimiento diferente… ese que te hace suspirar

-con el disfraz correcto podemos entrar a una puerta oculta que nos llevara hacia el centro de apuestas y peles callejeras mas salvaje del reino

-¿hablas en serio?- la ojiverde se levanta azotando las manos en la mesa- ¿Cómo es posible que yo no estuviera al tanto de ese lugar?- mas que sorprendida se encuentra indignada

-¿Qué esperabas Nat?- Takeda en estos días le ha dado por usar ese diminutivo que parece no molestar a la ojiverde- todos el reino sabe que eres una otome real, no esperabas que te contaran de un lugar que el solo mencionarlo es ilegal.

-bueno… si lo pones de esa forma…- tiene mucho sentido, ahora que lo piensa ¿Qué otras cosas le han sido negadas por su cargo de otome?

-tengo planeado entrar como apostadores y así…

-¿bromeas Takeda kun?- una sonrisa cínica curva los bellos labios de Natsuki

-heee- el chico se ha quedado sin palabras hipnotizado por los ojos verdes y la sonría casi diabólica

-si entramos será como luchadores

-no digas tonterías Nat, si pelean los Orphan se darán cuenta de sus identidades

-los Orphan conocen nuestra técnica militar- un rubio se acerca a la mesa seguido por una pelirroja

-pero no conocen nuestro verdadero estilo- dice Mai sentándose a lado de Natsuki y de otro lado Sergey

-¿su estilo?

-si, el estilo que inventamos nosotros mismo- concluye Natsuki cerrando los puños. Es verdad que en la academia Miss. Maria y el general les enseñaron técnicas de combate pero antes de eso ellos ya tenían su forma de pelea, ahora juntando esas dos técnicas han desarrollado una propia que hasta el momento nadie conoce

-entonces esta decidido- la voz de una mujer hace que todos volteen

-Minami- Natsuki juraría que vio los ojos de Sergey brillar al decir el nombre

- a las 11pm nos veremos aquí para ir todos juntos, Takeda y yo los representaremos pero solo con una condición- para la chica hace una pausa lúgubre y provoca expectación en los presentes- que ganen todas las peleas y me hagan millonaria…- todos caen de sus asientos

-jeje si esa es la única condición creo que tenemos un trato- Sergey recupera la compostura y le extiende la mano

-es un trato- Minami cierra el trato con un apretón de manos

Mientras en palacio cierta princesa se exaspera pues no logra encontrar a su otome. Ya han pasado muchas semanas desde su "pelea" que a pesar de ser advertida por Mikoto, Shizuru no puede simplemente dejar pasar el accidente y lo que es peor aun, Natsuki ha dejado de intentar reconciliarse, según se entero la peliazul esta metida en un trabajo especial de los militares.

-ara ara, Natsuki ama los problemas- Shizuru tiene una baga idea del trabajo "especial" que realiza su otome y sabe que no es para nada seguro

-es una mala costumbre que nunca se le podrá quitar Shizuru hime

-Miss. Maria… ¿a que debo su visita? – al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Shizuru fue relevada de sus clases con miss. Maria… para su alivio.

-por ahí escuche que anda en busca de su otome- dice la mujer como no queriendo la cosa

-e imagino que usted sabe donde esta- Shizuru habla calmadamente pero para alguien como Maria, no pasa de ser percibido el ligero toque de ansiedad que despide su cuerpo al hablar

-no lo se- esa respuesta sorprende a la princesa- yo estaba en contra desde un principio… pero Rossel y sus crios son unos tercos- refiriéndose a la pandilla y el general que están sumamente emocionados con capturar a una cabecilla de los Orphan, pasando por alto las advertencias y consejos de Maria

-¿a que se refiere?- su voz se corta un poco, Miss. Maria nunca deja de sorprenderse con la princesa que fue educada para no sentir nada pero al oír la palabra "peligro" y "Natsuki" en la misma oración hace que tiemble todo su ser de preocupación

- Romeo se ha metido en el juego del gato y el ratón- hace una pausa solo para hacer sufrir un poco a la princesa- a mi parecer de esa forma tardaran años antes de conseguir a una de las ratas grandes

-¿años?- susurra Shizuru pensando que si es insoportable estar lejos de su ángel por unos meses… años seria el infierno en vida

-tal vez si alguien moviera los hilos para "facilitar" que la rata salga a la luz- Miss. Maria da media vuelta dispuesta a salir de escena- haría mas rápido el trabajo de Romeo- con esas ultimas palabras y una sonrisa picara la mujer se va caminando con ese porte serio que la caracteriza

-ho Romero…- la princesa suspira y posa su mano en uno de los enormes ventanales de palacio- ¿Dónde estas que no te veo?

Romeo en tanto prepara su disfraz junto con sus compañeros que aunque parecen serios están más que ansiosos por entrar de nuevo al ruedo y patear algunos traseros. Llegada la hora los chicos entran al bar, Takeda y Minami hablan con el cantinero que a ratos voltea hacia los chicos, analizándolos. Terminado el trato, Takeda paga "la cuota" por participar y todos entran a los baños, en el ultimo cubil cerrado con llave, hay una puerta que conduce a la zona de pelea.

-disfruten el masacre- dice el cantinero cerrando la puerta tras los chicos

-lo haremos- contesta Mai que viene vestida con pantalón de mezclilla, una playera sin mangas naranja y cabello negro. Takeda y Minami han elegido ir de trajes negros, muy empresariales como la mayoría de los representantes. Natsuki y Sergey llevan atuendos de cuero que se ajustan a la perfección en sus cuerpos atléticos.

Los chicos pasan un estrecho pasillo inclinado que lleva a una especia de sótano enorme donde para su sorpresa hay mucha gente gritando alrededor de un cuadrilátero tapizado de manchas de sangre

-huele a cigarrillos y salsa borracha – Natsuki percibe el olor que le produce ciertas ansias, no puede esperar para entrar al cuadrilátero

-solo no te emociones demasiado, recuerda que hay que medir nuestra fuerza- Mai la toma del brazo para bajarla de su nube

-ha es verdad… no puedo pelear a mi máximo- en estos días las chicas han estado aprendiendo sobres sus nuevos poderes llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez Natsuki no pueda volar pero tiene una fuerza moustrosa solo comparable con la de Mai que no se queda atrás, de un solo golpe harían puré el cráneo del contrincante

-ya chicas no exageren- dice Sergey ignorante de lo que hablan las chicas

- hemos estado practicando, no tienes idea cuanto mejoramos

-menos charla y mas golpes – todos voltean a ver quien habla. Es un hombre musculoso con varias cicatrices que presume como trofeos

-y a ti quien te hablo- dice Natsuki tronando sus nudillos

-cuida tu boca mujer, si no quieres que te la rompa- Sergey va directo al fulano pero es detenido por una pequeña mano

-¿Minami? – Sergey la mira extrañado, ¿Por qué lo detiene?

-Tranquilo muchacho, le romperás las piernas haya arriba – el aludido suelta una sonora carcajada

-ese flacucho? No me durara ni dos minutos

-no necesito dos minutos para romperte las piernas

-tienes mucha confianza- el hombre levanta el puño y sergey sube su vieja guardia, se siente un poco extraño al volver a usarla… extrañamente cómodo.

-Billy deja en paz a los niños- la voz detiene al tipo pero al buscar de donde viene los chicos tienen que bajar la vista

-pero Jefe, es sangre fresca

-¿tienes por jefe a un niño?- se burla Sergey

- cuidado con tus palabras, el Jefe es el mayor apostador de este reino

-¿en serio?... no había oído hablar de el- Natsuki lleva su mano a la barbilla entre buscando en sus recuerdos

-habrás oído de Doble King

-no me digas que tu eres Doble King!- grita natsuki incrédula

-el mismo que viste y calza muchachita- Doble King es el nombre del mayor mafioso del reino, se dice que es uno de los "intocables" grandes ladrones y estafadores que viven bajo la protección de militares con mucha influencia en la ley… mayor que la del rey

-es un gusto conocerle- Natsuki prácticamente tiene que arrodillarse para verlo a la cara. El tipo es feo, con la nariz torcida, ojos miniatura y boca ancha. Su piel morena contrasta con su caro traje blanco cobalto.

-como te llamas preciosura

-Nat…- la pandilla contiene la respiración- Natalia

-muy bien Natalia, ¿te gustaría ver las peleas desde mis asientos reservados? Te divertirás- las pequeñas manos tratan de subir por los firmes brazos de Nat quien de inmediato se pone de pie

-disculpe pero temo no puedo, los peleadores tenemos que estar en el corral- el corral es una pequeña jaula de maya donde los apostadores pueden ver a los peleadores como si fueran gallos de pelea, los ven calentar, provocarse entre ellos y en base a eso hacer sus apuestas

-¿eres peleadora?- el enano abre los ojos… si eso es posible para el

-claro, espero que apueste por mi

-jejeje con ese trasero… apostaría todo lo que tengo a por ti muñeca- la pandilla se aleja del monigote y el enano de circo, sorprendidos de que Nat no lo dejara inconciente después de esos comentarios

-¿Por qué tu no…?

-¿lo mate? Fácil, acabo de conocer al pero enemigo de mi pà, es casi un ídolo para mi. Todo aquel que sea capaz de evadir por más de 12 años a su pà merece sus respetos

-si el general se entera de que estrechaste la mano de Doble King… - Mai para su posible sermón al ser parados por monigotes vestidos de rojo

-peleadores a la derecha, apostadores a la izquierda

-aquí nos separamos- Minami comienza a caminar hacia la izquierda- no nos decepciones chicos

-no lo haremos- dice Mai caminando con los chicos hacia la derecha

Al dividirse Minami y Takeda terminaron de registrar a los muchachos a los cuales se les dio una pequeña banda de color para identificarlos (Nat recibió la banda verde aquamarin, Mai el rojo cobre y Sergey el amarillo mostaza) quedaron encerrados en la jaula donde fueron al medio de esta para calentar un poco. Todos los peleadores (mayormente hombres) veían libinidosamente a las jóvenes que se estiraban de distintas formas. Las chicas necesitaron recurrir a todo su autocontrol para evitar matar a esos tipos antes de tiempo.

- tres millones a la chica aquamarin y tres millones a la de rojo cobalto- Minami esta en el apartado de las apuestas, al oír las cifras todos voltean a ver a la chica

-ho tienes mucha confianza en esas niñas… o eres idiota- una mujer pelirroja se acerco a Minami que se mantiene impávida

-son las mejores del pueblo

-¿apostaste seis millones en pueblerinas? Jajaja despídete de tu dinero, esto no es como jugar a lazar al puerco – la pelirroja mueve sus cabello que esta agarrado en una coleta

-no las conoces… son buenas- sonríe desafiante pero con un toque de misterio

-…- la mujer lo pensó un poco mirando hacia la jaula- 9 millones a la aquamiarina

-¡Jefa!- gritan dos hombres atrás de la mujer

-no se exasperen, si la aquamarina no gana todas las rondas… las matare a las tres – un *glup* por parte de Takeda es el único sonido que se escucha, todos los apostadores ven lo sucedido y de inmediato corren a apostar a todos menos a las dos chicas

-estas segura de lo que haces Minami, es toda la herencia de tu madre

-no me sabría explicar Takeda pero esas chicas… algo me dice que ganaran

-¿les deberíamos de avisar sobre tu apuesta?

-no, déjalas disfrutar, rara vez tienen tanta libertad- Minami junto con su amigo caminan hacia los asientos reservados para apostadores con peleador para disfrutar de las batallas. La pelimorado ve tranquila como el presentador manda cerrar las apuestas y revela el listado de las peleas. Takeda se muere de los nervios y eso que el solo aposto 2 mil a Sergey

- sin mas, que pasen el peleador café y la peleadora morada- grita el anunciador seguido por ovaciones y chiflidos. La jaula se abre y de ella salen un joven atlético y una mole de 100 kilos

En estas peleas no hay distinción de genero u especie, hombres y mujeres pelean entre ellos al igual que también participan ciertos animales como leones, tigres y lobos. Son las peleas que generan más ingresos y morbo

Los peleadores entran al cuadrilátero y se les hecha un balde de agua helada que es la forma "especial" que tienen para en pesar las peleas en lugar de campana.

El joven corre directo al cuello y trata inútilmente derribar a la mujer que lo aprisiona con sus brazos tratando de partirlo en dos. El chico en la desesperación muerde la carne del hombro que le queda mas cerca logrando liberarse y mientras la mujer trata de detener la hemorragia el chico toma vuelo y lanza una patada directo a las sienes dejándola incontente en el piso "FULL FULL FULL" grita la muchedumbre, el se acerca, ella convulsiona en el suelo. El levanta la pierna haciendo una recta que baja cual hacha a la cabeza… después solo sangre y gritos.

-interesantes las peleas- Mai ve con algo de asco al café sacudir su calzado húmedo de sangre

-peleador gris y peleador plateado suban al cuadrilátero- la gente hace mas bulla si eso era posible. De la jaula salen un hombre negro y alto junto con un tigre y su cuidador, con tranquilidad suben esperando el cubetazo. El primer movimiento es un salto por parte del tigre en respuesta al agua helada, el hombre no fue lo suficientemente rápido y termina gritando por piedad en las fauces del tigre que con un movimiento rompe el cuello y deja inerte al negro que mantiene sus ojos aun abiertos en suplica…

-esto pinta feo – susurra Sergey a las chicas- ¿Qué aremos cuando terminemos peleando entre nosotros?

-hacernos los muertos- dice Natsuki con la mirada clavada en el tigre famélico que come, posiblemente no vuelva a comer decentemente hasta la próxima gran pelea en la que entre.

- eso no fue muy entretenido, esperamos que los siguientes sean mas divertidas- el presentador saca una lista y aclara su voz- peleador amarillo y peleador naranja suban

-da un buen espectáculo

-gracias Nat yo también te deseo buena suerte

Sergey entra al cuadrilátero junto con una mujer pequeña pero bien formada. El rubio se maldice mentalmente pues se debate entre ganar o cumplir la promesa que le hiciera a su madre "nunca golpear a una mujer fuese cual fuese la razón". La chica no espera a que Sergey termine de debatirse y lanza una patada muy rápida, que evade el rubio al igual que los demás golpes

-uno en estomago- grita Natsuki a quien le hace caso y de una gancho la deja en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

La siguiente es Mai que le ha tocado el peleador azul cielo, un hombre asiático que mueve mucho los brazos "como una mantis" piensa la joven que en un principio solo se imita a esquivar ataques luego algo aburrida comienza el contraataque usando movimientos parecidos a los de el y acertando golpes decisivos, uno la boca haciendo que escupa un par de dientes y el ultimo fue mas bien un rasguño en el ojo izquierdo sacándoselo para que colgara en su mejilla. La multitud ovaciona a la ganadora que solo sacude su mano manchada de sangre.

-eso fue tan… Minagi- dice Natsuki a su amiga cuando regresa a la jaula

-no pude evitarlo fue casi un acto reflejo- contesta Mai, parece que el fungir como pareja de combate en los entrenamientos de Mikoto le ha dejado algunas mañas

Pasan otras 5 peleas, cada una terminando en sangre que mancha el piso o a los espectadores, cuando mandan llamar al peleador negro y a la aquamarina. Natsuki sale sin expresión alguna incluso después de ver a su contrincante, un hombre grande y musculoso el cual en su pelea pasada torció el cuello del otro hasta que los ojos se salían del cuerpo.

-será una delicia follar tu cuerpo sangrante

-será una delicia verte llorar como niña

El cubetazo helado hace que el hombre por unos instantes baje su guardia y brinque, Natsuki que no solo esta acostumbrada, adora el agua fría no parece tener reacción alguna y se lanza al ataque. El primer golpe destroza la nariz del contrincante.

La pelea continua, el trata por todos los medios de aquietar a Natsuki pero no puede ella golpea y patea en puntos estratégicos, hombros, espalda, rodillas cabeza pero es tan rápida que el no puede ni seguirle la sombra. De rodillas, casi inconciente queda a merced de la Natsuki que toma vuelo y da un golpe directo en la intersección del hombro y el cuello… el hombre es retirado muerto del cuadrilátero

-esa chica es buena

-bastante- la pelirroja juega con su cabello- mandare a Luís para que la vigile, podría sernos de utilidad junto con los otros dos.

Al final de 37 peleas solo quedan Natsuki, Mai y Sergey quien espera que alguna de ellas le de una paliza y pueda salir del cuadrilátero sin mayor pena ni gloria. Mai es la elegida para masacrar a Sergey. Los dos pelean, como si fuera un juego dejan lucir sus habilidades con movimientos especiales, y rasguños en la frente para que se de el efecto de la sangre. Para terminar Mai de una patada lo manda a volar fuera del cuadrilátero sin ningún daño permanente o severo

-parece que destino dicta que pelemos- dice Natsuki subiendo a la arena con una sonrisa en rostro y la guardia alta

- solo no te excedas con tu mano izquierda, sabes que no es sano- como siempre primero esta su amistad, Mai cree conveniente recordarle por enésima vez que cuide su cuerpo y por enésima vez Natsuki solo la ignora

El golpe de agua fría, Mai ha comprobado que odia el agua helada y que Natsuki es una bestia de nieve. En el inicio se limitan a parar golpes y moverse en círculos como lo hacían en los entrenamientos, los golpes son fuertes tanto que en uno de los tanto golpes que evade Natsuki, Mai dejo un hoyo en el piso donde se atoro su mano, en los segundos de eso provoca Natsuki los aprovecha para mandar a su amiga volando para estamparse con la pared. No quería hacerle daño a su amiga, Natsuki esperaba haber ganado la contienda pero no contaba con el orgullo de su amiga que la obliga a levantarse y seguir la pelea.

Mai ataca a las zonas blandas, Natsuki ha las vitales. Parece una coreógrafa de golpes finamente elaborada, cada golpe, cada esquivada se mantienen en un margen muy estrecho, casi inexistente. Un golpe directo al externos, Natsuki juraría que sintió como los huesos se hundían y tocaban sus órganos pero no la detuvo ella contraataco con un golpe a las rotulas, Mai al estar en rodillas jadea y se limpia el sudor. De nuevo los gritos y emoción, ahora todos se arrepienten por no haberle apostado a las chicas mínimo unos 15 millones

-hazte la muerta- susurra Nat antes de lanzarla el cuadrilátero, fue como un paño sucio y viejo que se estampa en la pared. Lo que no noto la ojiverde es que donde callo su amiga era un espejo que se clavo en su espalda , el carmesí liquido dejo su huella en la pared y el la consternada conductora- Mai!

-¡felicidades!- el anunciador entra al cuadrilátero y alza la mano de Nat que no para de ver a su amiga, esperando a que se levante pero nada, esta inconciente

-¡sì!- Minami piensa en cuanto dinero le han hecho ganar las chicas y celebra

-¿Quién diablos pone un maldito espejo en las paredes de un centro de pelea?- Sergey corre para auxiliar a su amiga inconciente, esta derramando mucha sangre y lo le agrada nada

-Mai… - susurra Natsuki que de un brinco sale del cuadrilátero y llega a su amiga- disculpa

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – La ojiverde voltea, es Doble King que ve bastante agrado las múltiples manchas de sangre que adornan a la joven- Natalia eres toda una bestia al pelear, quisiera que fueras…

-mi peladora- termina la frase una mujer, la misma pelirroja de antes- serias un excelente elemento

-Midori no te mentas donde no te llaman- el enano frunce el seño

-hey pequeñín yo le aposte todo a la chica, es justo que yo sea su representare

-no le hagas caso Natalia, esta mujer esta loca, en lo único que piensa es en marchas y terrorismo- esa palabra activo los sentidos de Nat mandando su atención a la mujer

-ven y platica conmigo, estoy segura que te interesara lo que digo- Midori sonríe tratando de producirle confianza a Nat para que acepte unirse al movimiento

-bueno yo…

-Natalia ven, - Nat voltea y ve a Sergey cargando a su amiga, con toda la ropa escurriendo de sangre- hay muchos vidrios incrustados, aquí no podemos hacer nada- tenemos que partir

-veámonos – no dudo ni un instante en contestar- disculpen pero eso es primero- Nat y sus amigos salieron de lugar forrados de dinero pero aun sin saber información útil… o eso creyeron ello

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTRIOS DE LA AUTORA:

No ma!!!! Este Cáp. No tenía planeado salir hasta la próxima semana pero ya ven una pequeña apuesta y puff todo puede suceder jajaja. Quiero su opinión, que tal redacto bajo presión?, les gustaron las peleas? O no soy buena con el tiempo medido?. Nos vemos.


	31. rencuentro y malentendidos

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"La noche se acerca, herederos de ojos rojos temed que el sol se apaga y la luna sale"

.

.

.

.

-Mai…- Mikoto deja caer la taza con té, levantándose rápidamente

-¿sucede algo malo Mikoto?

-algo le paso a Mai- la chica de melena alborotada sale corriendo de palacio seguida por la princesa. Si Mai esta herida muy probablemente Natsuki igual.

Corrieron a la mansión Minagi, al entrar notaron el camino de sangre y lodo, sus corazones dieron un salto aumentando la velocidad. En uno de los cuartos del ala sur están los médicos familiares atendiendo a los chicos, se escuchan ruidos y luego las puertas se abren estrepitosamente, la servidumbre teatro de evitar que la ojou sama entrara y viera ha…

-¡Mai!!- grita corriendo hacia la pelirroja inconciente

-por favor no se acerque Mikoto ojou sama, no esta esterilizada, podría provocar una infección- Mikoto se quedo parada, veía con horror como los doctores hurgaban en el cuerpo de Mai retirando pedazos de algo

-ella estará bien

-por favor Maister Kruger no se mueva, sus heridas no han sido curadas del todo…

-tú….- Mikoto gruñe- a donde diablos llevaste a Mai- Mikoto alza la mano contra Natsuki que no tiene intenciones de esquivar el golpe, cuando un cuerpo se interpone entre la pelinegra y la peliazul-… Shizuru…

-ara ara, Mikoto chan, no deberías hacer cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir después- un duelo de miradas, rojo y dorado chocan en una pelea mortal pero no tiene caso, la victoria ya esta dada desde el principio- mejor salgamos de aquí y dejemos a los doctores hacer su trabajo

-hai –no muy a gusto la pelinegra es arrastrada hacia la salida dejando a los doctores seguir trabajando otras horas mas. Una joven camina de un lado al otro del pasillo poniendo nervioso a los otros jóvenes que esperan paciente sentados en sillones que han mandado a traer.

-Mikoto chan podrías parar unos minutos? Me vas a marear con tanta vuelta

-pero Nii chan Mai esta en medio de una cirugía y tu me pides que este tranquila

-Mikoto chan, dando vueltas como animal enjaulado no ayudara en nada a Mai san- dijo Rena mientras discretamente acariciaba la mano de Reito, el chico estaba tenso y ver a su hermanita dando vuelas como histeria con ayudaba en nada

-¡pero Nii chan!!

-¡ha callar!- Reito se ha desesperado y levanto la voz haciendo q Mikoto se muerda los labios y se tire en el piso a lado de la puerta, una pequeña cascada comienza a fluir en el silencio que se ha hecho presente.

Pasaron las horas y no había respuesta de los médicos... ni de nada, los nobles comenzaban a temer lo peor, aguantando las ganas de entrar a ver… pero cierta chica de ojos dorados no aguanto más la incertidumbre habiendo la puerta de golpe

-¡Mikoto!- grito su hermano en represión

-…se fueron…- dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Cómo que se fueron?- Shizuru se levanto como resorte de su asiento corriendo a la puerta para ver el lugar a oscuras con los médicos atados, amordazados e inconcientes con una pequeña nota que decía

-"gomen ne Mikoto chan, te prometo que cuando acabe este trabajo haremos una parrillada de ramen"- leyó en voz alta Rena, Shizuru discretamente busco con la mirada alguna otra nota que fuera dirigida a ella pero… nada.

-hey Shizuru, creo que es esto lo que buscas- Reito le extendió una envoltura de goma de mascar que decía "no sucederá de nuevo. Natsuki" la peliocre solo suspiro doblando en cuatro la envoltura y guardándola en el bolsillo

-Natsuki… es una mujer de pocas palabras- dijo Rena tratando de dispensar a su amiga

-si lo sabré yo Rena san- su mira se dirigió a la ventana, comenzaba a amanecer

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de una posada de poca monta los chicos reposan sus heridas exhaustos por las peleas, los escapes y por pensar en tremenda regañida que les venia cuando terminaran el trabajo.

-chicos ¿están seguros de eso?- pregunto Minami al ver a Mai durmiendo en la única cama, boca abajo y respirando agitadamente

-ella estará bien- dijo Natsuki tomando su mano, la que tiene el brazalete metálico- se recuperara- en otra ocasión cuando las chicas entrenaban en la profundidad del bosque cuando Mai lanzo tremendo golpe al pecho de Natsuki. El corazón de la peliazul dejo de latir por 5 minutos, Rena y Mai estaban a nada de tener al igual que Natsuki un paro cardiaco cuando la pulsera comenzó a brillar y como Lázaro Natsuki se levanto como si nada- es mala hierba… no morirá tan fácilmente

Después de eso todos se quedaron dormidos. Nadie noto la pulsera billar en tonos naranjas y el como la respiración agitada de la pelirroja cambio a una tranquila. Al día siguiente en la media tarde tocaron la puerta violentamente, todos los chicos se prepararon, Sergey fue el que abrió la puerta.

-¿esta aquí?- pregunto una figura encapuchada, sonaba a la voz de un hombre, Minami y Takeda reconocieron la voz de inmediato y dieron la señal a los muchachos, el rubio se quita de la puerta dejando entrar al encapuzado

-vaya vaya, con que todos se están reunidos… eso lo hará mas fácil

-Tate kun, a que debemos tu visita- dice Mai con sonrisa seductora

-jejeje- al bajar la capucha una melena rubia con café en la base se deja ver- no podía esperar para felicitar a las peleadoras que hicieron de anoche el mejor espectáculo en años

-¿también lo viste?- Mai mira al techo… blanco jajaja y trata de hacer memoria pero no recuerda haber visto al muchacho

-si, no lo parece pero los camareros escuchan y ven todo- Tate es el ultimo agente de la 2° división especial de la milicia, el se infiltro desde antes al bar de la 49 trabajando como mesero. En la hora de la pelea el estuvo entre todas las ratas grandes, sirviéndoles tragos, llevando comida y toallas para secarse la sangre que se esparcía con cada gran golpe.

-¿y que cuentas camarero?- Minami y Takeda saludan animados al joven rubio- con esa sonrisa seguro que es algo bueno

-al parecer Mai, Nat y Sergey han dado muy buena impresión entre los jefes de la mafia – después de que los chicos se fueron con Mai en busca de atención medica, Tate se quedo sirviendo mas tragos a los apostadores que hablaron maravillas de los 3 novatos y todos querían ser los dueños de tan esplendidos peleadores- no me sorprendería que Doble King venga con montañas de regalos para ustedes

Doble King es un gran apostador que conoce las 7 flaquezas de los hombres las cuales suele manipular a su antojo para asegurarse de tener lo que desea. Como enemigo es un hombre de temer, con tantos contactos y sirvientes es casi imposible escapar a su mano vengativa, luego entonces por lo general propuesta que hace Doble King, propuesta que se toma.

-así venga regalándome el reino entero no puedo aceptar- dice Mai acomodándose en la cama

-cierto, las niñas ya tienen dueño jajajaja- dos golpes potencialmente mortales dejan inconciente al rubio

-calla tu boca bello durmiente- dice la ojiverde todavía con el puño levantado

-chicos, con tantas energías no pareciera que ayer tuvieron un combate a muerte- comenta Minami con una gota de sudor al ver a los tres tenientes revolcarse en el piso en lo que parece una pelea de niños

-no te preocupes Minami, esto es el resultado de entrenar en el infierno- dice Takeda viendo con lagrimas en los ojos y brillos esparcidos alrededor de el- son el orgullo de nuestras tropas

-que te jodan rubio durmiente- Nat comienza la llave al brazo

-eso será después o antes de que te pongan el collar y el bozal Natsuki Doggy – ese comentario enfurece mas a Natsuki Doggy que no tiene piedad con el brazo mientras Mai divertida se lanza desde la cama para caer sobre sus compañeros

-¡Banzaiii!

-¡no Mai, tus heridas!- Tate trata de detenerla pero ya es muy tarde, ella cayo y dejo sin aliento al rubio y a la ojiverde que quedan debajo de la joven otome

-jajaja esto siempre me hace sentir mejor- dice Mai sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de sus amigos

-me alegra escuchar esas palabras- puja Sergey aplastado entre Nat y el suelo con una sonrisilla

-si, es genial verte así de animada- concuerda Natsuki sonriendo ampliamente

-¿soy yo o ellos tienen una especie de ambiente exclusivo?- pregunta Tate algo molesto por ser excluido de esa extraña forma de camaradería

-es lógico Tate kun, después de todo ellos siempre han sido un equipo incluso antes de…

*pam* se escucha la puerta ser abierta a la fuerza, todos voltean a la defensiva

-con que ya se conocían jajaja – un hombre de estatura pequeña entra junto con otro mas alto y musculoso detrás de el- eso explica mucho

-¡Doble King!- gritas sorprendidos todos

-el miso que viste y calza jajajaja – un hombre seguro de si y de su poder, camina con aires de grandeza y pone a los muchachos en un dilema, no estaban preparados para verlo aun

-¿a que debemos su visita señor Doble King? – pregunta Minami lo mas tranquila posible

-ha traerles regalos- chasquea los dedos y el otro hombre de mala gana trae de afuera bolsas y cajas envueltas en papel para regalos- y hacer negocios por supuesto

-oe que es esto?- Nat se acerca a las bolsas sacando- ¿joyas?

-si, de las mas finas que encontraras en este reino- dice el bajito

-… jejeje- Nat tiene un ataque de risa lanzándole el brazalete de diamantes a su amiga que de igual manera ríe

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunta Billy con mala cara

-Durancito tiene collares con diamantes mas grandes que estos- dice Mai entre risas, que esperaban es parte de la familia de Nat y si tiene que ver con Nat tengan por seguro que la princesa no escatimara en costos.

-ha de disculparnos Doble King pero no estamos a la venta- Mai se levanta y deja el brazalete en la bolsa junto con las de mas bisutería de tercera y vestidos de segunda clase. Incluso Mai tiene mejores cosas que esas, no por nada es parte de las otomes Minagi, la pequeña de ojos dorados nunca deja vestido en aparador que le guste a la pelirroja

-y menos por tan poco- termina con un suspiro Nat

-niñas presuntuosas- la blanca y arrugada cara del enano toma un tono rojizo como la fresa- ¿creen que algún día tendrán algo mejor de lo que yo les doy?

-si- contestan claro y rápido las jóvenes enojando al señor

-cometen un grave error- dice Billy sacando su bat

-el que comete un error eres tu al menospreciarme –Sergey detiene el batazo con la mano

-… tu de nuevo

-me recuradas, que amable de tu parte jeje- Billy trata de mover su bat pero el agarre de Sergey persiste

-ya ya Doble King, estas niñas no son como las demás

-eso veremos- el enano y el gigante sale… no sin antes llevarse todo lo que trajeron

Cuando Doble King salio de escena lo primero que hicieron fue investigar el lugar y no pararon hasta estar seguros de que estaban solos de nuevo. Mas confiados regresaron al tema principal "¿Cuál seria el siguiente paso?"

-tengo un presentimiento – dijo Nat en medio del mar de silencio

-te escuchamos Nat- Takeda le sede la palabra

-antes de irnos Doble King y otra mujer se me acercaron para ofrecerme propuestas pero tuvimos que salir rápido y ya no supe de ellos…

-el enano vino en persona, ¿Qué mas quieres?- pregunto Mai

-no, ya se de lo que habla Natsuki- todos voltean a ver a Tate- esa mujer… la pelirroja – Nat asiente para mostrar que hablan de la misma persona- Doble King dijo que solo hablaba de marchas y terrorismo. Si es así nos será de utilidad capturarla

-correcto, creo que ella esta inmiscuida con los orphans

-Nat es increíble…- Takeda comienza a babear

-haaa Takeda compórtate, estas ensuciando mi playera – Minami le da un codazo

-… Minami es increíble- Sergey comienza a babear

-hoo bello durmiente no me ensucies a mi- Mai le da una patada

-… Mai es…

-no me interesa si es increíble o no- dice desesperada Natsuki- lo que me interesa es como encontraremos a la pelirroja

-¿Midori? No te preocupes Nat, esa mujer es una borracha empedernida no tardara mucho en regresar al bar, ahí la estaremos esperando

-buena idea Tate, sabia que era una elección sabia el dejarte trabajando en el bar- Minami palmea el brazo del muchacho

-jejeje además… las propinas son buenas

-tienen que serlo, no cualquier idiota trabaja ahí- un lugar llenos de mafiosos y peleadores callejeros… no es precisamente un parque de atracciones.

-entonces ya lo decidimos, hoy en la noche entraremos de nuevo al bar y esperemos que Midori se encuentre en el

-ok- acuerdan todos

.

.

.

.

Ya que no tendrían nada más que hacer hasta el anochecer Nat se ha escabullido por unas horas hacia palacio. No entiende muy bien el porque pero algo le dice que tiene que regresar, que Shizuru la necesita.

-odio cuando tengo razón- suspira la ojiverde atrás de las puertas del ropero donde puede ver a una joven de cabello ocre llorar con los ojos secos mirando al infinito detrás del ventanal

-es acaso que piensas quedarte ahí todo el día… Natsuki – las palabras se arrastran un tono poco común en la princesa

-no, claro que no- a paso lento sale la aludida que mira hacia la princesa quien aun no da la cara

¿A que se debe tu visita? Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí

-¿Qué? Baka no o digas tonterías, como podría yo olvidarme de ti –con unos pasos llego justo atrás de la princesa rodeándola con sus brazos

-¿Cómo? Esa es justo mi pregunta- con sus dedos toca suavemente los vendajes manchados de sangre

-es mi trabajo…

-¡tu trabajo es estar conmigo!- pequeñas lagrimas amenazan con caer, el cuerpo de la noble ha comenzado a temblar y morderse el labio inferior tratando inútilmente que no se escuchen sus sollozos

-se equivoca Shizuru sama- Nat deja caer su peso sobre la espalda de la princesa- estar aquí no es mi trabajo- con los dientes mueve algunos mechones que tapaban la oreja- es mi pasión… mi deseo- dice en un susurro que deja paralizada a la peliocre que ahora es psicológicamente incompetente para evitar el mar de lagrimas

-… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dando una vuelta se aferra al pecho de la joven, aspirando su fragancia mezclada con el olor de la sangre coagulada

-no lo se – contesta con una pequeña sonrisa, una que deja sin reproches a la princesa

-ara ara ¿no lo sabe? Natsuki chan es muy mala – ese tono aniñado sexy… siempre calienta a la ojiverde

-oe sabes que ese tono esta vetado – dice tratando de salir, antes de que ya no quiera hacerlo

-¿vetado? Jejeje- se lanza al ataque dando como primer golpe un beso profundo que deja sin defensas a la otome- no conozco esa palabra

-me doy cuenta- quitando gentilmente las manos que se han colado debajo de su ropa- pero tengo que llegar a una cita de trabajo no me puedo quedar a jugar

-¡Natsuki Ikezu! Chilla la princesa abrazando fuertemente a la otome que se encuentra mentalmente debatiendo entre el deber y el querer

-pero Shizuru entiende tengo que regresar para…-otro beso uno cargado de pasión y una pizca de locura

-no puedes venir aquí abrazarme, besarme y luego irte tan campante…- sin que Nat se diera cuenta la ha tomado del frente de su camiseta rasgándola y dejando ver el tatuaje- esto es la prueba de que no te puedo dejar ir – dice poniendo un dedo acusador en el busto de la joven

-etto… ¿mi brazier?

-no idiota, el tatuaje

-oe oe pues señala bien, el tatuaje esta más arriba- colocando el dedo en el lugar correcto

-ara… ha sido la fuerza magnética que tiene los pechos de Natsuki que han guiado mi mano a ese lugar- estrujando la parte mencionada

-haay- un pequeño gemido sale sin pedir permiso de los labios de la ojiverde

-ho parece que mi boca también es atraída por tus pechos Nat -su -ki

-oi matte… Shizuru- con una habilidad que solo puede dar la practica la peliocre desabrocha el sostén y deja libre el objeto de su deseo.

-esta noche no te me escaparas – la mirada del diablo rojo es lanzada dejando inmóvil a nuestra joven otome que no puede hacer mas que tragar saliva y pensar "si no me quedo quieta puede que muera". La princesa muerde el cuello de la otome y con las manos masajea el bien formado busto

-sabes que esto se puede considerar violación- comenta entre suspiros la ojiverde

-¿Eso significa que yo también son una niña mala?-pregunta entre risillas ahora quitando el resto de trapos que siguen colgados de su ángel.

-… la peor de todas- termina en un largo suspiro la otome, resignada su "castigo" por desaparecer tantos días

-jeje entonces me alegra saber…- se acerca a sus labios apenas rozándolos- que tu y yo…- sus ojos se conectan clavándose los rojos en los verdes y viceversa- no somos tan diferentes

-… Shizuru- ahora el beso fue empezado por la peliazul que ya es psicológicamente incompetente para negarse a seguir sus deseos.

.

.

.

.

En tanto en cierta posada de mala muerte los militares esperan jugando cartas a que regrese Nat con la leche y los panquecitos… ejem… quiero decir con la cerveza y los tacos

-ya se tardo mucho- dice Tate con un bostezo

-¿y si le ha pasado algo a Nat?- tomando una pose muy varonil- tenemos que ir a rescatarla- desenvainando su espada y tomando otra pose mas varonil, hasta sacando chispitas

-desacelera tu carreta Takeda kun- Mai se levanta y posa su mano en la empuñadura de la espada- conociendo a Nat fue a ver a la princesa

-y conociendo a la princesa ya no dejo salir a Nat- termina Sergey con un suspiro, es ¿que esa mujer se cree dueña de todo ser viviente en este reino?

-pero no puede obligar a Nat a quedarse con ella… esta bien que sea su otome y todo eso pero ella es un teniente, tiene deber para con su pueblo- Takeda envaina su espada algo confundido por las miradas que se lanzan los otros dos tenientes

-no podemos hacer eso, estaríamos interfiriendo en el "coqueteo real" y eso esta penado con la cárcel

-¿coqueteo real? No había escuchado de esa ley, ¿Cuándo fue impuesta?- pregunta Minami creyendo que esa ley suena bastante estupida

-pues… deja y recuerdo- Sergey rasca su barbilla y hace memoria al igual que Mai- fue en la cuarta o quinta vez que nos llevamos a escondidas a Nat para las competencias de motocross – desde entonces Shizuru instauro una ley que prohibía en especial a Sergey acercarse a Nat cuando ella esta en palacio y en horas de "servicio".

-jajaja si, esa vez se enojo mucho Shizuru hime, Mikoto me comento que había preparado una noche romántica con chocolate, fresas y champaña. Era para no dejar a Nat levantarse en todo el fin de semana.

-jajajaja ¿no sabe que Nat odia las fresas?- Tate se ríe pues hasta el lo sabe

-creo que no le importa mucho, Nat solo sirve de plato para esas fresas la que las come es ella – dice Mai con una pequeña risilla

-etto… - todos voltean a ver a Takeda que ladea la cabeza- ¿pero que no Shizuru hime en una chica… para que tendría una noche romántica con Nat?- primero un silencio parecido al de un cementerio y luego unas carcajadas estruendosas que hacen sonrojarse al moreno

-¿no lo sabes?... si serás idiota Takeda kun- ríe Tate golpeando la espalda de su amigo

-¿Qué? Díganme

-es un viejo rumor, todo el ejercito lo sabe- Minami no puede parar de reír- Nat y Shizuru hime son amantes

-¿Qué? – ese que sonó mas como una suplica que como una pregunta

-si, desde hace años, ¿Por qué crees tu que alguien como Nat se convertiría en otome si no?- Sergey suspira y ladea la cabeza pensando "pobre chico, y tan esperanzado que se veía con Natsuki"

-entonces… ellas… en palacio están…- un rojo intenso adorna las mejillas del muchacho y trata de cubrir su cara con la mano pero es inútil

-si lo mas seguro es que estén haciendo "eso"- Mai suspira, es una mala forma de quitarle las alas a Takeda, pero mejor así. Si lo hubiera hecho Natsuki no habría sido tan tranquilo… o tan cómico.

-pero yo… y ella- el joven moreno se deja caer al suelo con ambas manos en el suelo y la cabeza gacha, un ligero temblor lo invade y sus amigos no saben muy bien como manejar la situación.

-es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones amigo. Solo terminaras haciéndote daño e incomodando a Nat- aconseja Sergey rascándose detrás de la nuca

-no puede ser…

-¿Qué no puede ser?- todos voltean a ver a la joven con el cabello alborotado, la cara aun roja y la ropa puesta al revés. Se ve agitada, tanto que olvido el protocolo y mejor entro como un burro a la habitación

-oi Nat, pensé que llegarías mañana- dice Mai, considerando lo que debió de haber pasado es casi un milagro que la otome saliera de la cama

-tuve que salir corriendo antes de que se diera cuenta y después de que se acabara todas las cosas que podía lanzarme- suspira, fue una odisea salir de palacio-… oye Takeda kun ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? Paso algo mientras me fui o que

-bueno… digamos que arreglamos un pequeño malentendido jeje- se apresura Minami a responder

-ok ya que estamos todos juntos, vamos a nuestro destino

-¡si!- victorean todos

-pero antes…- Minami voltea a ver a la ojiverde- viste te bien

-jeje es que estaba oscuro y…- un rojo vergüenza recorre sus mejillas

-si si lo que sea, solo hazlo que no tenemos toda la noche

-no puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser- un moreno se queda en el rincón sintiendo la depresión inundar su existencia, justo cuando creía haber encontrado a la mujer ideal resulta que ya tiene pareja y peor aun su pareja es otra mujer y una muy muy poderosa.

-oe ¿seguro que Takeda kun se encuentra bien?- pregunta Nat a Tate

-ha entrado en shock por cierta información pero… yo se lo que necesita para animarse de nuevo, no te preocupes Nat – un guiño y una sonrisa calman a la ojiverde que ignora al joven moreno

-bien si no hay mas demoras, vamos por Midori

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

SI si si, se que me tarde mucho para actualizar… casi un mes. Pero han de entender que entre los trabajos finales, la desidia después d los trabajos finales y el vacacional en la playa con tu novia y tus amigos no deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Apenas hoy pude acabar el capitulo mientras todos se divierten a fuera y mi novia se muere en la habitación por algo que le sentó mal en el almuerzo (ella no sabe comer con fe jojojo).

En fin, hablando del capitulo hay puntos importantes revelándose en este momento "la mujer perfecta… NO LE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES" jajajajaja si, un duro golpe para Takeda que ya se estaba viendo de frac y en el altar. Otro gran descubrimiento es Tate que entra dando señas de querer algo mas con Mai que solo ser amigos, pero cierta Minagi se encargara de el después jojojo.

Que mas… que mas… ho si, sientan el poder magnético de los pechos de Natsuki!!!!! Jajajaja solo comparable con los gigantes de Mai

Ya mucha tontería por hoy… Nos vemos.


	32. sin conpasion

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_Corazones que no sienten remordimiento, corazones de guerreros… quiero sus corazones"_

.

.

.

.

-Disculpe princesa pero no puedo darle información clasificada sobre los movimientos de …

-General no me venga con esa vieja historia, yo quiero… no, EXIGO saber en que esta inmiscuida MI OTOME- la princesa ha perdido la paciencia, no quiere esperar otros "dos o tres meses" como predijo su ángel que tardarían

-no puedo decirle en que trabaja la Teniente Kruger – el General trata de recordarle que Nat será otome pero sigue siendo un militar

-Dígame, lo exijo – ojos rojos tiran a matar, pero un hombre que ha vivido con las miradas acecinas de la rubia, los ojos aun jóvenes e inexpertos de la princesa no son efectivos

-usted no tiene la autoridad para ordenarme nada… princesa

-ya lo tenia previsto… Mikoto san!- la Minagi que estaba como guardia en la puerta del despacho del militar la abrió y paso a nada mas ni nada menos que a Satoshi el pacifico

-¿rey? – dijo incrédulo el General ofreciendo un saludo

-padre, por favor- con un ademán de manos la princesa le cedió la palabra a su noble padre

-¿podría informarme del estado de la Teniente Kruger y sus operaciones? –con una sonrisa boba pido la información, estaba avergonzado de la situación

-como ordene rey- suspiro resignado, solo Dios sabe como habrá logrado la princesa coaccionar al Rey- esta en busca de los secuestradores de la princesa

-tonterías, Natsuki me juro que no iría en busca de gente tan peligrosa

-detalles general- el rey sabia lo que quería oír su hija

-La Teniente Kruger trabaja de encubierto, esta haciéndose pasar por una peleadora a sueldo en los barrios bajos de la ciudad para así atraer al enemigo y lograr infiltrarse en la organización

-para eso no necesita a Mai- refunfuño Mikoto que también estaba afectada por esas operaciones

-son como uña y mugre una no iría a pelear sin la otra además de que… sinceramente la Teniente Tokiha es quien le da cordura a la Teniente Kruger – si no fuera por la pelirroja Nat no tendría freno en sus arremetidas, el rubio por el contrario es quien siempre la acompaña en las locuras pero nunca deja que la situación se convierta en algo demasiado suicida

- pero terminaran pronto ¿verdad?-es extraño escuchar al rey suplicando por un si

-no lo sabemos mi Rey, todo dependerá de que tan rápido consigan infiltrarse…

-hoy anunciare a todo el reino que tendremos un balie –corto Shizuru al General, todos los presentes voltearon a verla

-¿baile? ¿Cuál es la razón para un baile? – el Rey no veía razón para celebrar nada

-su aniversario de bodas padre- comento la princesa y su padre enmudeció- no te preocupes ya mande comprar el regalo para mi madre- suspiro Shizuru, su padre era tan malo para recordar fechas importantes como su otome

-tu siempre me salvas – comento el Rey agradecido con su hija

-Princesa no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer una celebración tan grande, seria como una invitación a los terroristas

-precisamente General, esto acelerara sus investigaciones y…

-la pondrá en un completo peligro, no podemos permitir eso

-es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar – sus rojos ojos se posaron el los ya algo cansados ojos azules, se clavan y mantienen la mirada joven y furiosa de la princesa

-se ve que usted no entiende nada – musito el hombre- si Natsuki se ha metido en este embrollo es para que usted no corra peligro – no podía dejar que por un capricho todo el trabajo de su hija se perdiera, era simplemente inaceptable

-si Natsuki quería hacer algo por mi se hubiera quedado a mi lado- riño la joven, Mikoto y Satoshi mientras veían la pelea lamentándose el no haber traído palomitas

-si usted esperaba eso de Natsuki…que poco la conoce- dijo el general con una media sonrisa, casi burlona que hizo encender mas los ojos de rubí

-ara ara usted no conoce ni la mitad de lo que es ella –siseo a la defensiva. Quien se creía ese hombre para venir y decirle como era o no su ángel, ella conocía perfectamente a Natsuki y el hecho de que se arriesgara para no ponerla en riesgo le molestaba… cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro a su ángel era inaceptable.

-… pruebe…- dijo en tono retador imponiendo con su altura y experiencia. Aun así Shizuru no retrocedió, ella nunca lo haría si la discusión trata de su ángel… o de cualquier otra cosa, ella no fue criada para aceptar una retirada.

-creo que es suficiente-Satoshi uso su tono de mando, que parecía haber tardado mucho para gusto del General- todavía hay asuntos que tratar en plació así que nos retiramos

-pero padre…

-dije que nos retiramos Shizuru hime – dio una severa mirada a su hija y se dirigió a la puerta que fue abierta por la pequeña Minagi que seguía recriminándose por las palomitas, si Mai estuviera seguro que ella si se habría acordado de la botana.

-princesa…- dijo el general antes de que la aludida pasara por el marco de la puerta- ella pelea solo por usted, tome eso en cuenta- Shizuru no dijo nada solo se dedico a seguir a su padre.

El camino a palacio fue lento e incomodo, nadie hablaba solo se lanzaban miradas y se escuchaban suspiros. Mikoto no lo soporto mas y pido que se le dejara en su mansión y no en palacio, al irse la pelinegra el Rey se sintió en toda confianza para empezar el sermón

-ella es un Teniente

-ella es MI Otome

- eso sonó tanto a tu madre…- suspiro el Rey, no había duda que la obsesión por la pertenencia tan marcado de su esposa se había pasado a su hija- ella tomo la decisión no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto

-puedo adelantar esto

-y destruir todo el trabajo de Natsuki- Shizuru parpadeo, era la primera vez que su padre llamaba a su ángel por su nombre enfrente de ella, como si fuera alguien muy cercano a el

-entenderá mis razones

-¡exacto! TUS RAZONES- Shizuru se recrimino mentalmente tan obvio error en sus palabras- un líder no puede manejarse por razones egoístas mi pequeña, tienes que entender que tus acciones repercutirán en todo el reino

-todo, todos, totalidad, total, yo no quiero todo yo solo quiero a ella- dijo en medio de un capricho, Satoshi tomo nota mental de que hacia años que no escuchaba esa frase salir de su hija. Era lo que reprochaba cuando se le prohibía jugar y se le obligaba a tomar clases de modales o historia de las ideas.

-la nobleza obliga…- dijo el rey, la princesa siente que un yunque con esa frase le cae en la espalda y le impide caminar con libertad. "la nobleza obliga" es una especie de juramento que obliga a los nobles, en especial a los reyes y príncipes a velar por su pueblo antes que por ellos mismos. Si Shizuru organizaba un baile donde era seguro habría un atentado terrorista lo mas seguro es que ella ni sus padres morirían pero… ¿y el resto de la gente? ¿Los soldados y guardias de sombra que darían sus vidas para protegerla?... ¿y las familias que se querrían sin padres, hijos y hermanos? Solo por el capricho de la princesa. Natsuki no solo quería evitar que dañaran a Shizuru, también quería evitar un rió de sangre entre militares y rebeldes. Prefería arriesgar su vida y la de sus amigos que arriesgar todo un batallón… suspiro al pensar que su otome entendía el precepto mejor que ella.

-una semana- dijo la peliocre- si en una semana no veo avances yo misma iré a buscar a esos terroristas

-creo que no entendiste muy bien lo que queríamos decirte…- apunto Satoshi a su hija que parecía tener un grado mayor de locura en sus ojos

.

.

.

En tanto la otome que fue punto de discusión esta acostada placidamente en el suelo de la habitación que renta con todos sus compañeros en cubierto, desde en la tarde no ha parado de estornudar lo que le hace pensar que… o esta a nada de enfermar o cierta princesa ha de estar llamándola mentalmente.

-¿una llamada mental?- pregunta Sergey a su amiga que disimuladamente se limpia con el dorso de la manga

-si pero la deje en espera jajajaja- ríe la muchacha y el rubio la secunda

-haaaa- suspira Takeda por enésima vez en el día

-vamos muchacho, la vida no es tan mala…- Minami revuelve con su mano el negro cabello del joven

-la única chica con la que me gustaría estar, esta enamora de otra chica- dice hundiéndose mas en su depresión

-así es la vida… de caprichosa… abecés negra

-Tate el momento no es idóneo para cantar

-solo quería animarlo un poco, digo… cada cuando te encuentras a una sexy militar que parece tener un ligero interés en ti pero luego caes en cuenta de que a la chica sexy le gustan las chicas sexys

-enserio hombre… no estas ayudando en nada- Minami le golpe la frente

-ouch! –Tate se rasca un poco la cabeza- mira hombre ve el lado positivo del día

-¿tiene algo positivo?-inquirió el moreno

-ya conseguimos nombres y rostros- dijo con algo de alegría Minami tratando de animar a su amigo

-esa fue Natsuki, Mai y Sergey… yo no hice mas que estorbar

.

.

.

_Hace unas horas en el centro de peleas callejeras Natsuki, Mai y Sergey trapearon el suelo con la sangre de sus contrincantes. _

_Esta noche se hizo a petición de algunos apostadores un cambio en la organización de las peleas, serian en equipo del __número de integrantes que uno quisiera dejando así a los tres chicos peleado por ejemplo con el equipo patrocinado por Doble King de 30 peleadores._

_No hace falta decir que los Tenientes en cubierto mataron a los 30 peleadores__ y a los que le siguieron, cada quien a su estilo destripo, rompió y corto cada cuerpo que exhalo su ultimo aliento entre gritos de suplica nunca escuchada. La sangre mancho las prendas de los espectadores cuando armas fueron lanzadas al ruedo y en lugar de servir de ayuda fueron sentencias de muerte mas rápidas. Natsuki cortaba cuellos a diestra y siniestra, Mai atravesaba pulmones para ver con deleite como escupían su vida a chorros rojos manchando sus zapatos. Sergey por su parte hacia perfectos cortes sagitales que incluso los doctores mas experimentados envidiarían. 150 personas murieron ese día a manos de los muchachos y ninguno de ellos sentía pena por ello._

_-vaya vaya pero miren quienes son- la burlesca voz de una mujer tomo la atención de los jóvenes_

_-usted es…- dijo Natsuki tratando de hacerse la desinteresada_

_-Midori-contesto la mujer extendiendo su mano, la peliazul estrecho y dio una pequeña reverencia mostrando respeto que fue correspondida por la otra- tu y tus amigos me llaman mucho la atención… Natalia_

_-¿__podría saber el porque de su interés Midori?_

_-antes de contestar quiero que me contestes algo ¿Qué piensas de la monarquía actual? – Nat estaba preparada para contestar pero se quedo callada unos segundos como si realmente estuviera pensando en que decir_

_-creo… que es una porquería digo, si realmente este reino fuera tan "pacifico" como lo hace ver su rey ¿Por qué los militares no paran de rondar las calles y molestar? Además del hecho de que uno aquí moliendo caras para ganar algo de dinero mientras los nobles gastan millones en escuelas estupidas como Garderobe… y esas costumbres arcaicas como el "tener que casarte y dar herederos" son idiotas y fuera de tiempo –contesto en parte sincera y en parte actuado_

_-je son buenas observaciones –la vio de pies a cabeza, dedujo que la chica estaba acostumbrada a la sangre y que no tenia corazón que tentarse cuando estaba concentrada en una misión, lo cual le llamaba la curiosidad pensando que solo la gente con entrenamiento militar o similares podría llegar a ese estado mental… pero si es cierto que se ha pasado la vida ganando dinero de peleadora también cabía la posibilidad de que ahí fuera donde había perdido la sensibilidad a la sangre- te invito una cerveza, a ti y a tus amigos –dijo riendo, Nat acepto y la llevo a la mesa donde sus amigos se limpiaban con toallas que fueron dadas por el "mesero servicial que no paraba de mandarse miraditas con la chica de cabello corto" _

_-hey chicos miren quien quiere invitar los tragos- ese fue el intento de presentación de Nat que fue bastante cómodo para los presentes. El tiempo paso, estuvieron discutiendo de banalidades, entre tragos y tragos de diferentes bebidas, los tenientes acostumbrados a borracheras tenían cierta resistencia al alcohol pero también sabían en que momentos parar y comer para evitar entrar en un estado donde soltaran la lengua… algo que Takeda olvido. _

_-no no no yo creo que los militares son buenos- dijo azotando el baso y derramando algo de su bebida, al momento todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, en especial cierta ojiverde que en sus ojos destellaba ira_

_-buenos… para nada querrás decir jajajaja- dijo Mai para aliviar la tensión acumulada y desviar la atención del inapropiado comentario de Takeda_

_-ya mejor vete a dormir que solo estas diciendo estupideces hermano- Sergey puso su mano en la nuca de Takeda y con un simple movimiento la estampo en la mesa dejándolo inconciente, todos en la mesa rieron._

_-y luego ese cadete idiota trato de arrestarme cuando…_

_-Midori sama creo que seria prudente dejar de hablar- la detuvo su único compañero en la mesa_

_-ho vamos Samuel kun ellos están de acuerdo con nosotros _

_-apenas y los conocemos Midori sama no creo que se merezcan su confianza- el joven Samuel por lo que ha notado Nat es uno de los generales de los terroristas, no solo por que concuerda perfectamente con los informes sino por la forma en que actúa y el aura que despide. _

_-has lo que dice Samuel kun, quiero terminar de escuchar la historia- dijo Nat en un tono burlón pero era verdad, quería conocer como es que un batallón entero fue reducido a un sobreviviente en menos de 3 horas y lo mas importante, donde quedaron los restos de sus compañeros caídos… sus familias no tenían cuerpos a cuales llorar _

_-grrr- el chico frunció el ceño descomponiendo su blanca cara y ensalzando sus ojos filosos cual dagas. Mai tomo nota del muchacho, que parecía matar a Nat con la mirada: cabello negro, ojos grises, contextura atlética, cicatrices en las manos, antisocial pero de carácter fuerte y ese olor a sangre… olor de asesino._

_-Samuel no seas tímido si fuiste tu el que mato al teniente de ese batallón y el que aniquilo a mitad de esos hombres- Midori estaba en ese puno de la embriagues que sueltas la lengua, lo mas seguro era que Samuel estuviera ahí para evitar que dijera algo de mas. _

_-¿enserio?… no pareces tan bueno muchacho- dijo Nat en una carcajada que solo enfureció mas al pelinegro, que era justo lo que ella buscaba._

_- te crees mucho solo por que mataste a unos cuantos ineptos y Midori sama se impresiono un poco ¿verdad?- siseo el joven a lo que los tenientes descifraron como celos profesionales_

_-no me creo mucho… SOY mucho –una sonrisa altanera marca registrada adorno sus labios_

_-jajajaja parece que la chica tiene coraje – Midori encantada de la escena que se entreteje ante sus ojos quiere un poco mas y se le ocurre una idea para lograrlo- Samuel kun si tanto te mueres por medirte con Natalia chan ¿Por qué no juegan en el ruedo ahora que no hay nadie usándolo?_

_-no quisiera destruir tan bonita cara… pues parece que es lo único bueno que tiene _

_-deberías preocuparte mas por ti Samuel kun… o es que me tienes miedo_

_-¡de eso nada!- grita el muchacho azotando sus manos en la mesa provocando que las bebidas caigan_

_-oye, no desperdicies los tragos –dice en tono molesto Sergey _

_-no se miren tanto tiempo y muéstrenme lo que valen- dijo Midori dando pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de Samuel quien camina hacia el ruedo tronando su cuerpo- ha y Natalia chan_

_-dime Midori- levantándose de su asiento y terminando lo poco que quedaba de alcohol en su baso_

_-no lo lastimes mucho, que lo necesito completo para el fin de semana – dato importante que los tenientes anotaron "algo se desarrollaría el fin de semana"- claro, seré suave con el niño –mas risillas que exasperaron al muchacho _

_-¡Vas a venir o no!_

_Nat no dijo nada, camino perezosamente al centro del ruedo done el ojigris la esperaba con la guardia en alto, ella no uso ninguna guardia solo lo espero de frente__, en menos de lo que espera el tipo esta dándole una patada directo a la sienes. La ojiverde alzo la mano, detuvo y retuvo la patada, sus manos comenzaron aplicar presión, el chico quería llorar pero por orgullo se quedo callado y se limito a tirar de su pierna… sangraba_

_-ho… creo que te arranque un pedazo de piel, disculpa Samuel kun abecés no mido bien mi fuerza- sonrió con las manos en la cintura y la otra el pedazo del pantalón y piel del muchacho_

_-tu… maldita- gruño antes de arremeter con mas poder, Nat se balanceaba acusa del alcohol ingerido pero borracha o sobria un toro rabioso no era problema para ella, era como Miss. Maria dijo alguna vez "una mente fría te da una victoria segura"_

_La chica evade la envestida y deja caer fuertemente su codo en la nuca del chico dejándolo inconciente, ya en el piso le dio una patada baja y dio por terminado su trabajo, regreso a su asiento, acomodo un poco su ropa ensangrentada y musito_

_-¿y los tragos para cuando? _

_-jajajaja jajajaja- Midori no podía aguantar su risa y emoción por la joven que dejo fuera de combate a su general en menos de dos minutos- presiento que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas Natalia _

_-será un placer…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

De regreso al presente Minami, Takeda y Tate ven con cierta confusión a los bravos guerreros que tiñeron el piso y paredes de sangre que ahora se pellizquen las mejillas, griten incoherencias sobre estornudos y rueden por toda la habitación. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos después de lo que hicieron? Es la gran pregunta que inunda sus mentes pero por vergüenza a parecer cobardes o lerdos no lo expresan.

-muy bien ya lo decidimos – dice Mai levantándose con las mejillas rojas y algo amoratadas. Cuando tienen que tomar una decisión importante siempre lo hacen en la pelea de mejillas moradas, en esta ocasión gano Mai

-¿decidieron que? – pregunta Minami

-nos tomaremos lo que resta de la semana y nos volveremos a ver el fin de semana para dar el contraataque- concluye la pelirroja acomodándose la ropa y dando una disimulada patada a su rubio amigo

-¿Qué? Pero organizar un contraataque no es algo que se logra en dos horas, necesitamos alertar a nuestros superiores, capacitar soldados, movilizar tropas, organizar los en el terreno y…

-y demás tonterías inútiles- Nat detuvo la histeria de Takeda- no necesitamos mas gente, con nosotros es mas que suficiente

-Pero Nat esto es peligroso Samuel podría…

-no hará nada ha gran escala, es la clase de hombre que le gusta trabajar en desventaja y hacer de eso alarde – la joven teniente saca algunas vendas del botiquín que llevaron y comienza a vendarse, no quiere que Shizuru enloquezca al ver los golpes y cortadas en su cuerpo- estoy segura de que trabajara a lo sumo con 15 personas a su mando

-con mas razón necesitamos un escuadrón mínimo para acordonar la zona- es ahora Tate el que apoya la idea de su compañero

-no son idiotas Tate kun- dice la pelirroja vendando su abdomen- si notan a un escuadrón vigilando no darán el golpe y tendremos que esperar de nuevo

-así que dependiendo de la circunstancia será nuestros movimientos –concluye Sergey con un bostezo, el no tiene a nadie sumamente importante a quien ir a ver como sus amigas

-eso es una locura y va en contra de todo lo establecido en el manual- acota Takeda algo enojado por la actitud de los muchachos tan… ¿calmada?

-¿alguna vez dimos señales de que nos guiáramos por el manual?- pregunta sarcástica Natsuki terminando de vendar sus pierna izquierda

-no… -contesta Minami con una sonrisilla, los tenientes que se calaron en el infierno no tienen dudas de que pueden ganar y eso le agrada- ¿entonces nos veremos aquí a que hora chicos?

- antes de que salga el sol – dice Nat caminando hacia la puerta con casco en mano- no se pierdan chicos, el sábado será un día bomba jajaja

-hasta el sábado- Mai va a mitad de la habitación cuando para, se acerca a Tate y le da un beso en los labios, un giño y sale detrás de Natsuki

-wow… eso no me lo esperaba- comenta Sergey con una sonrisa picara- señorita tiene mucho que explicarme

-no seas pesado bello durmiente fue solo un beso jajaja- Los Tenientes abandonan el edifico dejando a los otros militares en el limbo

-… ¡TE BESOOO! –gritan Minami y Takeda casi en shock

-jejeje digamos que tengo mis encantos

.

.

.

.

.

COMETARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Tuve, tengo y parece q sigo teniendo un bloqueo mental, me llevo tiempo encontrar inspiración para hilar este capitulo porque de aquí en adelante se va desatar el infierno para… bueno de eso se darán cuenta los próximos capítulos waha hahaha wha hahaa.

En otro asunto estuve también ocupada haciendo trabajo de campo (leyendo ff) y puedo concluir sin temor a equivocarme que "Monster de ShayP" esta SUPER BUENO!!!! De todos los que me puse a leer fue el que mas me cautivo y que mas trabajo me costo leer (esta en ingles) si supiera mi profesor de ingles que aprendí mas leyendo ff que en su clase probablemente se deprimiría el don jajajjajaja…. Que mas… pues… creo ya nada tengo que comentarles más que pedir disculpas por la espera y darles las gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias. Nos vemos.


	33. dandonos un respiro

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_la neblina oscurece tu visión… corre… desespérate… entrégame tu corazón"_

.

.

.

.

Corriendo en su moto la peliazul piensa llegar a saludar a su querida princesa pero el sonido de su estomago la hizo cambiar de opinión

-hey Mai… ¿crees hacer algo de ramen llegando a casa? –pregunto acercándose a la moto de su amiga

-pues pensaba ir a dormir…- escucho gruñir al estomago de Nat que para su sorpresa era mas ruidoso que los motores- pero no quiero que mueras por inanición –suspiro

-genial, hace un tiempo que no como tu delicioso ramen – sonrió la muchacha dando vuelta en la calle que lleva a la mansión Minagi

Aparcaron las motos entre los matorrales como siempre lo hacen, entraron por la puerta de la servidumbre que lleva directo a la cocina que ha esas horas estaba desierta. Nat prendió la luz y Mai puso manos a la obra, en menos de media hora la ojiverde estaba disfrutando de una delicioso Ramen con extra EXTRA mayonesa.

-Nat come más lento o te vas a ahogar

-Mai tu ramen es el mas delicioso del todo el reino

-lo se lo se…- dice la muchacha sentándose enfrente de su amiga, la cocina siempre ha sido el desfogue de la pelirroja es como su hobby

En tanto las chicas comen el olor llega hasta el 5 piso donde esta la habitación de Mikoto quien con el olor despierta y corre a la cocina.

-Nat espera, tienes un poco de mayonesa en los labios - con la diestra toma por la barbilla a la ojiverde y con el pulgar limpia la mayonesa. Nat mira a su amiga y sonríe ladeando un poco la cara- oye con esa cara cualquiera diría que no rompes ni un plato

-jajajaja- las chicas ríen, a Mai se le ha olvidado quitar su mando de la cara de su amiga cuando…

-grrrr ¡Natsuki!- las tenientes voltean a ver quien ha nombrado de forma tan enojada a Nat

-¿Mikoto? No es tarde para que estés despierta- pregunta Mai mientras Nat recuerda que tiene un enorme tazón de ramen que acabarse

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- inquiere la chica en pijama acercándose enojada

-pues… esta comiendo mayonesa con ramen

-… Natsuki Kruger….- Mikoto ha bajado la mirada, cerrado los puños y comenzado a temblar

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta entre bocados la ojiverde

-te llevas a Mai por meses… la regresas y tienen que operarlas los doctores… luego te la vuelves a llevar sin dejar que la viera

-oye Mikoto chan eso no fue…- Mai se levanta para ir hacia la ya no tan pequeña Mikoto quien con la adolescencia ha llegado al mismo nivel que Mai

- ¡¡y ahora estas en MI casa, comiendo MI platillo preferido con MI PERSONA FAVORITA!!

-… es que tengo hambre- la ojiverde choca su mirada con los ojos dorados

-¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO HAMBRE!- explota en ira, sin Mai que le prepare la comida y este presente en la misma ella simplemente no esta a gusto, si comió en estos dos meses fue por que Reito, el abuelo y Rena prácticamente la obligaron y ahora que por fin vuelve a oler la deliciosa comida de Mai resulta que la mujer que es indirectamente responsable de su desgracia esta comiendo su comida con su Mai… era inaceptable.

-… pues… toma un poco – le ofrece el tazón casi vació

-¡haaaaa!- Nat es echada a patadas de la mansión por una encolerizada Minagi y escucha entre paso y paso las suplicas y disculpas de la teniente Tokiha

-¿fue algo que dije? –se pregunta la teniente Kruger caminando hacia su querida Ice Silver, no se complica mucho la vida, si Mikoto esta enojada solo hace falta algo de ramen para que vuelva a estar contenta.

Nat conduce y sin darse cuenta ha tomado el camino ha su antigua casa, al estar enfrente de la misma, con cuidado saco su reloj de bolsillo, en la tapa esta la foto de su familia… ¿hace cuanto que se tomaron esa foto?

-10años… -suspira su respuesta, pensándolo ahora tiene la edad de su madre cuando regresaron al reino. Saeko regreso a su casa con una pequeña Natsuki de apenas dos años de edad solo para enterarse con tristeza como sus padres ya habían muerto en un incendio de palacio- ¿será que yo también muera en un incendio?

-yo esperaría que no –al escuchar la voz Nat voltea a la defensiva pero de inmediato baja la guardia

-¿Shizuru que haces aquí?

-Durancito me trajo aquí – desde atrás el cachorro sale para dar una envestida de bienvenida a su ama

-hey muchacho, para que me haces cosquillas… oye has crecido mucho en estos meses- la princesa ve como de la mano de su otome algo brillante cae al suelo, camina hacia el para recogerlo antes de que los dos cachorros en medio de su "afectuoso" saludo terminen aplastándolo

-ara ara pero si es una hermosa fotografía – lo dice en serio, la princesa toma nota de que no tienen ninguna foto juntas… eso lo arreglara regresando a palacio.

-¿no la habías visto? –curioso, recordaba haberlo mostrado

-solo una vez… cuando ella te lo regalo, pero estabas tan emocionada que apenas y le pude dar un vistazo

-Má no fue quien me lo regalo- aun con el perro haciendo presión en su pecho se levanta cargando al cachorro- fue Duran

-¿Duran? –sonrió ante la idea de un perro yendo al centro a comprar un reloj y recogiendo las fotos en el estudio

-¿de que te ríes?

-de nada en particular…- volteo a ver con mas detalle a su ángel, esta lleno de vendas y al tener algo de movimiento algunas heridas se han abierto y vuelto a sangrar tiñendo la blanca tela a rojo- … hay Natsuki que voy hacer contigo- suspiro la peliocre

-¿se me abrieron las heridas verdad? –no necesitaba revisar era mas que seguro que de eso hababa su princesa

- regresemos a palacio para que te vea el doctor- no quería ponerse a discutir en ese lugar con Natsuki así que se guardaría su reclamos para mañana

-es algo tarde para despertar al doctor

-es su trabajo

-a mi no me gustaría que un me sacaran de la cama para limpiar rasguños y cambiar vendas

-…- "la nobleza obliga" recordó la princesa y además se le ocurrió una mejor idea- ara ara si Natsuki chan no quiere despertar al doctor entonces yo seré su enfermera

-ba… baka yo no me refería a eso- su sonrojo se esconde en el manto nocturno-… el viento esta soplando frió, es hora de regresar a palacio –dice dirigiéndose a su moto

-creí que podríamos tomar el "otro" camino… el corto – no le gusta admitirlo pero Natsuki en dos ruedas es atemorizante

-con tan bello cielo y las calles desiertas ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en tomar "ese" camino?

-bueno… pero ¿prometes conducir despacio?

-¿es que te da miedo la velocidad? Shizuru hime- su sonrisa altanera se hace presente, son contadas las cosas que hacen temblar a su princesa y que una de ellas sea tu punto fuerte es lo mejor del mundo

- pienso que es una mejor ruta

-solo si eres una gallina, ya ven y súbete… si no vienes tendré que ir por ti… estoy hablando enserio Shizuru…- volteo solo para ver a su princesa en estado chibi negando fuertemente- haaa- suspiro bajando de la moto

-hay Natsuki – la ojirubi se siente volar al estar en los brazos de su otome quien pareciera no costarle nada de trabajo el cargarla y sentarla gentilmente en la moto

- por nada te sueltes – después de colocarle el casco arranca a velocidad media seguida por un canino, los brazos de Shizuru se enredan en el abdomen de Nat quien evita pensar en las pequeñas punzadas que le tratan de hacer notar que la parte donde la princesa esta "estrujando" en el amplio sentido de la palabra le lastima.

-ara ¿Natsuki chan por fin va sin jugar carreritas?- hace notar Shizuru pues en todas las veces que ha viajado en esa motocicleta es la primera vez que van a menos de 250 km

-es que si voy mas rápido Duransito no podría llevarnos el paso- Shizuru pensó en quejarse "¿Por qué a el si le tiene consideración en cuanto a la velocidad y a mi no?" pero decidió pasarlo por alto, estaba muy cómoda recostada en esa fuerte espalda como para arruinarlo por una tonta queja.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a palacio al que entraron por un pasadizo atrás de la puerta C, que tomando nota Natsuki mandara a mas guardias de sombra pues fue insultantemente fácil entrar por esta.

-shhhh no hagas ruido Shizuru –en el camino por los pasillos secretos, la princesa y otome van abrazándose, haciéndose cosquillas y caminando como borrachas pero aun con esas enormes paredes de piedra a Nat no le gusta hacer tanto ruido a esas horas, uno nunca sabe quien tiene el sueño ligero y un buen oído.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer ruido, es mi habitación?- saliendo del closet

-al parecer Maister Kruger tiene mas sentido de la hora que es – la voz de hombre resuena en la habitación, las dos jóvenes quedan congeladas al ser descubiertas saliendo muy juntas del closet (Shizuru abrazando a Nat por la espalda y hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la otome)

-su majestad- en un rápido movimiento Nat se separa de su princesa dando un salto a la izquierda y acomodándose el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero, todo sorprendentemente rápido, algo que no sabe Satoshi si agradecer o maldecir.

-Shizuru como princesa deberías de mantener la cordura, mira que salir a estas horas a… vagar por las calles… que falta de moral- la Reina ve con ira a la otome que para su cólera le mantiene la mirada incluso con algo de reto en ella- y usted… Maister Kruger…

-a ella no la metas en esto, fui yo la que salio a buscarla – se apresuro Shizuru hablar dando unos pasos adelante, en tanto Durancito y Nat voltearon a ver al Rey quien mantiene una mirada muy seria, con esos ojos rojos y la poca luz sus mirada se ve lúgubre

-esperaba mas de usted Maister Kruger- suspira Satoshi- de Shizuru era de esperarse pero de usted…

-Padre fui yo la que salio de palacio en busca de ella

-¡ella esta en medio de una importante misión! No tiene nada que hacer aquí jugando contigo y su perro, debería de estar planeando como mantener al reino a salvo- era de esperarse que Shizuru no aguantara y fuera en busca de Natsuki pero esperaba que su la peliazul tuviera cordura y sentido del deber para evitar ver a su hija.

-padre… ese es tu trabajo no el de ella – siseos la peliocre que con ese simple comentario hizo afilar la mirada de su padre

-¿Qué has dicho Shizuru? – su voz gruesa se tiño con el tono del enojo

-que Natsuki no tiene la obligación de hacer tu trabajo, mantener a salvo el reino es tu obligación no la de…- es callada por una cachetada, la primera que le ha dado en toda su vida, todas las presentes creen ver el inicio del Apocalipsis… "Satoshi el pacifico golpeando a su hija, era bizarro de solo imaginarlo"

-pequeña egoísta, no vez que eso es lo que hago – el mandar a Nat al frente de una investigación secreta era la forma en que el protegía al reino "mando lo mejor para tener los mejores resultados" era lo que pensaba y creía que era lo que Natsuki pensaba… entonces que hacia ahí jugueteando con Shizuru sabiendo que podía comprometer toda su investigación!!! Eso le enojaba de sobremanera.

-Espere su majestad- Nat se ha puesto enfrente del Rey quien ve con ojos serio a la joven delate suyo- entiendo su enojo y le pido una disculpa- Nat se dejo caer en el piso en posición de suplica con la frente en el suelo

-Natsuki levántate- pidió Shizuru inclinándose hacia ella

-¡detenté Shizuru!- ordeno Satoshi- quiero escuchar a la Teniente Kruger

-su majestad… yo… solo quería ver a Shizuru hime antes de dar nuestro golpe

-si ya están a punto de dar el golpe ¿Qué hace aquí y no planeándolo?- reprocho cual padre a su hija- retírese y planee con detalle su siguiente movimiento, no se distraiga con sentimentalismos…-sintió ir en contra de lo que profesaba pero no podía permitir un error en tan importante misión. Miro con mayor detalle a la joven, su cristalina melena azul desborda cual cascada al piso e impide que vea sus ojos… realmente parece un cachorrito regañado. Ya no como rey sino como padre suspira y recapacita lo que ha dicho- no es el momento Natsuki – se agacho y acaricio la cabeza de la chica que se mantenía impávida- termina el trabajo y después tranquilamente podrás pasar mas tiempo con ella, te lo prometo

-¡Satoshi!- brinco la reina que había sido olímpicamente ignorada- no debierais de decirle esas cosas, menos ahora que la boda ya tiene fecha

-por eso mismo es que se lo digo Atenea- callo con los ojos a su esposa- termine la misión Teniente Kruger, capture a los terroristas y libre de un peligro inminente al reino… que haga después de esto es su decisión y tendrá mi completo permiso

Nat se quedo en el piso, trato en asimilar lo sucedido pero no atino que decir… que hacer. Shizuru mantuvo la vista en su ángel que apenas movía su pecho para respirar, esperaba que "el día B" no fuera rebelado a su otome pero era inevitable, sino se lo decía ella o su padre tenia por seguro que su madre no se aguantaría las ganas de comunicárselo con la mayor saña y veneno posible.

-con su permiso majestad…- Nat se levanto, su espalda recta como todo un militar pero su mirada obscurecida y tapada por mechones azules. Al dar la vuelta no cruzo miradas con su princesa, la ojirubi tampoco lo intento, estaban demasiado abrumadas para siquiera mirarse

-retírese Teniente Kruger – dijo Satoshi mirando ahora a su hija que debatía entre mirarlo con odio o con trastesa… quizás una mezcla de los dos. Nat entro en el closet y desapareció de palacio tan furtiva como entro- así las cosas deben ser Shizuru- fueron las ultimas palabras que diera el rey a su hija, el también se retiro seguido por una enojada Atenea y dejando a una triste Shizuru dar vueltas en la enorme cama.

-ahora ¿Qué debiera hacer?- Nat no corre, vuela a 350km en Ice Silver, pensó en ir por Mai pero no quería que Mikoto se alocara y le pusiera un grillete a la pelirroja o las correteara con su gigantesca espada por todo el patio… otra vez.

Paso por una pequeña cantina y de inmediato reconoció a una de las motos aparcadas- ¿Nina? – ella se estaciono a lado de Nina y entro en busca de su amigo

-¿mala noche? –la voz gruesa y familiar le hizo dar una pequeña risilla sarcástica

-algo así… - se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla enfrente de su amigo, sin muchas ganas oculto su rostro entre sus brazos- bello durmiente…

-¿Qué? – pregunto abriendo le una cerveza a la ojiverde y dejando la alado de su azulada cabellera

-toda la vida apesta… -concluyo tomando la cerveza

-naaa claro que no… solo la tuya apesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Que dijeron… "ya esta noche cena Shizuru!!" pues nooooo!! Jajajaja a la mera hora se me ocurrió algo mejor que darles un tiempo dulce, fogoso y amoroso. ¿Por qué? Bueno... no hay una buena razón…o quizás si todo dependerá de lo que se me ocurra para el próximo. Nos vemos.


	34. el asecho tiene cara

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_acércate pequeño, entrégate a tus deseos… entrégame la victoria"_

.

.

.

.

En la madrugada Ice Silver y Nina van zigzagueando por las calle no tan desiertas, sus conductores borrachos van riendo y estrellando botellas en el asfalto asustando a transeúntes y uno que otro policía que no pudo ni alcanzarle los talones a tan magnificas maquinas.

-MAI!!! –grito Nat con voz arguardientosa a las puertas de la mansión

-¿Natsuki?- trato de levantarse la pelirroja pero un lastre pelinegro e inconciente le impidió moverse

-MAI!!!- grito Sergey lanzando una pequeña piedra a la ventana

-¿Sergey? -la muchacha se safa del amarre de la Minagi, se acomodo el camisón y abrió la ventana. Con reflejos dignos de un gato atrapo una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol que lanzo Nat- ya se emborracharon otra vez…- suspiro- ¿es que ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-shhhhhh que venimos en secreto shhhh- Sergey posa un dedo en la boca y se balancea ligeramente- venimos a rescatarte

-¿rescatarme? – la pelirroja cierra los ojos y rasca su nunca, sus amigos tienden a imaginarse "damiselas en peligro" cuando están muy muy borrachos

-tu quédate quieta no tardamos en llegar- Nat comienza hacer estiramientos en el patio. Mai aun adormilada deja la piedra en el marco de la ventana y se voltea para buscar una bata, salir por sus amigos y prepararles comida picante o en su defecto darles baños de agua fría- te dije que te quedaras quieta – Mai dio un brinco cuando sintió el cuero frió de los guantes de Natsuki

-¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Nat dio un salto monstruoso hasta el quinto piso que dejo impactado a todo mundo, incluso Sergey creyó estar mas borracho de lo normal, alucinar con Natsuki dando saltos gigantescos sobrepasaba sus limites de alucinación

-salte para rescatarla DAMISELA– torpemente baja del marco y casi se resbala al tocar el piso, Mai la sostiene antes de que caiga rodeándola con sus brazos- he venido desde muy lejos para protegerte

-claro claro Nat, porque mejor no me proteges en la cocina mientras te preparo un ramen extra picante a ti y Sergey – aun con los brazos en las caderas de su amiga choca la frente con su amiga – estas mas caliente de lo normal- toma dato la pelirroja

-¡no descansaremos hasta verte libre y corriendo desnuda por los pastizales!!- Nat rodea la espalda de su amiga y grita haciendo que por fin la pelinegra despierte

-¿Mai por que no estas en la… - Mai y Nat voltean hacia la cama, Mikoto rogando al cielo que siga en una pesadilla frota sus ojos y los vuelve abrir. Pero la imagen se niega a desaparecer refutando que esta despierta.

-Mikoto chan esto tiene una buena explicación- se apresura a decir Mai debatiéndose entre soltar a su amiga para que caiga o agitar los brazos en negación

-NO DESESPERE DAMISELA- Nat en un rápido y torpe movimiento se posa enfrente de su amiga con el brazo extendido, blandiendo una espada imaginaria- YO NATSUKI KURGER HE VENDIO A RESCATARLA

-¡Que Diablos! – Escupe Mikoto levantándose de un salto de la cama- Mai que hace Natsuki en tu habitación- no pregunta exige saber Mikoto

-esta pasando por una borrachera mal llevada- Mai se apresura a pasar una mano por la cintura de su amiga y el brazo por sobre sus hombros para llevársela lo mas lejos de la pelinegra

-NO!!!- grito- NO PERMITIRE QUE TE OBLIGEN A CASARTE- bruscamente deshace el agarre para voltearse y abrazar fuertemente a la otome Minagi – YO TE PROTEGERE, NOS ESCAPAREMOS, VIVIREMOS EN EL BOSQUE Y… TE EMBARAZARAS Y…TENDREMOS 13 MUCHACHITOS

-hay Natsuki ¡me juraste que no volverías a fumar esa porquería!! –mas preocupada por los alucinógeno en el cuerpo de su amiga que por sus incoherencias Mai ve seriamente a la muchacha que no para de abrazarla

-YA LO TENGO TODO PLANEADO, VAMOS A PRESENTAR RENUNCIA CON MI PAPA COMPRAREMOS VIVERES Y HERAMIENTAS PARA IR A LA CASA DEL ARBOL Y… Y… NOS QUITAREMOS LA ROPA, QUEMAREMOS LOS SOTENES Y… Y… TENDREMOS UN HUERTO, YO CRIARE LOBOS Y… Y… CORREREMOS DENUDAS POR TODO EL BOSQUE COMO HABIAMOS SOÑADO

-MAI EXIGO UNA EXPLICACION- vocifero Mikoto al borde de la locura y los celos

-esta drogada ¿Qué quieres que haga? – se excusa la pelirroja dando palmaditas en la espalda a la peliazul que ahora llora en su hombro

-YA ME VI… - chilla Natsuki moqueando el camisón – MI CRIADERO DE PERROS CRUZA DE LOBOS Y TALLER DE MECANICA EN UNA CASA EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE CON UN PEQUEÑO LAGO… ya me vi- más llanto

-es suficiente voy a llamar a seguridad- a paso veloz Mikoto va abrir la puerta y gritarle a los guardias que saquen a esa borracha de su mansión lejos de su persona mas preciada. Pero al abrir la puerta….

-YA LLEGARON LOS REFUERZOOOSSS- un rubio entra estrepitosamente en la escena

-no ¿tu también? – Mai quiere estrellar su cabeza en una pared.

-TENGO LA ROPA –victorea Sergey con una tanga y vestido en su mano ondeándolas

-quita tus asquerosas manos de la ropa interior de Mai- gruñe Mikoto ahora si realmente enojada

-TENGO A LA DAMISELA- Nat se balancea cargando a Mai cual bulto de harina

SUELTENLA- grita la Minagi corriendo hacia su otome quien llora pensando en todos los problemas que esto ocasionara

-NUNCA- Nat salta por la ventana y sigue su camino hacia las motos, Sergey hizo lo mismo pero no con tan buenos resultados, el callo en los matorrales y de forma poco ágil llego a su moto, los "valientes rescatadores" salieron de la mansión perseguidos por la guardia de Mikoto

.

.

.

=unas horas y una terrible curda después en la casa del árbol==

.

.

.

-Dios… mi cabeza- la peliazul hace presión en su cabeza con la pared y su mano tratando de aliviar el dolor

-por fin despiertas –la pelirroja baja de su hamaca para tocar la frente de su amiga- también bajo tu fiebre… es un alivio

-Mai ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estamos en la casa del árbol? –Nat susurra, le arde a garganta y le molesta el ruido

- porque te dio un lapsus de "príncipe valiente" –suspira Mai tratando de encontrar enojo en su interior hacia Nat… pero no lo consigue, pensando mejor la situación se dio cuenta que Nat no le decía esas cosas a ella si no a cierta ojirubi quien en estos momentos ha de estar escusado a su otome con su ama.

-tengo el presentimiento de que hice que nos metiéramos en problemas- Mai ayuda a sentarse a su amiga, quedando a lado de ella

-si, nos metiste en problemas… y en uno de los grandes- Nat no saldría tan fácil de este enredo, probablemente sus amigos no podrían entrar a la mansión por mas de medio año

-discúlpame Mai siempre termino enredándote en mis problemas- ahora comienza a llorar, sigue borracha.

-cálmate Nat, no hay problema que no podamos superar ¿cierto?

-hay uno que no puedo superar…- la ojiverde limpia la mucosa escurrida con el dorso de su mano

-¿Qué paso con Shizuru san? – no podía haber otra razón a sus problemas

-ya tiene fecha para al boda

-¡¿Que?! –de la impresión dio un salto y callo encima del rubio durmiente

-no pasara de 6 meses estoy segura

-¿por eso quieres huir y tener una casa en el bosque con 13 muchachitos?- pregunto la pelirroja levantándose del inconciente amigo

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –Nat confirma sus sospechas de que su amiga es adivina, Mai comprueba que su amiga es idiota

-… tengo mis formas- rió la pelirroja, si le dijera "se lo gritaste a toda la mansión" probablemente Nat se moriría de la vergüenza y nunca volvería aponer un pie en esa casa

-Renna san ha de estar sufriendo mucho- las chicas voltearon a ver al joven que gracias al golpe despertó

-lo mas seguro es que Renna onee sama no lo demuestre- es toda una otome, aunque se muera por dentro no lo derramara ni una lagrima. Mai por eso la admiraba.

- pero no se aman, no tienen de que preocuparse- trata de aliviar el conflicto el rubio

- oye… y como le van hacer para eso de los herederos al trono- inquirió Mai

-solo hay una forma –mas lagrimas- necesito otra cerveza

-voy por ellas- el rubio se levanto cuando una mano lo detuvo

- no mas cervezas para nadie, ya les dije que nada se soluciona con beber- dijo la pelirroja obligando al rubio a quedarse en su lugar.

-ha pero como ayuda- dice la peliazul

-nada, vamos a regresar y hablaras con Shizuru san sobre tus sentimientos

-no puede- interrumpe el rubio

-¿Cómo que no puede?

-el Rey le prohibió verla antes de que demos el golpe

-nooo- Mai estaba desenterada de todo- ¿Qué paso, si el Rey no suele tomar dediciones tan estrictas?

-esta preocupado, sabe que esos terroristas no se andan con juegos – el muchacho se sienta a lado de sus amigas-… ¿Qué vamos hacer si no logramos atrapar a las ratas grandes?

-no digas eso, las atraparemos no hay duda de ello- Mai golpeo ligeramente el antebrazo de su amigo

-necesito pensar…- la ojiverde se levanto de golpe con su mirada firme al techo- a solas

-¿y esa decisión tan drástica? – Mai posa su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-solo necesito tiempo para mi… - su voz fría como el hielo contrastaba con las lagrimas, Nat tenia esa facilidad para cambiar sus estados de animo

-ok – Mai le hizo una seña a Sergey para que saliera, el muchacho obedeció y comenzó a encender su motocicleta- solo prométeme una cosa

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin ganas Nat

-no te vayas a robar a la princesa… no es el plan mas astuto

-lo tendré en cuenta – la pelirroja dejo a su amiga y se fue en la motocicleta de su amigo, esperando detener a Mikoto y hacerle entender que entre Nat y ella no había nada mas aya de una amistad

En tanto la dos jóvenes caminan por callejuelas en los barrios bajos y llegan a una casa semidestruida donde ni Natsuki ha puesto un pie

-¿seguro que sabes a donde vamos? –pregunto el moreno

-no tienes de que preocuparte Takeda, mientras buscaba indicios de los terroristas me tope con este lugar, la señora de esta casa me ha ayudado mucho, estoy seguro que te podrá ayudar a ti también- Tate agarra a su amigo impidiendo que escape, toca la puerta tres veces y espera respuesta de adentro.

-no se que tanto pueda ayudarme- susurra el joven enfrente de la puerta derruida

-todo depende joven ¿Cuánto esta dispuesto a dar por su deseos? – la puerta se abrió sola, chillaba a gritos por algo de aceite. Tate entro tranquilamente, Takeda tuvo que ser arrastrado, a una pequeña habitación llena de frascos, cráneos, iluminado solo por velas chorreadas y olor a incienso

-buenas noches… - ante todo los modales, Tate dio una pequeña reverencia al ser delante suyo, el moreno sentía temblar sus piernas, era la primera vez que visitaba a una "persona de esas"

-buenas noches, Tate kun… que tal te ha ido – la voz de una mujer sale de un bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas, algunos mechones rosas sobresalen de la tela

-excelente Shiho sama todo va como lo predijo

-esa chica no tardara en caer a tus pies juaajuaaajuaaa

-….no me digas que Mai san…

-exacto jovencito, yo fui quien logro que esa vaca pelirroja mostrara interés por el – una mano esquelética y blanca como la nieve señala a Tate quien sonríe maliciosamente

-te dije que tenia mis formas – contesta el rubio riendo junto con la mujer envuelta en sabanas

- ¿y tu muchacho que es lo que deseas? – pregunto la mujer volteando a verlo

-yo… yo… deseo a Kuga Natsuki –trago saliva y se sonrojo ante su respuesta

-¿Qué deseas de ella?

-deseo que sea mi mujer… pero ella ama a alguien mas

-eso tiene arreglo- comenzó a tomar algunos frascos – solo si estas dispuesto a pagar el precio

-¿Cuánto es lo que cobras? – el tenia todavía el dinero de las apuestas en que metió a los tenientes, puede que tenga lo suficiente

-no necesito dinero- negó con la mano- quiero lo mas preciado que tienes tu y algunas cosas de ella…

-… lo mas preciado…- de inmediato Takeda pensó en "su vida"

-lo tomare cuando lo crea necesario, claro después de haberte cumplido lo que me pides- y el moreno lo pensó ¿realmente valía la pena perder su vida por Natsuki, una mujer que ni lo amaba?

-¿puedes hacer que ella me ame? – pregunto el chico

- puedo hacer que este contigo y haga todo lo que tu desees – no era precisamente amor lo que le proponía pero… era algo muy cercano

-… yo… - el chico cierra sus manos, dejando blancos sus nudillos. Vio el cambio tan drástico de la teniente Tokiha para con su amigo lo que recomendaba a la mujer delante suyo, algo le decía que esta era la única forma en la que tendría a Natsuki para el solo- ACEPTO

-eso es todo – aplaude su amigo- hasta que te decides como todo un hombre

- ¿ahora que tengo que hacer? – pregunta el moreno a la mujer

-me traerás los objetos de esta lista- tirando una libreta en la mesa frente del chico- de lo demás me encargare yo- las sabanas se dejan caer mostrando los pelos rosas amarrados en 4 coletas y una mujer joven sosteniendo un muñeco de madera con cabeza de espiral- juaaaa juaaaa juaaaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Wow… a que no se esperaban que "la brujería" entraría en este ff jojojo pues ya ven, si me pinto sola jajajajaja. Un problema enorme se acerca ¿Shizuru y Natsuki serán capaces de vencer este nuevo adversario? ¿Qué piensa Reito acerca de la boda? los terroristas ¿a que hora van atacar? Y mas importante aun… ¿Nat quiete 13 hijos??

Eso lo sabremos el próximo capitulo jojojo. Nos vemos.


	35. el golpe

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_golpea hasta cansarte y cuando no puedas mas… entrégate a mi"_

.

.

.

.

-Mikoto chan no tienes de que preocuparte-Shizuru hime ha estado discutiendo con su amiga desde la mañana y parece no querer dejar de recriminar lo sucedido

-¿Cómo que no tengo de que preocuparme? Tu otome secuestro a mi otome

-eso fue culpa de mi padre… no lo hizo a propósito –Shizuru sabia que Nat estaba en ese estado por culpa de su "pacifico" padre. Mikoto rasco su nuca, el hablar sobre el secuestro de Mai no era la única razón para ver a la princesa.

-Shizuru… - sus ojos cambiaron, se agudizaron- no arreglaste nada ¿cierto?

-ara ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – con la delicadeza y finura que la caracteriza le dio un sorbo a su taza

-después de que se escaparon hice otra adivinación, "la dama de hielo desaparecerá y la mujer de ojos sangre de dolor llorara"

-Natsuki se ira por algunos días a su casita en el bosque, no es un gran problema- siguió sorbiendo, no era la primera vez que su ángel se tomaba un tiempo para cuadrar sus pensamientos

-no Shizuru, si Natsuki desaparece se ira para no volver- sentencio la Minagi

-pero… siempre puedo hacer algo- sus ojos rubí buscan una salida en los dorados que la miran inflexibles

-ya no hay forma Shizuru… la rueda del destino ya termino de girar, el camino de Natsuki esta trazado

-no digas tonterías Mikoto, que no eres tu la que siempre dice que el destino se puede cambiar – algo exasperada por la mirada severa y vencida de Mikoto las princesa alza la voz

-te avise ¡en el momento oportuno para cambiar el destino! Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, el destino de tu otome se ve ensombrecido por un poder enorme

-¿a que te refieres? –inquirió la princesa

-…- soltó de más su lengua, esa información no debería de conocerla Shizuru. Ella era la encargada de mantener a los enemigos espirituales lejos de la princesa, pero no tenia autoridad para proteger a nadie mas- nada importante Shizuru, solo que es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas con Natsuki

-nunca es demasiado tarde- dio por terminada la conversación, azotando sonoramente la taza y caminando a la salida. Mikoto tomo la tasa y miro su interior, sus ojos se entrecerraron visiblemente

-"tu corazón llorara por tu soberbia. La persona amada saldrá de tu vida" – dijo antes de dejar caer la taza al suelo- "y la mía una gran sorpresa me dara"- cerro los ojos antes de salir para evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran.

.

.

.

=un día antes del golpe=

Nat esta sentada en la barra de un bar, el lugar esta cubierto por una espesa neblina de cigarrillos y tabaco barato. Ella no lo nota, últimamente ha tenido pesadillas horrendas sobre Shizuru asesinando a su Madre, donde la princesa era quien daba la orden de incendiar la zona de caldera o destripando a Duran y peor aun torturando a su madre y a Duran todo con una risa cínica al mejor estilo de científico loco. A causa de estas pesadillas tan vividas no ha podido dormir pues cuando concilia el sueño 10 minutos mas tarde despierta agitada y con una terrible imagen en su mente.

-si esto sigue así no voy a durar- suspiro Nat tomando lo ultimo que quedaba de su cerveza

-¿mala noche? –la voz de un hombre tomo por sorpresa a la joven que volteo algo asustada

-ha… eres tu Takeda kun – bajo la mirada, no quería que la viera con esas terrible ojeras… un momento… ¿Qué diablos le importaba si la veía o no con ojeras? ¿Desde cuando le importaba que Takeda kun la viera mal arreglada?- que bueno que vienes...- un ligero sonrojo apareció en su blanca piel y Nat grito "idiota, idiota, idiota" en su cabeza

-también es un gusto verte de nuevo Nat – el moreno se sentó a lado de la muchacha- ¿ya terminaste tus asuntos pendientes?- pregunto como no queriendo la cosa

-aun tengo muchos asuntos pendientes –suspiro la peliazul mirando con melancolía la botella bacía- ¡cantinero, traiga otro cartón! – otra cosa extraña que ha pasado es que… siente unas incontenibles ganas de beber, es algo que ya no puede parar, ¿realmente estará volviéndose alcohólica? En ese momento no le importaba, ya casi nada le importaba

-wow otras 12 cerveza para ti sola, no creí que funcionara tan bien- la bruja le había dicho que antes de realizar el "trabajo" tenia que debilitar lo mas que se pudiera a Nat ya que los sentimientos que guardaba hacia la otra mujer eran extremadamente fuertes y profundos sin mencionar su incontrolable carácter por no llamarlo terquedad, costaría mas trabajo separarlas de lo que tenia previsto.

La manera mas rápida era debilitando su mente con el alcohol para ello la bruja tomo un pequeño muñeco hecho de manta y relleno de algodón, amarro algunos cabellos azulados que Takeda se había guardado para si los cuales solía oler cuando nadie lo miraba y sumergió al muñeco enredado en una botella de Ron, rezo algo en un idioma indescifrable para el moreno y le dijo que esperara unos días antes de contactar a la peliazul, sin temor a equivocarse la encontraría en alguna cantina atada a una botella.

-bueno… si quieres puedo compartir algunas contigo- extendió Nat su mano temblorosa con una botella hacia el moreno que la acepto, destapo y comenzó a beber

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de que el silencio se apoderara del lugar. Nat bebía las cervezas cual agua, Takeda se sentía un poco triste y muy culpable del estado de la chica. Ojerosa, con el hermoso cabello enredado y la ropa sucia, sus ojos mostraban desconcierto, melancolía y una tristeza que el alcohol lo único que lograba era empeorar- se que te sientes mal… - susurro el muchacho al oído de la peliazul- pero pronto todo pasara y…- abrazo la espalda de la muchacha que al contacto brinco pero extrañamente sintió una paz indefinida, como si en los brazos del moreno fuera el único refugio contra su dolor- yo estaré contigo – el moreno se quedo abrazando la espalda de la ojiverde unos minutos, se sorprende al notar lo increíblemente suave que es, un militar de su altura no se supone sea tan blanda y delicada.

-Takeda kun…-dijo Nat posando sus manos en los brazos del muchacho

-¿si Nat?

-… nada- algo como una pesada presencia en su hombro izquierdo le susurraba "no lo dejes" "quédate cerca de el" "el te conviene" "si el se aleja el dolor aumentara" pero no creía en ello, la única persona que podía alejarla de los pensamientos dolorosos era Shizuru y esperaría para estar cerca de ella, tenia fe de que con ella alrededor toda pena se olvidaría

La otome suspiro y se libro del abrazo, dejo algunos billetes en la barra, tomo sus cervezas y camino hacia la salida. El moreno la siguió de cerca hasta que llego a su motocicleta, hacia frió y el viento logro que la borrachera le pegara peor a la muchacha que callo vomitando el asfalto a lado de su querida Ice Silver

-Nat será mejor que te lleve al departamento y descanses

-no no no, yo soy perfectamente capadd de llegar al…- volvió a vomitar-… no me siento bien…- volteo a ver al joven detrás suyo, su mirada era suplicante, hasta cierto punto dolorosa

-tranquila – la tomo entre sus brazos- yo cuidare de ti- al contacto con el moreno sintió tranquilidad y callo profundamente dormida. En tanto Takeda dio una repasada visual a la joven en sus brazos, buscaba "alguna pertenencia importante" que era de las ultimas cosas que la buja le había pedido para su "trabajo".

Su mirada corrió hacia su muñeca izquierda, un extraño grillete plateado con grabado en negro, ya que nunca se lo quitaba lo creyó conveniente para usar pero al tratar de quitárselo noto que estaba fuertemente unido a su muñeca casi como si estuviera fundido a la piel blanca. Entonces miro la muñeca derecha en ella había un fino brazalete de oro blanco este aunque difícil si pudo quitárselo, lo guardo en su bolsillo y de repente la joven se despertó asustando al joven ladrón

-a donde me llevas – inquirió la joven

-al departamento- contesto raudo Takeda

-¿y Ice Silver?

-enfrente de ti –señalo hacia el costado izquierdo donde la moto de Nat era la única del lugar

-no la voy a dejar sola- vocifero la peliazul bajándose de los brazos del moreno

-estas borracha no puedes ni mantenerte de pie…- una idea cursó en su mente- si quieres yo la conduzco y vamos los tres juntos- estaba seguro que nadie en el mundo desperdiciaría la oportunidad de manejar a tan magnifica motocicleta no solo por ser la única "moto Kruger" sino también el hecho de que Nat no deja ni que las moscas se posen en su preciada Ice Silver.

-…- lo pensó Nat, tanto como un borracho puede pensar- esta bien… pero si al despertarme tiene algún rayón…- alzo su dedo inquisidor en medio de los ojos de Takeda

-estará perfecta, lo prometo – con su palabra basta y Nat deja al moreno montar enfrente y tomar el manubrio, creyendo que el acelerador es duro y burdo como el suyo arranca alcanzando una velocidad de 0 a 250- ¡DIOSSS!! Esta cosa corre como el demonio –

Unos minutos y 5 posibles choques desastrosos después Takeda ha logrado mantenerse en línea recta. Se da cuenta del instrumento de presión que esta controlando, sus controles tan sensibles a la presión, el perfecto balance y equilibro que puede modificarse con una ligera inclinación de su cuerpo. Esta motocicleta es un cohete en potencia por no llamarlo bomba de tiempo en manos inexpertas… como las suyas.

Con el viendo golpeando su cara recuerda que lleva el brazalete en el bolsillo, no puede regresar al departamento con el todavía… necesitaba dárselo a "Shiho sama" antes de que otra cosa sucediera, pero su casa estaba lejos de su posición actual aunque con Ice Silver seria menos tiempo.

Un ser de vestimenta blanquecina apareció en el camino del joven, el chillar de las llantas quemándose perturbó el sueño de la joven quien de inmediato levanto la vista, el ser de blanco toco la frente de la chica que callo inconciente en los brazos del moreno.

-hablando del diablo- dijo Takeda asustado y un tanto fascinado de los poderes de la bruja. Con el solo pensamiento podía ser invocada… eran infinitas las posibilidades de la transmutación.

-me llamaste ¿no es así? – salio una voz chillona como la de una niña pequeña

-solo quería entregarte esto- introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, en su palma descansaba la fina pieza de joyería la cual viendo con detenimiento en el reverso decía "para mi ángel, juntas por siempre" el joven frunció el ceño y entro algo molesto el objeto como si le quemara- espero que se deshaga cuando lo termines de usar

-hoo interesante objeto- las pequeñas manos comenzaron a jugar con el- un "conector" - Shiho trata con la uña de su dedo índice el raspar la escritura, al contacto del brazalete salen chispas- y uno potente que guarda sentimientos muy arraigados… no solo de ella, este conector lleva años vinculando a la pareja- ahora lo tomo entre las dos manos, en sus mente pasan imágenes de la dueña compartiendo gratos momentos junto con una mujer, notando que este brazalete tiene un homónimo en la muñeca de la ojirubi- eso es lo que lo hace tan fuerte… el ser un dúo- Takeda no entendía de que hablaba y tampoco le interesaba mucho, solo tenia mente para la joven entre sus brazos.

-¿entonces te sirve o no? – pregunto el moreno jugando con el pelo azulado

-es difícil, pero me gustan los retos- un objeto "compartido" siempre causa corto circuito a la hora de "trabajarlo" pero suelen ser los mas eficientes cuando se trabajan correctamente- si este objeto las une, es lo mas lógico que pueda separarlas juaaajuaaajuaaa

-si tu lo dices- se encogió de hombros- ahora que tienes el brazalete solo falta…

-esto- de entre sus ropas saco una pequeña botella con un liquido verde moho espeso- mézclalo con tu semilla y dáselo con algo de ron

-mi… ¿semilla? – el moreno se sonroja de sobremanera al pensar en las implicaciones de darle indirectamente de beber su semilla a la belleza de hielo.

-como si no fantasearas con eso todas las noches- dijo en voz burlona la bruja- no te ha de tomar ni 5 minutos extraerla

-¡oye!- se quejo tomando la botellita

-solo hazlo- comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, en cada paso su cuerpo se hacia transparente- y asegúrate de que lo ingiera antes que finalice el día de mañana o no surtirá efecto

-se lo daré en la noche- murmuro el moreno

-mientras mas rápido mejor- fueron las ultimas palabras de la bruja antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Takeda después de unos momentos de reflexión mirando el perturbado semblante de la joven que dormía, retomo el camino al departamento cuando el alba comenzaba a lanzaba sus primeros rayos de luz anunciando la marcha atrás del reloj…

,

.

.

.

=5 horas antes del golpe=

.

.

-Nat… Natsuki… ¡Natsuki!... NATSUKI!!

-es inútil Mai, esta demasiado borracha para despertarse –suspiro Tate- quizás sea mejor dejarla aquí dormida

-¿bromeas?- Sergey se acerca a su amiga que yace en la cama- dentro de unas horas daremos el ataque, ya deberíamos de haber salido y estar en nuestras posiciones

-pero mírala, esta inconciente – Mai le dio una bofetada y ni así despierta solo murmura algo y aprieta los ojos

-pues… no tendría mucho problema con dejarla dormir… si al menos disfrutara el sueño- siendo amigos conoce las facciones de Nat, para el y Mai es mas que obvio que su amiga atraviesa por una pesadilla.

-¡tengo una idea!- vocifero la pelirroja- no es lo mas ortodoxo pero en casos extremos es lo mejor

-¿Qué pretendes? – inquirió el bello durmiente al ver a la pelirroja sacar una navaja

-si la mente de Nat no nos hace caso quizás si su propio cuerpo el que le pide que despierte...- acerca la navaja a la palma de la peliazul

-¡estas loca!- grito y trato de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde. El metal atravesó por completo la palma y de un brinco Nat estaba levantada y en posición de pela

-Nat calma, somos nosotros- dijo Mai haciendo contacto visual con la peliazul

-un maldito me corto- dijo limpiándose la sangre en los pantalones- aquí no es seguro

-lo se, es por eso que necesito te mantengas despierta – con paso lento se acerca a Natsuki quien tiembla cual maraca

-los ojos me pesan… - paso su mano sanguinolenta por su nuca manchándola- quiero a mi mamá – temblando unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- pero Shizuru la acaba de matar…

-¿Qué? – exclamaron todos en la habitación

-ella… mato a mi familia- mas lagrimas- dijo que le estorbaba la competencia

-espera Nat, fue solo un sueño- dijo lo mas relajada posible Minami- tu no has visto a la princesa en días

-ya no se que es sueño y que es realidad- se abrazo dejándose caer de rodillas- ya no se que es verdad o mentira…

-¿Qué diablos tomaste antes de venir? –pregunto Mai apresurándose abrazar a la chica

-shhhh ella te podría escuchar – se abrazo a su amiga- no quiero que a ti también te degollé

-¿Dónde dijiste que la encontraste Takeda? – Sergey volteo a ver al moreno de forma inquisidora, su instinto le decía que el tenia mucho que ver con el estado actual de Natsuki

-en un bar algo lejos de aquí, estaba sola bebiendo hasta vomitar- el quería hacer hincapié en el hecho de que Nat ya estaba borracha cuando la encontró

-nuca se había puesto así- siguió con sus ojos dorados apuñalando a Takeda

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- regreso la mirada asesina

-bueno, siempre hay una primera vez ¿no es así Minami?- Tate se ha puesto en medio de los dos hombres antes de que dejen de solo de lanzarse miradas

-puede que sea solo el estrés- aporta como voz pacificadora Minami quien le extiende las toallitas húmedas a la pelirroja

-ya ya ya nadie vendrá hacernos daño- susurraba Mai acunando a su amiga

-no quiero que te mate a ti también… mata todo lo que quiero en esta vida- primero destruyo su moto, luego el reloj que le regalo Duran, siguió con toda su colección de motocicletas y después de eso siguió destripando a sus seres queridos… Shizuru estaba loca.

-fue un sueño Natsuki, un sueño- esta demasiado alterada, Mai manda a Sergey y Tate por algo de hielo en lo que ella y Minami tratan de calmar a la muchacha.

En tanto todos se distraen Takeda entra disimuladamente al baño, pone el seguro y con toda la vergüenza que cabe en el empieza su labor… como predijo la bruja en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba saliendo del baño agitando una botellita, fue a la mesa donde encontró una botella de Ron que Tate "misteriosamente" había llevado, sirvió un trago que mezclo con lo de la botella.

-hey Nat- se puso de rodillas frente a la peliazul que al escuchar la voz del muchacho se lanzo a sus brazos-… te traje algo para la sed

-¿ron?- Mai vio el liquido, no creyó apropiado darle en ese estado algo de beber- espera Takeda san no creo que…- Nat no lo pensó dos veces y se bebió el ron de un golpe quedando inconciente de nuevo

-¡que inteligente Takeda-baka!! Ahora Mai tendrá que apuñalar su otra mano

-Nadie me va apuñalar nada- como Lázaro Natsuki se levanto y anduvo. Fue al baño ignorando los reclamos de su amiga, se lavo la mano y cubrió con una venda, ya estaba sana la herida pero quería evitarse las preguntas sobre "su habilidad de cicatrización"

-Nat, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Minami atrás de la puerta en lo que Mai tomaba algo de ese ron levanta muertos

-ya me siento mejor- mintió. La verdad se sentía horrible pero su lapsus de narcolepsia había pasado- ¿ya decidieron la estrategia para la tarde? –salio del baño solo para recostarse en la cama, un extraño y jodido mareo no la ha dejado incluso en sus pesadillas, lo sentía… pesadillas… Shizuru….

-usaremos el que diseñamos la ultima noche que nos vimos- unas horas después de dejar la casa del árbol se habían reunido en la pista de motocross y diseñado un "posible" plan de ataque pero dado a que Nat estuvo desaparecida estos días e inconciente las 5 horas pasadas decidieron usar ese antes de arriesgarse a planear uno nuevo.

-ese plan tiene muchos puntos ciegos- se agarro la cabeza

-¿tienes uno mejor? – pregunto Sergey entrando con Tate

– a mi me pareció bastante bueno- comento Takeda ayudando a los chicos a romper el hielo

-así lo desarrolláramos a la perfección alrededor de 4 o 5 terroristas se escaparían de nuestras manos

-no necesitamos tantos, si acaso dos a quienes les podamos exprimir toda la información- dijo Minami entregándole un pedazo de hielo envuelto en tela a la joven ojiverde

-gracias- acepto el hielo tratando de fundirlo con su frente- debemos pensar en algo mejor…- concluyo

-¡¡a menos de 5 horas!!- Tate se altero, ¿Quién diseña un plan en tan poco tiempo? Y pero lo dice como si se tratara de diseñar una tarjeta de cumpleaños diferente.

-si no te sientes capaz de lograrlo deja tu inseguro trasero aquí – gruño malhumorada Natsuki levantándose de la cama- somos militares no artistas que necesitan ensayar un maldito guión de tercera

-ok… Natsuki regreso al edificio- sonrió Sergey, esa voz gruesa y mandona era mejor que escucharla pujar entre sueños.

-de acuerdo ¿Cuál será esta vez el plan?- suspiro Mai tratando de no tensar mas las cosas, quizás si solo fueran el bello durmiente, Nat y ella incluso un plan de 2 minutos tendría altas posibilidades de acabar bien pero con 3 chicos totalmente ajenos a su forma de trabajar era arriesgado usar un plan al estilo "suicida" de Natsuki

-en estos momentos los mojones terroristas han de estar terminando de colocar los explosivos que usaran y si yo fuera una mojón terrorista los colocaría en….

.

.

.

.

=10 minutos para el golpe… y contando=

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días pueblo de Andorha! –Se escucha una multitud aplaudir ante las palabras de la reina- hoy nos reunimos en esta plaza para develar el monumento a "Satoshi el pacifico" en honor a sus grandes esfuerzos por mantener nuestras tierras en paz y…

-aquí lobo rojo… me copias lobo naranja?

-aquí lobo naranja, estoy en posición y cubriendo el cuadrante 3- Mai esta en la cornisa de uno de los edificios circundantes de la plaza, los chicos se dividieron y cada quien fue a su posición.

Nat esta caminando entre la multitud, Sergey esta rondando la periferia de la plaza, Minami se esconde debajo de la tarima donde están parados la reina y su esposo buscando explosivos, Takeda y Mai están escaneando los edificios en busca de francotiradores y Tate… el perdió el piedra, papel o tijeras y se encuentra vigilando el alcantarillado.

Todo marcha como lo planearon, la reina da un discurso tedioso, enredado y por más aburrido alabando las acciones que tanto odia de su esposo, la gente del pueblo presta más atención en lo puestos adyacentes que en el discurso y uno que otro niño llora a lo lejos cuando…

-ahora la princesa quiere decir unas palabras…

-gracias- la joven peliocre toma el lugar enfrente del podio- esta estatua de bronce es la forma en que Andorra reconocer las fuertes convicciones que han llevo a mi padre a tomar las riendas del renio convirtiéndolo en….- Nat se congelo, se suponía Shizuru no estaría en ese tonto evento, que tenia cosas que atender con los cónsules en palacio

-lobo amarillo, me copias lobo rojo?- Sergey se apresura hablarle a su amiga- ¿te encuentras bien? – sabe que el factor "Shizuru" provoca desesperación e impaciencia en Natsuki

-esto no afecta en nada, nuestros planes siguen en marcha – dijo la ojiverde lo mas ecuánime que pudo

-copiado- se escucha al unisono a todos los militares

Nat sigue caminando entre la gente, de repente encuentra a su blanco. Un joven atlético de cabello negro y ojos grises que sostiene algo parecido a un control, la ojiverde se acerca lentamente hasta quedar a lado del muchacho quien al verla ni se inmuta

-¿a que viniste? –pregunta escondiendo el control en su bolsillo

-a patearte el culo- contesta tranquilamente mirando a su princesa hablar, se ve tan segura… tan hermosa. Un mareo la invade llenando su corazón de angustia, el ver a Shizuru le ha traído a la mente todas las pesadillas en una fracción de tiempo aturdiéndola-… no, ahora no…- susurra sosteniendo su cabeza

-hey parece que la que obtendrá el trasero pateado será otra jejejeje- del otro bolsillo saca una daga

- no tan rápido- entre el malestar y el mal humor generado por este Nat instintivamente materializa una de sus pistolas

-¿Qué diablos?- Samuel da dos pasos atrás asustado- sabia que no eras normal, eres un experimento de la milicia – como dijo Midori sama, era soberbio pensar que solo ellos estaban en medio de investigaciones para lograr un súper humano aunque ellos no habían logrado un nivel tan avanzado, Andorha se estaba convirtiendo realmente en una amenaza y tenia que reportarlo inmediatamente a su jefa.

-no huyas cobarde- su vista se puso borrosa, tenia un mareo que apenas y podía estar de pie y el maldito cobarde corría cual rata pero…- ¡Cajaro!- aunque trataba de enfocar la rata de Samuel se había convertido en Shizuru y una voz en su interior gritaba ¡dispara, dispara! Las manos de Nat comenzaron a temblar en un debate mental, no quería disparar… no….si… no….si…Samuel cree que ha ganado y voltea para chocar con los ojos verdes, lo que el no sabe es que Nat en lugar de ver sus ojos grisáceos los ve rojos sangre…

.

.

**BANG**

.

.

La gente corre en estampida, los guardias de sombra se apresuran a evacuar a la familia real. La princesa ofrece algo de resistencia al mirar insistentemente hacia el pueblo mientras grita ¡Natsuki! Pero es inútil el teniente Kruger cae inconciente con dirección a sus pesadillas.

-¡¿lobo rojo me copia?!... Lobo rojo!!- Mai grita en su intercomunicador y reza por que nadie pise a Natsuki que esta en medio del zafarrancho.

-Maldición- Sergey escupe el hot dog que había comprado y corre auxiliar a Lobo rojo cuando ve correr a un hombre sospechoso, tiene todas las características de uno terrorista… primero arrestaría a esa mierda y luego iría por Nat.

Al oír el balazo los terroristas huyen y son interceptados por los chicos que los esposan y dejan inconcientes. Un hombre se va acercando ha lobo rojo que ha comenzado a retorcerse en sueños, de otro extremo un joven delgado y visiblemente perturbado corre con navaja en mano…

.

.

*BANG**

.

.

-ningún mojón terrorista va hacerle daño a mi niña- Rossel disparo directo al corazón, el tipo murió casi al instante. Toma a su hija en brazos y la lleva a una esquina mientras la gente sigue corriendo- "pacifista" claro, esto de seguro convencerá al pueblo de sus políticas anti-balas.

En medio del zafarrancho nadie nota a la mujer vestida de blanco, en su cuello cuelga collares de conchas con vivos colores y con cuatro coletas amarando su cabello rozado, camina hasta el cuerpo de Samuel que yace aun con los ojos abiertos. Sonríe, se inca para meterle gusanos en la boca del cadáver y como milagro el cuerpo de Samuel se levanta y camina tres paso atrás de la pelirosa chorreando su playera de sangre.

.

.

.

.

=2 horas después del golpe=

-¡¿en que diablos estabas pensando?!

-no lo se… el tipo comenzó a correr y…

-¿era muy difícil correr por el y derribarlo?- la voz del general resuena en toda la habitación. En ella los jóvenes en encubierto "presentan informes" o se supone deberían hacer eso pues el General lo primeo que hizo fue gritarle a Natsuki

-… si… era difícil mantenerme de pie- Nat despertó algunos minutos después cuando Takeda le toco la frente y como rayo se apresuro abrazarlo.

-¡Teniente Wong!

-A la orden mi general- el rubio dio un paso al frente

-busca a Yoko, quiero a todo su equipo aquí para revisar a la Teniente Kruger

-de inmediato- Sergey suspira de alivio el poder salir de esa habitación

-¿ahora como se lo voy a explicar al rey? – Aron masajea sus sienes, después del "espectáculo" que armo Natsuki de seguro querrá cortarle la cabeza

-yo le explicare al Rey- Nat se levanta de su asiento pero cae de rodillas al tratar de dar dos pasos

-¿hija te encuentras bien? –el enojo se fue volando cuando vio que Nat no estaba fingiendo, ella estaba enferma y aun así trato de cumplir la misión… típico de ella.

-yo… no me siento bien…- justo cuando iba a caer desmayada la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a dos peliocres. La más pequeña se arrodillo abrazando a su ángel, el mayor buscaba la mirada del General esperando una respuesta.

-Mi Rey esto tiene una explicación…- comenzó el General

-eso espero…

-Natsuki ¿te encuentras bien?- acaricio los azulados cabellos, la princesa y su otome estaban pegadas corazón a corazón, la ojirubi sintió una punzada en dicho órgano cuando Natsuki se aparto de ella

-¿Cuántas veces me van a preguntar la misma tontería? Que no me siento…- comenzó a vomitar sangre y junto con ella gusanos negros.

-¡Dios! ¿Desde cuando no se desparasita?- pregunto Minami asqueada

-General ¿no tiene seguro medico Natsuki?- pregunto tapando con el dorso de su mano la nariz

-lo tiene, pero nunca se había puesto así.

-Natsuki, necesitas un doctor- Shizuru pone todo su empeño en no vomitar, alejarse de la peliazul y mandar quemar el vestido manchado con sangre que apesta azufre.

-necesito mantenerme despierta- siguió vomitando mas sangre con gusanos, que se retorcían en el liquido rojo.

Al poco tiempo llego Yoko que de inmediato subió a Nat en una camilla y se la llevo para hacerle una limpieza de estomago, intestinos y recto. Todos se quedaron afuera del quirófano esperando a que Yoko o alguno de los doctores les diera cuentas de la peliazul. El rey después de ver la escena dejo la "balacera" como un asunto truncado y olvidado, era obvio que la otome no estaba en condiciones para una misión, debía estar agradecido con la joven de que en esas condiciones hubiera podido acatar.

.

.

.

.

=5 horas en el quirófano después=

.

.

.

Una cansada Yoko sale cuando dos enfermeras abren las pesadas puertas de metal esterilizado. Todos la miran inquisidoramente buscando una respuesta a su inquietud, se siente presionada al tener tanta gente importante esperando a que hable.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – la primera en confrontarla es la princesa

-estable pero no fuera de peligro- los reunidos dejan escapar un suspiro, al menos sigue viva… ya es ganancia- los parásitos ya habían comenzado a devorar sus órganos, tuvimos que abrir y sacarlos a todos luego parar el sangrado interno para terminar de limpiar pero…

-¿no removieron a todos? – pregunto el rey

-no podía corar el hígado para sacar los huevecillos…- Sergey contuvo algunas lagrimas no así Mai que uso el pecho de Tate como paño, Shizuru se quedo inmóvil- suturamos y administramos una dosis de Ivermectina

-¿solo una? Nat necesita unas 15- dice consternado Sergey

-doble dosis es suficiente para matar a una vaca – Yoko no esta para preguntas idiotas. Fue una odisea limpiar el cuerpo de Natsuki, no solo estaban en organos si no tambien en músculos, en la epidermis y en los ojos.

-¿se recuperara? – pregunto Mai entre sollozos y pensar que ella fue tan dura con su amiga, si lo hubiera sabido en lugar de ir a dar el golpe habría llevado a Nat con Yoko.

-tiene buena condición física… si la mantenemos bajo observación y evitamos que ingiera lo que sea que traía esos parásitos regresara a la normalidad- todos suspiraron aliviados

-¿alguna idea de donde pesco esas cosas?- pregunto Rossel

-ninguna, estos parásitos son nuevos para nosotros, no están en ningún libro y la teniente Kruger es el primer caso documentado de estos.

-entiendo…- el hombre regreso a su asiento, aun intranquilo

-¿puedo verla?- pregunto Shizuru, estaba nerviosa, el diagnostico de Yoko no ayudo a que ella se tranquilizara y en lo único que pensaba era en verla

-la teniente esta en un cuarto esterilizado bajo observación, no recibirá visitas hasta que recupere la conciencia y estemos seguros que esta fuera de peligro- Yoko vio descomponerse la perfecta mascara por unos segundos que rápidamente fue puesta en su lugar, su semblante serio pero amable a la vez -Shizuru hime a usted será la primera a quien avise cuando Natsuki mejore.

-Gracias- dio una sonrisa sincera

-Shizuru ya es tarde…- el Rey poso su mano en el hombro de su hija- necesitas descansar

-si padre- No queriendo mucho obedeció a su progenitor. Los nobles caminaron a la salida escoltados por guardias de sombra.

-ustedes también deberían descansar- ordeno Rossel, los chicos con la moral baja se les asigno cuartos en el edificio adjunto pero los tenientes no pudieron consolar el sueño en toda la noche… solo podían pensar en su amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ta ta taaa tannnn

Las cosas se van poniendo feas y un poco asquerosas (se imaginan vomitar gusanos negros que comen tus entrañas?) pero ya explicare eso después.

Como dije se mostraron los poderes de Shiho… mas adelante se mostraran sus razones y el porque Mikoto no puede hacer nada contra ella.

Que mas… algo que quería aclarar es lo de "Trabajo, trabajada, trabajando" en el ámbito de la brujería seria "hechizo, hechizada, hechizando" aquí en mi país no se como le digan en otro lugares. Si alguien nota algún parecido con la realidad… no es coincidencia, así sucede en la vida real y la gente sufre los mismos "padecimientos" que le ocurrirán a Nat, aunque adaptados al personaje de Shiho y con algo de mi cosecha jojojo.

Pensé en poner un tipo flash back para que viéramos las pesadillas de Nat en este capitulo pero el capitulo habría salido unas 3 horas mas grande y la verdad me dio flojera escribirlo…. ¿les gustaría leer las pesadillas?

Sin mas, me despido ya estoy cansada y esta comezón me esta matando!!! Nos vemos.


	36. cuatro vidas

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"… _si tuviera cuatro vidas… cuatro vidas serian para ti…"_

.

.

.

.

Shizuru se movía intranquila entre la enorme cama, una pesadilla combinada con preocupación amenazaban con no dejarla sola cuando… de entre toda la negrura vino la luz calida como la mañana y con ella dejo a su mente descansar.

Entre la luz comenzó a caminar hasta que a lo lejos deslumbro el pequeño jardín arriba de una torre al cual ella y Natsuki suelen ir a descansar. Aumento la velocidad y en un instante se encontraba en medio de dicho lugar observando el árbol, dio unos pasos hacia el para seguir con sus dedos los trazos de un corazón tallado que en el centro lleva gravadas la N y la S

- vida, alma, ser… corazón- la peliocre volteo al oír la voz

-Natsuki – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia su ángel que se encontraba tirada en el pasto viendo el cielo

-Shizuru chan… ¿Cuánto dura toda una vida? – la ojirubi al acercarse ve a su ángel de unos 9 años con los pantalones rotos y la camisa blanca manchada de aceite. Sus gigantes ojos verdes mirando insistente pero tranquilamente a sus ojos rojos

-no se… toda una vida es mucho tiempo – al comenzar a sentarse junto a ella se siente y ve como una niña de 10 años otra vez

-Shizuru chan… ¿Qué son la vida, el alma, el ser?

-son… partes importantes de una persona – dijo mirando al infinito al igual que su ángel

- ¿y el corazón? – pregunto tocando su pecho

-es… donde se guarda la vida, el alma y el ser

-ha….- se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo y sintiendo la fría brisa golpear sus cuerpos- entonces ya lo he decidido Shizuru chan

-¿Qué has decidido Natsuki chan? –pregunto viendo la a los ojos

-darte mi corazón – extendió la mano entregando cuatro semillas a la princesa quien de sus ojos lágrimas salieron

-¿Por qué me entregas esto?

-porque no se cuanto dure toda una vida – sonrió- pero lo que dure te juro que yo siempre te amare… e incluso después de la muerte te seguiré amando – Shizuru rodeo al ángel con sus brazos, el jardín desapareció y quedaron de nuevo en la luz- Nunca lo olvides Shizuru – tomo la barbilla de la peliocre para que la mirara- pase lo que pase…mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie mas…

-Natsuki mi corazón también es tuyo – se abrazaron mas fuerte, Shizuru sentía pesar, como si algo malo fuera a pasar

-pase lo que pase… solo vine a decir adiós…

-NO… -mas lagrimas cayeron- nunca digas eso, nunca te iras porque nunca permitiré que eso ocurra – miro fijamente a su ángel que lentamente se desvanecía

-… ¿Cuánto dura toda una vida?... ¿Cuánto dura un adiós?

-no te vayas… no me dejes…

-nunca lo olvides Shizuru chan- Natsuki desapareció dejando sola a Shizuru en medio de la inmensidad

-no, no, no, no… NOOOO

.

.

.

.

La princesa abre los ojos aun agitada… reconoce el lugar… es su habitación y lo que paso hace unos segundos fue:

-solo un sueño… un mal sueño – con la fina seda seca el sudor de su frente, suspira tratando de calmar su corazón que late como si hubiera corrido un maratón

-hmmmm- se escucho a lado, Shizuru volteo y no le dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

-¿Natsuki? –parpadeo dos veces, su ángel estaba recostado alado suyo con la bata del hospital manchada de lodo y suturas por todo su cuerpo, se supone que estaba bajo vigilancia ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí en esas condiciones?

-quería estar contigo…- susurro entre sueños la peliazul-… Shizuru….

-yo también quiero estar contigo Natsuki- la princesa se volvió a recostarse en la cama, de inmediato su otome se acomodo entre sus brazos y quedaron así por una horas mas hasta que…

-Shizuru hime, Shizuru hime- una pelirroja interrumpió en la habitación

-¿Mai san? ¿Qué hace en mi habitación? – pregunto la princesa sentándose en la cama

-Natsuki se salio del hospital y… - vio a una peliazul estriarse y bostezar- ¿llego a su cama?... Shizuru hime se que tienen sentimientos especiales entre ustedes pero robar a Natsuki en esas condiciones es peligroso…- Mai puso sus manos sobre su cadera en forma de reproche

-no la robe – dijo indignada- cuando desperté ella ya estaba aquí

-como fuera- frunció el seño la otome- debió llevarla al hospital lo antes posible, Nat no esta en condiciones de "hacer cositas" con usted- Dios!!! Le habían abierto toda la barriga y cortado por todo el cuerpo, ¿Cómo se les ocurría tener sexo en esas condiciones? Enserio Nat no bromea cuando dice que la princesa es una "golosa"

-no hables tan alto en la mañana Mai, que no vez que estoy cruda- Nat se tapo la cara con un cojín

-¡No estas cruda y no voy a dejar de gritarte! ¿En que cabeza cabe salir con esas heridas del hospital? – Mai camina hacia un buró y comienza a lanzarle objeto a su amiga

- solo quiero dormir un rato con mi novia ¿es mucho pedir? –grito lanzando el cojín a su amiga

-pues lo es considerando sus heridas Maister Kruger

-¡Papá!

-su majestad…- Nat trago saliva pesadamente, fue un mal comentario, en un mal momento y en un pésimo lugar

-vine porque me avisaron de su "salida" antes de lo previsto pero veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo

-no es lo que parece… -Nat trato de encontrar una mentira creíble pero no le llegaba nada a la cabeza

-¿no esta en bata compartiendo la cama con mi hija?

-…te… tec… técnicamente si… pero…

-no hable… solo deje que Maister Tokiha la escolte al hospital –dando media vuelta para dar algo de privacidad a las jóvenes

-pero me siento bien su majestad

-no puedes estar "bien" después de tremenda operación

-tu mejor que nadie sabe que es posible Mai –miro a su amiga fijamente. Shizuru vio como la pelirroja baja su mirada hacia el brazalete de Saeko y cree comprender la recuperación milagrosa

-bueno… -suspiro Mai- al menos ve a que te quiten las puntadas y te sellen tu pase de salida –si ya estaba curada lo menos que podía hacer era el papeleo

-eso pueden hacerlo en palacio

-Shizuru hime ella tiene que ir…

-no tiene que ir si ya esta sana

-Shizuru no seas obstinada – ordeno su padre- … Maister Kruger…-le dedico una mirada severa

-ya voy… ya voy- hizo puchero levantándose de la cama- regreso en unas horas-dijo a la princesa y caminando hacia su amiga

-no, yo voy contigo

-¡NO! – todos voltearon hacia la puerta, una mujer con tiara y apenas unas cuantas canas apareció- ¡tu vas a cumplir tus deberes reales y te reunirás con Reito san para acordar los últimos toques de su boda… - un silencio gélido aplasto la atmósfera, con todo el ajetreo de los terroristas Nat se había olvidado momentáneamente de "ese" pequeño detalle

-haaa mi querida Artemisa, siempre con tus comentarios tan oportunos- suspiro Satoshi

-Alguien en esta familia debe de mantener la cordura

-ser la aguafiestas no te va Artemisa – por lo general el era el aguafiestas pero últimamente ella era la que amargaba todos los momentos en especial los de su hija

-madre Reito esta tan renuente a casarse como yo, si falto a esa cita para el será un alivio y Natsuki me necesi…

-no te necesita para nada, esta niña es como el pasto… crece sin cuidado- Nat trono sus nudillos evitando responder ¿crecer sin cuidado? Esta de acuerdo con que su madre le dio muchas libertades pero es indiscutible que siempre la cuido, si solo esa señora no fuera la reina hace mucho que la hubiera callado.

-Artemisa porque no te pones de acuerdo con Minagi san, al fin de cuentas ustedes son los únicos interesados en la boda – puntualizó el rey, el abuelo de Reito y la madre de Shizuru han sido los interesados en la unión desde que Shizuru y Reito aun eran recién nacidos

-tu nunca me apoyas- vocifero saliendo de la habitación

-tu tampoco lo haces- susurro Shizuru bajando la mirada… cuanto daría porque Saeko hubiera sido su madre

-este… Mai creo que mejor nos vamos yendo- dijo Nat rascándose la nuca, los lugares tensos le molestaban

-si, el "carro" esta preparado

-tu siempre estas preparada jajajaja- salieron animosamente de los aposentos reales dejando a padre e hija

-ellas no piensan usar un carro ¿verdad?- pregunto el Rey

-lo mas seguro es que se vayan en la motocicleta de Maister Tokiha – suspiro Shizuru, si se quejan por dejar a Natsuki dormir con ella ¿Por qué no se quejaban por que su ángel fuera en una moto a mas de 150km?

- esas niñas nunca aprenden …- recordó el rey- ¿Natsuki entrara al concurso de motocross de este año?

-¿acaso lo dudas padre? –ambos ojirubi sonrieron, Natsuki podría estar medio muerta y aun así no habría poder humano que la alejara de la competencia. Ni ella era capaz de interponerse entre su ángel y las carreras, solo por un tiempo Saeko logro que Nat no compitiera en el ultimo circuito, la carrera mortal, pero ahora que ella no estaba para hacer entrar en razón a toda la banda de niños lo mas seguro es que entrarían… para su desgracia-… ¿Cuánto dura toda una vida?...- se pregunto en susurros

-el tiempo que tenga que durar- contesto su padre, al instante ella volteo a verlo- no tienes de que preocuparte, ella prácticamente nació con el manubrio en las manos –sonrió- sabe cuidarse

-… tienes razón- devolvió la sonrisa. Con la ultima frase el rey se despido y salio dejando sola a su hija sumergida en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Natsuki… repite lo por favor

-¿cantas veces mas Yoko? –suspiro la peliazul

-cuantas veces necesite para entenderlo

-en mi familia cicatrizamos rápido

-eso no tiene sentido, la ultima vez que te internamos tardaste mas tiempo que ahora y déjame decirte que tus heridas esta vez fueron mas grabes

-me alimento bien

-no bebes, tragas alcohol y mayonesa eso no esta en una dieta balanceada

.-hago ejercido

-tampoco influye lo suficiente

-… con un carajo mujer-Nat azoto las manos en la mesa del consultorio, Yoko se negaba a firmar el pase de salida hasta entender como había hecho Natsuki para sanar completamente y salir del hospital. La ojiverde le contó a detalle el como escapar del hospital pero apenas y da respuestas vagas sobre su milagrosa recuperación- estoy en perfectas condiciones ¿Qué no es eso lo que importa?

-me importa pero me importa mas saber como lo lograste

-son cosas de la vida –se levanto- supéralas y sigue adelante –movió hoja y pluma hacia la doctora- que no vez que tengo alguien que me espera

-esto no se quedara así Natsuki…- Yoko por fin después de 2 horas firmo el pase- quiero saber con lujo de detalles como te recuperaste

-fueron solo rasguñitos

-te abrí de las costillas para abajo – eso no era un rasguñito

-un rasguño largo – dijo tomando el papel firmado y corriendo hacia la salida- ha y… gracias por salvarme la vida

-es mi trabajo- suspiro resignada- espero que no me causes mas problemas en la carrera de la semana próxima

-¿bromeas? Yo seria incapaz de… dejar de causarte problemas – en todas las competencias se lastimaba algo, un brazo roto, el tobillo dislocado, un pequeño golpe en la cabeza… en fin, siempre era algo y ahora que entraría al "circuito máximo" esperaba otra cicatriz en su colección

-tu nunca cambias- negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo

-no puedo evitarlo – con un movimiento de mano se despidió y salio tan rápido como pudo del hospital, monto a su querida Ice Silver y fue a toda velocidad a palacio. Los sirvientes le contaron que Shizuru hime seguía encerrada en la habitación de las rosas, la preferida de la reina decidiendo sobre colores, invitados y flores para la boda que se avecinaba pero que la reina y el patriarca de los Minagi ya se habían retirado.

Natsuki con esa información fue por los pasadizos secretos hasta la habitación antes mencionada, iba tranquila pues sabia lo que encontraría, a Shizuru y Reito tomando té platicando de alguna tontería sin poner atención a sus "deberes" lo que generalmente ocurría cando esos dos estaban solos en una habitación.

-hola- dijo Natsuki saliendo de una esquina, espantando a los jóvenes adentro

-Natsuki san… tardo mas de lo acostumbrado- Reito la saludo con la mano

-jeje ya conoces a los doctores, no te dejan salir hasta que te revisan tres veces

-¿Qué te dijeron? –pregunto Shizuru

-al parecer todos los parásitos abandonaron mi cuerpo y me quitaron las puntadas- sin anestesia fue molesto sin mencionar que tenia mas de 300 puntadas en todo el cuerpo

-me alegra que ya estés bien- la princesa se levanto y abrazo a su otome aspirando el suave aroma a hierba fresca

-¿creíste que un montón de gusanitos negros podría conmigo?- correspondió el abrazo

-ni por un segundo- rió hundiendo su cara en el blanquecino cuello

-será mejor que me retire- dijo Reito quien había sido olvidado momentáneamente

-si lo será- Shizuru se separo un poco para ver a su amigo. No habían arreglado absolutamente nada sobre su matrimonio, a decir verdad habían buscado formas para retrasarlo

-te veré luego Shizuru, Natsuki- se despido con una reverencia y camino hacia la puerta- ha y… hazme un favor- volteo a verlas- ¿podrías cuidar de Renna en la próxima competencia?

-jajaja creo que es al revés Reito san- la ojirubi conocía a su otome y el sentido maternal de las otome Minagi

-por lo general estaría de acuerdo contigo Shizuru san pero en estas competencias nunca falta el tonto que trata de chocar o provocarle accidentes a Renna chan– suspiro, su hermanita, Shizuru y el se han acostumbrado a ir como espectadores a esas carreras, claro que siempre bajo un disfraz y notan como muchos competidores siempre tratan de lastimar a sus otomes… era muy molesto no poder hacer nada al respecto sino mas que observar y rezar.

-esos tipos no serán problema esta vez- Nat agita despreocupada la mano- esas gallinas no nos seguirán en la competencia

-¿Por qué no lo harían? –pregunto Reito, esos hombres siempre competían con ellas

-porque no son los suficientemente hombres- sonrió- será nuestro debut en el circuito máximo

-… Renna no me contó nada sobre eso…- dijo el pelinegro visiblemente molesto

-¿ha no?... entonces creo que he dicho algo inapropiado- volteo a ver a su princesa

-muy inapropiado- dijo Shizuru

-¿tu sabias sobre esto? –pregunto el joven a su amiga

-no pero lo intuía, era lo mas lógico – sin nadie que los reprenda y los regrese por el buen sendero de la prudencia estos niños participarían en la carrera mortal a la cual han querido entrar desde que comenzaron a correr en dos ruedas.

-ustedes no tienen remedio- suspiro, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras de si, Shizuru y Nat no se tomaron la molestia de ir por la puerta principal teniendo la red de túneles para ellas solas. Se fueron caminando de la man,o pasaron por Durancito que esperaba en los túneles hasta llegar a su jardín secreto.

Al entrar Nat se dejo caer en el pasto y rodó un poco, le encantaba la sensación del pasto mojado en todo su cuerpo, en tanto Shizuru se acercó al árbol para tocar las cicatrices de este, como un flash recordó su sueño que tenso su cuerpo y corazón. Volteo hacia su otome quien disfrutaba dando vueltas en la hierba, Shizuru sonrió por la vista… ¿hacia cuanto Natsuki no retozaba en la hierba? Se pregunto sentándose cómodamente a la sombra del árbol junto con Durancito. Natsuki no había hecho eso desde que su madre y Duran murieron, su cara se ensombreció, se sentía culpable por no tener pistas del acecino y el motivo del crimen ¿Quién querría matar a un técnico?

-ella no era solo un técnico…- susurro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del can

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto la ojiverde mirando a la joven

-nada – sonrió

-…- suspiro- no tienes que sonreír si no lo sientes Shizuru, no estas hablando con un conde o alguno otro noble culo fofo

-ara ¿Natsuki me descubrió?

-siempre lo hago pero nunca te digo- en cuatro patas llego hasta su princesa y perro el cual se le abalanzo y jugo con el entre risas y lamidas… ¿eso sonó raro?

-Natsuki… ¿vas a quedarte conmigo para siempre? –esa pregunta sonó mas afirmación

-haaaa- la peliazul quito al perro de ella y miro a esos ojos rojos que le quitaban el aliento- ya se por donde va esto Shizuru

-¿enserio? – se sorprendió un poco

-el circuito máximo es una carrera peligrosa – en donde mas de la mitad de los competidores muere- pero con nuestras habilidades al volante será pan comido, veras que regresare a palacio con una enorme copa de oro y suficientes refacciones para armar a Ice Silver 2 veces – sonrió emocionada

-si ese es el caso en este instante te doy 7 copas de oro 3 veces más grandes y refacciones para armarla 10 o 15 veces – todo con tal de que su ángel no corra peligro

-esos no son los únicos premios –como otome real sabia que su nivel adquisitivo había subido hasta las nubes, ella podía comprar prácticamente lo que quisiera pero ese no era el caso de la competencia- el respeto y fama que alcanzas después de ganar no se compara con nada

-eres una otome real ¿Qué mas respeto necesitas?

-… eso es tan poco respetable- suspiro, su fama de "patea traseros y mujer mala" se iba al caño cada vez que mas gente se enteraba que de 9am a 20pm de lunes a Domingo y días festivos era otome real

-Natsuki chan no quiere ser mi otome- lagrimas de cocodrilo

-yo nunca dije eso baka- bufo sonrojada- solo digo que entre los motociclistas mi posición como otome real no sirve para nada

-ahí algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo – había tenido una cirugía invasiva hace un día y ya quería salir a la pista

-lo dudo mucho

-Natsuki es una niña mala- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a lo cual las dos rieron

Se quedaron recargadas la una con la otra por un tiempo, el suficiente para que se quedaran dormidas y no fue hasta que el ladrido de Durancito persiguiendo aves que se despertaron

-ya tengo que irme- dijo Natsuki levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas- quede de verme con Mai para comer un buen ramen con extra mayonesa – saco su reloj de bolsillo dándose cuenta que iba retrasada para la comida

-acerca de ir a la mansión Minagi…- recordó las quejas de Mikoto- seria mejor si esperaras al menos unas semanas antes de regresar

-¿Mikoto sigue enojada? – pregunto estirándose

-te robaste a su otome en pijama y ondeaste su ropa interior por el patio principal para que toda la guardia la viera… además de arruinar los jardines

-yo no fui la que ondeo las bragas de Mai ese fue Sergey

-quien fuera –ese rubio era muy molesto, no sabia como Mikoto y Reito lo soportaban, gracias al cielo ella no tenia que tratar con el pues el sentimiento de repulsión era mutuo- Mikoto esta muy molesta y me pidió que no te acercaras a su casa sola o con el "otro"

-hmmm si ese es caso –tomo a su princesa del brazo y comenzó a llevarla hacia la puerta- iremos juntas

-espera, tengo que ver a un Maques en una hora

-ese tipo puede esperar, ¿no es así Durancito?

-waw

- ara… si me lo pide Durancito creo que no tengo opción

-jajaja claro que no la tienes, apresurémonos que el Ramen se esta enfriando

Se fueron montadas en Ice Silver a toda velocidad, se tardaron un poco en la entrada mientras Shizuru convencía a los guardias de que Natsuki podía entrar siempre y cuando fuera ella de acompañante. Sin aviso ni decoro la peliazul se paseo entre los pasillos como si fuera su casa, llego a la cocina principal azotando la puerta y grito

-MUJER TENGO HABMRE!!!!!

-ENTONCES HUBIERAS LLEGADO A LA HORA –grito la pelirroja lanzándole un tazón de ramen

-no tengo que darte explicaciones, solo cocina y mueve las caderas- ordeno Nat sentándose en la mesa. Las dos tuvieron una pequeña batalla de miradas hasta que Mai cerro los ojos

-hai hai hai –suspiro- que triste es tener un esposo tan malo *snif*

-¿bromeas? Pensé que el bello durmiente era peor esposo que yo – le regresó el tazón de ramen

-jajajaja solo en las noche desenfrenadas de pasión es peor –le guiño el ojo

-jajajajaja- Natsuki reía junto su amiga que se apresuraba a preparar su ramen en tanto…

-contrólate Mikoto es solo una broma, solo una broma- Shizuru tomaba de lo hombros a la joven para evitar un zafarrancho en la cocina, la princesa era conciente y en algunas ocasiones participe de esta clase de bromas pero no era el mejor momento para decirlas

-Mai no quiso comer hasta que ella llegara- refunfuño la noble

-quizás tengan que ponerse de acuerdo sobre la competencia, es normal para ellas comer juntas

-hmmm no deja de ser molesto- bufo la pelinegra

-ho Shizuru hime –apenas noto la presencia de las nobles- ¿gusta un tazón de ramen?

-seria un placer –sonrió acercándose a la mesa donde Natsuki esta subiendo los pies- Natsuki seria tan amable de bajar los pies de la mesa

-a Mai no le molesta –la peliazul podría jurar que hasta se sentía en familia si hacia eso… comer en bares de tercera y con una madre muy relajada daba malas costumbres

-a mi me molesta- gruño Mikoto con un aura asesina a su alrededor

-… ok…- al acto Nat bajo los pies y adopto una pose de fina y recatada mujer

-jajaja deja las poses que nadie te las cree- dijo la pelirroja depositando el tazón de ramen picante con extra EXTRA mayonesa – en un momento esta el de usted Shizuru hime

-esta bien, espero- se acostumbra servirle primero a la familia real después a los nobles y al final a quien falte solo que aquí la cocinera acostumbra servirle primero a Natsuki luego a Sergey le sigue Mikoto y al final los que vayan llegando, una vieja costumbre de la cual Renna se burla mucho diciendo "por como les sirves pareciera que fueran tus esposos"

Natsuki y Mai platicaron sobre las refacciones, los competidores y la seguridad del evento ya que cabía la posibilidad de un ataque terrorista, mafiosos sin ánimos de perder millones y competidores envidiosos. Al poco rato llego Renna se unió a la conversación en tanto Shizuru, Reito y Mikoto se dedicaron solo a escucharlas y asentir de vez en vez cuando había algún comentario o frase que llegaban a entenderle mas de la mitad.

-entonces esta todo claro, te veo mañana en el taller para hacer le pruebas a las suspensiones, checar los motores y las llantas - dijo la pelirroja mientras la peliazul se levanto tomando de la mano a la princesa

-yo llevo las refacciones que tengo para que Nat lleve las herramientas y los planos… si es que no se te olvidan- burlonamente Renna hizo notar lo dispersa que puede ser la mujer

-no bromees Nat puede olvidar importares papeles de estado pero nunca los planos de sus motos jajaja

-que graciosa Mai –gruño Natsuki

-ara pero Natsuki chan no olvido el otro día en el jardín las reformas a la ley agraria y Durancito tuvo que llevármelos hasta mi oficina

-jajajajaja- rieron todos los presentes

-si… pero ello no tenían porque enterarse

-tiene razón Shizuru hime, quizás sea mejor pedirle a Durancito que traiga los planos

-waw waw

-¿de que lado estas? – pregunto la ojiverde al can, en el acto todos rieron mas.

.

.

.

.

.

Noble y otome regresaron a palacio por la puerta principal a sabiendas de que la reina estaría esperándolas para regañarlas, Natsuki propuso usar uno de los túneles pero Shizuru argumento que solo retrasarían lo inevitable y los tediosos regaños son mejores en la mañana que cuando quieres dormir.

Pasado el martirio las chicas son libres llegada la noche cubre el cielo estrellado y la brisa nocturna refresca el país. Natsuki separo lo que llevaría el día de mañana al taller, no quería darle la razón a Mai y tampoco quería dar dos vueltas teniendo altas posibilidades de encontrarse a su querida suegra quien le impediría disfrutas el mes de vacaciones que el rey y su padre le habían otorgado por su trabajo.

-el trabajo…- gruño Natsuki ante el recuerdo. Consiguieron 7 prisioneros, 2 muertos y 2 fugados, uno de los muertos era Samuel del cual no se sabe nada sobre su cadáver y entre los fugados estaba Midori la supuesta jefa de los terroristas y para colmo los 7 que capturaron parecían piedras, eran jodidamente difíciles de exprimir, en todo lo que llevaban no les habían sacado ni una palabra- soy un asco – concluyo cerrando la caja de herramientas que le hiciera su madre, desde que ella murió sentía que no había dado ni un solo acierto y ahora que había dado gala de su incompetencia se le premiaba con vacaciones las cuales usaba para su hobby… chico eso hace sentir miserable a cualquiera

-no te presiones – suaves y calidos brazos hacen lo posible para confortar a la ojiverde

-no se que me paso en el frente… juro que… no lo se…- nunca le había pasado antes

-Natsuki chan estaba enferma por no obedecerme y comer en la calle – susurro Shizuru, su calido aliento choco con el cuello de su ángel que lo estremeció. Natsuki seguía teniendo movimientos inconcientes tan lindos, le producía placer saber que solo ella podía con un simple suspiro derretir a la belleza de hielo.

-ya antes lo había hecho y no me había pasado esto – tenia estomago de hierro dudaba que hubiera sido la comida… pues no ingirió mucha, a decir verdad bebió mas de lo que comió en esos días, lo que era extraño pues tenían como regla no beber 3 días antes de cualquier misión para evitar lo que paso… ¿A dónde se fue su autocontrol en esos 3 días? O mejor aun, en todo ese mes… un siseo comenzó en su oído izquierdo, bufo la peliazul, no era la primera vez de este y sin duda era molesto

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver a Natsuki meter su dedo meñique en el oído de forma salvaje

-mi odio zumba – contesto, en tanto ponía atención a su oído la imagen de un joven moreno se materializo en su mente, Nat tomo en cuenta que tenia un bonito color… ¿desde cuando le gustaban los morenos?... pero aun… ¿desde cuando creía que Takeda kun era bonito?!!!!!! Se sacudió agarrando su cabeza, de repente el contacto con Shizuru le provoco mareos

-¿Natsuki realmente te encuentras bien? – ahora si estaba preocupada, el semblante de su ángel era de angustia y desconcierto

-si es solo que… ese maldito zumbido – había aumentado de intensidad y le estaba volviendo loca

-déjame ver – Shizuru se acerco lentamente, tomo entre sus mano la cabeza y la inclino para ver mejor, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y rápido busco con la mirada algo que le ayudara.

Brinco hacia su tocador, saco los cajones hasta encontrar sus pinzas de depilar, regreso hacia Natsuki que ahora se retorcía en el piso. La sometió como pudo y con cuidado fue extrayendo de uno en uno gusanos negros, saco 6 pequeños y uno gigante que se pregunta como diablos cabía eso en un oído. Busco en los bolsillos de su ahora inconciente ángel y encontró un pastillero lleno.

-Natsuki no tomaste tu medicina- choco su palma en la frente queriendo atribuir la repentina recaída a ese detalle aunque su corazón le decía que era otra la razón. Como su ángel estaba inconciente la princesa agarro las 2 pastillas con sus labios y de boca a boca se las dio, la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la cama y se quedaron abrazadas- ¿Qué nos esta pasando?... Natsuki – la princesa comenzó a sentir esas punzadas en el corazón y la otome no dejo de temblar en toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.

Una competencia de motocross salida de la nada… ¿Por qué?... pues me dio la gana así de sencillo jajajajaja pero de ello tiene mas culpa Chikane Tenoh por contarme lo que pasaría en el siguiente capitulo de Maldito Amor y dejarme divagar en las posibilidades de una carrera mortal.

Así que el próximo capitulo veremos una carrera mortal… o los preparativos de la misma eso dependerá d q tanto se alargue el capitulo.

Antes de que se me olvide este capitulo estuvo inspirado en un principio por la cancion que lleva el mismo nombre: "Cuatro vidas" en la versión cantada por Edie Gorme y los Panchos:

Vida, si tuviera cuatro vidas, cuatro vidas serían para tí.  
Vida, si te llevas mi vida, contento moriría por tí.  
Alma, si te llevas mi alma contento morirí por tí.  
Ser, si te llevas mi ser contento moriría por tí.

Corazón, en mi corazon te llevas mi alma, mi vida y mi ser  
Si tuviera cuatro vidas, cuatro vidas serían para tí.

Corazón, en mi corazon te llevas mi alma, mi vida y mi ser...

Nos vemos.


	37. competencia

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"…_rujan motores, cada movimientos te lleva mas a mi…"_

.

.

.

.

-Shiho sama ¿Qué le paso a Natsuki? Usted dijo que no le haría daño – Takeda y Tate han ido a la casa de la bruja, el moreno esta molesto por los sucedido a su amada Natsuki

-yo no tuve la culpa de esto, fue esa princesa quien causo el problema…- Shiho trono los dedos y Samuel salio de entre las sombras para servirle algo de té, al momento los dos hombres brincaron del susto al observar un muerto viviente- debí de haberlo visto… malditos Minagi darle tremendo talismán a una niña… ustedes no me dejaran tocarle ni un cabello –comenzó a reír maniacamente

-¿la princesa tiene poderes mágicos? – a Tate le sonaba extraño

-ella no – dijo despectivamente- el talismán que lleva incrustado en su cuerpo tiene el poder de materializar mi magia

-¿y eso de que les serviría? –pregunto Takeda sin ver la conexión del asunto

-hombre idiota, mis hechizos son los gusanos negros que fácilmente pudieron sacar del cuerpo de la joven – Shizuru al tocar a Natsuki inmediatamente purificaba su cuerpo obligando a la magia de la bruja a salir- por suerte no ha podido despegar de su zurda el alma de este hombre – señalando al cuerpo de Samuel

-¿despegar su alma? – Takeda no entendía nada de nada, en su pueblo existían las brujas pero nunca se tomo el tiempo para ponerle atención a los cuentos de las ancianas que hablaban de hechizos y contrahechazos… cuanto se arrepentía de ello

- las brujas hacen contratos con los muertos para que vayan y susurren sus deseos a la persona que les indican – contesto Tate-… mira que eres tonto, si eso me lo contó tu abuelita- una vez que alguien "esta cargando al muerto" esté día y noche le susurra al oído izquierdo y como pequeñas gotas quiebra la voluntad de la persona que termina obedeciendo los deseos de la bruja

-este chico murió con un terrible resentimiento hacia la joven- Shiho acaricio el hoyo por donde entro la bala- es perfecto para mis trabajos- un alma llena de odio trabaja gustosa con las brujas, mas si se les pide atosigar al objeto de su odio.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Shiho sama? – pregunto Takeda, ahora que había terminado su trabajo pronto tendría que regresar a su provincia y no tendría oportunidad de ver a Natsuki otra vez

-tener paciencia… - con otro chasquido el muerto viviente salio de escena- mientras este cerca de ese talismán cualquier hechizo de segunda será bloqueado – el cuerpo regreso con el brazalete que Takeda le robara a Natsuki- pero cuando acabe con este brazalete, ni siquiera ese talismán podrá evitar mi poder jajajajaja – Takeda y Tate tragaron saliva, esa risa maniaca les helaba los huesos- esta vez Minagi seré yo quien ría al ultimo

.

.

.

.

-hey chicos – una peliazul saludo a sus amigos cuando paro su moto enfrente de un pequeño taller

-llegas tarde Natsuki- chillo Mai- retrasaste el trabajo una hora

-disculpa es que Shizuru no me dejaba salir de palacio – tuvo que usar a Durancito de distracción para salir ella

-¿Por qué hará eso? Ella no parecía estar en desacuerdo ayer

- solo esta exagerando la situación eso es todo- estaba conciente de que mas gusanos habían salido de su cuerpo pero ahora se sentía bien y ya no cometería la tontería de olvidar tomar su medicina, con eso y el poder del brazalete de su madre no debería haber problemas… eso creía ella.

-pues a comenzar con el trabajo – dijo Renna lanzando le un paliacate a Natsuki con el que la ojiverde se agarro el cabello azulado

Para la competencia de motocross no podían usar las motocicletas de siempre, es por ello que tenían unas especiales para la competencia pero dado a que no las usaban mucho tenían que darles mantenimiento antes de las competencias y más aun, practicar con ellas.

-Nat ¿puedes traerme el motor?- pidió ayuda la pelirroja que trabaja debajo de un una de las motos

-aja… - la joven toma el motor con las manos y lo lleva cargando hasta el marco donde instalarían ese motor- mejor lo voy acomodando para que el bello durmiente haga las conexiones eléctricas mañana – tomo sus herramientas y comenzó el trabajo

-oe espera un segundo- el joven rubio salio de su trabajo para mirar a Natsuki- ¿Cómo pudiste mover el motor si yo estoy usando la grúa? – esos motores, completos pesan mas de 20kg

-… etto…

-yo le ayude- dijo rápidamente Renna- están pesados pero Nat y yo somos muy muy fuertes –sonrió mostrando sus bíceps

-ha ya… traten de no esforzarse mucho, no quiero que por impacientes les pace algo- el rubio regreso a su trabajo armando el ultimo motor

-idiota, fuiste tu la que dijo que no usáramos los poderes innecesariamente- susurro en reproche Renna

-disculpe Renna onnesama – estar con Sergey le parecía tan seguro que se olvido de ocultar su fuerza sobrehumana

- con que lo recuerdes esta bien- suspiro la mayor- ahora sigue trabajando, necesitamos tenerlas listas lo mas rápido posible

-hai Renna onnesama – el equipo siguió trabajando todo el día y toda la noche hasta tener las cuatro motos cross listas.

Al día siguiente ya tenían todo listo, solo faltaba una pista para practicar, para ello los Minagi han construido (a petición de dos insistentes otomes) un circuito de motocross con montículos de tierra y rampas. Los muchachos usaban las mañanas para discutir sobre las acrobacias, las puntuaciones que daban estas y los posibles competidores que le darían sabor a la carrera. En la tarde llevan a cabo las acrobacias siempre haciendo una mas arriesgada que la anterior, buscando la perfección y el no romperse los huesos en el intento. Para llegada la noche cenan un excelente Ramen en compañía de los nobles, se despiden y retiran para descansar.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy Natsuki? –una peliocre pregunta a la joven que se quita sus ropas enlodadas

-Mai y yo ya tenemos nuestra actuación montada, estamos seguras que dejaremos a la gente sin palabras- sonrió la muchacha recordando las peripecias que están por venir- con esto tenemos nuestra entrada asegurada al circuito máximo

-imagino será espectacular- suspiro- ¿y a que hora debo estar entre el publico para apoyar a mi Nat su ki?- canturreo la princesa

-no muy temprano, con que estén a las 7pm aun pueden encontrar buen lugar – el evento en si comienza a las 4pm desde la ceremonia de apertura pasando por las carreras infantiles, las juveniles, la exposición de los nuevos modelos por parte de las empresas, el baile sexy en los intermedios, llegando a la carrera en el circuito medio, dando paso a la competencia en Freestyle y terminando con la carrera en el circuito máximo. Cabe mencionar que Natsuki y la pandilla solo participara en las últimas dos.

-pero yo quiero el mejor lugar para ver a mi Natsuki…- su dedo índice comenzó a juguetear en la espalda de la otome- llegare a las 4 para conseguirlo

-oe ¿Qué no es una competencia absurda?- no es secreto para nadie que Shizuru ve sin sentido las competencias sobre dos ruedas… que según Sergey son solo celos de amantes pues muchos se preguntan que quiere mas Nat, a Shizuru, a las carreras… o a la mayonesa.

-si a Natsuki le gustan yo estaré ahí para apoyarla- susurro a su oído.

Natsuki se estremeció ante el contacto cálido del aliento de Shizuru y una pequeña descarga recorrió su cuerpo. Se separó ligeramente de la chica pero la princesa no quería dejarla escapar, no ahora, su deseo se estaba encendiendo tan rápido como una cerilla prende un papel y quería provocar el mismo estado en la chica, el mismo, o uno mayor a ser posible.

Agarró a Natsuki de las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo reclamándola como suya, haciendo patente su posesión, Natsuki no era de nadie y ella no era de ninguna se pertenecían la una a la otra.

Natsuki vuelve a intentar separarse de ella, algo no anda bien, lo nota, pero no sabe lo que es... Shizuru lejos de molestarse decide adelantar su rostro y capturar sus labios en un beso.

La morena primero no responde, intentando recordar que es lo que está mal en esa situación, el porqué no debería estar haciendo eso, pero realmente no es capaz de recordarlo y cada segundo que pasa es más consciente de que el verdadero problema está en ella ¿porque no le devuelve el beso?

Natsuki mueve sus labios y se une a la danza comenzada por Shizuru quien desliza una mano por el muslo de la chica y la otra la lleva hasta su nuca acercándola más a ella.

-Te eche de menos Nat... su... ki... -le dice la peliocre en su recorrido hacia su clavícula

Humedeció toda la zona dejando un rastro de besos, esa chica le sabía a gloria y el disfrutar de ella era todo un paraíso, uno negado durante todo ese tiempo, el primer gemido de Natsuki surgió de manera esporádica, ni ella misma se lo esperaba, por lo que su rostro adquirió una tonalidad carmín.

-Ara, ara… mi Natsuki está desacostumbrada a mi… -dijo Shizuru fingiendo un mohín– habrá que acostumbrarla de nuevo.

Y sin decir nada más se abalanzó sobre la chica tirándola sobre la cama, ninguna de las dos podía pensar coherentemente, la sangre había abandonada parte racional de su cuerpo para concentrarse en otra situada bastante más al sur.

-Shizuru… -gimió levemente la chica al sentir las manos de Shizuru debajo de su uniforme.

Natsuki no quería quedarse rezagada, por lo que rápidamente abrió el vestido de época de Shizuru y agarrando la tela morada se deshizo de él, ya estaba disfrutando el sabor de la victoria cuando lo vio, ahí colocado riéndose de ella, el maldito corsé… otra vez… Intento desatarlo al mismo tiempo que Shizuru le iba quitando el uniforme de un modo desenfrenado, como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo, pero la falta de práctica, unida a que la princesa no dejaba de moverse le dificultaba mucho la labor… por lo que ya harta de todo eso alcanzó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y simplemente la corto.

-¡!Ey! –Exclamo su amante levantándose y dejándole admirar todo su esplendor – ese me gustaba…

-Tomo venganza por toda la lencería que me has destrozado, ahora mis pantaletas pueden descansar en paz… -respondió Natsuki pasándose la lengua por los labios.

La princesa jamás había visto esa mirada en Natsuki, cargada de pasión y lujuria, si Natsuki en ese mismo instante no se hubiese puesto de rodillas en el suelo para bajarle la ropa interior y entretenerse degustando su feminidad seguramente se hubiese puesto a saltar de alegría anticipándose a los hechos ocurridos.

Shizuru agarró la cabeza de su Otome y la acercó más a ella luchando por mantener el equilibrio sobre sus piernas, la lengua de Natsuki recorría todos sus puntos débiles con voracidad y maestría al tiempo que sus manos exploraba por enésima vez su cuerpo y la aludida sintió que si se detenía el mundo llegaría a su fin, pero cosas de la vida… la morena se detuvo y elevó el rostro.

Shizuru iba a protestar, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron se le estrujo el corazón, ¿Cómo era posible que esos ojos reflejaran tantos sentimientos? Amor, pasión, cariño, complicidad, lujuria…

-¿Me deseas? –preguntó Natsuki aún en el suelo

-Sabes que sí… -respondió Shizuru instándola a que se levantase.

-¿Me quieres? – agregó Natsuki mientras Shizuru la despojaba de su penúltima prenda el pantalón.

-Más que a mi vida… - respondió esta vez Shizuru.

-¿Deseas que te haga… mía? – preguntó Natsuki interrumpiéndose a mitad de frase porque la chica había desgarrado su ropa interior y comenzado a probarla.

-Contigo siempre lo deseo todo Natsuki… -respondió Shizuru levantándose y tirándolas a las dos en la cama en una vorágine de besos y caricias.

Natsuki de pronto calló en la cuenta de su cuerpo… lleno de cicatrices… y un rubor alcanzó su rostro al tiempo que intentaba taparse con los brazos, quizás el brazalete de su madre el ayudo en su recuperación, no así en las cicatrices pero Shizuru le agarró los brazos y los colocó a los lados de su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa a mi Natsuki? – le dijo besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Yo… mi cuerpo… mis marcas… -respondió la chica mirando hacia la derecha, según los cánones de belleza las cicatrices no son consideradas bonitas… o sexy

Shizuru se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pubis de la chica y se balanceo mínimamente arrancándole un gemido a la militar.

-¿Te refieres a estas? –preguntó la princesa recorriendo la cicatriz con el dedo desde el esternón hasta el ombligo, marca de su ultima operación, aun así no podía quitarle la mirada a una marca en especial, la que se sitúa justo en su corazón de color morado y excelente caligrafía. Esa era la única marca que le interesaba a la peliocre.

Natsuki asintió levemente sin atreverse a mirar a su amada, pero ella cesó su agarre y tomándola por el mentón la obligo a enfocar sus ojos y le dijo:

-Natsuki… eres hermosa, eres fuerte, eres perfecta… -bajó el rostro y comenzó a besar las marcas una por una – esas marcas no podrían molestarme porque la gran mayoría te las has hecho por mi causa- es cierto que hay cicatrices de sus entrenamientos con la motocicleta pero no son tan marcados ni tan grandes como los que se ha hecho en su labor de proteger a su princesa- amó a Natsuki y por lo tanto, amo estas cicatrices porque forman parte de ella, me da igual tu aspecto.

La chica cogió la mano de la motorista y se la llevó al pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

-¿lo sientes latir? –preguntó Shizuru con una sonrisa picara.

Natsuki asintió, como no sentir el corazón de Shizuru si parecía que se quería salir del pecho.

-Solo Natsuki consigue esto, solo Natsuki consigue esto otro – añadió llevando la mano de su amada a su entrepierna y mostrándole la humedad que hacía patente su excitación para después volver a sus labios – solo Natsuki me hace feliz y aun si Natsuki tuviera la cara llena de cicatrices la amaría, y las besaría una a una, porque todo lo que Natsuki tiene me hace feliz. Eres mía Natsuki y por siempre lo serás, tu aspecto no me importa… solo lo que siento cuando estoy junto a ti.

Natsuki la miró con sorpresa y supo que la chica no mentía en sus ojos había sinceridad absoluta por lo que sonrió y asintió, poniendo la mano en el cuello de la chica y acercándola a ella de nuevo.

Shizuru cambió de posición y elevó la pierna de la chica para conseguir un contacto entre los tesoros que escondían sus articulaciones, se posicionó entre sus piernas y se movió levemente, provocando un suspiró de la chica, quien la besó de nuevo y empezó a masajear sus senos.

-Ara, ara… es hora de que me digas cuáles son tus deseos Natsuki… - dijo Shizuru colocando la pierna de Natsuki en su hombro y apretando un poco más el contacto – serán órdenes para mí, me moveré según tus ordenes, indícame como bailar… después de todo… aún no he olvidado que te empacho…

Natsuki tragó saliva y la agarró de las caderas pegándolo todo lo posible a ella. Como le había dicho Mai, "ese comentario" la iba a perseguir el resto de sus días.

-Lento… -respondió con la voz ronca y emocionada con ese nuevo juego.

Shizuru comenzó una danza placentera y mortificante, se movía a un compás lento, muy, muy lento al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el botón de placer de Natsuki con parsimonia.

-No tan lento… -agregó la chica con un gemido entrecortadamente – me estás matando…

Shizuru sonrió con lujuria y aumento el ritmo añadiéndole a su vaivén unos movimientos circulares que volvieron loca a Natsuki, quien no apartaba los ojos del movimiento de los senos de su amante y la acariciaba cuanto podía y más.

-Shizuru más fuerte por favor… más rápido… -suplicó Natsuki elevando la voz al tiempo que la chica acataba las ordenes.

-Natsuki… -gimió la chica agarrando más fuerte su pierna al tiempo que hacía toda la presión posible, se sentía al borde la locura, dios… esa chica la volvía loca.

Natsuki, gimió, jadeo, gritó… se podría decir que hasta ladró retorciéndose en espasmos de placer en la gran cama, mientras Shizuru la acompañaba en esa bella melodía de sonidos que aunque para algunos pudiesen sonar lujuriosos, el amor estaba implícitos en ellos.

Shizuru disfrutó enormemente cuando el orgasmo la embriagó a ambas y pudo ver como su Natsuki arqueaba la espalda hasta unos límites no conocidos por la ciencia y ponía los ojos en blanco.

La peliocre se dejó caer en su pecho y fue abrazada fuertemente al instante.

-eso fue genial… -dijo Natsuki sin pensarlo – no volveré a decir que me empachas… esto ha sido…

-Lo sé… -dijo Shizuru elevando el rostro y besándola de nuevo para acomodarse sobre su pecho y escuchar sus latidos. No necesitaban palabras para comunicar sus sentimientos –… ¿vamos de nuevo?

-¿Qué?... ¿ya quieres otro?

-¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que no disfruto a mi Natsuki y si no continuo me voy a oxidar –hizo un mohín

-ba… baka!!- chillo Natsuki al sentir de nuevo las manos de la princesa recorriendo sus curvas- y te quejas de que soy yo la que siempre destruye los momentos lindos

-y los calientes también- suspiro en el pecho de su otome

-haaa- suspiro resignada la peliazul- Shizuru hime es usted una golosa

-ara – su tono sexy regreso- solo Nat su ki me provoca estos delirios – dijo apretando un pezón

-solo… uno mas y ya…- le costaba articular palabras- mañana tengo que regresar a entrenar temprano

-siempre pedes llegar una hora tarde

-¿Qué? Peso si tú siempre te quejas de que…- un beso silencio a la ojiverde y unas delicadas manos la pusieron a gritar de nuevo… por otras 10 veces más.

.

.

.

.

-¡Teniente Kruger!!- grito una pelirroja que azoto la puerta de la habitación. Como era de esperar que su madre las encontrara en la habitación real las chicas se habían pasado en la noche a la habitación de Natsuki.

-¡A la orden!- grito levantándose de un salto y haciendo el saludo militar. La princesa del susto también callo de la cama

-este… teniente Kruger cubra sus vergüenzas- Mai dijo burlonamente

-¿Cuáles vergüenzas? –Sus manso se recargaron en su cadera- mi cuerpo es mas sexy que el tuyo

-ni sueñes, esas pequeñas manzanas que tienes por busto a nadie convencen – rió la pelirroja

-nada de pequeñas, es que tu tienes melones que hasta das la pinta de vaca –contrarrestó la peliazul

-buuu Natsuki esta celosa, esta celosa- canturreo Mai

-claro que no, te voy a mostrar lo que es bueno – Natsuki camino hacia su amiga con las manos en su busto apretándolo- ve como no son pequeñas

-haber…- Mai apretó su pecho de igual manera y de frente a su amiga, las dos muy cerca compararon sus bustos

-… Teniente Tokiha a que viene su vista tan temprano…- por no llamarla tan inoportuna

-ha es verdad – Mai miro a la princesa pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, podía ver a Natsuki desnuda porque era su amiga y muchas se habían bañado o ido al río pero ver a Shizuru hime era otra cosa- sabia que la Teniente Kruger llegaría tarde si la dejaba sola por eso vine por ella

-¿tarde pues que hora es? – pregunto estirándose. Shizuru se siente algo molesta por la forma tan tranquila que Natsuki se pasea desnuda enfrente de Mai, ruega al cielo que no se comporte igual con ese rubio molesto.

-las 2 de la tarde – Mai se fue al closet de la otome y saco algunas ropas lanzándoselas

-tengo que tomar un baño- dijo agarrando la ropa. Era verdad que estaba apenas con el tiempo justo pero no podía solo irse, Sergey no soportaría el olor a "sexo" que emana Natsuki y seguramente le arrojaría un balde de agua fría… no seria la primera vez

-te bañaras en el rió, no tenemos tiempo para tus baños en pareja… disculpe Shizuru hime- por un segundo se olvido que la "pareja" estaba en el cuarto

-esta bien… lo entiendo – suspiro Shizuru, entiende que esta competición es muy importante para ellas, que Natsuki llegue tarde por su culpa es algo que solo Mai puede remediar.

-¿te veré en las gradas? – pregunto Nat vistiéndose a velocidad luz

-por supuesto- sonrió caminando a la pared con el pasadizo secreto- no me perdería a mi Natsuki… pateando traseros

-jajajaja no la decepcionare Shizuru hime – le regreso la sonrisa

-lo se- la peliocre entro al túnel y la pared regreso a su lugar

-Nat…- un certero golpe dio en la cabeza de la peliazul haciendo que se le movieran hasta las ideas- ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre tener "diversión" antes de una competencia importante?

-… ¿no la tengas? –Nat es un atleta y como todos no debería de gastar su energía antes de una competencia

-¿entones que paso? –su mirada de madre enojada reprocho a la ojiverde- si por esto te distraes te juro que…

-no me distraeré para nada, creo que de cierta forma alivio algo de presión –dijo terminado de abrochar su pantalón

-mas te vale- las jóvenes también tomaron los túneles para llegar a sus motocicletas y salir a toda velocidad hacia el taller, darse un baño en el rió y estar listos para la competición que daría inicio en unas cuantas horas.

.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, llega la hora que todos estaban esperando… el concurso de Freestyle –se escucho a la multitud ovacionar, no era hasta esta hora que realmente las gradas se llenaban a reventar. Pues este era el mejor evento que podían ver en primera fila- cabe recordaros que los competidores que sumen la mayor cantidad de puntos en este evento junto con los últimos tres lugares del año pasado serán los que participaran en el circuito máximo

-esta vez no se contendrán…- suspiro Reito- Renna chan me juro que hoy vería el mejor espectáculo de mi vida

-lo mismo dijo Mai – Mikoto decía con la boca llena de palomitas, por alguna razón su abuelito nunca la dejaba comer "golosinas de prole" y era una lastima pues saben muy bien.

-espero no hagan nada arriesgado- los hermanos Minagi voltearon a ver a la princesa, era mas que seguro la existencia de peligro en sus acrobacias- ara ara ¿es tan malo tener esperanzas?

-nunca…-la joven Minagi trago sus palomitas-… hay que abandonar la esperanza –su voz sonaba seria y resignada, al escucharla su hermano bajo la mirada ensombrecida. Shizuru noto que algo le escondía el par de hermanos pero no era momento de discutir, su ángel estaba apunto de salir a brillar y como ella dice… "patear algunos traseros"

-denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros competidores – de las esquinas se abren puertas dando paso a las motos, los concursantes hacen pequeñas demostraciones de su actos, van en una rueda o hacen brincar a la moto. La multitud aplaude, silva y grita de emoción, ovacionando a su favorito. No es sorpresa que el nombre "Guerreros de la Noche" resuene con mas fuerza entre el publico, desde que se convirtieron en tenientes los chicos han tenido mayor popularidad en un sector de la población, todos los relacionados con la milicia, llámeseles hijos de militares y militares en servicio que conocen los rumores que circulan el medio sobre las jóvenes promesas.

-wow hoy vino mas gente de lo normal- dice la peliazul parando su moto un momento para apreciar las gradas… una de tantas.

El estadio para esta exhibición es inmenso, esta construido en forma de ovalo y a su alrededor esta cubierto por gradas en las cuales alberga a mas de 50000 personas, gente de todo el mundo viene para ver a los jóvenes andar en motocicleta y de igual manera vienen de todas partes a competir. Nat ve hacia unas gradas del medio izquierdo a sabiendas que su princesa la observa tras su disfraz y alza la mano ondeando en forma de saludo, la gente de ese lado ovaciona a la joven

-¡Nat agáchate!- una voz femenina hace reaccionar a la ojiverde quien cumple el mandato evitando que las ruedas de una moto impactaran con su cabeza

-¡ten más cuidado idiota!- vocifera Natsuki

-deberías estar mas atenta a las motos que a tus fans

-y tu estate atento a cuando te partamos el trasero Flip kun – Renna llego, de pura casualidad es que noto las negras intenciones del hombre

-eso lo veremos- el hombre arranco su moto llenando de lodo la de las jóvenes

-ese maldito…- Nat estaba lista para arrancar y darle lo que se merecía pero…

-espera Nat, ya ajustaremos cuentas en el circuito máximo

-como digas – bufo mientras limpiaba sus goggles

-es suficiente competidores 1, 2 y 3 quédense los demás les pedimos que aguarden hasta que sea su turno- Los muchachos salieron de la arena saludando al publico y esperando su turno

El modo de calificar es fácil de entender, los competidores tienen dos minutos para saltar y correr en toda la pista haciendo sus trucos y proezas, todas las que puedan en esos dos minutos para que el jurado las califique dependiendo de la dificultad, la realización y el tiempo que usan en el aire. Todo ello dará la puntuación del corredor. Los 30 mejores promedios se les hará una segunda ronda de evaluación de un minuto y los 15 mejores serán los que participaran en el circuito máximo… pero claro siempre hay una excepción a la regla, si dos competidores muestran una gran proeza que sea casi imposible por no llamarla suicida a los dos se les da pase directo al circuito máximo y esto es lo que Natsuki y la pandilla tienen pensado hacer

-¡salga a escena 10 y 11 es su turno!- la joven que se encarga de llamar a los corredores grita con una voz excesivamente chillarte

-¡ya vamos!… pero vaya que es molesta la tipa –gruñe una peliazul amarrándose el casco

-no le des importancia, es hora de lucirnos- la pelirroja acomoda sus goggles y guates- ¿lista?

-… nací lista – den o ser por la protección se habría visto la sonrisa de una bestia que se lanza al ruedo.

Rugido de motores, una moto azul con plata y otra naranja con blanco sale a escena yendo por caminos diferentes, en los pequeños montículos de arena que hay alrededor las corredoras hacen pequeños saltos que para sorpresa de todos van en perfecta sincronía cual si fuera espejo. Van a dos de las rampas grandes, una chica en cada rampa y aun en sincronía se lanzan, en el aire sueltan el manubrio y por 3 segundos sus cuerpos flotan independientes de la moto, al cuarto segundo retoman el control de la moto y al quinto ya están aterrizando.

El tiempo se acaba, solo queda tiempo para la verdadera acrobacia, las chicas van hacia las dos rampas gigantes que se miran la una a la otra, una en cada lado se alejan para tener vuelo. Hasta ahora nadie había subido a esas rampas pues tomando en cuenta que una rampa grande promedio, con su altura y longitud te pone a volar por 5 segundos con alturas de 10 o 13metros. Estos monstruos de rampa te ponen a volar 15 segundos y a una altura de hasta 27metros es una locura, al caer llevas tanta fuerza que es casi seguro que no podrás controlar la moto y terminaras haciendo una zanja de 20m de largo con tu cabeza.

Los motores rugen con fuerza, los aficionados aúllan de la expectación y dos nobles sientes que se les parara el corazón. Con la perfecta sincronía que habían llevado, las dos se lanzan hacia las rampas, conducen justo en el centro lo que deja a todos sin aliento, si alguna de ellas no cambia su dirección es seguro que chocaran.

-el 11 va mas lento que el 10 es seguro que no lo logra- dijo un tipo arriba de los nobles

-¿Qué son idiotas? Como pueden dejar pasar error mas obvio…

-… tranquila Mikoto…- el hermano mayor toma la mano de la menor tratando que ayudar en sus nervios, si eso hacia Mai no quería presenciar lo que haría Renna para su acto.

En cuestión de segundos las chicas ya están en el aire, la pelirroja va por debajo de la altura necesaria para llegar al otro extremo de la rampa, la gente esta segura de que morirá al impactar tierra. Mai comienza a girar su moto dejando la a ella bocabajo justo en momento donde Natsuki va pasando con la suya. No existe distancia entre las motos y como si fuera un juego de espejos están una justo debajo de la otra, las ruedas se tocan y con la fricción que llevan y producen dan un empuje extra a las competidoras.

La moto naranja con blanco usa el impulso extra para dar otra vuelta y regresar a su posición original para afrontar la rampa la cual al igual que su amiga culmina en un aterrizaje con solo la rueda trasera haciendo por mas increíble su acto.

Un silencio lúgubre inunda el lugar, la gente esta impactada con el acto tan temerario y mas aun les impacta que las corredoras sigan en una sola pieza… ¿vivir para contarlo? En este ambiente es un lujo decir esa frase pero estas jóvenes han desafiado toda expectativa y peor aun… lo han logrado

-wow ¡ERES LO MAXIMO ICE SILVER!!!!

-¡TE AMO FIRE STIRRING!!

La gente las ovaciona de pie, realmente se han lucido en esta afrenta a la muerte. Las dos jóvenes van hasta la mesa de los jueces cerca de la grada donde están los nobles, esperan algo impacientes el veredicto, si no consideran su acto lo suficientemente bueno habrán desperdiciado la única oportunidad para entra al circuito máximo pues ya no tienen permiso para concursar individualmente.

-las competidoras Natsuki Kruger y Mai Tokiha…- de nuevo el silencio impera en el lugar- ¡pasan a la ronda del circuito máximo! -Las chicas saltan de alegría, han logrado su primera meta, pasar al circuito máximo ahora solo queda ganar esa carrera.

-lo hicieron muy bien- un rubio les felicita abrazándolas- me tenían con los nervios de punta

-jajaja me costo mucho trabajo concentrarme en la moto de Mai y en la mía al mismo tiempo –soltó Nat en un suspiro- esto si que fue rudo

-mas que rudo – contradijo la pelirroja- fue de locos

-jajaja ¿y cuando los Guerreros de la Noche nos distinguimos por cuerdos? – La joven de ojos azules entra-… estoy orgullosa de ustedes chicas

-gracias Renna oneesama –la gran mayoría de lo que hicieron en la pista fue gracias a Renna quien se tomo el tiempo de enseñarles y mas aun de sacar a relucir esos talentos escondidos.

-dejen de adularme y mejor vayan a camibar esa suspensión, después de su truquito ha de estar hecha polvo, no les servirán para la carrera

-hai – las chicas saludaron a la Otome mayor y se fueron a hacer los cambios pertinentes

-pronto nos llegara la hora Sergey

-si… estoy que me muero de impaciente.

No tardo mucho en que los anunciaran, los participantes 30 y 31 salen en sus motos azul con blanco y amarillo con negro las cuales van muy juntas por los montículos simulando una carrera normal con la diferencia de que en cada salto había una acrobacia. Las dos van al mismo tiempo y ritmo al igual que los anteriores con lo cual recorren el rededor del ovalo hasta que se separan para ir a los extremos de las rampas gigantes.

La gente se mantiene expectante esperando una acrobacia impactante como la de las chicas anteriores. Otros competidores al ver las proezas de Nat y Mai cambiaron su estrategia y saltando por las rampas gigantes… con fatídicas consecuencias. La masa grita "salta, salta" un noble piensa "solo vive, vive"

En un muto y mental acuerdo ambas motos salen disparadas hacia la sima a igual velocidad y altura, los conductores de un brinco quedan parados en los asientos y justo cuando las motos pasan a 1m la una de la otra los muchachos brincan dando un pequeño giro y tomando el control de la otra motocicleta para aterrizar con la llanta delantera.

A Reito le regreso el alma al cuerpo y se siente con la confianza para volver a respirar, mientras Renna y Sergey van a la línea de jueces a escuchar su veredicto

-los participantes Renna Sayers y Sergey Waang… ¡pasan al circuito máximo!- al igual que a sus amigas todos incluyendo a los jueces les aplauden, nadie puede negar que ha sido un acto temerario. Los chicos se retiran para arreglar las motos junto con las otras a esperar el comienzo del circuito máximo.

.

.

.

.

.

Los demás competidores siguieron, curioso fue que ninguno quiso usar las rampas gigantes y los pocos que lo intentaron no terminaron nada bien. Pasada la competencia en Freestyle siguió un pequeño entretiempo donde la audiencia compro golosinas, camisetas o gorras mientras los encargados mueven las rampas gigantes a otro lugar y unas chicas sexys bailaban al son de la música.

-¡damas y caballeros!- al oír al conductor solos se escucha un leve rumor entre la audiencia- ha llegado la hora esperada, los 15 mejores promedios del concurso pasado mas nuestros antiguos 3 ganadores saldrán de aquí para comenzar su recorrido en el bosque donde hemos preparado una serie de pruebas y obstáculos que desafearían a nuestros competidores pero no será todo…- la gente susurra mas fuerte- se ha instalado una dificultad mas, si no llegan en un tiempo determinado perderán automáticamente y si ninguno llega antes de que el tiempo se agote el concurso será declarado nulo – la gente especula, esa regla es nueva para los espectadores y corredores- existen 10 rutas posibles pero solo 2 los llevaran por buen camino, 4 son peligrosas pero franqueables y ¡las otras 4 son una sentencia de muerte! –Todos aúllan de la emoción- ¿Qué camino tomaran los competidores? ¿Llegaran a salvo? Solo lo sabremos hasta que los tres primeros regresen a este lugar- mas ovaciones

-oe ¿Cómo esta eso de que tenemos limite de tiempo? – refunfuño Natsuki

-los organizadores se han de haber cansado de que siempre tardan tanto en llegar a la meta- es fácil mantener a la gente entretenida cuando ven a los corredores dan salto o correr entre el lodo no así cuando los corredores están perdidos en el bosque matándose entre ellos y el publico solo ve por 2 horas a unas agotadas bailarinas.

-da igual, ¿Qué tanto pueden reducir el tiempo de llegada? – dice el rubio revisando por ultima vez su moto

-ha media hora – la encargada anuncia - ¡solo tienen media hora para regresar!

-¡están locos, nadie puede cruzar el circuito máximo en media hora! – grita un competidor

-esta vez los 10 caminos están señalados claramente, solo tienen que seguirlos e ir muy rápido –un mar de especulaciones colmo la habitación incluso los Guerreros de la Noche rediseñan su plan de ataque

-eso le quita totalmente el chiste – chilla Sergey, anteriormente el circuito máximo no tenia caminos planeados, los corredores tenían que andar a oscuras en el bosque, buscar 4 puntos de control donde se les da una ficha y luego regresar al estadio, muchos competidores terminaban perdidos o medio muertos en el camino haciendo difícil encontrarlos para que al final murieran solos.

-pero piensa lo bello durmiente, ahora que los caminos están señalados pueden usar mas trampas, rampas y obligarnos a correr a mayor velocidad –hace ver Natsuki

-eso yo lo veo como un reto más difícil- cruza los brazos e inclina un poco la cabeza-… no soy buena tomando curvas a gran velocidad y a oscuras –Mai comienza a flaquear, si se lastima mas de la cuenta no va poder quitarse de encima a Mikoto

-no se hagan líos la cabeza- interviene la líder del grupo- eso no altera nuestros planes, seguiremos tomando caminos diferentes hasta que nos encontremos en la parte final donde siempre los caminos se juntan y de ahí la competencia solo será entre nosotros 4…

-hai – dicen los chicos al unísono

-¡competidores es hora, todos alístense! – los muchachos dejan de hablar deseándose un "buena suerte" chocando sus cascos entre si… ya están listos.

-para comenzar…- los 18 corredores se ponen en fila delante de los jueces- todos tendrán que cruzar la rampa que los llevara fuera del estadio y al principio del circuito- muchos competidores tragaron saliva al escuchar eso, una de las rampas gigantes ha sido movida hasta topar con las gradas, tendrán que subir en ella y saltar para caer en Dios sepa donde- en ese momento comenzara a correr su tiempo, se les ha colocado en las muñecas un cronometro, si ven que sus 30min terminan no se esfuercen mas, automáticamente han perdió y no tienen forma de ganar- ¿han entendido? – Todos asienten- entonces vayan a la línea de salida

Los corredores se alinean en 3 líneas de 4 motocicletas cada una, los Guerreros de la Noche están en la última línea con la adrenalina a nada de estallar. Se escucha el sonido de una bala y se ve una bandera ondear, al instante todos arrancan con dirección a la rampa mientras el público grita sin parar.

Los chicos al momento de salir volando alzan sus manos en señal de despedida, al caer cada quien toma una ruta diferente separándose esperado verse vencedores en el podio de campeones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ta ta tannn un nuevo capitulo!!! Y no extra grande… de los mas grandes que he hecho wiiiii.

Conocemos el secreto tas los gusanos y nos intriga saber ¿Qué talismán unas Shizuru? ¿Por qué ella no es conciente de esto? También el alma de Samuel anda susurrando cosas a Nat!!!! ¿eso que problemas traerá?

Entre otras cosas, la carrera del circuito máximo ha empezado, los chicos tendrán que probar sus habilidades en el bosque donde no existe ley. Este concurso de Freestyle fue inspirado… pues en los concursos de Freestyle jajaja solo que los trucos finales nunca los he visto y creo seria genial verlos, además de suicidas.

De seguro han notado la parte HORNY del asunto y claro que... YO NO LA HICE esta corrio a cuenta de MzDaRkGirL quien amablemente se ofrecio ayudarme y lo hcie fenomenal!!! y si alguien lo noto antes de que yo lo mensionaria... si que sabe reconocer estilos de narracion bueno eso es todo lo que necesitaba decir. Nos vemos.


	38. carrera final

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_una carrera de muerte da paso al infierno en vida"_

.

.

.

.

Las llantas chocaron con el suelo dejando una estela de lodo tras de si, no tomó cuenta de los gritos que se iban convirtiendo en murmullos o las luces que se extinguían dejándola solo con los faros y la luna con las estrellas de guías. Solo tenía oídos para el rugir de su motor, era como estar alerta de los latidos de un corazón, el más pequeño desfase o cambio en el ritmo significaría el final de sus días caminando en dos piernas por si sola.

Sus ojos verduscos alternaban su atención entre el frente, los costados, los espejuelos y los medidores de tal manera que cualquier doctor podría jugar que sufría de un caso agudo de paranoia y era justamente como ella se sentía. Asechada por lo desconocido que se mantiene oculto entre las sombras deformes del bosque. De pronto las llantas pasaron por un bulto regular "como un tope" pensó la motociclista y segundos después del costado derecho una viga de madera salio disparada hacia su cabeza.

-¡mierda!- vociferó pegando su pecho a la moto, la viga paso rozando su espalda raspando parte de su traje-… Reena oneesama se va enojar mucho- la chica tenia la suerte u habilidad como gusten verlo de romper su ropa en la primera usada, algo que sacaba de quicio en un principio a su progenitora quien después de muchos regaños termino por restarle importancia al asunto y a cierta princesa que veía con frustración como así fuera el vestido mas fino o la playera mas corriente su peliazul ángel lo rasgaba y parecía nunca importarle.

Salio de sus pensamientos para regresar a la carrera, había superado la primera trampa no faltaban muchos metros para cruzarse con la segunda, lo mas sensato seria detectarla y no activarla pero ella no era una mujer sensata cuando de correr se trata, mientras mas peligroso mejor. A lo lejos ve pequeños puntos brillar cual diamantes esparcidos uniformemente en el lodo

-¿púas?- no lo pensó dos veces y tomo el segundo camino, un montículo de tierra que servia de rampa. Al estar en el aire un hilo choco con su pecho que le transmitió aproximadamente 200 volts. La descarga eléctrica tenso sus músculos y casi la orilla a perder el equilibrio pero gracias a las interminables prácticas aun con las señales del cerebro interrumpidas su cuerpo sabe perfectamente la postura que necesita al aterrizar.

La adrenalina aumento si esto era posible, todo su cuerpo seguía tenso y alerta en espera de la siguiente trampa, ¿ahora que seria? ¿Más púas o acaso flechas envenenadas? Todo parecía posible en esta legendaria carrera donde los mejores son ovacionados y los perdedores reciben el último aplauso en sus tumbas.

Los entrenamientos en la milicia son utilizados en este instante confiriéndole una ventaja importante en la carrera, detecta los mecanismos que activan las trampas a simple vista pero no va a aparar, la mejor manera de pasarlos es ir muy muy rápido esa es su política.

–… ADORO ESTA MALDITA CARRERA – grito acelerando hacia la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Conducen como alma que lleva el diablo… o eso diría Saeko si estuviera presente para verlos. Pensar que han podido competir gracias a su ausencia convierte esta carrera en agridulce.

-El círculo finito –sonrío la peliazul al divisar la arena circular a una rampa de distancia.

Esta arena se encuentra en un barranco, para entrar existen los 10 caminos… para salir solo 5, pequeños puentes de madrea que conectan con la otra mitad de la carrera, esta demás decir que lo estrecho y los materiales solo soportaran a una moto para luego precipitarse hechos trisas al barranco.

Ahí el porqué de su nombre, si quieren pasar tendrán que pelear en la arena para ganar el paso. Las salidas se encuentran bloqueadas para evitar que competidores veloces como Natsuki pasen sin pelear y provoquen una verdadera masacre solo en este punto dejando el paso libre y tranquilo en la otra mitad.

-¿y bien me quedo aquí a dormir o me darán una diario en lo que espero? – pregunta la joven con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos

.

-hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste? – otra moto cae del cielo, a Nat no le cuesta trabajo esquivar el armatoste que buscaba aterrizar con las llantas apuntando a su cabeza.

-claro… siempre es un placer destrozar tu orgullo – se pone en posición haciendo rugir al motor… lo escucha como preguntando si esta listo para lo que viene… esta perfecto.

Aceleran de cero a 250 en un parpadeo Filip ha tomado un tronco mediano para usar de arma ¿no se suponía que eso estaba en contra de las reglas? Natsuki en segundos mira a sus alrededores en busca de algún organizador mientras esquiva el golpe, no hay nadie que evite o sancione sus acciones… mejor para ella.

-¿quieres jugar sucio? –pregunto de nuevo encarando al hombre, cambiando de posición para acomodarse a lo que venia

-¿le tienes miedo a esta ramita Natsuki? – si no llevara casco la ojiverde podría haber contemplado una risa burlona y despreocupada. Rugen motores casi volando hacia el siguiente impacto, Filip se va inclinando para golpear y justo cuando se lanza la joven empuja la esquina de la moto con su pie, apenas un toque es suficiente para romper el delgado equilibrio que se mantiene a esas velocidades provocando que el hombre y su maquina se estrellen con la vara de contención.

-jajajaja por eso es que no se periten varas en la competencia- suspira aliviada, de haber dado el golpe mas abajo no lo habría podido esquivar y ella le estaría haciendo compañía en la contención.

Espera un minuto y ninguna de las salidas se libera, al parecer es cosa de los competidores liberar su propio camino, bufa molesta bajándose de la moto para despejar el camino de en medio de tantas ramas y piedras… no se mueven

-¿Qué diablos?... tengo que saltarlo… jajajaja – suena tan suicida que es genial. Monta de nuevo y toma vuelo esperando que el camino resistiera la compresión y tensión ejercidos al momento del impacto y tan rápido como entro, salió corriendo al siguiente obstáculo.

Lo que no sabe Natsuki es que mas delante de ella esta Rena y Jacomo quienes ejecutaron un salto tan fino que ni siquiera rompieron el puente.

-Rena-

-¿hasta cuando dejaras de escapar Rena Sayers? –corren por un tramo pavimentado especialmente para esta carrera… ¿Quién soñaría ver una carretera de dos vías a mitad del bosque?

La mujer se frena en seco y da un giro de 180° marcando las llantas en el pavimento, nuca corrió solo buscaba un lugar propicio para enterrar la moto del tipo lo mas rápido posible. Se quedaron callados por segundos que parecían horas, ya no había espacio para las palabras que se quedan cortas para expresar tanta adrenalina.

Se abalanzan con todo hacia delante a un choque directo, el hombre comienza a temblar no puede ver los ojos de la joven pero algo le dice que ella no esta dispuesta a cambiar de dirección y entonces temeroso por su vida vira hacia la izquierda pero al cambio de suelos su moto patina para terminar estrellada contra un árbol hecha trizas.

-… yo nunca huyo…- dijo antes de cambiar de dirección y pasar lo que resta de la carrera.

-Mai-

A la pelirroja no le ha costado ningún trabajo pasar el circulo finito, podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que el Filip mordió el polvo por Natsuki.

Ella por su parte toma el camino que se ve menos transitado, esperando no chocar con su amiga y tener menos diversión. A pocos minutos escucha el rugir de otra motocicleta pisándole los talones y luego lo que supuso eran balas rozando su cabeza… esto no estaba nada bien.

.

.

.

.

Salieron de la primera encrucijada no tenían forma de saber si sus compañeros estarían bien o no, Natsuki acelera el motor en busca de ganar posición, la ultima rampa gigante… en las condiciones de su llantas seria un suicidio la caída pero…

-no tengo opción – por el espejo derecho divisa a Rodolfo, la luz de sus faros rotos le avisan de su cercanía

Como un valiente o un idiota Natsuki se lanza hacia la rampa que va directo al estadio, los asistentes la ven venir y la ovacionan cuando… se escucha una explosión, es la llanta trasera que se ha reventado, todos esperan lo peor. Shizuru no le quita los ojos de encima pero son tapados por la mano de una Minagi.

-mira que eres sorda – justo detrás de ella aparece su mejor amiga y en apenas segundos la peliazul se ha montado en la otra moto cayendo sana y salva en otra muestra de pericia por parte del a ojilila

Aplausos, todo el estadio esta con la boca abierta ante el increíble acto que se desarrollo, pues no es muy común que a mitad de un salto mortal un competidor acoja a otro para llegar en una caída de 10 puntos en el suelo.

-¡Mai es la mejor! –victorea la pequeña Minagi enloquecida como toda la afición

-no cabe duda de que Mai san es una gran motociclista… aunque Rena llego en primer lugar- canturreo el hermano mayor

-fue solo suerte –bufo enojada- Mai iba mas lento porque estaba esperando a Natsuki eso es todo

- excusas excusas nada tapa el hecho de que…

-nuestras otomes acapararon el podio de ganadores- corto la princesa- ¿eso no les enorgullece?

-de una extraño modo siempre lo ha hecho Shizuru hime – en tanto los nobles discuten sobre sus sentimientos y que otome es la mejor no vieron la siguiente moto cruzar los aires. Era la moto de Sergey que llegaba en tercer lugar solo después de encargarse de cierto idiota que destrozó la hermosa moto de su amiga.

Hubo una acalorada discusión entre los jueces por la forma tan "inusual" de cruzar la meta de Natsuki y Mai, algunos alegaban que Natsuki no era merecedora de ningún premio, otros que se le debía dar el tercer lugar dejando a Sergey fuera del pódium, mientras la mayoría optaban por que las jóvenes compartieran segundo lugar .

En tanto, los amigos son atendidos en la el cuarto de primeros auxilios junto con competidores que fueron recogidos de la carrera. Sus heridas a comparación de los demás son nulas, nada mayor que algunas quemaduras, raspones y moretones. De no ser por Mai seguramente la peliazul habría tenido una estrepitosa caída que la dejaría al borde de la muerte.

-estoy bien…- bufa cierta peliazul

-y yo estoy de maravilla pero no me estoy quejado – gruñe como advertencia Rena y al acto la otra joven deja juntos sus labios en un silencio absoluto.

-¿alguien sabe que le paso a Koushiro?

-aun no lo encuentran – informo una de las enfermeras que terminaban de vendar la quemadura de su antebrazo

- ¿siguieron mis indicaciones?- el militar no había tenido problema alguno en dar señales y hasta coordenadas del lugar donde vio por ultima vez al competidor pero todo apunta a que se levanto y siguió en la carrera por lo que su posición se trata de descubrir todavía.

-no deberías de preocuparte por ese tipo… después de lo que te trato de hacer no merece compasión

-dejo de ser mi enemigo justo después de pasar la línea de meta, ya no tengo razón para guardar enemistades con el

-siempre eres tan blanda –dijo en modo de burla el rubio

-¿siempre tienes que ser tan idiota? – el joven volteo dispuesto a subir de nivel la riña pero la voz de su general lo hizo desistir

-quietos soldados – la gruesa voz del viejo detuvo en seco a los jóvenes incluso a algunos doctores presentes

-¿no les dije que las instalaciones medicas son terreno neutro?

-si… -bufaron de mala gana los jóvenes

-pues quédense quietos

-si, mientras mas rápido nos dejen trabajar más rápido los daremos de alta – hizo notar una de las doctoras. Los jóvenes optaron por quedarse callados hasta salir del lugar

.

.

.

.

Mientras nuestros héroes esperan pacientes que termine con ellos los doctores, 2 amigos se encuentran terminando de darle los últimos toques a su plan

-¿Cómo me quedo el corte? –pregunta Takeda a su amigo

- wow… si no fuera por tu color de piel y ojos juraría que eres el teniente Wang

-es perfecto… aunque sigo sin entender la necesidad de tanto rollo

- Shiho sama lo pidió de esta manera y sus razones tendrá – Tate había aprendido a no rebatir las ordenes de la buja pues parecía siempre estar dos pasos delante de todos.

-ok ok… cuanto tardara la poción en surtir efecto- pregunto mirando por una de las puertas hacia el interior de la habitación.

-menos de un minuto – contesto Tate mirando su reloj de bolsillo

-sincronización perfecta…- los tenientes estaban abandonando la carpa en ese mismo instante, como Shiho sama lo predijo a Sergey se le olvido el casco y caminaba de regreso hacia la carpa cuando… callo inconciente. Takeda tomo el casco y se apresuro a darle alcance a la joven peliazul mientras Tate se encargaba del cuerpo inconciente.

-ya se tardo mucho- las chicas esperaban cerca de la entrada por donde ellas pidieron se les dejara entrar, era la puerta que quedaba justo enfrente de los nobles camuflajeados.

-¡chicas! – una voz varonil hizo voltear a todas

-¿Takeda kun? – Se extraño la peliazul- ¿Qué haces con el traje de Sergey? – el moreno llevaba el traje completo de su amigo, en la diestra lleva el casco y la zurda la mantiene escondida

-llegamos al cuarto medico a felicitarlos, Sergey apareció en busca de su casco cuando tuvo una recaída y me pidió que yo recibiera el premio en su lugar- por mas serio que contara esta historia a dos de las mujeres les parecía inverosímil ¿Sergey tener una recaída? Si estaba perfectamente hace unos minutos y mas sospechoso todavía ¿Qué le pidiera al moreno lo supliera? Era simplemente difícil de creer

-¿Qué le paso exactamente a Sergey? –inquirió con sus ojos de hielo Rena desconfiando por unos segundos del moreno

-pues…

Las puertas de acero comenzaron abrirse y la luz del estadio las dejaba ciegas. Había llegado la hora, sin otra opción las jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del estadio, Mai y Rena caminaron de prisa mientras Natsuki se quedaba rezagada tratando de apaciguar esa comezón del demonio que le daba su oreja izquierda.

-Nat espera… - el moreno pide la atención de la joven que algo molestar de la vuelta

-¿Qué quieres Takeda kun? –gruñe aun rascándose la oreja

-hace unos días me encontré este brazalete tirado cuando regrese por mi moto – descubre su mano izquierda que lleva el brazalete plateado que por un parpadeo Natsuki le ve un aura negra alrededor-… pensé que te haría feliz tenerlo de vuelta

-¡el brazalete de Shizuru! – grita entre espantada y feliz la joven, ya lo había dado por perdido y a ella por muerta cuando la princesa se enterara que lo extravío.

-ven aquí – dice con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se muere de los nervios, la bruja le ordeno imperiosamente que debía ser el quien colocara el brazalete en la muñeca de la joven y luego…

-no puedo creer que lo encontraras, me has salvado la vida Takeda kun jeje- olvidando que hay una ceremonia de premiación transcurriendo en ese momento y que medio reino los observa.

Se acercó al joven para tomar el brazalete pero el moreno es rápido y en un movimiento toma la mano de ella y le coloca el brazalete. Al momento Natsuki siente un escalofrío mortal, quiere gritar de tan horrible sensación pero es acallada por los labios del joven aprisionando los suyos, los ojos de Natsuki cambian como si en el beso Takeda absorbiera el brillo de los mismos dejándolos en un verde opaco. Un sonido de porras, chiflidos y conmoción se hace escuchar entre las gradas, 3 nobles están que no se lo pueden creer… ¡¿Sergey acaba de besar a Natsuki? Claro ese era el plan de Shiho, a la distancia que se encuentran no reconocerían la diferencia entre Takeda y Sergey.

Pasado el beso el moreno le guiño un ojo y se coloco el casco, tomado de la mano a una Natsuki que parece haberse ido a otro mundo. Subieron al pódium bajo la mirada de todos en el estadio, recibieron sus medallas y sus trofeos aunque Mai y Natsuki optaron porque Mai se llevara el trofeo y Natsuki se quedara con la medalla.

.

.

.

-¿no creen que este trofeo se vería hermoso arriba de mi chimenea? –pregunto Rena, apenas y podía cargarlo

-¿Dónde si toda la repisa esta llena de trofeos? Jajajaja ¿no lo crees Natsuki?… Natsuki

- hola tierra llamando a Natsuki responde – ya han bajado del podio y se dirigen hacia la sala donde tienen a Sergey, lo recogerán e iran a la salida alterna intentando evitar a la mayor cantidad de fanáticos posibles, claro que después de subirse a sus motos ninguno era capaz de seguirles.

-yo me iré sola…- responde igual que un autómata, con cero emociones en su voz

-¿estas bien?- pregunta Rena mirándola a los ojos, pero se asusta al verlos como vacíos

-tengo que irme…- bajo la vista y comenzó a caminar hacia le lado contrario de sus amigas

-Rena oneesama…

-lo se, esta muy extraña desde que… – fue interrumpida por la aparición de una mujer envuelta en una capa blanca

-hola niñas- la voz aniñada puso los pelos de punta de las jóvenes

-¿Quién diablos eres?- grito Mai tensando todos sus músculos, todo su cuerpo gritaba ¡aléjate! Pero sus piernas no se movían, intento mirar hacia Rena pero la ojizafiro tenia el mismo problema

-que niñas tan maleducadas jajajaja- a cada carcajada sentían que el aire se les acababa.

Querían gritar, correr, atacar… ¡lo que fuera! Pero estaban paralizadas, sus ojos clavados en los de la bruja- ahora se dormirán y al despertar no recordaran haber visto a Takeda recibir el premio, el que lo recibió fue Sergey- a un chasquido Tate aparece seguido por un Sergey que parece caminar como un sonámbulo.

Los 3 militares quedaron tirados en el piso de concreto, un minuto después de que la bruja y Tate desaparecieran de vista despertaron y como si nada hubiera pasado iban brincando y gritando sus victorias, dispuestos a celebrar toda la noche y el día que seguía en el bar, al parecer ninguno preocupado de que Natsuki no se encontrara con ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA!

Que dijeron ¡YA NO LO TERMINO! Pues… NO! SI LO VOY A TERMINAR XD

Fácil me tarde medio año en subir este capitulo jajajajaja pero la verdad es que la carrera mortal de verdad me mataba, escribía, rescribía y nada me satisfacía así que ¿Qué haces cuando no puedes con una escena? LA ELIMINAS si alguien estaba interesado en la parte intermedia de la carrera… cuanto lo siento XD pero no en esta vida jajajaja o al menos no en este capitulo. Quieren saber mándenme un mensaje y yo se las cuento jajajaja.

Partes importantes ¡que diablos le hicieron a Natsuki! Peor tantito ¿Qué le hará Shizuru al pobre Sergey cuando lo tenga entre manos? Eso lo sabrán… después, no tan tan después como este capitulo porque lo que viene lo tengo bien estructurado desde hace años jajajaja (de verdad hace años que lo tengo hecho) y de antemano una disculpa a todos y todas por haberme tardado tanto… y para acabar subirlo cortado… sorry. Nos vemos.

Ha y antes de que se me olvide, todos tenemos que darle las gracias a cierta comalle comallosa, si no fuera por ella este capitulo habría tardado el doble o el triple en salir. Gracias Matsuri por… acarrearme como mula?... jajajaja


	39. nosotras

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

_._

_"Y después de que el frío de la muerte recorra su cuerpo… debes sellar el pacto con un beso…"_

.

.

.

.

Natsuki esta sentada en los restos de lo que fue alguna vez el granero familiar, no parece pensar en nada, ni sentir algo. Muñeca de piel de porcelana, deja que sus finos cabellos ondeen al compas del viento, espera paciente la llegada del hombre que esta tatuado en su mente.

-con que aquí estabas- una voz femenina suspira aliviada, la figura felina de una Minagi se escabulle hasta quedar enfrente de la muñeca.

-¿segura que lo vas hacer?- su hermano esta a espaladas de la peliazul, por si algo se ofreciera y la muñeca efectuara la huida.

-no la podemos dejar así Reíto- de sus bolsillos comienza a sacar 3 botellitas de vidrio, las destapa con los dientes y escupe los corchos en la cara de la ojiverde que ni se inmuta-… eso es por siempre llevarte a Mai en tus locuras

-jajaja no seas vengativa Mikoto… si el abuelo nos encuentra interfiriendo en la vida de otro que sea un Viola nos va matar…

-esto lo hago por Shizuru- vacio el contenido de los frascos, polvos de 3 colores diferentes que mezcla en su mano- no quiero pensar en como se pondrá si no regresa Natsuki

-lo único que haces es tapar el sol con un dedo- suspiro el hombre- sabes que nosotros…

-no tenemos tanto poder… lo se- mientras su abuelo siga con vida, ellos nunca llegaran a desarrollar su máximo potencial mágico.

- alguien se acerca- detecta el pelinegro afilando sus mirada

-no tardo- en un suspiro dorado los polvos entran por boca y nariz de la peliazul, Mikoto se mueve y al siguiente momento la ojiverde comienza a estornudar

-que diablos…- se levanta aun estornudando-… ¡QUE DIABLOS!- al taparse la boca, las mucosidades quedan en su mano, les hecha un vistazo y nota que son negras

-hora de dormir- con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza Natsuki queda fuera de combate

-… no necesitabas ser tan ruda- dice Reíto con una gota en la nuca, cargando a Natsuki entre brazos

- eso fue por comerse mi Rameen con Mai

-mujer vengativa

-si es por Mai seré lo que sea- canturreo caminando con su hermano

-llevémosla a palacio antes que Shizuru llegue

-hai

.

.

.

Como un torbellino violeta va a paso largo por los pasillos, ante ella sucumbe todo objeto que no esté anclado al suelo o suspendido en el techo. Esta tentada a materializar su naginata doble pero es una mujer de palabra y prometió no darle mal uso al regalo de Saeko san.

No tarda mucho en llegar la noticia de que la princesa esta echa una furia, todos los sirvientes se esconden y escapan para evitar al hermoso ciclo, por entre las rendijas solo la miran pasar, tomar los jarrones y estrellarlos contra el piso o las paredes, siempre con la cara inexpresiva que es lo que más miedo les da.

-¿te diviertes?- la voz gruesa y cansada detiene a la chica- ¿o no estarás satisfecha hasta acabar con todos los jarrones de palacio?

-no es el momento padre…- su neutra voz contrasta con lo afilado de sus ojos que se clavan en los del mayor

-eso debería decirlo yo, no son horas para tus berrinches

-deja me sola- sin ganas ni cerebro para discutir prefiere huir de la pelea

-no lo hare- camina hasta quedar a lado de su hija- un líder no puede desquitarse con otros por sus problemas

-no tengo ganas de ser líder- escupió con veneno las palabras. Lo siguiente que sabe es que Satoshi la volvió a pegar

-decir que no tienes ganas de ser líder es como decir que no tienes ganas de ser una Viola, lo llevas en tu sangre- trato de tranquilizarse- esos berrinches se los pasaría a su esposa pero no a su heredera- ser rey o reina no es un trabajo de medio tiempo Shizuru, cuando yo no este, serás reina lo que reste de tu vida y no permitiré que destruyas el reino por tus berrinches amorosos- no tiene que ser mago para saber la causa del berrinche

-ara…- sus ojos rubí arden en llamas, se siente enojada, confundida, temerosa, frustrada y aparte de todo, llegan a darle un sermón sobre el buen líder- si ese es el caso, no quiero ser reina…- otro golpe pero este es bloqueado por la peliocre- buenas noches padre

Satoshi queda impactado por las acciones de su hija pero más que nada por sus reacciones. La joven sigue su camino de destrucción, a lo lejos se escucha la fina porcelana estrellándose.

-nunca le enseñamos a superar una perdida- suspiro, esa niña a tenido todo lo que quiere desde que nació- con que así actúas cuando te quitan tus juguetes Shizuru… no has cambiado en nada.- con la mirada triste, da media vuelta, decepcionado de su hija y de su mediocre actuación de padre. Por primera vez en años medita sobre a qué clase de persona le dejara su reino.

.

.

.

Shizuru sigue su marcha de caos, hasta que para de golpe al ver salir de una habitación a cierta peliazul agarrándose la cabeza y en la otra mano una botella de whisky vacía.

La motociclista con los ojos entrecerrados mira hacia todos lados, está perdida, no sabe como llego del estadio a palacio, ni que hacía con la botella de whisky aunque tuvo un vago sueño en donde Mikoto le derramaba la botella en lo que Reíto la mantenía en el suelo.

-Natsuki…- susurro la ojirubi no creyendo el descaro de su otome

-hey Shizuru… ¿en que parte de palacio estamos?- el olor etílico llega a la mujer y cree entender lo que sucede… o al menos lo que quiere entender. Natsuki y ese rubio de mierda comenzaron a beber después de su llegada y quedaron tan ebrios que se besaron. En otras circunstancias Shizuru ni drogada creería tal cuento pero tratándose de su ángel, cualquier falacia es buena para excusarla de sus acciones.

-estas ebria- corrió abrazarla

-¿nani?- a la peliazul le pareció aliviada la princesa al llegar a tal conclusión

-no estás en tus cinco sentidos, estas fuera de ti y por eso hiciste todo lo que hiciste… ¡no!- grito separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos- él fue el que tuvo la culpa, él fue el que te orillo a eso ¿verdad?

-he… ¿si?- quizá si supiera de que habla la princesa ella sonaría mas convencida

-lo sabia- regreso al abrazo asfixiante, algo en su inconsciente le decía que si aflojaba el agarre la peliazul desaparecería de su vida, pero luego a su mente llego la imagen de Saeko diciéndole lo mucho que odia Natsuki el que la atosiguen

-¿Qué te pasa Shizuru?- la peliazul se soltó como pudo del agarre dando 3 pasos hacia atrás

- Natsuki es mía…- dijo mirando directamente a la otra mujer

-creí que ya habíamos arreglado ese asunto- suspiro, apretándose las sienes, ya veía venir la migraña

-solo mía- no parece notar siquiera que Natsuki hablo, se perdió hace mucho en sus pensamientos y dejo a cargo de su cuerpo al instinto.

-oe Shizuru… me estas asustando- a cada paso de la princesa, la otome da dos atrás, la mirada de locura no ayuda a que le de confianza la cercanía- ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?… no se… algo que te paso recientemente….- algo que le de indicios de porque esta así- lo que sea yo…- ya no pudo seguir, fue silenciada por los labios carmesí y las manos ansiosas de Shizuru quien con un rápido movimiento caga a la otra, estampándola contra la pared y sosteniendo sus nalgas.

-solo mía… de nadie más

-¡Shizuru! qué diablos te sucede- ella no suele ser tan brusca, pare un toro en celo.

-cállate y ven conmigo- ¿cállate? Shizuru nunca le habla de esa manera, sonaba igual que su madre. Natsuki suspiro preguntándose si la princesa se convertiría en la réplica de su madre dentro de unos años y más importante ¿sería capaz de soportar ese carácter?

Fueron a dar a las habitaciones de la princesa, Shizuru arranco las ropas desesperadamente como si estas tuvieran veneno y de cierta forma lo tenían, estas le recordaba el momento en que su ángel beso a otro, el solo pensar que ese rubio toco esas ropas le producen una rabia abrumadora, mañana las quemaría y de ser posible lo quemaría a él.

Natsuki por su parte no se movía, algo estaba mal… Shizuru estaba mal y no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué. Sus ojos no le transmiten la calidez de siempre, por lo general cuando le va quitando la ropa le dice algo lindo o un comentario pícaro pero ahora… está muy ocupada peleándose con su vestido como para hablar.

Las manos que producen las caricias que la hacen gritar hasta la locura, agarran, someten, rasguñan y lastiman.

-Shizuru no creo que sea el momento para…- unos labios la callaron mordiendo los suyos- ¡Shizuru para!- grito separando a la otra mujer

-Dime de una buena vez que te sucede, actúas como un bruto

-ha de seguro Natsuki sabe muy bien cómo actúan los brutos- palabras como púas son las que escupe- seguro que el rubio de mierda te trata así ¿no? Quizá el no te empache como yo.

-y dale con eso…- ¿que no puede simplemente olvidar y seguir adelante? Lo que no entendía era que tenía que ver Sergey en todo esto.

-Natsuki es mía- afirmo tomando sus senos, mordiendo el cuello y el lugar donde está su nombre. Una de sus manos recorre la fuerte espalda rasguñándola, otra fue en busca del tesoro que guarda la peliazul pero con terror sus dedos notaron algo diferente… o mejor dicho no notaron nada, Natsuki estaba más seca que un hueso- Maldita sea… ya ni siquiera puedo mojarte…- comenzó a llorar.

-Shizuru…-seguía sin gustarle el momento, ahora su princesa lloraba y todo era su culpa, solo la abrazo, tan fuerte como podía y dejo que esta se desahogara en su pecho en tanto chillaba incoherencias, la ojiverde se separo un poco y miro esas orbes rojas que poseía su princesa, anegados de lagrimas.- no tengo idea de lo que te ocurre pero ya no se que mas hacer para mostrarte que estoy contigo

-Natsuki… esto es tan difícil…- no quería tocar el tema del beso, la verdad no quería ni acordarse de el.

Cuando Natsuki lamio las lágrimas de Shizuru, la pulsera de plata le suministro un choque eléctrico y comenzó a toser, la peliocre vio polvo dorado salir de la boca de su ángel para luego caer inconsciente.

.

.

.

-no estaba donde dijo que estaría Shiho sama- Takeda se encuentra en el escondrijo de la bruja. Después de esperar en el granero quemado más de 1 hora, fue a toda velocidad hablar con ella.

-se la llevaron esos gatos Minagi- siseo enfurecida la perrita rosa

-¿Qué hare ahora?- pregunto impaciente, se estaba jugando la vida al besar enfrente de medio mundo a la amante de la princesa, por lo que ha escuchado, donde lo encuentre Shizuru hime será hombre torturadamente muerto.

- no seas impaciente- le aventó un frasco con dedos en conserva, lo atrapo sin problema pero contuvo las ganas locas de tirarlo por el asco que le produjo- la niña tiene el brazalete, solo hay que desempolvarla un poco- con risa malévola mezcla esencias en un tazón- ¡bébelo!

- hai…- no muy seguro, de un trago termina el brebaje

-toma este objeto- la bruja le extendió un curioso juguete, a lo que el pudo notar, era un muñeco de madera que en lugar de cabeza tiene un espiral al cual le puedes dar de vueltas, en este también esta sujeto con cabellos azules un pedazo del traje militar de Natsuki- y con todo tu deseo por esa mujer usa la panca para darle vueltas

-como diga- al principio con recelo da vueltas a la espiral en tanto escucha los susurros de "maki, maki, maki, maki" pero luego, con una fuerza vendida de otro mundo hace girar velozmente el aparato.

-ahora espera afueras de palacio, en el justo lugar donde te voy a decir- si se equivoca su magia no lo encubrirá y los guardias de sombra lo detectaran enseguida

-como ordene Shiho sama- no sabía que tenía el brebaje pero le quito el miedo y le infundio un coraje que pocas veces había tenido

.

.

.

Natsuki despertó de su desmayo, sudaba y temblaba como quien ve la muerte pasar por sus ojos. Comenzó a sentirse mal, como si todo en su cabeza diera de vueltas y vueltas y nada lo pudiera parar. Se inclina para vomita en la alfombra, siente que se muere, que las paredes se contraen y que esta a nada de morir asfixiada.

-Natsuki ¿Qué te sucede?- alarmada Shizuru abraza por detrás a su ángel quien se tensa en el acto y de un brinco se libera

-¡no me toques!- grita al borde de las lagrimas, el contacto de Shizuru fue como experimentar la peor de las agonías y una imperiosa voz en su interior diciendo ¡aléjate de ella!- … tengo que salir de aquí- es la única salida que le da la voz en su interior, aun con el terrible mareo y su desnudez Natsuki toma la llave maestra y sale de la habitación tambaleándose en su huida.

-¿Natsuki? otra vez huyes de mi…- lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, algo en su interior le advierte que si no la persigue la perderá pero puede mas el "siempre regresa" como la moraleja de Juanito y el Lobo, su mente le dice que espere y ella volverá.

En tanto la desnuda otome llega a su cuarto, por casualidad o destino encuentra a la mano sus ropas de motociclista, sin miramientos se viste rápidamente.

Toma una mochila y guarda lo más importante para ella, la voz tiene razón, esta harta de esa vida y lo mejor es ir a otro lugar.

Al tomar uno de los libros de la parte superior del librero cae el de a lado, abierto de par en par donde una violeta fungía de separador

-…Shizuru… - nadie mas usa esa flor de separador. Su frenética huida para y se dirige a su escritorio con la violeta en la mano, toma papel y pluma para comenzar a escribir.

.

_Quiero decirte algo, que quizá no esperes… doloroso tal vez…_

_._

Los ojos se le humedecen y el pulso le falla un poco pero esta decidida a dejarle algo a la princesa, sigue escribiendo.

.

_Aunque me duela el alma yo necesito hablarte y así lo haré._

_Nosotras que fuimos tan sinceras, que desde que nos vimos amándonos estamos…_

_._

Los recuerdos de la infancia llegan aplastando su corazón y aumentando el mareo, se agarra la cabeza, casi con ganas de aplastársela y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir.

_.Nosotras que del amor hicimos un sol maravilloso, romance tan divino._

_Nosotros que nos queremos tanto… debemos separarnos_

_._

El dolor aumenta, ya no solo es el mareo, las lagrimas se han vuelto negras al igual que el sudor de su cuerpo, entre mas se obliga a pensar en Shizuru siente fuertes punzadas en la cabeza, su cerebro esta a nada de explotar.

.

_¡No me preguntes más! No es falta de cariño, te quiero con el alma._

_Te juro que te adoro y en nombre de este amor y por tu bien…_

_Te digo adiós._

_._

_._

Estampa la frente contra la madera, fracturándola. Firma con lo último de su voluntad la carta depositando la violeta sobre la misma. Tira la silla, toma la mochila y justo cuando esta por irse llega Durancito.

-justo a ti quería encontrarme- hace señas al perro para que se acerque pero este toma sus reservas- ¿Qué tanto miras a mi espalda? Mis ojos están aquí- le ha enseñado a mirarla a los ojos y a sus manos para entender las ordenes pero últimamente no para de verle arriba de la espalda- Durancito te voy a dar una orden muy importante…- se queda con los ojos en blanco y esta a nada de caerse, por momentos siente que pierde la conciencia- no quiero que me busques, no importa quien te lo pida y mas importante, nunca te separes de Shizuru y… protégela como te enseñe- las lagrimas negras vuelven a brotar y el cachorro chilla- ¡aléjate!- grita furiosa, imágenes horribles de su princesa desfilan por su mente y le producen un mayor mareo- ¡no me busques!- termino para entrar a los túneles

.

.

.

En tanto Natsuki prácticamente se arrastra por los túneles en busca de una salida, Takeda espera sudando frio en el lugar fijado por Shiho sama. El hombre esta vestido con su traje de batalla, perfecto para camuflajearse y aunque se muere del pánico no se mueve ni un centímetro.

De pronto una pared se abre y el pelinegro pega un brinco, luego corre a tomar en brazos al bulto que ha comenzado a caer.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta ayudándola a levantar- Natsuki

-no lo se…- ahora ha comenzado a sentir lentamente el cese del mareo, con cada respiro va parando, tanto así que Natsuki comienza a sospechar que el aroma particular del hombre es una medicina milagrosa.

-pues…- recuerda que la peliazul no es afecta al contacto físico y comienza a soltarla cuando

-¡no me dejes!- esta se le aferra cual salvavidas.

-de acuerdo de acuerdo no lo hare, no te soltare- la abraza con mas fuerza y una cara de idiota se forma en su rostro-… ahora que lo recuerdo- tiene que seguir con el plan- vine para despedirme Nat

-¿Qué?- su corazón vuelve a correr desembocado

-tengo que regresar a mi ciudad, ahora que terminamos nuestro trabajo recibimos la orden de volver…- por dentro rogaba a todos los santos que Natsuki le siguiera el juego- es una lastima porque… yo disfruto mucho tu compañía

-no te vayas- susurro, su aliento pegaba directo en el pecho de Takeda provocándole un sonrojo horrible

-te…te… tengo que hacerlo- no era muy importante, si se lo pedía al rey este con gusto lo dejaría radicar en la capital pero lo que quería era llevarse a Natsuki lo mas lejos que pudiera de la princesa y su tierra natal era perfecta para ello.

-no lo hagas… por favor

-¿Natsuki?- ¿estaba rogándole? ¡Natsuki Kruger le rogaba a el! Impresionante lo que se puede hacer con la ayuda de una bruja-…- se aclaró la garganta y la separo de el para poder mirarse a los ojos- ¡ven conmigo! Quiero que vengas conmigo a mi pueblo

-pero yo…- el mareo regresa de golpe provocando a Natsuki retorcerse de dolor

-es tu decisión, venir conmigo y olvidarte del dolor o quedarte aquí y sufrir- sonó frio, inflexible y así se comporto, dejando a la chica para caminar por donde llego- uno… dos… tres…- contaba los segundos…

-¡espera!- a los 4segundos, sincronización perfecta.

-¿Qué decides?- dio la vuelta

-yo…- aunque le duele, imágenes de su vida con Shizuru desfilan en película, lo bueno, lo malo, lo simplemente cotidiano. Siente que tiene más recuerdos buenos que malos pero algo ha comenzado a bloquear los recuerdos buenos reviviendo los enojos y tristezas de los momentos malos. La voz interna no para de decirle "tu mereces mas que sufrir"- yo… merezco algo más que sufrir- su mente ha peleado todo este tiempo contra la voz pero ya está cansada… está cansada de tener que limitarse en sus gustos, de soportar suegras gruñonas, de no poder salir cuando quiere… está cansada de ser propiedad de Shizuru.

-entonces ven, toma mi mano- con sonrisa de estrella extiende la mano y con dudas Natsuki acerca la suya, temiendo que se retracte Takeda da el último paso sosteniendo fuertemente la mano, sellando su decisión con un beso que termino por convencer a la mujer pues con el se fueron los dolores y se la llevo sin tiempo a preguntas.

Pero Natsuki no tiene preguntas, tiene rencores y odios chocando en su cabeza, ahora mas que nunca…

-¡quiero irme y no volver jamás!- olvida lo que dice su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ajajajajajaja lo hice! Lo hice! Y si se preguntan ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? Pues… porque esta no es una típica historia ShizNat, esta es mi historia jajajajaja

Haaaa hace tanto que quería escribir este capítulo… creo que prácticamente desde que comencé la historia XD y por fin sale a la luz, me siento tan bien que podría brincar jajaja

La carta que escribe Nat es una canción que lleva por nombre el título del capítulo, es una canción muy triste pero también muy hermosa, si quieren escuchar la versión que me inspiro en este cap busquen la versión de "los tres panchos" como siempre San Youtube tiene lo que buscan jojojojo y si lo que quieren es matarme pues… ok… no será la primera vez que me linchen por hacer lo que me gusta XD jajajaja. Nos vemos.


	40. búsqueda y escape

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_¿Quién dijo que la justicia es ciega"_

.

.

.

.

-Nat esto es peligroso…

-no me puedo ir sin ella

-pero…

-no nos encontraran

-no lo se…

-deja de dudar- gruño Natsuki

-nunca había estado aquí- los túneles de palacio siempre dan miedo la primera vez que los recorres pero cuando te acostumbras resultan confortables. Para desgracia de Takeda no tendrá tiempo de encontrarlos confortables.

-vamos al garaje donde guardo a Ice Silver y nos vamos por los túneles hasta las afueras de la cuidad, es fácil

-si tu lo dices…- la bruja no le había dado mas indicaciones después de besar a Natsuki solo dijo "salgan de la cuidad como puedan"

-es aquí- a mitad del pasillo Natsuki inserta la llave maestra y se abre la puerta secreta que da al garaje real donde se guardan toda clase de carruajes, carros y una moto que desentona con toda la pompa real.

Natsuki fue hasta otra pared del extremo izquierdo para abrir otra puerta secreta, esta tenia rampa incluida. Se subió en su moto con el hombre atrás suyo y como una sombra desaparecieron de palacio sin dejar mas rastro que la ausencia.

Por el bosque que delimita los territorios de la ciudad principal de Andorha se logra escuchar el rugir del motor. En un momento el ruido cesa para dar paso a los gritos de agonía de una mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta le hombre tomándola por los brazos

-no se…- solo desvió un segundo la vista a la luna y el mar de recuerdos regreso junto con el dolor.

-no puedes conducir en este estado- sin la menor idea de cómo ayudar cambia de lugar con la chica- sostente fuerte de mi – suspira, no creyó que tendría la oportunidad de manejar a Ice Silver otra vez.

-ten cuidado, no es un juguete- advirtió la ojiverde cuando sintió la forma tan torpe de Takeda al cambiar velocidades.

-solo cierra los ojos y agarrare fuerte, nos largamos de aquí- su orgullo de hombre estaba en juego, no podía dejar que una maquina le pusiera en ridículo ante ella, y en la noche, que extrañamente ha sido cubierta por nubes entre rosas y violetas escapan dos siluetas a toda velocidad por un camino a la tierra que hacia mucho… fue olvidado por la mano de los reyes.

.

.

.

-2 semanas después-.

.

.

-Shizuru hime…- ha llegado a la oficina de la princesa el jefe de los guardias de sombra, se mantiene en el marco de la puerta pues no quiere pasar y afrontar a un demonio. La peliocre esta sentada con los ojos pegados a las miles de hojas y mapas cuidadosamente organizados en su escritorio

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto sin rodeos sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-… aun no lo sabemos…- trago saliva, sentía el aura acecina de la princesa- pero no hemos dejado de cesar las…

-regresa cuando la hayas encontrado…

-como ordene Shizuru hime- dio una reverencia y se disponía a salir

-Yoshiki san, si no la encuentras... mas te vale no regresar- los ojos sangre se clavaron cual puñales y el hombre no le quedo de otra mas que resignarse… a no volver a palacio.

-me parece que estas siendo muy extrita con el Shizuru hime- un joven de cabellera azabache entro sin decoro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y sentándose enfrente de la princesa que ha regresado los ojos a los mapas.

-si no es capaz de encontrarla no me sirve

-… tu tampoco la has encontrado…

-ara…- Shizuru necesito todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle un abrecartas a la yugular del joven ojos miel- se le olvida a mi querido amigo y prometido que no me dejan salir de palacio

-y seguir leyendo esa carta no la traerá de vuelta –suspiro ¿Cuántas veces habrá leído Shizuru la ultima carta de Natsuki? Probablemente todas las noches que se la ha pasado en vela

-debe haber una pista… algo…

-no hay nada- dijo con voz grabe- creo que Natsuki san realmente…

-¡NI LO MENSIONES!- grito antes que pudiera terminar Reito su frase, Natsuki no pudo haberla dejado así… simplemente era imposible

-mira los hechos Shizuru – el hombre con la misma paz que lo caracteriza habla tranquilo- se llevo los libros, todas las fotos menos en las q apareces tu, su caja de recuerdos de los cuales también quito los tuyos… prácticamente todos sus objetos importantes… diablos Shizuru, hasta se llevo su motocicleta ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?

-su cadáver…- pues al menos que este muerta no ve como pudo dejarla de esa manera

-¿estas loca?- grito el hombre saltando de su asiento

-no aceptare nunca que me dejo, esto es un secuestro y cada minuto cuenta… tengo que encontrar quien se la llevo y rescatarla

- ella se fue por voluntad propia

-no es cierto…

-y ahora desvías a todos los guardianes de sombra y la mitad del ejercito para buscar a alguien que no desea ser encontrada

-será mejor que te retires Reito… antes que cometa una barbaridad

-Shizuru… te hablo como un amigo… Natsuki se venia comportando extraño últimamente- había besado a Sergey enfrente de medio reino.

-los rebeldes debieron de amenazarla es lo mas seguro, pero si estuviera combatiendo en el bosque negro me avisaría

-ya has hablado con todos los altos mandos de la milicia y nobleza, nadie mando un comando secreto a ningún lugar, es mas… tu padre mando a sus hogares a los militares que trajo para la ultima cruzada contra los Orphan Ya no hay nadie trabajando encubierto- todos los militares en cubierto fueron regresados a sus hogares incluyendo a Takeda, los informes mostraban que nadie había salido o entrado al reino sin ser registrado.

-ella es un lobo solitario, fue sola en la misión…

-¿lobo solitario? Esa no es la Natsuki que conozco- Reito sabe que para cualquier batalla o fiesta, Natsuki no iría sin sus amigos y ahora resulta que ni a ellos les dijo que se iba

-tu no conoces a mi Natsuki

-es una lastima que "tu Natsuki" solo viva en tu mente Shiz…- un abrecartas le paso rozando su cabeza, la típica insinuación de Shizuru para un "lárgate"

-parece que no podemos hablar- suspiro cerrando los ojos. Shizuru no entendería palabras, esta en medio de un berrinche.

-no necesito hablar con alguien que no me ayuda a encontrarla

-en ese caso…- dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a una princesa con el corazón roto, ojeras como un mapache y la mente inundada en lagrimas.

-Mi Natsuki nunca me abandonaría… ella me juro estar conmigo hasta el final… lo juro… lo juro…

.

.

.

En la milicia, mas preciso en la oficina del General Rossel parece un mar de notas, informes, estadísticas, mapas, fotos de distintos lugares, exámenes médicos y comida rápida.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste?- bufa el viejo hundiéndose entre los papeles

-General…- un chico rubio se presento enfrente de la puerta

-no tengo tiempo para ti soldado- corto rápidamente, el joven entrecerró los ojos como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago

-tengo algo importante que decirte- cerro la puerta tras de si- papá

-Anthony…- iba a correr a su hijo como siempre. El chico no paraba de rogarle que regresara a su casa, que su madre le perdonaba la infidelidad, se negaba rotundamente al divorcio y que todo volviera a ser como siempre. Pero Aarón no tiene intención de regresar a la casa del diablo para vivir una farsa, el ahora esta viviendo en un pequeño departamento, no muy lejos de la Academia Garderobe el cual es visitado todos los días por cierta rubia de ojos verdes

-padre ¡por favor! Deja a esa mujer- grito desesperado- y deja de buscar a esa maldita, es obvio que ya esta muerta…- Aarón se levanto de su asiento, camino lento y lúgubre hasta quedar frente al joven que tiene sus mismos ojos pero no su corazón, ese lo tenia Natsuki y solo le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra el piso

-tu no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada soldado… regresa a tu casa- no miro al chico, sus ojos clavados en los reportes que hablan sobre los últimos militares que abandonaron la cuidad, su instinto le dice que algo ahí anda mal.

Anthony se levanto muy lento, había lagrimas en sus ojos, sentía odio, rabia, impotencia, ganas de ahorcar a Miss Maria y a Natsuki por haberle arrebatado a su padre. Luego escupió un pedazo de diente hacia la pared, justo en la foto donde el viejo aparece en la graduación de Natsuki y compañía. La sangre mezclada con saliva se queda apelmazada en el marco de madera igual que el odio se acumula en su alma.

-Natsuki… ¿Dónde estas?- el viejo ni cuenta se da. Si lo hubiera hecho probablemente el rubio habría perdido mas dientes.

En unas cuantas horas, después de ese incidente el sonar del teléfono saca al general de sus pensamientos. La princesa ha mandado a reunir a todos los "involucrados" en la desaparición de Natsuki, en 2 horas los quiere a todos reunidos en los tribunales para una corte marcial, el acusado… Teniente Sergey Wáng

-maldita sea…- técnicamente ningún noble debería de ser capaz de "mandar" una corte marcial pero esta seguro que Shizuru hime a movido cielo, mar y tierra para mandar a Sergey al banco de los acusados- que me traigan a los tenientes Tokiha y Wáng – grito a su secretaria por el intercomunicador, en cosa de media hora ya tenia a los dos sentados enfrente de su escritorio

-General…- Mai iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el viejo

-Fueron citados a una corte marcial… Sergey te van a juzgar por traición al reino

-yo no he traicionado a nadie- escupió cruzándose de brazos

-dime donde esta Natsuki y todo esto se termina –trato de mantener la calma, algo que no tenia

-ya le dije General- el tampoco tenia mucha calma, todo este tiempo no han parado de preguntarle ¿Dónde esta Natsuki? Pues bueno, a el le gustaría también saberlo, la muy cojonuda se ha ido sin decirle, pero todos piensan que el y Mai saben su paradero- no tengo ni la menor idea de su…

-¡esto no es un juego Sergey!- azoto sus puños en el escritorio- ¿sabes la pena dada por traición?

-… muerte…- susurro Mai para si misma, tenia miedo por su amigo ¿seria capas de dejarlo morir? Probablemente no, terminaría destruyendo la mitad de palacio para evitar la ejecución y los dos se convertirían en fugitivos… su carrera militar terminaría pronto, lo presentía.

- ¡YO NO SE NADA DE NATSUKI! – grito levantándose, exaltado con los puños cerrados, Mai trato de tomar su mano pero el chico se la negó

-pues veremos que piensa el Cuerpo Jurídico Militar al respecto

-General, no pueden hacer esto- levanto la voz la pelirroja- Sergey no ha cometido ninguna falta ni delito, no hay razón para que lo enjuicien

-díselo a la princesa- con una mirada sombría se levanto, saludando a los Tenientes- vayan a ponerse sus trajes de gala, los veré en una hora en los tribunales…- miro otra vez al joven, este no parece cambiar de opinión, luego miro a la muchacha, igual de empecinada que el joven, seguramente es la única quien cree en la inocencia de Sergey - pueden retirarse… par de tercos

Los jóvenes Tenientes contestan el saludo y dan media vuelta, saliendo de la oficina Sergey muestra una cara de miedo a su amiga, claro que no quería morir pero nadie le creía que no tenía nada que ver con el escape de Natsuki. Mai le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como la de una madre, ella sabe que todo ira bien… aunque tenga que intervenir en ello.

.

.

.

Las 5:00 de la tarde en punto, militares, nobles y otomes se han dado cita en una sala reservada para los juicios de la milicia. Es un lugar sobrio, frió como un congelador, las paredes y el piso son de un blanco puro, no hay cuadros ni decoración solo la bandera de Andorha en un extremo de la sala y del lado contrario la bandera de la Milicia.

En medio de las banderas hay un podio en forma de medio círculo escalonado de 2 metros de alto, sentados en el 5 ancianos, militares que fungen de jurado y jueces. Pasando del lado contrario solo bancas dispuestas a abarcar lo que resta de la sala, sentados en ellas nobles de distintas casas, entre ellas los de la casa Minagi con sus otomes, algunos soldados que se enteraron del juicio, Miss Maria y el General Rossel están al fondo de la sala, la mujer lo prefiere de esta manera por si la mecha corta de Aaron se prendiera y explotara en la sala, por ultimo la familia real en una banca justo enfrente. Pero en medio de todo el circo se encuentra una pequeña silla reservada para el "acusado"

-¿Quién dijo que la justicia es ciega?- susurro Sergey para si mismo, riéndose entre dientes

-todos de pie- la voz de un soldado retumba en la sala, los presentes se levantan y los militares que fungirán de jueces se presentan.

-General de División Choi Hong Hi – un hombre delgado y pequeño, con sus ojos rasgados que apenas se divisan por sus gruesas gafas. Es el hombre con más poder en la sala, el único que se le iguala en rango es el General de División Aáron Rossel

-General de Brigada Anatoli Gekker- de cabello negro, lacio con unos penetrantes ojos azules, su cara tiene un aspecto demacrado y aterrador gracias a las cicatrices de batalla. Algunos dicen que tiene una por cada misión que cumplió, otros que las tiene por cada hombre que mato pero la verdad nadie sabe porque tiene tantas.

-Coronel Orlando Castillo- el mas alto de todos, moreno de ojos miel, sus facciones fuertes muestran que no esta muy a gusto de estar ahí. Pero se mantiene firme al escuchar su nombre, apenas es perceptible el bufido que deja escapar al ver al joven rubio sentado en una silla que no le corresponde, para el, este juicio es una perdida de tiempo, una patraña… en pocas palabras un berrinche de princesa.

-Coronel Samory Touré- de piel obscura y rasgos algo tocos, en apariencia el mas tranquilo de todos, sus ojos negros algo cerrados, como con sueño y la postura algo decaída, de no ser por su contextura fuerte y el traje no creerían que es militar. El no conoce al joven rubio ni las razones exactas por las que se le convoco por lo que no le importa este juicio, lo único que quiere es salir para tomar una buena siesta.

-Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye- cabello rubio, hermosa figura que luce el uniforme pues parece mas una modelo que un militar, si no fuera por esos ojos cafés como pistolas a nada de matar. Pero como toda mujer en la milicia se ha tenido que hacer agresiva para sobrevivir en ese mundo de hombres. La única razón por la que ha aceptado ser juez es para ayudar a su joven amigo. Esta segura que Kruger tuvo una buena razón para largarse y entiende el lazo de amistad que mantiene cerrada la boca del chico, por lo que lo ayudara en lo pueda.

-Todos los presentes guarden silencio, el Juicio… va comenzar- el sonido de un martillo golpeando madera, ya no hay marcha atrás, las horas del joven rubio están contadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Saben cuanto tiempo tiene este capitulo hecho?... mucho tiempo… demasiado para mi gusto.

Shizuru se ha desquiciado el doble de lo que ya estaba, si eso era psicológicamente posible jajajajaja. Pero se le perdona, la gente hace cosas muy locas cuando esta enamorada y cree que su persona mas preciada la ha dejado porque lo sabe… solo que no quiere aceptarlo.

En tanto Sergey le toca pagar los platos rotos cuando el de verdad NO TIENE NI IDEA DE DONDE ESTA NATSUKI el solo fue un peón que dio de sacrificio la perrita rosa de cuyo nombre nunca me acuerdo jajajaja.

Otro asunto importante (antes de que se me olvide) la gran mayoría de los Jueces son militares reales de China, África, Rusia… hasta hay uno de Costa Rica jojojojojo y una no tan real mamacita Hawkeye que no pude evitar meter en una junta de militares XD es que… fushhhhh esa mujer me encanta, es tan ruda que es sexy o.O… si tan extraño como suene eso.

Espero continuar con el juicio lo mas pronto posible pues… la verdad no estaba planeado pero haaaaa ¿Qué pasa después de leer de corrido todo el manga de Full metal alchemist?... muchas cosas! Pero entre tantas fue este capitulo y el nuevo giro que dará la historia (algo se tenia que mover para darle espacio a la rompeculos Riza Hawkeye)

Ya, mucho comentario fuera de lugar!. Nos vemos.


	41. lagrimas rojas

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_llora… llora… llora todo un río de lagrimas rojas"_

.

.

.

.

-Teniente Sergey Wáng esta corte lo declara culpable de traición, queda retirado de su puesteo y se le sentencia a vivir en los límites del reino junto al bosque negro bajo pena de muerte si se atreviese a regresar a la cuidad capital… que Dios se apiade de su alma- un mazo sella el destino del rubio

De este juicio nadie queda satisfecho, los jueces están artos de las miradas penetrantes de la ojirubi, la princesa esta molesta de no haber conseguido la sentencia de muerte para el rubio y todos los demás creen injusto cualquier castigo al joven.

El joven se mantiene estoico, su mayor sueño desde niño fue ser un gran militar como el general Rossel pero ahora por esto… ahora ya no tiene sueños… pero no le dará el gusto de verlo enojado o triste, el se sabe inocente y con eso le es suficiente. Se van del lugar sin dar razón a nadie, después de todo solo tiene hasta el día de mañana para salir de la ciudad amurallada.

-Sergey espera!- Mai corre para ver a su amigo pero este ya se fue en su moto- … no quiero que te vayas… no quiero quedarme sola…- sin Natsuki y ahora sin Sergey es como si de nuevo se quedara sin familia.

-bueno… yo no me fui…- al voltear Mai encuentra a un joven de ojos café claro

-¿Tate? –se sorprende al verlo

-¿te sorprende?- la chica asiente con la cabeza- pues… viendo la gran ciudad y la excelente compañía pedí a mis superiores que me dejaran trabajar aquí y pues… mira aquí estoy y no pienso ir a ningún lado.

-eso me alegra- con lágrimas Mai se abraza al chico, en tanto desde las ventanas del edificio Reito contiene la ira asesina de Mikoto.

-no puedes hacer nada…

-pero es un maldito hechizo ella realmente no esta… de solo pensarlo me da asco…

-aun así no podemos hacer nada… ella… ella no es de nuestra familia…- aunque mucho les duela decir esas palabras, Mai no lleva sangre Minagi o Viola en sus venas, técnicamente no pueden hacer nada para eliminar la maldición que cierne sobre su cabeza, muy a pesar de la ojidorado.

.

.

.

Sergey no se llevo muchas cosas, solo fotos, una muda de ropa, alimento y dinero suficiente para una semana, una pistola y su querida Nina en la cual va montado a toda velocidad a dirección desconocida, le dijeron donde quedaba esa maldita cuidad alejada de la mano de Dios pero nunca fue bueno con los mapas, esa era cosa de Natsuki…

-maldita sea Natsuki…- lagrimas se derramaron y estamparon en el camino desdibujado de tierra- ¿Dónde coño te fuiste a menter?...- no estaba enojado con que se fuera, el habría aplaudido la medida si no fuera porque no le dijo a él a donde iba y eso le partia el corazón.

En tanto este joven corre a todo por el camino desde el cielo una mujer con naguinata en mano lo está mirando, consumida por su odio y desesperación ha decidido que el joven miente y que usara todas sus fuerzas para sacarle la verdad.

-¿recuerda lo que prometimos Shizuru hime?- una voz femenina saca a la princesa de sus cavilaciones

-ara ara pero si es Mai san ¿Qué no estás rompiendo tu también la promesa?

-bueno… algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo si quiero mantener a mi amigo vivo

-¿crees que puedes detenerme? –no había nada que detuviera a una princesa para lograr su objetivo y eso lo tenía muy claro Mai

-puedo ser muy persuasiva si me lo propongo Shizuru hime así que por favor… baje y platiquemos

-el sabe donde esta Natsuki… no se escapara sin decirme donde se fue

-¡que él no sabe nada! –grita cansada la pelirroja- no sabemos nada de Natsuki todo indica que ella realmente huy…-no pudo acabar la frase pues una naginata retráctil corto un mechón de su cabello, sus pulseras de fuego se encienden con mayor fervor y una bola de fuego roza la cabellera ocre- no me obligue a chocar poderes Shizuru hime… no le gustara

-no dejare que la única pista se escape, si él no dice nada al menos viviré tranquila por haberlo matado- siseo preparando su naginata

-siempre me toca a mí el trabajo difícil- suspiro Mai quien de un golpe mando a comer tierra a la princesa.

Una lucha titánica comienza desde ese momento, Shizuru lanza su naginata retráctil a una velocidad increíble, es tan fuerte y filosa que corta desde arboles hasta piedras en tanto Mai usa su barrera de fuego y velocidad para evitar las estocadas, solo está haciendo tiempo para que su amigo escape sano y salvo, la ojirubi lo sabe por lo cual aumenta el nivel de sus estocadas ahora ya está tirando a matar.

-no me deja opciones Shizuru hime- corta distancia, las pulseras flotantes de Mai son suficientemente fuertes para contrarrestar el filo de la naginata y este combate se vuelve mano a mano.

Shizuru fue entrenada en las artes marciales, pero no tiene la experiencia en combate por lo que nota inmediatamente que Mai es quien lleva la pelea, frustrada, defraudada y muy molesta la ojirubi vuelve a tirar a matar, da un estocada que rebana parte del muslo izquierdo de la pelirroja, esta como acto reflejo lanza un golpe directo a la cara que manda a estamparse a la princesa a una montaña cercana.

La pelea continua, en tanto Shizuru corta y quema con acido la piel de la otome, Mai a cada golpe rompe algún hueso sin mencionar que sus puños y patadas están ardiendo y de igual manera queman el cuerpo de la princesa.

Cuando sus puños chocan ondas expansiva lanza todo el polvo y escombros a su alrededor, en momentos Mai de un golpe manda a volar a la naginata y juntan sus manos en un ritual por saber quién es la más fuerte, sus ojos igual chocan… están ardiendo en llamas por la convicción que poseen, de la desesperación Shizuru también choca su cabeza con la de la ojilia provocando que sangren pero la mujer no se inmuta, como si el dolor no fuera algo que su cuerpo reconociera y claro Mai cuando protege algo lo hace muy enserio al igual que Natsuki y de solo recordar a la ojiverde Shizuru retoma fuerzas y de una patada la pelirroja termina haciendo una zanja con su cuerpo.

-esto no va a terminal bien Shizuru hime- 20metros después del impacto Mai se levanta escupiendo algo de sangre y tronado su cuello- podríamos pasar todo el día golpeándonos y no llegaríamos a ningún…- otro golpe a su cara que la estrella contra la tierra provocando un cráter.

-nada me detendrá – una columna de fuego se extiende hasta el cielo desasiendo el perfecto flequillo de la princesa.

-entonces no me deja otra opción…- con una velocidad sorprendente acorta la distancia entre ellas quemando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Para cuando el sol se ha ocultado y Sergey el objeto de la pelea se encuentra muchos kilómetros lejos del epicentro, Mai termina la pela con un sonoro golpe en la mandíbula de la peliocre quien exhausta termina desmayándose entre todo el desastre que han provocado en el lugar.

Cansada, con quemaduras de acido y lagrimas en los ojos la ojilila toma a la otra mujer y se la lleva caminando hasta su motocicleta, dejara a Shizuru hime en el hospital y ella misma prepara sus maletas para lo que intuye es una expulsión igual a la de su amigo.

Sorpresa al llegar a las puertas de la cuidad y encontrarse con Mikoto quien manda a sus sirvientes a llevarse a la princesa, cuando Mai pretende dar explicaciones la pelinegra la detiene, no quiere escuchar nada, todo lo vio en una premonición en la mañana y sabe exactamente lo que paso.

-Mai no necesita decir nada, Mai hizo lo que tenía que hacer por amor

-gracias Mikoto- al dar un abrazo la chica se desvanece, exhausta por la pelea.

.

.

.

.

(2 días después del incidente y la partida de Sergey)

.

.

-de entre todas las personas de este mundo… ¿por qué tenía que ser yo la princesa?

-y de entre todas esas personas en el mundo ¿Por qué no deberías de ser tú la princesa?

-no estoy de humor para juegos de palabras Reito…- Shizuru no ha salido de su cama después de haber perdido estrepitosamente contra Mai, toma nota para reanudar las lecciones de esgrima ya defensa personal y en un futuro volver a retar a la pelirroja, si algo no puede soportar Shizuru es una derrota y esta no se quedara impune.

-de un tiempo para hoy no estás de humor para nada- la otra Minagi se acerca a la cama un tanto seria- ¿ya nos podrás decir porque Mai se auto recluyo en su cuarto?

-porque piensa que la voy a expulsar de la misma manera que hice con ese rubio molesto…

-¡ni se te ocurra!- Mai tomo por las finas ropas a la princesa chocando miradas

-ara ara pero que modales – su sonrisa demoniaca se hizo presente, claro que pensó por un momento mandarla fusilar o exiliarla pero eso no sería divertido, mandarla con el rubio seria darle un gusto a ese maldito y significaría muchos problemas para ella con Mikoto, que Dios la libre de enojar a la mujer de ojos dorados porque hasta a ella le causaría miedo- yo nunca dije que haría tales atrocidades

-más te vale- suspiro Mikoto dejando caer pesadamente a Shizuru en su cama- Mai no tiene la culpa de lo que sucede…

-¿ustedes saben quién tiene la culpa? –los hermanos Minagi se quedaron tiesos mirando al suelo

-y se preguntan porque odio ser princesa…- claro que ellos sabían quien tuvo la culpa de sus problemas, la misma persona que se había dedicado por siglos a impedir la felicidad de toda su estirpe.

De no ser princesa habría podido salir del palacio y vivir una vida como la que Natsuki quería, una llena de carreras y aceite de motor, en una casa cerca de un lago con un criadero de perros. Ella solo quería la tranquilidad, de no ser princesa realmente no sabe que otro oficio o beneficio habría podido ofrecer pero conociendo a Natsuki no la habría dejado trabajar y ella se quedaría en la casa con los 13 hijos que tanto quería la peliazul… si… de no ser princesa habida tenido una vida medianamente feliz.

-tú sabes cómo son las cosas Shizuru… no podemos intervenir más de lo que ya intervenimos- si su abuelo se enterase de lo que hicieron para mantener a Natsuki en palacio seguramente los azotaría.

-no me agradan como son las cosas- tomo las sabanas entre sus finos dedos desgarrando la seda de la fuerza que ejercía algo que sorprende a los pelinegros, de nuevo recuerda la promesa que hizo a Saeko y controla su fuerza ya ha hecho mucho uso de esta en menos de una semana.

-¡princesa noticias!- uno de los soldados entra sin ser anunciado a los aposentos de la princesa, Reito se pone enfrente de ella para que esta se tape apropiadamente en tanto el hombre habla- por el bosque cerca de la cuidad un sector importante ha sufrido un incendio

-si lo recuerdo bien- Mai casi la calcina una docena de veces

-no lo sucesos ocurridos hace 2 dias, hace apenas unas horas que el incendio comenzó por otra zona

-¿y?- pregunta Mikoto sin humor para rodeos

-hemos controlado parte del incendio, tenemos idea de que el incendio se sucedió en lo que parece era una casa de árbol fabricada con partes de los viejos instrumentos de guerra en el cementerio de maquinas- ante esto los nobles voltearon muy tensos, el soldado juraría que sus miradas matan

-¿y?- fue Mikoto la que de nuevo tuvo fuerzas para hablar por su amiga

-encontramos una motocicleta hecha trizas y un cuerpo, por las investigaciones todo apunta a que era una mujer…

.

.

.

.

.

(2 meses después)

.

.

Nos encontramos en el cementerio real donde los grandes reyes del pasado y sus familiares cercanos son enterrados, es un lugar lúgubre, lleno de moho y malos recuerdos para Shizuru… quizás por eso lo ha elegido para darle el ultimo adiós a su amor, una tumba fastuosa con un ángel silbador en la cabecera y hecha de mármol puro fue designada para Natsuki Kruger la primer otome en ser enterrada en este lugar.

-se que está en un lugar mejor…- la débil voz de Reito atrás de la princesa hace eco en todo el lugar, solamente unas 6 personas se han dado cita en esta amarga despedida.

-¿Shizuru? - ahora es Mikoto quien está preocupada por la ojirubi la cual no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que dio la orden de construir la tumba de Natsuki.

- …- ella no quiere hablar con nadie si no es su Natsuki, quisiera encontrar un modo para hablar con ella, poder decirle que desde que se fue todo ha ido de mal en peor, que al igual que ella- mi voluntad también murió…- dijo en un susurro, Mikoto solo la abrazo fuertemente mientras lagrimas son derramadas frente a la construcción de mármol.

Le cuesta creer que Natsuki ha muerto, que los restos calcinados que descansan debajo del mármol son los de su ángel pero duele menos decir adiós que vivir con la angustia pensando que Natsuki la abandono, prefiere engañarse creyendo que fue la muerte quien las separo. Al irse la peliazul se ha ido su esperanza, sus ganas de vivir… sus lagrimas caen enfrente de la tumba mojando el suelo… quiere odiarla por haberla dejado sola en este gran mundo lleno de porquería, quiere tener una razón para escupir en la tumba y seguir su vida pero no puede, sabe muy dentro de si que Natsuki no ha tenido la culpa de nada que todo se debe a esos ojos rojos que están anegados de lagrimas, si se mira en retrospectiva ella solo es un triste amante loco… solo eso.

-¡NATSUKI!- grita abrazandose a si misma en tano debajo de ese cementerio una mujer de pelo rosa va acumulando las lagrimas de la princesa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

QUE DIJERON YA SE MURIO! Noooooooo chicas andaba de parranda!

Otro capítulo después de mucho mucho mucho tiempo sin actualizar y se que les debo una disculpa por esto pero de verdad que tocar este FF me produce muchas emociones, la mayoría malas. Ya saben eso de romper con tu novia y ser muy maricona como para afrontar tus sentimentalismos imbuidos en la historia y bla bla bla bla bla, a nadie le importa mi vida sentimental soooo aquí lo tenemos el siguiente capítulo donde vemos una pequeña pelea espectacular.

¿Gano Mai? Claro que ganaría Mai, chicas es la protagonista de Mai hime… por algo se llama Mai hime el anime! Aparte de que muy mi gusto ella es más fuerte que todas las Hime juntas! Yeah! Mai patea traseros.

¿El juicio de Sergey? Pues la verdad cuando volví a retomar la historia no tenía ni una jodida idea de cómo hacer el juicio así que como todos los problemas en mi vida… me lo salte, si alguien estaba emocionada por saber del juicio I´m so Sorry! Pero no lo verán en esta vida.

¿Por qué tan pequeño el capitulo?... demos gracias a las Diosas Yuri que al menos volví a escribir algo.

¿Por qué si ya no querías volviste a esta historia? Porque es muy buena! Me di cuenta hablando con amy-kun que esta historia vale mucho y que no merece morir, bueno ella y otras tantas chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme mensajes pidiendo que la continuara, sorry por no contestar pero de verdad… escribir sobre esta historia me pone sentimentalmente marica. Pfffff mucha tontería, espero que disfruten el capitulo. Nos vemos.


	42. Comienzo

PIEDRAZ ENGARZADAS

.

.

.

"_comencemos juntos la vida que siempre has deseado tener… y el amor te prohibido poseer"_

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien, vuélvemelo a explicar…

-mira aquí está la frontera de Andoras que colinda con el bosque negro

-si la noto- en una encrucijada en el camino se encuentran Natsuki y Takeda mirando el mapa del muchacho.

-tenemos que tomar la desviación de la izquierda para llegar a un pequeño camino de terracería que nos lleve a cruzar rodeando la frontera para que nadie te reconozca.

-¿pero por que a la izquierda?

-porque es necesario

-al diablo lo necesario, hombre ¿no te enseñaron a leer un mapa?- la mujer bufa y le arrebata el mapa- por la posición del sol se que para este lado está el oeste, si seguimos esto como indicador nos dice que el camino a tomar es el derecho.

-hmmm…- el joven cruza los brazos enojado, a ningún hombre le gusta que su mujer le contradiga… o es verdad… ella es ahora su ¿novia? ¿Eso la convierte en su mujer? Ahora esta babeando y un ligero hilo de sangre le escurre de la nariz

-límpiate la nariz pervertido- la mujer le lanza un pañuelo a la cara y se dispone a montar de nuevo su motocicleta para dirigirse por el camino de la derecha

-Nat todavía no sabes a donde vamos

-ya me aprendí el mapa, no me perderé- el moreno apenas tiene tiempo para subir a la moto y salir disparados por el camino.

Pasaron alrededor de medio día hasta que Takeda le dijo a Natsuki que estaban cerca de su hogar, el sol se había ocultado y andaba por un camino rocoso que lleva a una subida entre las montañas, el camino era sinuoso y estaba atascado de moho en algunas partes lo que provocó que Ice Silver se descompusiera.

-¡maldita sea!- gruñe Natsuki al bajarse de la moto y tratando de ver que le ha pasado a su querida Ice Silver

-¿está muy mal?- por como trono la suspensión seguramente es algo malo

-no lo puedo saber… está muy obscuro…. Haaaaaa- suspiro la chica, ya sabía que iba a tronar a su motocicleta, después de todo la había adecuado para andar en el liso y perfecto pavimento de la cuidad capital no para jugar con el lodo y las piedras, era una cuestión de tiempo para que tronara.

-por suerte estamos a 10 minutos de mi casa- dijo el chico quitándose la chaqueta y cubriendo a Natsuki con ella a lo que la ojiverde le miro extrañada- ya comenzó a hacer frio, no quiero que te de algo

-siempre tan caballeroso jajajaja- Natsuki se acomodo mejor la chamarra militar y camino con Ice Silver en tanto la empujaba, a mitad de camino se volvió una pendiente muy inclinada y Takeda le ayudo.

La peliazul pudo divisar después de unos minutos una luz amarilla, como una gigantesca luciérnaga en el bosque. Claro estaba a mitad de la nada, era normal que no hubiera luz eléctrica y ese faro afuera de la casa de madera seguramente era la única luz en kilómetros aunque ya estando de cerca nota que esta casa es bastante grande. Natsuki deja en un pequeño claro enfrente de la casa a su motocicleta en tanto Takeda llama a la puerta, se escuchan murmullos, luego risas y al final el azoton de la puerta dejando ver a unos 4 morenos de diferentes edades esperando con los brazos abiertos al joven militar.

-me alegra ver que estas con bien hijo- una mujer algo mayor toma a Takeda del cuello para plantarle un tremendo beso en la frente, 3 niños entre 15 y 7 años rodean al moreno como moscas preguntando qué tal le fue en ese importante trabajo.

-te debió ir de maravilla- el hombre de la casa, eso como ver el futuro cuando Takeda tenga mas de 50alo si le dejan a Natsuki decirlo en tanto el la mira con unos intensos ojos verde hoja.

-ho si, déjenme presentarla ella es…

-Natalia- se apresura la chica dando la mano, se maldice por no pensar un mejor nombre pero fue el último nombre falso que uso en esa maldita cruzada contra los Orphan

-Natalia…- el hombre sostiene la mano por unos segundos mirando directamente, Natsuki no sabe que busca en ellos pero mantiene la mirada firme como un soldado, firme como una Kruger.

-y ella es…- de nuevo duda Takeda, la ojiverde piensa que duda mucho para ser un hombre.

-soy su nova- y ante esta respuesta el hombre suelta la mano de la mujer y la mira con sorpresa, igual que todos los morenos ahí presentes.

-¿novia?- la señora susurra la respuesta

-sí, lo es- el joven Takeda toma a Nasuki por entre los hombros y pone la sonrisa mas boba y feliz que ha tenido en su corta vida.

-vaya… quién lo diría- el hombre se rasca detrás de la cabeza.

-¿diría qué padre?- pregunta Takeda un poco más tranquilo, si no escucho un grito o su madre ha puesto el ceño fruncido todo va bien.

-que tendrías una novia tan bonita- uno de los niños habla y toda la familia comienza a reír

-menos una de la cuidad capital- la señora se siente algo avergonzada- espero que nuestra humilde casa le sea de su acomodo señorita

-ho no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo, dígame Nat señora…

-Ayashi, dime Ayashi

-gusto en conocerla Ayashi san y no se preocupe aunque soy de la cuidad la mayor parte del tiempo estuve en el campo así que estoy familiarizada con este ambiente- trato de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas, quien diría que aprendería algo de las clases de Otome.

-bueno pues pase Natalia san- el hombre mayor se quito de la puerta y la joven pudo entrar en esta pequeña mansión de madera. Un lugar bastante acogedor y con olor a comida y encino, los muebles igualmente son de madera, se ven pesados, campestres y de muchos años ya, pero lo que más le llama la atención a Natsuki es el hecho de que todo está alumbrado por velas, ¿Cómo pueden vivir así?

-seguramente están cansados, el viaje de la capital hasta esta remota zona puede ser muy desgastante- la mujer conduce a Natsuki al comedor donde toda la familia se sienta- ¿deseas algo de beber?

-etto…- piensa bien sus palabras, ¿Qué puede pedir en una casa provincial?

-Madre yo le conté en el camino a Natsuki que tus vacas dan la mejor leche de toda la frontera

-o es verdad- atina Natsuki a pedir algo de leche en tanto la señora corre hacia el establo, de haber sabido la ojiverde habría pedido solo té.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar la mañana Natsuki se levanto a primera hora pues parece que aquí todos madrugan, trato de ayudar a la señora Ayashi y se dio cuenta que todo lo aprendido en la Academia Garderobe le ha ayudado por primera vez en la vida, ayudo en la cocina, tuvo una conversación tranquila y muy llevadera, se comporto perfecta en la mesa, seguramente gano muchos puntos en esta casa. Dirá a favor de la familia Maza es mucho mas tratable que la familia real, pues aunque estaba bajo la mira de todos los morenos no era nada en comparación con esos ojos rojos clavándose en su… al recordar esos ojos una punzada en su cabeza casi le hace perder el conocimiento, de no ser por Takeda su cara habría terminado de bruces en la carne.

-mierda…- en el claro enfrente de la casa Natsuki ha tomado valor para mirar cuales eran los daños de su querida moto

-voy a tener que cambiar unas 5 piezas…- Takeda le paso un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos- el problema es que tendré que fabricarlas yo

-tenemos un mecánico en el pueblo- comenta el padre de Takeda

-dudo que tenga las piezas que necesito- suspiro cruzándose de brazos aun sentada en el suelo.

-Nat también es mecánico ella creo esta belleza de motocicleta- dice orgulloso el joven

-interesante- dice el hombre mirando a la joven quien se levanta y sacude la tierra de sus pantalones.

-¿quizá ella sea capaz de arreglar la calefacción? – Ayashi san sale de la casa con una voz esperanzadora en tanto le da una mirada acecina a su esposo quien solo se sonroja un poco.

-jajajaja será un gusto para mi ayudarlos con la calefacción- Natsuki tomo todas las herramientas de la casa y paso a la parte trasera de la vivienda donde tomo aire, cerró los ojos y decidió- necesitan reconstruir toda la caldera.

-¿tan mal esta?- el hombre mayor casi se muerde el labio, era su trabajo como hombre el mantener funcionando la casa pero el nunca fue bueno para las labores manuales.

-muy mal pero yo corría entre las calderas… de los saunas

-¿saunas? – Takeda la mira extrañado

-sí, resulta que mi madre trabajaba dando mantenimiento en los saunas –le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando todos le creyeron esa historia

-vaya entonces una pequeña calefacción seguramente no te costara trabajo- la mujer da de brincos, por fin una ducha caliente sin pasar horas calentando el agua en el fogón.

-pero tendré que ir al pueblo por algunas cosas- la verdad era que muchas cosas, para comenzar esperaba que alguien tuviera una soldadora de mano que vendiera, de haber sabido a donde iba a parar hubiera traído su caja de herramientas.

.

.

.

.

Tardaron unas 4 horas en llegar al pueblo, era pasando la montaña y claro en su vieja carreta jalada por sus viejas mulas, ella no esperaba la velocidad del turbo de nitrógeno que le ofrecía su querida Ice Silver.

El pueblo es una pequeña población de marginados a los cuales según Ayashi san las noticias de Andoras y en general del mundo entero les llegan con un retraso de 3 semanas… si es que les llegan, por si las dudas Natsuki lleva una capa con capucha que cubre completamente, no quiere que alguien termine reconociéndola.

-yo iré por algo de pan y cosas del mercado –anuncia la morena, Takeda asiente y se detiene por un momento.

-¿la familia Sears abre temprano?- recordando que no son la familia más madrugadora

-seguramente a estas horas ya este la señora Sears atendiendo

-entonces te vemos en la entrada del pueblo –la señora y los jóvenes se separaron, la morena se llevo la carreta en tanto Takeda y Natsuki comenzaron a caminar, ahora que Natsuki lo pensaba esta era la primera vez que visitaba algún lugar fuera de Andoras. En algún momento Shizuru le comento que podrían hacer viajes por el mundo llevando el mensaje de paz de su padre en diferentes países como embajadores pero nunca tuvieron tiempo para la paz, otro golpe de dolor la hace perder el paso.

-maldición- chisto tomando su cabeza entre las manos, cada que pensaba en ella simplemente el dolor la tiraba… comenzaba a encontrar una curiosa conexión que le arruinaba el día.

-Nat ¿quieres que regresemos? –el joven sabia porque le sucedían estos ataques de dolor y mareos a la mujer, entiende que tardara un tiempo en dejar de pensar en la princesa. La bruja le explico que esto era como un correctivo, con el tiempo la joven de ojos verdes inconscientemente aprendería a no pensar en nada relacionado a su pasado hasta el punto que prácticamente lo olvidaría.

-no, necesito las partes para… para todo…- necesitaba muchas cosas que solo un mecánico podría tener… si es que tenia suerte.

Con calma pasaron entre las calles, Natsuki podría decir que este pueblo está hecho de piedra, las casas, las calles, los postes que sostienen faros, todos son de piedra, los techos en parte aguas y una pequeña neblina dan un toque de misticismo con tranquilidad.

Las calles huelen a madera quemada, para su sorpresa Takeda le cuenta que en este pueblo todavía cocinan a la intemperie con fogones alimentados por madera y esa es la razón de este olor a pino con guisos.

-son pocas las comodidades citadinas que te puedo ofrecer Nat…- suspiro poniendo sus brazos atrás al estilo militar.

-quizá necesito menos comodidades de las que creía -claro ella paso toda su vida en un castillo y la mitad de esa vida se la paso siendo la consentida de… otro mareo… bueno lo que importa es que tuvo muchos lujos que ahora son solo recuerdos- pero quiero mi taller así que tendré que ingeniármelas con la electricidad.

-tardara mucho en llegar la electricidad a este pueblo… tal vez si pidiera una conexión desde la frontera… - el reino de Andora se jacta de haber llevado la luz electica a todas sus provincias, lo cual es un logro muy cierto, tan cierto como que este pueblo está a unos 200km de la frontera y nunca les han querido compartir de esta.

-hay más de una manera para conseguir electricidad Takeda- llegaron al final de la calle donde una casa garaje con distintos pedazos de fierro se encuentran un tanto solitaria.

-¿Cómo cual?- pregunta el joven haciendo tocar una campana que se encuentra al lado de la puerta del lugar.

-… si no mal recuerdo en el mapa vi un rio que corre montaña abajo hasta este pueblo, podría trabajar con él y…

-el mapa miente señorita, yo ya lo intente y…

-…. ¡NO MEJODAS! -Natsuki y la mujer enfrente de ella han dado el salto de sus vidas, con diferencia que Natsuki término 6 metros atrás, tomándose el corazón como si hubiera visto una aparición.

-¿Estás bien?- el joven moreno corrió hasta la chica quien se había puesto mas pálidas si es que eso era posible.

-¿Qué te dije de ser prudente con tu fuerza?- la mujer mayor se sacudió las ropas al levantarse- y sobre seguirme…

-¡no te estoy siguiendo!- gruño ofendida, siendo ayudada por Takeda para levantarse

-¿entonces qué haces aquí? dudo que Shizuru hime te dejara salir a un lugar tan perdido por la mano de los nobles

-ella … agh-otro mareo

-la princesa nada tiene que ver- se apresuro Takeda a decir, la mujer lo miro por primera ves

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunta directo y sin rodeos

-soy el novio de Nat- dice orgulloso tomando a la joven por la cintura, al acto Natsuki ha abierto lo más que a podido los ojos y tragado saliva, la mujer frente a ellos solo atina a desmayarse.

-¡mamá! – una pequeña rubia sale de la casa al escuchar el golpe seco

-¡No me jodas que tengo una hermana!- grita al ver a la niña de rodillas

-¡Cariño!- seguido de la pequeña un hombre llega hasta la mujer en el piso

-y al parecer también un padrastro- susurra Takeda, lo bueno es que solo ellos vieron toda la escena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-vamos por pasos…

-me parece prudente…

-tienes un novio y llegaste con él a pueblo quieto…

-tienes un esposo y una hija en pueblo quieto…

-te fugaste de tus responsabilidades en Andora

-te escapaste del castillo por miedo a que me pasara algo

-… tienes un novio…

-Si Mamá TENGO UN NOVIO ¿podemos pasar a otro asunto?- grita alzando los brazos

-¿Cómo paso eso?- Sako sigue sin creerlo, ella dejo a su pequeña en manos de una princesa para que tuviera una buena vida en el castillo, como es que termino con ese moreno pelos de puercoespín en la puerta de su taller.

-bueno nos conocimos un día en un bar por cosas del trabajo y…

-no eso ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarla?- de verdad Saeko esta que no se lo cree

-de la misma manera que tú fuiste capaz de dejarme por años sola en la casa

-bueno… creo que iré a ver… eso- el joven Takeda se levanta del sofá y ve como una mano lo llama hasta la cocina, es el hombre de la casa quien le llama, claro, es código de hombres salvarse de estas peleas entre féminas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ya aquí le dejo porque…. Pues porque si, porque me dio la gana jajajajaja, soy una autora muy caprichosa.

Volvemos a ver a Saeko y ella que siempre fue Team Shizuru está que no se la cree, ni se la creerá pero bueno, que medias tomara al respecto ya se verán en el siguiente capítulo donde le presenten formalmente al novio jajajajaja

Ya se chicas que todas odian a Takeda y que lo quieren matar pero ya verán, todo pasa por una razón aquí. Nos vemos.


End file.
